


Desires of the Faunus

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY: Faunus in Heat [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bukkake, Cock Worship, Collars, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Death, Dog Cock, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fetish, Foursome, Futa!Blake, Futa!Gaia(OC), Futa!Kali, Futa!Sapphire(OC), Futa!Sienna, Futa!Smoke(OC), Futa!Velvet, Futa!Venus, Futa!Xen(OC), Futanari, Gags, Girl Penis, Handcuffs, Incest, Kissing, Knotting, Leashes, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Missionary Position, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Promiscuity, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Riding, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Slave, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 168,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: One year on, and the Faunus of Remnant are once again desperate to mate. But divided from each other, some miles away from their lovers, some miles away from there own children that they have never met, how will they get by for a whole week in heat?This is a seqeal to my other work, 'Lustful urges of the Faunus'. Please check it out if you haven't already. Enjoy.This story has been discontinued.





	1. Prologues: Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: I never expected the first work in this series to gain so much attention, and I really appreciate all the support I got in the form of kudos, comments, or just people who liked the work.
> 
> So, this is the next part of the story. It takes place exactly a year after the end of the last work, and is set during Volume 4 of RWBY. The events of 'Lustful urges of the Faunus' are canon in this, and cannot be changed, but details may be added.
> 
> Also, for anybody wondering, I removed the shipping tags because they were getting a bit too long, but the ships are in the chapter titles anyway.
> 
> With that, I welcome you to the second installment to my 'RWBY: Faunus in heat' series... enjoy!

The cat Faunus sighed, looking out into the ocean. In the day there was nothing but blue as far as the eye could see, whereas in the evening such as now, the sun dyed the azure sky a burnt orange. As the ship made its way further south, the air became much warmer. Blake smiled. They were only a day away from Menagerie, due to reach the Faunus town by the morning. 

“You’re going to meet your grandparents soon.” Blake told the small bundle in her arms. The baby, as if understanding her mother, smiled sweetly, looking up into her Amber eyes. The cat faunus laughed out loud, as she cradled her daughter. 

Immediately after the battle of Beacon, Blake had made sure that all the girls who were carrying her children were safe, as well as the rest of her friends, before hastily making her leave. It was bad enough that Adam was threatening her friends and family, but to threaten her own children and their mothers... Blake shuddered at the thought. She had then actually stayed in Vale for nine months, until she gave birth to her baby. Luckily for her, she had been given free accommodation due to her part in defending Beacon when the Grimm attacked. The only downside being that she hadn’t had any help when she went into heat, and had been forced to take care of herself.

Blake shook her head, returning her thoughts to the baby girl currently in her arms. In just the three months since the Faunus baby had been born, Blake had grown to love the little Faunus baby more than she had ever thought possible. The cat faunus looked down at the baby in her arms, which bore a heavy resemblance to her mother. Her hair was jet black, much like Blake’s, as well as her golden-amber eyes. The only difference was the baby’s faunus species, since Velvet and Blake had both been of different species. While Blake had atop her head two cat ears, her daughter, rather than having human teeth, her had sharp bat fangs that had already come in much earlier than human babies.

“Hey, Blake.” The cat girl turned to look over her right shoulder, spotting the blonde monkey faunus.

“Hey Sun.” Blake greeted, smiling. 

“How is she?” Sun asked, putting his arm around Blake’s shoulders and pulling her into him.

“She’s fine.” Blake told him. “I think her fangs have almost fully come in now. Look.” Blake told Sun, showing him her daughter’s fangs. Sun smiled when he saw the baby Faunus’ sharp bat fangs.

“Aww. She looks just like her mother!” Sun told Blake, making her blush. “So, have you thought of a name for her yet?” The monkey Faunus asked. Despite having had the baby three months ago, Blake was still undecided on the name. She had wanted to consult Velvet on the decision, but seeing as how she probably wouldn’t see Velvet for a while, Blake had already made a decision.

“I was thinking, what do you think about Nyx?” Blake asked Sun. The man thought.

“Nyx...” He repeated. “Hm, that sounds like a nice name.” He told Blake, who smiled down at her daughter.

“Nyx Belladonna.” Blake spoke aloud, a wide loving smile plastered across her face. 

The three faunus remained silent, looking out onto the sunset for a few minutes. Before long, Blake noticed that Sun had begun to shift about uncomfortably. She turned to him, but he simply acted as though nothing was wrong. Finally, when his fidgeting became annoying enough, Blake turned around to him, as his arm fell from her shoulders.

“Sun, what is it?” Blake asked. The monkey Faunus shook his head.

“Nothing, nothing...” he replied, before continuing. “Listen, Blake, I know you said I could stay with your family when we get to Menagerie, but I think I’d rather find a hotel or hostel or something...” Sun told the cat faunus. Blake frowned.

“What? Why would you...” Blake began, before a look of realisation dawned on her face. “Sun, you’re in heat, aren’t you?” Blake asked. While they’d been together for the past three months since baby Nyx’s birth, Sun and Blake had both been in heat three times, although never at the same time. Since Blake had given birth, she hadn’t had sex with anyone, and although Sun had found someone each month, he daren’t propose to have sex with Blake.

Sun nodded at Blake’s question, his face a light shade of red as the cat Faunus laughed lightly. “Sun, it’s fine. Menagerie isn’t like Vale or Mistral. Everyone there is a Faunus, so they all know all about heat. I guarantee when you get there, you’ll be able to find someone to, ‘relieve your stress’ with.” Blake told him. “Stuff like that is completely normal in Menagerie. The society and the laws are entirely different to anywhere else. You’ll see when we get there.” Blake finished explaining, all the while cradling Nyx in her arms. Sun smirked, before responding.

“So, what should I expect?” Sun asked, prompting Blake to glance up at him with a quizzical look on her face. “I just mean, what are people like there? How do they act? Are they open about sex, since they’re all constantly doing it?” Sun asked with a chuckle, causing Blake to let out a laugh.

“Well, mating still isn’t exactly an everyday topic of conversation, but most people are comfortable openly discussing it.” Blake explained. “It’s not the best conversation starter though.” Blake added, as the two shared a laugh, before she continued. “Like I said, the law is very different to the rest of the world. For example, polygamy is legal in Menagerie.”

“Seriously?” Sun asked. “So your parents, are they married to anyone else?” Sun asked. Blake shook her head.

“No. They sometimes take other lovers, but they’re just married to each other.” Blake told him, before her face changed to one of horror. “Although... oh God... I haven’t seen them in such a long time; you don’t think they’ll have got married again without me, do you?” She asked, looking worried. Sun shook his head.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” He told her. “So, what else should I know?” The monkey Faunus asked. Blake thought before responding.

“Well, polyamory is pretty popular too.” Blake added. “Most faunus are bisexual as well, particularly female faunus, but there are some male faunus who are turned off by girl’s with penis’s, although most don’t mind so much. And although some Faunus have trouble controlling themselves, you’ll be glad to know that rape and any other form of sexual assault is still completely illegal here. Although you may come across a few slaves.” Blake explained, much to Sun’s horror.

“Slaves!?” He exclaimed. 

“It’s not what you think.” Blake told him. “A few decades ago, there was an outbreak of a virus called ‘Submission’ in Menagerie. About one in twenty Faunus have it. Nine times out of ten, it just makes them more submissive, but the other time, it basically makes them willing to do anything to mate, especially when they’re in heat. The slaves I were talking about were the Faunus that have it worst. It can be cured, even at its worst, but some Faunus gave themselves up to slavery to get what they wanted.” Blake explained. “In fact, my mother actually has a very mild form of it.” She told Sun.

“But isn’t it... wrong?” He asked. “These Faunus are sick, and people are making money off of them?” He asked.

“There’s no money involved.” Blake told him. “They usually just find a mate they like, and settle down with them as servants. Most live pretty normal lives, but some are kept as ‘pets’ or actual slaves. Plus, there are laws in place to make sure that the slave consents to everything being done, and to make sure their ‘master’ or ‘mistress’ doesn’t go too far with them. And it’s also illegal to steal another Faunus’ slave without their owners permission.” Blake explained to Sun, who nodded.

“Is it contagious?” He asked her.

“No, Faunus with submission have to be born with it.” She told him. “Although when I was in the white fang, they were trying to make a human compatible version to use as a weapon. I hope they never managed it.” The two remained silent for a while, before Blake continued.

“It’s not illegal to have sex in public though.” Blake told Sun, as they both laughed. “So if I were you, I’d keep an eye out for that. Oh, and it is also legal for...” Blake stopped speaking abruptly, her face glowing red as Sun looked up at her, wondering what she was going to say, but the cat girl quickly moved on.

“Anyway... I should probably put Nyx to sleep.” Blake told Sun, as she headed back to her cabin. 

“Right, see you later...” Sun told her, still wondering what Blake seemed to be too embarrassed to say, as he too retired to his cabin on the ship. Despite initially being a stowaway, once he and Blake had defeated the Grimm attack on the ship, Sun had been given a first class cabin that had been unoccupied. 

Once he got back to his luxurious cabin, Sun locked the door, stripped naked and laid back on his bed. His cock was already fully erect, throbbing as blood rushed through it. The monkey Faunus groaned, as he wrapped his hand around his 12 inch erection, rubbing it up and down as he masturbated, starting off slowly before steadily speeding up. 

As he pleasured himself, the monkey Faunus imagined different scenarios that turned him on, and recalled the first time he’d ever been with Neptune. How, at Haven, he had been masturbating, just as he was now, when his fairly new blue haired teammate walked into the room. After some explanation and a little shouting, the two clashed together in an angry yet very much sexual embrace, kissing as their erections rubbed against each other’s thighs, before the Faunus bent the man over and fucked him in the ass.

Sun grunted, throwing his head back as he masturbated faster, stroking his cock quickly with his right hand while his left massaged his balls. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Sun groaned in annoyance, as he tried to ignore the knocking, thinking then about the time he had fucked Weiss with Neptune. However, the knocking persisted, much to the annoyance of the monkey Faunus.

“Go away!” Sun yelled aggressively.

“That’s nice.” He heard Blake yell back. Sun frowned, as he shuffled to the door, opening it ajar. 

“Hey Blake.” Sun told her. “I’m kind of busy, could you-” Sun began, but Blake interrupted him.

“Can I come in?” The cat girl asked. Sun made to protest, but Blake walked straight into his room, giving the monkey Faunus little chance to cover himself up. “Oh, were you just...” Blake began, trailing off when she saw that Sun was naked. 

“Yeah.” The monkey Faunus admitted bashfully. To his surprise, Blake smiled, as she began to strip naked. “Blake, what are you doing?” Sun asked, making less of an effort to cover his still raging erection. The cat girl sighed, as she tossed her long white coat aside, before beginning to remove her top.

“Don’t judge me, but I haven’t had sex in such a long time...” Blake told Sun, before stopping herself, her face glowing bright crimson once again that day. 

“So, you want to...” Sun proposed. Blake nodded, almost shyly. “Are you sure you? What about Nyx?” 

“I had that cute first mate look after her while I came here.” Blake told Sun with a smirk, as she stripped to just her lacy black bra and panties. Sun’s mouth opened wide when he got a great look at Blake’s incredible curves. Despite relatively recently having given birth to a baby, Blake still retained her killer figure. Blake strolled over to the monkey Faunus, seductively swaying her hips as she made her way to him. 

The monkey Faunus’ mouth hung open in amazement as he sat back on the bed, watching as Blake made her way towards him. When she reached the foot of the bed, the cat Faunus began to crawl forward, her body swaying from side to side as she crawled up the length of his body until her hips were hovering over his throbbing hard on and her face was inches in front of his. However, despite being desperate to fuck the girl’s brains out right there and then, Sun forced himself to restrain himself. When he received a quizzical look from the cat Faunus he finally spoke up.

“Blake, believe me when I tell you that I really want to do this, but do you?” Sun asked. “I mean, do you want to risk getting pregnant again?” He asked her. The black haired woman chuckled to herself.

“Sun, you’re forgetting that I’m not in heat. That’s the only time that a female Faunus can get pregnant.” Blake told him, refreshing his memory. “Was that all you were worried about? Because this is way overdue for me.” The cat Faunus told him, as she moved her face closer to his. When Sun didn’t pull away, but rather leaned in, Blake pressed her lips against his, as the two aroused Faunus sunk into the heated passionate kiss. The blonde man pulled Blake into his, pulling her body against his, her round breasts pressing against his chest as his rock hard twelve inch member rubbed between the girl’s thighs.

Blake moaned, as Sun’s hands ran down her back to grab her ass, squeezing it lightly and earning a squeal of surprise from Blake, who then let out a cute giggle. As the two made out for the next few minutes, Sun’s erection began to twitch as it begged for stimulation, while Blake’s pussy became wetter and wetter under her panties. The cat girl carried on kissing him, their teeth clashed and their tongue tangled together between them as she grinded her hips against his.

The pair’s lips parted, as Blake knelt up straddling him as she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. She dropped it beside the bed, as Sun marvelled at her amazing perfectly round breasts. She had been a C cup before her pregnancy, but since she had given birth to Nyx, her breasts seemed to have grown so large that they rivalled even Yang’s incredible tits, although they too had surely grown since she’d been pregnant. Blake paused, wondering what Yang was doing right now, how she and her baby were, what she looked like, when they’d meet again...

She was snapped out of her trance when she felt Sun’s skin on hers, the man’s hands wrapping around her waist as he ran them up the length of her curvy body until they finally cupped her soft round boobs. Blake moaned as the man squeezed them a little. She noticed that while she was pregnant, her breasts became very sensitive, and although she had given birth a few months ago, they still seemed a little more sensitive than usual. Blake leaned down, kissing Sun’s chest and neck all over, his hands never leaving her tits as her hips continued to grind against his throbbing member.

“Blake, please...” Sun begged, as he struggled to stop himself from throwing Blake onto the bed and skewering her with his huge cock as he ravished her right there on that bed. Blake, seeing his eagerness, decided to satisfy his lust. 

With that, Blake sat back between Sun’s legs, lifting her own legs up as she gripped the hem of her panties and pulled them down her long smooth legs before kicking them off to the side by her bra. When she was finally naked, Blake once again straddled Sun’s hips, preparing for him to penetrate her. Sun waited for Blake’s wet lips to close around his cock, only for the cat girl to hesitate.

“What is it?” Sun asked, concern in his voice, although he was clearly frustrated and eager to fuck the extremely hot woman before him. Blake bit her lip.

“It’s just... it’s been almost a year. I guess I’m just a bit anxious.” Blake told him, before shaking off the feeling. She nodded to Sun, who smiled reassuringly at her. With that, Blake slowly lowered herself onto Sun’s cock, wincing slightly as his head pierced her sweet spot, her folds enveloping his member as she slowly slid down his shaft. Sun grunted, as Blake’s pussy lips kissed his crotch, as his head oozed precum into her uterus.

“Oh, FUCK!” Blake yelled, as she began to bounce up and down on Sun’s shaft, her vagina quickly beginning to mould around his cock.

“Ahh, Blake...” Sun groaned, his hands finding their way around the cat girls curvy hips as he eased her up and down his member. Blake bit her bottom lip again, unintentionally so hard that a few drops of blood became visible on her lip, as she willed herself not to scream her lungs out and wake up the entire crew of the ship. 

However, as she sped up her movements, her hips crashing against Sun’s with such force that his cock slammed into her womb with such force that she thought he might break her, the cat girl found it more and more difficult to keep silent, letting out whimpers and moans of pleasure every so often. Meanwhile, Sun grunted with each upward thrust of his hips, moaning as Blake’s pussy squeezed his cock. Eventually, after a few minutes, Blake couldn’t hold it together any longer.

“AHH! FUCK, SUN!” Blake wailed so loud that she would have wondered if everyone on the ship could hear her, if she could even think about anything else right now. “FUCK, SUN, FUCK ME!” Blake screamed again, as she built up to cum. Sun felt the same, as for the first time he’d been inside anyone for months, he felt himself about to spill his seed inside her. Almost simultaneously, the two orgasmed, climaxing hard as Sun’s cock was thrust deep inside of the her.

Sun groaned loudly, pumping Blake’s uterus full of his semen, while the cat girl wailed loudly, squirting her juices over Sun’s lap as she slowly slid up off of his cock. Sun, panting, collapsed in a heap on the bed, having emptied the contents of his once blue balls into his feline friend. Blake, also exhausted, fell beside him, as the two nude Faunus held each other, lay in bed covered in sweat.

“Sun...” Blake said, not finishing her thought, although the monkey Faunus got the drift of what she was trying to say.

“Yeah...” He told her, kissing her forehead. Blake smiled, her face a little red. “We should do this again sometime. Hopefully soon!” The monkey Faunus told her. Blake looked a little embarrassed, before answering him.

“I’d love to, it’s just, I hope you don’t mind if next time, you get a bit more than you did tonight.” Blake told Sun, seeing his confusion, before she elaborated. “Tomorrow, I’m going into heat.” She explained. Sun nodded in understanding, before responding.

“I don’t mind if you don’t.” Sun told Blake. “Actually, if you like, I’ll even let you, you know...” He told her. Blake smiled, both excited and anxious.

“Thanks, Sun.” Blake told him. “You’re really great.” The two kissed, as they curled up in each other’s arms for a few minutes, before Blake got up.

“I should get back to Nyx.” Blake told Sun, kissing him again before taking her leave. After showering, Sun got into bed to get some sleep before they’d be in Menagerie the following morning. Meanwhile, Blake stepped into her cabin, having collected Nyx from the first mate she’d left her in the safe hands of.

 

 

Meanwhile, team RNJR was on the move across the continent to Haven. They had recently left the village that they’d saved from the Geist Grimm that had been terrorising them, and were currently on their way to Shion village. 

“Are you alright Ruby?” Jaune asked, as he trailed a little behind in order to let the younger girl catch up. 

“Yup! Thanks Jaune!” Ruby smiled up at him, her small adorable kitten in her arms as she caught up, also noticing that Ren and Nora, who were a few paces ahead, had stopped to wait for them.

It had been difficult, at first, for the team to press on to Haven, what with ruby being pregnant and all, especially at such a young age. Jaune, Ren and Nora had been extremely caring and helpful to the silver eyed huntress while she had been pregnant on the road. Unfortunately, no amount of understanding could speed up the team’s progress, as they slowly made their way across the continent, stopping every few hours to let the girl rest. Once she was about six months pregnant, the four hunters settled down in a village for the remainder of Ruby’s pregnancy, until she eventually gave birth to the cute little cat Faunus.

Once she had given birth to the baby Faunus girl, and had two weeks to rest, Ruby and the rest of her team had set off on their journey. On the upside, despite their delay, the communication and travelling complications and problems across Remnant, as well as increased Grimm activity, meant that the five weren’t delayed much more than they would have normally been. Although strangely enough, they hadn’t run into many Grimm, not knowing that Qrow Branwen had been watching over them the entire time.

“I just wanted to tell you guys, thanks for everything you’ve done for me.” Ruby told the trio, as they made their way down the path through the woods to Shion. 

“No problem!” Nora exclaimed, grinning widely at Ruby.

“It was my pleasure.” Ren told her, with a faint smile.

“Hey, we’d do anything for you.” Jaune told Ruby, putting his arm around her as she cradled her daughter in her arms. The two smiled at each other, before looking down at the cat Faunus baby. She looked a lot like Ruby, although there was a clear resemblance to Blake as well. Her eyes with a shining silver, just like Ruby’s, and her hair black like Blake’s with crimson streaks in it, and a dark red cat tail growing from her lower back.

“Have you thought of a name?” Ren asked Ruby.

“Ooh!” Nora squealed. “How about... NORA!” The ginger girl yelled.

“Nora! Don’t be so loud – you’ll scare the baby.” Ren told her, as the blue eyed girl made puppy eyes in an apology, with a cheeky grin spread across her face. Ruby chuckled, shaking her head.

“Actually, I was thinking...” Ruby hesitated, before telling them. “Maybe... Pyrrha?” 

The four stopped walking, standing still, as each remaining member of team JNPR processed what Ruby had just suggested, while the young girl considered whether she had just made a huge mistake. She was just about to apologise to the group, when Jaune beat her to it.

“That... means a lot, Ruby.” Jaune told her, as the other two members smiled and nodded in agreement. Ruby smiled back at them, as Jaune continued. “But, you don’t have to do that.” He told her. Ruby sighed.

“I know, but I just thought... I dunno...” Ruby trailed off.

“So, any other ideas?” Jaune asked.

“I don’t know... I’ll think about it.” Ruby answered.

At that moment, Ren held out his hand just as they approached the crossroads, as he only did when there was an incoming enemy or Grimm. Jaune and Nora both drew their weapons, prepared to fight, only for them to spot a small band of people making their way across the crossroads, perpendicular to team RNJR. There was about a hundred of them, most of them armed, with maybe half a dozen carriages being pulled by horses that must have carried six to eight people, while the rest walked alongside. 

“Maybe they won’t see us...” Jaune hoped. Ruby shook her head.

“The trees are pretty thin around here, and they’re not too far. They’ll definitely see us.” Ruby stated, clutching her kitten close to her body. “Let’s hope they’re friendly, otherwise you guys will have to fight.” The young girl felt bad about not being able to help them fight, but she had to protect her baby first.

“Wait, is that...” Nora asked Ren, looking up at her partner as she lowered her hammer.

“It is.” Ren observed. “Black Claw.” The black haired man lowered his guns, as did Nora with her hammer.

“Erm, sorry, but, Black Claw would be who, exactly?” Jaune asked.

“Don’t worry. They’re friendly.” Ren told them, before he began to elaborate. “They started out as a mercenary company, but eventually ended up as a small army. Their forces are actually made up of about eighty percent Faunus, and they’ve ended up almost as a counter force to the White Fang.” Ren explained. As he finished that thought, two soldiers in light armour headed their way, although they looked more like mercenaries than soldiers.

The one on the left was a well built Faunus, almost a foot taller than Ruby, with ivory elephant tusks protruding from his face, while he held a long staff with a blade attached to the top of it so that it was essentially a long axe. The one on the right was a human, a little shorter than his partner, but still muscular, and was carrying an assault rifle with a blade strapped to the barrel that resembled a bayonet.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The Faunus spoke in a gruff voice. 

“We’re huntsmen from Beacon, on our way to Haven.” Jaune informed them, his sword lowered but still drawn.

“Huntsmen... with a baby?” The human asked, frowning as he pointed towards Ruby and the baby she cradled. 

“Long story.” Ren told him. “We mean no ill will. If you don’t mind, we’ll be on our way.” The two soldiers exchanged glances, before looking back at the team.

“Sorry, but we don’t buy it.” The human spoke again. “There’s been a huge increase in bandit activity in the past few months. Until we can prove your identities, you’ll be coming with us.” He told them. At that, a dozen more soldiers, ten Faunus and only two humans, surrounded the team, their various weapons drawn. 

“But you can’t!” Nora protested. 

“You don’t understand. We have to get to Haven!” Ruby explained, but failed to convince them to let them go.

“If you are huntsmen, we’ll be happy to escort you to Haven. But we’ve never met a huntress that takes her child on missions before.” The Faunus told them. “Speaking of which, how old are you? A little young to be a huntress, let alone a mother...” He questioned Ruby, who simply glared at him and clutched her kitten close to her.

The team tried to protest, but it was no use. Neither would fighting be of any use – the team were vastly outnumbered, almost twenty to one, including Ruby. The soldiers escorted the group to where their band had stopped on the road, confiscating their weapons, although they allowed Ruby to keep hold of her baby. As the four, plus Ruby’s baby, were led into a carriage that was otherwise empty, with only one door. As they were done so, Ruby overheard two soldiers talking.

“Marian, where’s the captain?” The elephant Faunus from earlier asked.

“She’s at the front.” A female voice replied, coming from a toned, dark skinned Faunus girl with rams horns either side of her head who was supposedly Marian. The elephant nodded, as he proceeded to the front, while the Ram girl ushered team RNJR into the ‘prison wagon’. The four sat in silence for a few minutes, before the door opened up again.

“Come on out.” Marian ordered them. The four exited the carriage, standing before the two soldiers who first confronted them, the ram Faunus, and two more; a male Faunus with light brown hair and the ears of what appeared to be a mouse, and a female human. Standing in the centre of the group was the woman who must have been the leader of this particular cell of soldiers.

“Thank you, all.” The female wolf Faunus spoke. She was tall, towering over everyone else present, although she couldn’t have been much older than Ruby, maybe the same age as the rest of team RNJR, with blue hair and green eyes. “I’ll take it from here.” The woman stepped forwards, taking a good long look at the team, when her gaze finally settled on Ruby’s baby, until she looked up at the mother. Ruby and the woman locked eyes for a few seconds. Only now did Ruby notice what was wrong with this woman. While most Faunus had only one Faunus trait, this woman had both wolf ears atop her head and a wolf tail, as well as lacking human ears.

“Do I know you?” The captain asked Ruby. The younger girl frowned.

“I don’t think so... I’m Ruby Rose.” Ruby stated, extending her hand while holding onto her baby with the other arm. 

“Ruby...” The woman repeated, as if she recognised the name. Just then, Jaune spoke up. 

“Wait, I do know you!” He told the woman. “You’re Pyrrha’s friend from years ago. Sapphire, right?” Jaune asked. The woman looked over at him.

“Wait, Jaune?” Sapphire asked, as a wide grin spread across her face. “Oh my God, it’s so good to see you guys!” She greeted the four, before turning back to Ruby. “And you must be Ruby! Blake and your sister told me all about you!” Sapphire grinned, as she pulled Ruby into a hug, careful not to hurt the baby in the younger girls arms. 

“Sapphire... Hunt?” Ruby asked. “I think Yang mentioned you. You helped Blake get over her fear of dogs, right?” Sapphire nodded. 

“That’s right.” She then turned to the elephant Faunus. “Give them their weapons back. It’s ok, I know them.” The Faunus complied, returning the four their weapons, apologising for the inconvenience as they did so. 

“Wait, you’re the leader of Black Claw?” Ren asked, sceptically to Sapphire.

“Not me, my father is.” Sapphire replied. “Demetrius Hunt. He’s the leader of Black Claw. I’m just in charge of this group.” She explained. The five became better acquainted over the next few minutes, until a scout returned from the woods.

“Captain!” He yelled, a Faunus with dog ears from the look of him. “Captain... Grimm... they’re getting closer...” Sapphire’s eyes widened.

“Have they spotted us yet?” She asked. The man shook his head.

“No, but they’re about half a mile away, and closing in.” He warned. Sapphire nodded.

“We should go, now.” Sapphire instructed, before turning to the group of huntsmen. “You guys can ride in here.” She told them, referring to a slightly larger carriage. As they all stepped in, Ruby being the last, the silver eyed girl realised there wasn’t much room for her and her baby, when Sapphire stepped in.

“You can ride in my carriage with me.” Sapphire offered. Ruby thanked her, as the two hurried to the front of the convoy, stepping into Sapphire’s carriage.

“Thanks for this.” Ruby told the wolf girl, as the carriage set of. It was surprisingly a smooth ride, although they were going faster than usual due to the Grimm. Ruby looked around inside the carriage; she had thought that it was just the two of them, as well as Ruby’s baby, until the younger girl noticed three more babies in the carriage with them.

“Wait, you had triplets?” Ruby asked. Sapphire shook her head, smiling.

“No, this one is the only one I gave birth to. She’s Blake’s. Her name is Skyler.” Sapphire told Ruby, picking up the baby Faunus girl. Ruby looked down at the baby. Her hair was blue like Sapphire’s, although her eyes were as Amber as Blake’s. Like Blake too, Skyler was a cat Faunus, although she seemed to have the same trait as Sapphire, being that she had both cat ears and a tail, while lacking human ears. 

“She’s adorable!” Ruby commented, as Sapphire smiled at her. 

“These two are Pyrrha’s twins.” Sapphire told Ruby, who looked confused.

“Wait, Pyrrha gave birth before she...” Ruby stopped herself, as she and Sapphire both looked uncomfortable, while the latter decided to tell Ruby about the day that Pyrrha gave birth...

 

“Jaune! Get Sapphire!” Pyrrha yelled. The blonde man rushed to Pyrrha, 

“What is it?” He asked. His question was answered when he saw that Pyrrha was sat up in bed, looking exactly the same as usual, except for her belly. Jaune gasped, almost fainting when he saw that Pyrrha’s belly had expanded so that she looked nine months pregnant. Jaune hurried off to find Sapphire, checking the dorms of the exchange students from Haven, where he found Sapphire’s team’s dormitory. Explaining the situation as best he could, the two then ran back to team JNPR’s dorm, where they found Pyrrha lay there.

“Oh my... I was worried this might happen.” Sapphire said to herself. “It’s very rare that this happens, almost one in a thousand chance, but it can happen in Faunus pregnancies, more likely to happen in humans... the child grows extraordinarily quickly, and the pregnancy can be over in as little as a week.” Sapphire explained. 

“So any day now, I’m going to...” Pyrrha began, when just that minute, her water broke. The redhead was rushed to the infirmary at Beacon, where she was in labour for several hours, before giving birth to two twin girls.

 

“Wow, I had no idea that could even happen!” Ruby exclaimed, as Sapphire looked down at the twins, nodding her head. Ruby looked down at the two, who were perfectly identical to each other. They were older than Skyler, since Pyrrha had given birth to them a year ago, and had red hair, like Pyrrha’s, with dark blue tips. Like Sapphire, they both had both wolf ears and a tail, with non human ears, and Ruby couldn’t help but wonder if these seemingly hereditary traits were related to Pyrrha’s hasty pregnancy. The only difference between the two twins was their eyes. One had bright green eyes, like Sapphire’s, while the other’s eyes were blue.

“The one with blue eyes if Flare, the one with Green eyes is Glory.” Sapphire explained to Ruby, who nodded. 

“They’re beautiful!” Ruby squealed in delight. Sapphire thanked her, before she encouraged Ruby to place her baby in a fourth spare crib. 

“So, what’s her name?” Sapphire asked.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Ruby admitted. Sapphire chuckled.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll think of the perfect name soon.” Sapphire told the young girl, who smiled bashfully at her, just as she noticed the wolf Faunus shifting in her seat.

“Is everything alright?” Ruby asked Sapphire, who nodded. Ruby returned the gesture with a smile. The two talked for a while, with Sapphire shifting uncomfortably every so often, which caught Ruby’s attention every time she did so. Finally, after they’d been riding for just over an hour, with the Faunus fidgeting every few minutes or so, Ruby beg asked her about it.

“Sapphire, what’s wrong?” Ruby asked.

“Nothing...” Sapphire lied. The problem was clear when Ruby caught a glance of Sapphire’s crotch, noticing a large bulge in the front of her trousers. 

“Oh...” Ruby paused. “You’re... in heat, aren’t you?” Ruby asked. Sapphire was about to lie, but remembered that Ruby had been with Blake. 

“Yeah...” Sapphire admitted. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before Ruby made the proposal.

“Do you want me to...” Ruby asked. Sapphire paused.

“I don’t know...” Sapphire pondered. “I wouldn’t feel good doing it with an underage girl...” Sapphire bit her lip.

“No, it’s ok! I’m sixteen now, so it’s completely legal!” Ruby explained to Sapphire. “Besides, that didn’t stop Blake!” The girl joked, smiling at Sapphire, who eventually agreed.

“Alright. I mean, if you’re sure...” Sapphire asked Ruby, who nodded eagerly.

“Hey, you helped us! It’s the least I can do!” Ruby told the Faunus.

Sapphire had the carriage pull over, since they’d lost the Grimm that were behind them. The Faunus had suggested that they for a walk in the forest, since they had surely escaped the Grimm by now, while they had Marian look after the children for the two girls. The soldiers didn’t ask questions, since most were Faunus, and understood that Sapphire was in heat, while the humans themselves had experience with helping the Faunus when they were in heat.

Eventually, Sapphire had led Ruby to a secluded area, just a few minutes away from the convoy, so that they were close enough in case there was any danger, but far enough that nobody would hear them. 

“Ruby, thank you so much for doing this...” Sapphire told the younger girl, as she undid her belt before pulling her trousers and panties down to her ankles, showing off her bright red twelve inch throbbing cock with an inflated knot at the base. However, when Sapphire looked back at Ruby, she noticed the silver eyed huntress looking confused, even scared of the pointed canine cock between her legs, and the blue haired wolf Faunus realised that Ruby mustn’t have known about her unique quality.

“What is...” Ruby began, her voice trailing off as she watched, almost fascinated by the appendage.

“Oh, sorry, I know it’s kind of weird but this is my penis...” Sapphire muttered the last bit, a little embarrassed. Ruby frowned, but soon shook her head, before closing the distance between Sapphire and herself, until the wolf Faunus was sandwiched between the tree behind her and the huntress before her.

“I don’t mind.” Ruby told the Faunus with a smile. With that, the young huntress fell to her knees, so that her mouth was level with Sapphire’s canine cock. The silver eyed girl opened her mouth, wrapping her soft lips around the pointed head of the wolf Faunus’ length as she took the first few inches inside her mouth. The young girl tasted the precum that oozed from the tip of Sapphire’s lipstick coloured penis and onto her tongue, as she gladly licked it away from her head with her tongue, circling the canine’s head with her tongue.

“Oh God, Ruby...” Sapphire moaned, surprised at how skilled Ruby was with her mouth, as the dark red haired girl began to slowly bob her head up and down the length of her huge crimson cock, until the tip hit the back of her throat. Ruby barely gagged, as she took the Faunus’ length down her throat, her oesophagus squeezing the older girl’s thick dog cock, as her lips rubbed up and down the shaft, kissing the red knot at the base of her giant cock when the wolf girl’s entire length was thrust down her throat.

Ruby flicked her tongue across the tip of the red cock, tasting her precum, as the younger girl’s hands rested on the wolf’s hips. Ruby then wrapped her left arm around Sapphire’s hips, grasping the older girl’s firm ass, and she used the index and middle fingers of her right hand to snake between the Faunus’ legs and between her vaginal folds, gently penetrating her vagina, while she used the same fingers of her left hand to penetrate her tight ass.

Sapphire squealed in surprise, as both of her holes were penetrated by Ruby’s soft fingers, and though she was only a petite young girl, she was still surprisingly skilled with her hands and her mouth. The Faunus girl moaned loudly, as her knees buckled beneath her, almost giving way and making her collapse, but she managed to steady herself, placing one hand on the tree behind her and another on Ruby’s head, her hand buried in the girl’s dark locks of hair.

“Fuck, Ruby...” Sapphire panted, squeezing her eyes shut as she allowed Ruby to do all the work. The young girl smiled, or at least tried to what with her mouth full, inwardly pleased with herself that she had impressed the more experienced Faunus girl. The wolf girl inhaled sharply, as she felt her snow white fur covered balls tighten, clutching Ruby’s hair as she pulled the girl’s head down onto her cock so that she kissed her bright red knot. The knot inflated, which would have locked the two girls together had the Faunus been inside the young girl, as she orgasmed, shooting her semen inside of the younger girl’s throat.

“Ruby... FUCK!” Sapphire yelled, as she emptied the contents of her ballsack directly down Ruby’s throat, pumping her stomach full of her hot cum with her crimson canine cock. Ruby just about managed to swallow all of the sticky semen without coughing any of it up, as Sapphire pulled out of the younger girl’s mouth. 

“Wow... Ruby... that was...” Sapphire began, catching her breath, as Ruby cleaned the Faunus’ dog cock with her tongue, hungrily lapping up all of her delicious cum, as she retracted her fingers from Sapphire’s holes. 

“I know!” Ruby told Sapphire, proudly, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. “Are you satisfied for now?” She asked. Sapphire nodded.

“We should probably get back to the group.” The Faunus told Ruby, who nodded in agreement, as the two began to walk back to the convoy.

“Whatever will you do when I go to Haven?” Ruby asked, jokingly. Sapphire smiled down at the young girl.

“Don’t worry. There are plenty of humans and other Faunus that are always willing to lend each other a hand when they’re in heat.” Sapphire explained. “At least I won’t be lonely on the way to Vale.” Ruby looked up at Sapphire.

“What are you going to Vale for?” Ruby asked.

“Well, to be honest, I’m looking for Blake.” Sapphire explained. “I was hoping that she’d be able to finally meet Skyler.” The wolf Faunus suggested.

“You think she’s still in Vale?” Ruby asked.

“I have to start somewhere.” Sapphire told Ruby. “Besides, my parents are in Vale, helping with the recovery after the battle of Beacon, along with the rest of Black Claw. I’m leading the rest of our troops from Mistral to Haven, then I’ll be going to find Blake.” The wolf girl explained. 

“Well, when you find her, tell her to come home.” Ruby told Sapphire. “Oh, and if you see Yang in Vale, tell her I’m sorry for leaving.” Ruby asked Sapphire, who nodded in agreement. The pair finally got back to the convoy, where the other members of team RNJR were waiting for the girls to return.

“I suppose this is where we part ways.” Sapphire told Ruby. The Black Claw group had taken team RNJR quite a few miles closer to Haven, but as they reached a fork in the road, they would be going west, where they would be able to cross to Vale, while the team of huntsmen and huntresses would be going to the right.

“Sapphire, thank you so much for everything!” Ruby exclaimed, hugging the older girl tightly, as the she whispered in the faunus girl’s ear. “I hope we meet again soon. I can’t wait to show you what else I can do.” Ruby proudly told the Faunus, who blushed, smiling gratefully, before letting her go.

“Good luck on your mission!” Sapphire told Ruby and her team.

“You too!” The two girls wished each other farewell, before Ruby, her baby in her arms, and the rest of team RNJR headed down the right fork in the road towards Shion village, while Sapphire led the small army of Black Claw down the left. The five made their way down the road, making small talk, with each other, none of the members of team JNPR daring to question what Ruby had been doing with Sapphire in the woods for all that time, although they had a pretty good idea. Nonetheless, the subject never came up again, for the rest of the journey to Shion.

 

 

Being trapped in your family’s house for almost a whole year is pretty boring; eventually you run out of things to do, you get bored. Weiss knew this, since she’d not been allowed to leave her house ever since she got back to Atlas. Her only real company had been Klein, her mother, and of course, Wilhelmina, her beautiful cat Faunus daughter. She had been forced to endure the occasional telling off by her father, and Whitley’s all too frequent snarky comments in attempts to provoke her to anger for no other reason Weiss could see than for his own amusement.

Currently, she was sitting in her bedroom on her bed, with her corset opened at the front, her breasts out with her kitten’s mouth wrapped around her left nipple as she suckled on it hungrily. Wilhelmina bore a striking resemblance to Weiss, with her snow white hair and pale skin. However, there was also a clear resemblance to Blake too, most notably the two cat ears atop the baby girl’s head, except while Blake’s were black like her hair, the baby’s were white, although another resemblance was her Amber eyes that matched her ‘fathers’. When Weiss had first returned to Atlas, she had been terrified that her father would make her give up her baby, or worse... 

However, Jacques had allowed his youngest daughter to keep her child, even after finding out that his first grandchild was a ‘disgusting animal’ in his own words. As it happened, he placed too much value on the Schnee name for him to bring himself to kill his own child’s offspring. When word got out that the CEO of the Schnee dust company’s eighteen year old daughter had given birth to a Faunus, the media had been all over the story. The publicity had been bad for business, and Jacques didn’t need to make it worse by killing the child, no doubt sparking strikes and protests amongst the Faunus workers in his mines.

He had prevented Weiss from having her say in the media, although most knew by now that she was sympathetic to the Faunus in Atlas, and she had become almost an icon of sympathy to the Faunus in Atlas, particularly to the Faunus working for the SDC, much to the chagrin of her father. Jacques had had his way with the naming of the baby, however, stating that he wouldn’t have his family name dragged through the mud by giving the Schnee name to Weiss’s bastard Faunus. As result, Wilhelmina had been given the surname Belladonna, after Blake, and Weiss chose the first name in hopes to inspire peace between the humans and Faunus in Atlas. 

When Wilhelmina was done with her feeding, Weiss placed her in her crib to sleep, before dressing herself and calling for Klein to come to her bedroom.

“What can I do for you, Miss Schnee?” The short man asked her. 

“Hello Klein. Could you watch Wilhelmina for me for a while please?” Weiss politely asked. “I’ve just put her down to sleep.”

“Of course, Miss Schnee.” Klein agreed, as Weiss thanked him, before taking her leave. 

The white haired girl made her way down the hall towards her father’s office. He had requested to see her, something about her child, if she remembered correctly. Slightly worried, Weiss knocked, before opening the door to her father’s office. He was sat at his desk, writing something when she walked in, looking up at his daughter when the door opened.

“Ah, Weiss!” He spoke, rather abruptly with a hint of joy to his voice, if Weiss didn’t know any better.

“Hello father.” She responded, anxiously shifting on her feet as she closed the door and made to take a seat, only for her father to hold out his hand, stopping her.

“There’s no need dear, this won’t take long.” He told her.

“Is everything alright, father?” Weiss asked. He had mentioned that this conversation was regarding her daughter, perhaps he was going to make Weiss give her up? Weiss shuddered at the thought. She would never let that happen. 

“Yes, of course!” He told her, sitting back in his chair. “I just wanted to inform you that I have made a decision about that... thing, that you gave birth to a few months ago...” He told her. 

“What do you mean?” Weiss held her breath, anxious about what he was going to say. The undertone of joy in his voice led Weiss to believe that it wasn’t anything good for Wilhelmina, and the way he referred to his own granddaughter as though she was some sort of animal infuriated Weiss. Nevertheless, she awaited his response.

“I will allow you to raise her, in private, of course.” He told Weiss, who sighed a breath of relief, before he continued. “However, once she reached the age of thirteen, she will be put to work in the company’s mines.” The colour drained from Weiss’s face when her father spoke, and she wondered if it would have been better to simply give her away.

“Father! You can’t!” Weiss protested. “She’s your granddau-” Weiss didn’t finish her thought before she received a hard backhanded slap across the face by her father.

“Do NOT call her that!” He roared, now standing from his desk, pointing his finger at Weiss and his other hand balled in a tight fist. “Faunus younger than thirteen are working in the mines right now. I see no problem with this solution.” He told Weiss.

“But it’s wrong!” Weiss persisted, but her father wouldn’t listen.

“Remember your place, young lady!” Jacques threatened her. Not knowing what to say, Weiss stormed out of her father’s office, slamming the door behind her, as she swore that her sweet Wilhelmina would never work in the mines at Atlas. No sooner had she left, than three figures walked towards Jacques office. The heiress was shocked to see that, while the two on the ends were human soldiers, the one in the middle was in fact a Faunus, perhaps in his late twenties, with red eyes and two dog ears poking out of his short black hair. 

Weiss pretended to walk away, as the Faunus entered the office, while the guards waited outside the door. Instead, the girl snuck around the corner and listened with her ear against the wall to the conversation.

“Mr Schnee, please!” She heard the Faunus plead. 

“I told you no!” Jacques shouted. “I’m paying you animals enough as it is!” He shouted, so that Weiss didn’t even need to listen against the wall. 

“Please, sir!” The Faunus begged. “Your workers can’t support their families on minimum wage! And they’re working up to sixteen hours a day!” He reasoned, although he’d have had better luck trying to persuade Sienna Khan to invest in the Schnee dust company. 

“So let me get this straight...” Jacques spoke. “You want more pay for less hours work?” The two argued back and forth for a few minutes, the Faunus reasoning that the workers would be more productive if Jacques agreed to the terms, while the CEO refused to listen to reason. From the conversation topic, Weiss guessed that the Faunus was perhaps a trade union leader sent to bargain with her father for better conditions for Faunus in the mines. Eventually, Jacques got tired of the man, and sent him out of his office, the two soldiers escorting him away. Weiss quickly grabbed a pen and paper from the drawer of a small table by a couch, and scrawled a note on it, before folding it up.

As the Faunus and the guards rounded the corner, Weiss ‘accidently’ bumped into the Faunus, slipping the note into his pocket as she did so.

“So sorry!” Weiss told him, before hurrying off to her room. The soldiers escorted the dog Faunus out of the building, and as he headed home, he looked at the note Weiss had slipped him. 

‘Come back alone tonight at 9.00pm. – Weiss Schnee’

The Faunus frowned, but decided that he’d go and see what Weiss wanted.

That night, the dog Faunus returned to the Schnee manor, only to find the front gate locked, when he heard a voice from an ally to his right. 

“Over here!” The man said. He was short, and seemed to be some sort of butler. The Faunus followed him, as he was led through a secret passage in silence to the Schnee manor. When the two emerged, they crossed the hall, and the butler opened the door, letting the Faunus in, before locking him in and leaving. 

Inside the room, the dog Faunus saw a large bed, a desk, a dressing table and wardrobe, and a few other items of furniture, including a crib without a baby, as well as several paintings on the walls. However, what caught his attention was the young woman stood against the wall to his right.

“Hello there.” Weiss spoke in a sultry tone. She had her hair tied in a ponytail, but rather than her usual dress, she wore a simple white nightgown that barely came down past her thighs, and was notably barefoot. The man also noted the lack of underwear on Weiss, confirmed by her erect nipples visible through her gown.

“You’re Weiss Schnee...” The man spoke, a little confused. Weiss nodded.

“Don’t worry. I used my semblance to soundproof the room, and Klein, my butler, the one who led you here, is looking after Wilhelmina.” Weiss told him. 

“Who?”

“My beautiful Faunus daughter.”

“Oh.”

The two gazed over each other’s bodies for a while, Weiss still smirking as she looked at the man’s body, while the man couldn’t help but feel his penis grow hard inside his trousers as his eyes ran over the young lady’s curves. Her breasts had grown since she had her child, so that she was almost a C cup, and she had hardly put on any weight during her pregnancy, retaining her slim, youthful figure. Eventually, Weiss’s expression changed to that of despair as she spoke.

“My father’s going to put my daughter to work in the mines when she’s thirteen.” Weiss told the man. “And I heard you in the meeting today. How he wouldn’t accept your terms. So unfair...” Weiss spoke sincerely, as the man nodded in agreement.

“We need more time off when we’re...” The man stopped himself, but Weiss finished the sentence for him. 

“When you’re in heat, right?” She asked. The man nodded, wondering how Weiss knew about that. As if reading his mind, she continued. “That’s how I got my beautiful daughter. My teammate, a female cat Faunus, appreciated my help very much when she was in heat.” Weiss told the man, as she stood up from the wall and walked over to him.

“You’re in heat right now, aren’t you?” Weiss asked. The man swallowed, nodding, as his cock swelled in his trousers, straining against the fabric. “What’s your name?” Weiss asked.

“Rufous.” He told her, as his crimson eyes met her blue ones. “Rufous Noir. I’m the leader of the largest mining trade union, and I was elected to negotiate with your father for better conditions for the Faunus working for him.” Rufous told Weiss. 

“I guess that didn’t work out too well, did it?” Weiss spoke.

“What are you getting at?” Rufous asked, frowning. Weiss smiled, finally having closed the difference between herself and Rufous.

“What if I told you that there’s a way that you can get what you want, AND satisfy your lust while you’re in heat, as well as mine, AND stop my daughter from being made to work in the mines, all the while humiliating my father?” Weiss asked, as she pushed Rufous against her bedroom wall, her hands on his chest, pressing her body against his so that only a few pieces of clothing separated her naked chest from his, and Weiss noticed that while he was quite a bit taller than her, he was also very muscular from working in the mines practically his entire life. They could both feel each other’s rapid heartbeats coming from each other, Weiss’s heart racing from the scandalous act she had planned, and Rufous’s from having the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen coming onto him. Rufous’s hands found their way to Weiss’s hips, as he pulled her into him. Her face was just inches away from the Faunus’ now, and the heiress could feel his heavy breaths on her face, as well as his hard member pressing against her naked inner thigh. As Weiss moved her face closer to Rufous’s so that their lips touched, she planted a light kiss on his.

“What did you have in mind?” Rufous asked Weiss. The heiress smiled, as she left the Faunus standing against the wall, horny and confused. Weiss crossed the room until she reached her bedside table, opening the drawer and retrieving her scroll.

“My father would do anything to avoid this video being seen.” Weiss told Rufous. “Including giving into both of our demands.” The Faunus was about to ask what Weiss was referring to, when she pointed her scroll camera towards herself and began to record.

“Hi there, citizens of Atlas!” Weiss spoke cheerily, smiling into the camera as she spoke. “As you know, I’m Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques Schnee, CEO of the Schnee dust company. In this video, I’d like to show you what I like to do in my spare time. Or should I say, WHO I like to do!” Weiss finished speaking, as she propped her scroll on the bedside table which she had positioned next to her bed, so that the camera would have a clear view of anything that happened on the bed.

No sooner had Rufous finally realised what Weiss’s plan was, than the young heiress had stripped out of her nightgown, revealing that Rufous had been right in assuming that she had gone commando. Under her nightgown, there had been nothing at all, save for her birthday suit, which both Rufous and the camera got a good look at. The dog Faunus’ jaw dropped when he saw what Weiss had been hiding beneath her clothes her entire life.

Her breasts had grown since she’d been impregnated by Blake, although the rest of her was still just as petite as her first day at Beacon. Patiently awaiting his cue, Rufous simply watched, his cock begging to be released from its fabric prison as it grew fully erect, restrained by his clothing, as Weiss put on a show for the camera. Raising her arms to move her waist length hair and turning around, Weiss gave the camera a great view of her bare ass, especially when she bent forwards, looking over her shoulder and spreading her cheeks and showing her audience her tight rear hole, before standing upright again. 

The heiress turned back around, bending forward once more to give the audience a great view of her cleavage. Weiss used her arms to press her breasts together as she pushed them up, showing off her tits to whomever may be watching, before standing up again. Next, Weiss snaked her right hand between her legs, as she found her clitoris and began rubbing it, starting off gently before she began to rub harder. The heiress moaned, as her left hand grabbed her boob, squeezing it and pinching her nipple lightly, moaning in pleasure, looking directly into the lens of the camera as she masturbated for it.

Once she had adequately teased both herself and the audience, Weiss motioned for Rufous to come closer to her, to which he obeyed, walking swiftly towards the heiress. Once his whole body was within view of the camera, Weiss dropped to her knees so that her face was inches from Rufous’s crotch. Without wasting any time, Weiss unzipped Rufous’s trousers and pulled down his underwear, allowing his nine inch cock to be free. The heiress glanced over at the camera, winking as she licked her lips, before she put the hard member in her mouth.

Rufous moaned, as he was pleasured by the heiress’s mouth, her head bobbing up and down his shaft, while her tongue tasted his cock, the camera at the perfect angle so that Weiss was in every frame as she bobbed her head. The two were almost silent, except for Rufous’s moans of pleasure, and the wet sound of Weiss’s mouth around his cock, as she took his length down her throat.

Weiss didn’t waste any time, as she deep throated the dog Faunus’ cock without even gagging, her nose and upper lip being buried in his untrimmed bush with each movement of her head. The heiress didn’t mind though, as for the first time in a year, she was tasting the amazing taste of Faunus precum, and would soon be able to swallow all of his delicious semen. 

With that thought in mind, Weiss carried on sucking the dog man’s cock, her throat becoming a little sore from lack of practise, but the white haired girl persisted, even as Rufous began to thrust forwards with each movement of Weiss’s head, making her gag a little, until he built up a rhythm, timing his movements with Weiss’s so that every time her head went forwards, so did his hips. That, along with his hands buried in the girl’s snow white hair, pulling her head down onto his cock with each thrust of his hips, meant that his cock was buried deep down Weiss’s throat with each movement.

Every so often, Weiss would glance over at the camera, sometimes giving a simple wink, other times waving or giving a thumbs up or peace sign. Rufous threw his head back, moaning as he was about to cum. Sensing this, Weiss began to use her tongue more, until the man was on the brink of orgasming.

Just as the dog Faunus climaxed, Weiss’s mouth left his cock, instead allowing the man to aim it at her as she opened her mouth. Rufous, on the same page as Weiss, aimed his cock at her as he orgasmed, shooting his cum all over the heiress’s face and chest. Weiss giggled playfully, as she was showered in rope after rope of the man’s hot sticky cum, the white semen landing in her hair, on her chest, and all over her face, a few loads finding their way into Weiss’s mouth, which she happily swallowed. 

When Rufous was finally done, Weiss was well and truly slathered in his cum. She walked towards her scroll, picking it up as she showed the audience Rufous’s work of art. She had semen drooling from her mouth, which she hungrily licked up. One of her eyes was welded shut where some semen had landed, forcing her to keep it closed until she wiped it away in order to be able to see properly. Parts of her hair were clumped together where the man’s sticky cum had landed, as well as all over her naked chest, her pert tits slathered in semen.

Once Weiss was certain that the audience would be happy, she placed the scroll back down, aimed right at the bed, and leaned up to whisper in Rufous’s ear.

“Take off your clothes.” Weiss told him. The dog Faunus obeyed, as he left the view of the camera to get naked. Meanwhile, Weiss laid back on the bed, not bothering to clean herself up, before she reached between her legs, rubbing her clit as she masturbated for the camera again. Her moans were picked up by the microphone, as she teased herself, until Rufous was fully naked and, with her free hand, Weiss beckoned him over to her. The man obeyed, as Weiss spread her legs, showing off her pink wet pussy to both Rufous and the camera.

“My favourite thing to do...” Weiss told the camera, as she smiled into the lens. “Is to suck Faunus cock, and then get fucked unconscious by a great big Faunus cock, and get pumped full of Faunus cum.” Weiss winked at the camera again, before continuing. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll get pregnant again. Maybe one day, I’ll invite every Faunus that works for the SDC to my house and let them all fuck me until I’m overflowing with their delicious cum, then let them fuck me some more.” Weiss giggled, as she stopped masturbating and motioned for Rufous to mount her.

“My daddy doesn’t know what I’m doing.” Weiss continued to the camera. “Daddy wouldn’t approve. But I don’t care. I love cock too much to care. I love Faunus cock too much to want to care.” Weiss carried on, as Rufous pressed his tip between the heiress’s pink lips. Weiss moaned in pleasure, as the dog Faunus began to thrust inside her. 

“What else would I want to do with my life...” Weiss whimpered, as she was penetrated for the first time in a year by a Faunus’ cock. “What else, other than being a pretty little slut for the Faunus. The personal cumdump of all the Faunus in Atlas, just being filled up with cum and pushing out beautiful Faunus babies every nine months. Why would I want to do anything but lie here and be fucked insane by Faunus, every hour of every day for the rest of my life?”

Weiss giggled again to herself, as Rufous thrust forwards, burying his entire length inside Weiss in one swift motion. Weiss wailed in pleasure, as her vagina was penetrated by the dog Faunus’ cock, her pussy lips kissing his groin as he thrust into her again, slamming his hips against hers. Weiss screamed in joy, her sense slipping away as she was fucked by the dog man. 

“Rufous!” Weiss moaned his name. Her tits were bouncing with every thrust, as she was penetrated repeatedly by the Faunus, his cock stretching her pussy that wasn’t used to taking in such a huge member. All Weiss had had to please herself over the past year had been her fingers, although on occasion she’d been able to sneak a cucumber from the kitchen to use on herself, only to put it back and watch her father or mother eat it on a sandwich or in a salad the next day, oblivious to where it had been.

Weiss felt herself slipping away, just as she had done when she had been fucked by Blake a year ago, her sense and sanity slowly leaving her as she entered the state that her cat Faunus teammate had dubbed as ‘Cum drunkenness’. Willing, Weiss surrendered the last of her will, succumbing to the horny cum drunk mess, knowing that by the morning, she’d return to normal. 

“FUCK. ME. HARDER!” Weiss roared, as Rufous did as she demanded, slamming his hips forward with twice the force of earlier. Weiss screamed, her head thrown back as she was fucked by the Faunus. Her legs had wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper into her in an attempt to quench her insatiable lust and horniness.

Suddenly, without warning, Rufous pulled out of Weiss, much to the heiress’s dismay, who had been on the brink of orgasm. Weiss whimpered, muttering something incomprehensible, the only words Rufous made out her ‘fuck’ and ‘cock’. Grabbing her by her hips, Rufous effortlessly flipped Weiss over, so that she was lay on her belly, her face pressed against her pillow as Rufous knelt up, positioning himself ready to fuck her from behind. If Weiss had been thinking clearly, she would have no doubt seen the humour in being fucked doggystyle by a dog Faunus, but alas, the only things on Weiss’s mind were cock and cum.

Without warning, Rufous slammed his hips against Weiss’s, both burying his entire length inside Weiss’s oozing pussy and pushing her over the edge, causing her to scream as she orgasmed hard. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, Rufous yanked it up, initially worried that he had hurt Weiss, but the thought perished when he noticed that Weiss seemed to like it.

“You’re my bitch.” He told her, as he fucked her in front of the camera. “You’re just a bitch. Just a dog to be fucked by a hound.” Weiss nodded her head. In her hazy mindset, the heiress could barely comprehend what Rufous was telling her, but she got the jist of it; she is a bitch, and she get’s fucked. That sounded about right to her.

Rufous continued to fuck the heiress, his swollen cock pulsing inside of her uterus as he used her hair for leverage, thrusting deeper and deeper into Weiss with each sudden movement of his hips.

“Go on, bitch. Bark for me.” Rufous demanded. At once, Weiss obeyed the Faunus man, and began to bark like a dog.

“Woof! Woof!” Weiss barked, her cum soaked tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted so much like a bitch, anyone would have thought she were the one in heat. Rufous chuckled at this, while Weiss’s scroll captured the whole thing. 

The dog Faunus felt himself about to cum, as he continued to fuck the heiress doggystyle, pulling painfully on her hair as he did so. The heiress continued to bark loudly like a dog, panting when she wasn’t, as Rufous cum trickled down her face as it mixed with her sweat from being fucked. Although it had been a while since she’d been fucked like this, Weiss’s pussy had by now again gotten used to the feeling of having a huge Faunus cock inside her, stretching her vagina as her lips kissed the dog’s shaft. Finally, he could hold it in no more, as the dark haired Faunus was about to cum.

In one final hard thrust, Rufous buried his cock deep inside Weiss, as he climaxed again, emptying the contents of his balls inside of her. Weiss howled loudly like a wolf would at the moon, as she was pumped full of the Faunus’ hot semen, her uterus filled to the brink with cum. Rufous finally let go of Weiss’s hair and pulled out, just as he finished cumming, leaving Weiss lay on her belly with her ass in the air, her face pressed against her pillow, as Rufous’s creampie oozed in her pussy.

Rufous grinned, standing back as be admired his work for a minute, before he picked up Weiss’s scroll, noticing the time, as he saw that they had been together for almost an hour. He pointed the camera directly at her pussy, giving the audience a close up shot of his creampie. His cum oozed out of her pussy, until she slumped down onto the bed. The red eyed man moved the camera up to her face, revealing that she was still technically conscious, coated in cum and barely able to form a single thought.

“Did you enjoy that Weiss?” Rufous asked. Slowly, Weiss nodded her head, a goofy grin spreading across her face as she drooled cum onto her pillow, before eventually falling unconscious, ending the silencing effects of her semblance as she did.

Rufous, stopped the recording, sending the video to his own scroll so that they’d both have a copy, before placing it in Weiss’s bedside table drawer where he’d watched her retrieve it from, before tucking her in bed. He then found a pen and paper in her desk, writing her a note and leaving it on her bedside table, before leaving the building without alerting anyone.

When Weiss finally awoke, she wouldn’t had believed that last night had happened, had it not been for the strong stench of cum coming from her room, as well as her face and chest being stuck to her bedsheets that she struggled to pull them off. The heiress felt disgusting, but more than that, satisfied. She didn’t at all regret her plan from last night.

After taking a long, overdue shower, she proceeded to get dressed, before opening her drawer to retrieve her scroll to review the video, only to find that alongside her scroll was a note. Deciding to read Rufous’s note first, Weiss opened it, and read as follows;

‘Weiss. Thanks for last night. I sent the video to myself to that I’d have a copy. I sure do hope your plan works. If you ever need a favour, or just a bit of fun, call me. – Rufous’

Beneath the note was a number that Weiss assumed to be his. She folded the paper up, and placed it back in her drawer, before sitting on her bed and playing the video. She watched the entire, almost hour long video of her sucking Rufous’s cock, before being fucked by him. She was embarrassed at how she was when she was ‘drunk’ on cum, but found it somewhat humorous. The heiress also couldn’t deny that, while watching the video, she felt the compulsion to touch herself, but resisted the urge, to avoid needing to take another shower and change clothes again.

When the video was over, Weiss slipped her scroll into her pocket, before heading to pick up Wilhelmina from Klein. Her father would no doubt be furious with her, but he’d be forced to give into her demands, that Wilhelmina not be forced into the mines, and that he cooperates with Rufous’s union. Otherwise, she planned to upload the video online. The CCT’s may be down, but no doubt that one way or another, all of Atlas would see the Schnee heiress being fucked like a dog by a Faunus.

Weiss hadn’t actually decided whether or not she would release the video before the event, but she concurred that everyone already knew she’d given birth to a Faunus baby, so she was already known as a Faunus lover, amongst both humans and Faunus, so what was a video that gave a little bit of proof? Besides, if she was compltetely honest with herself, she hadn't even been acting at all in the video.

The heiress smiled to herself, as she reached where Wilhelmina was, and wondered if she was soon to have a little brother or sister...

 

 

“You don’t have to...” The rabbit Faunus told Yang. The blonde rolled her eyes, brushing her hair out of her eyes with her left hand as she smiled at the cute, yet very sexy Faunus girl in her bedroom.

“Velvet, I’m telling you that I WANT to!” Yang told her, as she sat on her bed, looking around her room. “Ever since, well, you know...” The blonde spoke, looking down at her arm. “I’ve been completely useless! Not only that, there’s nothing to do here!” Yang’s lilac eyes met Velvet’s brown ones, as the Faunus looked down, crimson cheeked.

“But what about-” Velvet began, about to enquire about Blake, when yang interrupted her.

“Velvet, do you know how hard it is to get off with one hand?” Yang asked, gesturing with her remaining hand while smirking at the uncomfortable Faunus, who didn’t know how to respond, allowing Yang to continue. “If it will help you in your heat, and it will help me, and Coco’s fine with it, let’s just do it!” The blonde exclaimed.

At that moment, the door to Yang’s bedroom opened, and a buxom brunette entered the room with her scroll in her hands. She shut the door behind her, looking between the blonde human and the brunette Faunus.

“Are you in, Yang?” Coco asked her. She and her partner, Velvet, had been helping Vale to recover from the Battle of Beacon, while Yang had been stuck at home, bored and lonely. The two hot brunette’s had regularly visited Yang, all three of them pregnant, until they had given birth. Then, they were all so preoccupied with looking after their respective children that they had fallen out of contact, until Yang had been approached by the two while in Vale, and they arranged to visit her.

Coincidentally, the day that the two were visiting Yang also happened to be the day that Velvet went into heat, although what was not known to neither Yang nor Velvet was that Coco had timed her lovers heat cycle with their visit to the island of Patch. She too had got bored over the past few months, and tired from looking after their children, and had decided to visit Yang when Velvet was in heat with the hopes of a threesome. Coco and Velvet had hired a babysitter to look after all their children, as well as Yang’s who had been dropped off earlier that day, shortly before Velvet sprouted a cock and went into heat. 

Three months ago, all three girls had given birth, within a few days of each other. First had been Yang, who had given birth to twin cat Faunus’, one male and one female, both with Yang’s golden locks and violet eyes. The male had been named Felix, and sported a magnificently coloured black and gold striped tail, while the female, named Lucia, had a more subtly Faunus trait that Yang hadn’t even noticed at first, in the form of retractable claws that were barely noticeable, but would surely grow with age.

The next to give birth had been Velvet, who due to hers and Blake’s different Faunus genes, had given birth to neither cat nor rabbit Faunus. Rather, Oak, which had been the name Velvet had decided for her son, was a small stag Faunus with dark hair and eyes, along with small nubs on his head that would eventually sprout into antlers. Finally, Coco also gave birth to twins, two adorable rabbit Faunus’, like Yang, one male and one female, both with Velvet’s brown hair and eyes, although the boys eyes were a little darker and his hair a little lighter, while alternately, the girls hair was slightly darker, while her eyes were a more light brown than her brothers. The male rabbit Faunus was the only one of the two to have ears like Velvet atop his head, while the female had received a cute little rabbit tail just above her rear. Coco and Velvet had both decided on names for the two, with the boy being named Fallow, while the girl had been named Fawn. All three of them had taken the surname Scarletina, after Velvet.

“Coco, I am so in.” Yang told her, grinning, as the brunette returned the gesture.

“You’re sure your dad won’t come home?” Coco asked.

“He’s gone for the week. We’re good.” Yang told her. Of course, when Yang had come home pregnant, Taiyang had had questions, but had been understanding when Yang explained the events that led to her pregnancy. Yang’s father comforted her and helped her through her pregnancy, and helping to raise his grandchildren once his daughter gave birth. She had also told him about Ruby’s pregnancy, which he was very displeased with, but there wasn’t anything he could do, but accept the fact that both his daughters got knocked up by their female teammate. That, and help his eldest through it, and hope that Qrow was watching over Ruby.

Velvet smiled, anxiously, as her cock strained against the fabric of her panties under her clothes, becoming erect at the mere sight of the two vixen’s before her. While Coco had enjoyed Velvet for a week every month since they’d both given birth, Yang had been deprived of such pleasure. Therefore, this was the first time in a year that yang would have a Faunus girl’s cock inside of her. She couldn’t wait another second.

Yang began to strip, removing her jacket and orange tank top with ease. She struggled a little with her trousers, but managed to get them off. However, when it came to her bra, her missing limb proved it was too difficult to unhook her bra with one hand.

“Let me help.” Coco told Yang, who felt humiliated at how useless she was, as Coco tossed her yellow bra aside. The brunette then leaned in close, whispering in Yang’s ear. “Just lie back and let Velvet make you feel good.” She told her, to which the blonde grinned.

“I think I can do that.” She told Coco, already feeling better, as she pulled her yellow panties down to her ankles with her left hand, before kicking them off. Out of the corner of her eye, Yang spotted Coco bite her lower lip, as her eyes traced every inch of the blonde’s irresistible curvy nude body, perfect in every way, save for her missing arm. Her breasts were big and round, perfectly sized and shaped, and her at the top of her long flawless legs was Yang’s tight pink pussy, on show to the Faunus and her mate.

By now, Velvet was visibly uncomfortable, a sizeable bulge in the front of her trousers as she shifted on her feet, her cock straining against the fabric. Meanwhile, Coco had stripped out of her usual outfit, so that she was wearing only her lacy brown bra and panties. While the brunette fashionista wore a D cup, her breasts didn’t compare to Yang’s, who’s already huge breasts had grown due to her pregnancy, and while Velvet’s and Coco’s had moderately grown too, they were nothing compared to Yang’s now E cups.

“So... who’s first?” Yang and Coco looked up at Velvet when she spoke. She was smiling, fidgeting as she stood in her underwear – a black C cup bra, along with black panties that did a poor job of hiding her throbbing erection. The rabbit Faunus soon followed suit, tossing her bra on the pile with Coco’s and Yang’s, before sliding her panties down her long slender legs, and adding them into the pile. As soon as her cock was freed, it stood perfectly erect, twitching with anticipation as she gazed over both the nude women’s buxom bodies, becoming further aroused at the sight.

During her pregnancy, as well as a growth in her bust size, Velvet had also found that her cock had grown too. While she was at Beacon, she was a little over seven inches in length and three inches in girth. Now, however, she had a slightly wider girth, and had grown over an inch in length, now at eight and a half inches when erect. Coco grinned, licking her lips when she saw Velvet’s member for the first time in a month, and Yang couldn’t help but become wet down in her private region when she was greeted with the sight of Velvet’s futa cock. Despite all of the fucking that happened a year ago in Beacon, Yang and Velvet had never actually been together. The closest they’d come was when the two helped Blake get her revenge on Neon, when they saw each other naked, but they’d never actually had sex.

“You’ve had her for months. It’s only fair that I get to go first.” Yang told Coco, as Velvet strutted over to the blonde, crawling on top of her as her cock hung under her body. “It’s been far too long – I’ll try not to tire her out before you get a go.” Yang grinned, talking to Coco, but her eyes never left the body of the Faunus on top of her. The blonde couldn’t help but drool at the sight of Velvet’s pert tits and throbbing cock, wanting nothing more than for Velvet to ravage mercilessly like an animal, fucking her in every position imaginable. Then again, it had been a while for Yang, that she might not last that long. The blonde spread her legs, inviting Velvet to skewer her with her thick fuck stick. The Faunus didn’t need to be told what to do, as she slowly slid her cock between Yang’s fold. The blonde groaned audibly, as she was slowly penetrated by the brunette, feelings she hadn’t felt in a year washing over her as she was entered by the girl’s cock.

Coco pouted, standing against the opposite wall, arms crossed across her chest as she watched her lover begin to fuck another woman. She couldn’t deny her envy, as Yang got to be the first to get fucked by Velvet on her first day of heat, and how Velvet had jumped at the opportunity, but she knew that Velvet would be with other women when they first started going out, and saying something now would just upset her and Yang. It wasn’t even the fact that she was with another woman that bothered Coco – she had been fine seeing Emerald and Velvet together, plus, this whole scenario had been her idea to begin with – but it was more the fact that she was being left out, made to watch as Yang got to be on the receiving end of Velvet’s wonderful penis. She couldn’t help but think this was less of a threesome and more of just Velvet fucking another woman while Coco stood in the corner and watched like some sort of obedient cuck.

The two girls on the bed, oblivious to Coco’s evious thoughts, were busy getting to work, as Velvet’s cock forced Yang’s folds to part and allow her entrance into the blonde girl’s pink pussy. Yang gasped, feeling Velvet’s entire eight and a half inches inside of her, her vagina stretched three inches wide to fit the Faunus cock inside of her. Looking up at the rabbit girl, Yang nodded, and Velvet began slowly to pump her cock in and out of Yang’s pussy

“Velvet... oh God...” Yang moaned, her left arm reaching around Velvet’s body to pull her closer to her. Velvet grunted, having a little difficulty thrusting inside Yang initially, but her sweet juices of arousal had done a good job of lubricating her walls. 

“Y-Yang!” Velvet cried out, as she began to pick up the pace, her hips working faster and faster as she thrusted deeper and deeper into the girl’s surprisingly tight pussy. What little of Yang’s feelings had been pain left, as her body was flooded with never-ending waves of pleasure at being fucked for the first time in far too long.

The Faunus began to thrust faster into Yang, who was breathing heavily and moaning with each thrust into her pussy. Velvet’s hands fell to yang’s hips, pulling her closer with each inward thrust, her cock plunging deeper into the blonde’s vagina. Yang screamed in pleasure, her arm now gripping the sheets as she struggled not to scream. She squeezed her eyes shut, savouring the incredible sensation, as she simply lay there, allowing Velvet to do all the hard work and achieve the pleasure for both of them.

Coco, despite her initial jealousy, couldn’t help but enjoy the sounds Yang and Velvet both made as they fucked. She had to admit that Yang was insanely hot, and the noises and faces she made when Velvet fucked her almost made Coco wish she’d met Yang first. The brunette watched on as the two girls fucked, her hands absentmindedly finding their way into the front of her underwear, already wet with her sweet juices, and rubbing her clit. Coco groaned, as she unhooked her bra with her free hand, freeing her great big D cup’s, before using the same free hand to pull down her panties, kicking them aside, before she continued to masturbate.

“Fuck, Velvet... AHHH!” Yang screamed, as she came around Velvet’s cock. She had taken less time than usual, but it had been a long time for Yang. Her juices served as further lubrication for her walls, as Velvet’s thick cock that had barely fit in her pussy at first, now slid effortlessly in and out of her cunt, as the Faunus girl felt herself reaching climax, preparing to cum any minute.

“Yang, get ready...” Velvet warned, as she thrust faster and faster, until she was on the brink of orgasming. Yang cried out, as her own orgasm was prolonged by Velvet’s cock throbbing inside her, begging to be allowed to release her hot white semen into the blonde’s pussy. 

Meanwhile, Coco was becoming more and more aroused, as she masturbated to the scene before her. It wasn’t long after adding her middle and ring fingers to her pussy that she reached her breaking point, already orgasming over her hands, her knees buckling under her as she collapsed to the floor, back to the wall. Coco had soaked both of her hands in her juices, before raising them to her mouth, using her tongue to taste her own sweet nectar as she cleaned her hands.

Looking up at the girls, Coco saw that neither of them had even noticed her, far too wrapped up in each other, physically and mentally, to pay her any attention. Yang approached her second orgasm, and was pushed over the edge when Velvet reached her first.

“Yang, FUCK! AHHH!” Velvet cried out, burying her cock inside of Yang’s cunt as she filled her womb with her thick white cum. Yang let out a similar noise as before, screaming as she came, hard, her bodily fluids and Velvet’s colliding like waves, before Velvet pulled out of yang, leaving the mess they made pouring out from Yang’s pussy and onto the bed. 

“Fuck that was...” Yang told Velvet, opening her eyes and looking down. “Jeez, you sure make a mess, don’t you?” yang and Velvet shared a laugh, before Coco approached.

“Alright, it’s my turn Velvet.” Coco told her, impatiently.

“I think you already had your turn.” Yang told Coco, grinning. “You got yourself off at seeing your girlfriend fuck another woman – you’re a regular cuckold, aren’t you?” Yang joked, as she and Velvet chuckled. Coco, on the other hand, didn’t find it so funny.

“Shut up!” She yelled at Yang, her tone angry, taking velvet and yang off guard.

“Hey! It was just a joke! It’s not my fault your girlfriend prefers me!” Yang shot back, as she and Coco glared at each other.

“Guys...” Velvet spoke, attracting both of their attention. “Coco, did you want a threesome, or did you want to take turns?” Velvet asked, as Coco looked down. 

“Yang, I’m sorry.” Coco told her, looking ashamed. 

“Yeah... me too.” Yang replied. “I’d offer to shake hands, but...” Yang trailed off, looking down at her stump for a right arm. The three laughed, as Coco and Yang instead shook left hands.

“There, NOW can we get back to the fun stuff?” Velvet asked, pleading to the two girl. They both smirked.

“Sure.” Yang said, shifting over on her bed to make room for Coco. The brunette laid beside her, and before Yang knew what was what, she and Coco were kissing each other, tongues and all. She could still taste Coco’s nectar in her own mouth, as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Finally, the kiss broke, and the girls locked eyes.

“An apology.” Coco told yang, planting another kiss on her lips, before crawling between her legs. “And if that wasn’t enough...” Coco told yang, grinning, as she ran her tongue up Yang’s wet folds. The blonde moaned in joy, as Coco tasted both yang and Velvet’s cum. It didn’t matter to her though; she loved the taste of both.

After a little bit of teasing, Coco finally introduced her tongue to Yang’s cunt, as she effectively kissed yang’s pussy lips with her own, while her tongue explored the girl’s soaking wet vagina. Yang buried her hand in Coco’s hair, pulling her face deeper between her legs, as she sighed in pleasure. The brunette’s tongue worked miracles as she ate out the blonde’s pussy, Coco hungrily swallowing any of either Velvet or Yang’s cum that ended up in her mouth.

As Coco orally pleasured Yang, Velvet noticed that she was bent over forwards, her ass and pussy exposed from behind, giving the rabbit girl a great idea. She got behind Coco, teasing her pussy gently from behind, with the head of her cock, before moving up to tease her asshole.

“Where do you want it?” Velvet asked Coco, who raised her head for just a few seconds to answer velvet.

“You choose.” She told her, before yang forced her head back between her legs, although Coco didn’t mind, as her mouth was put to much better use, used to clear out Yang’s vagina of all of the delicious cum it had come to home, while simultaneously pleasuring Yang. The blonde, wanting to make sure Coco didn’t slack off again, wrapped her legs around the brunette’s head, crossing them behind her so that her face was forced against her pussy, rendering her utterly helpless to do anything but eat out Yang’s pussy. Luckily for her, she wasn’t interested in doing anything else at all.

Having been given the choice, Velvet decided to fuck Coco in the ass. She first used her hands to spread Coco’s big ass cheeks, revealing her tight red asshole. After being together for over two years, there was almost nothing that Coco and Velvet hadn’t done when it came to sex, though they had their preferences. However, both girls could agree that anal was amongst their favourite activities. Velvet pushed her cock between Coco’s cheeks, before entering her tight ass, gently but swiftly. Coco squealed, moaning into Yang’s pussy, sending vibrations through her body that she seemed to enjoy very much, as Coco’s asshole was widened by Velvet’s cock. It took a bit of effort, but Velvet eventually managed to fit her entire girth inside of Coco, and prepared to fuck her as hard as she could.

“Co...co...” Yang moaned, her grip still tight on the girl’s hair, and legs wrapped around her head. The brunette took this as a sign she was doing a good job, as she continued expertly using her mouth to please the blonde. Meanwhile, Velvet began thrusting in and out of Coco’s ass, becoming hornier by the second as she came closer to orgasming again. Her human mate’s asshole squeezed her cock, pleasuring her immensely, as she pumped in and out of coco’s ass. Already, Velvet could feel herself building up to orgasm, after only a few minutes in Coco’s ass, but she still wasn’t quite there yet. 

As the rabbit girl fucked her in the ass, Coco struggled to breathe, her mouth and nose both buried between Yang’s folds, cum trickling down her chin and neck as she did so. She wouldn’t have to worry about it too much though, as Yang tightened her grip with both her hand and legs, suggesting that she was nearing orgasm. Coco’s assumption had been proved right, when Yang threw her head back, screaming in pleasure.

“AHH! COCO!” Yang screamed, as she orgasmed all over the poor girl’s face, her juices flooding the brunette’s mouth and all over her face as she climaxed. After almost half a minute of orgasming, Yang released her grip and leg lock on Coco, slumping back, satisfied, while Coco breathed deeply and heavily, still taking Velvet’s cock in her ass. 

The bed shook as they fucked, Velvet’s cock plunging deep into Coco’s ass as she neared orgasm, while the brunette became more and more aroused, reaching under her to her soaking wet pussy masturbating. Velvet groaned, her grip tight on Coco’s ass, as she neared her climax, her thrusts faster and faster, her cock going deeper and deeper, until she could no longer hold back.

“Fu-AH! COCO! OH GOD! FUCK!” Velvet wailed, as she orgasmed hard inside her mate, filling her asshole up with her hot white semen. Simultaneously, Coco climaxed, her sweet juices gushing out of her pussy as her body fell limp in pleasure, the only thing keeping her up was the almost nine inches of solid Faunus fuck meat inside her ass. Velvet slowly and carefully slid her cock out of Coco’s ass, a little of her cum oozing out as she did so. The rabbit Faunus and her partner caught their breath, as Yang knelt before Velvet and using her mouth, began to clean Velvet’s cock from all the various fluids on it, be it Velvet’s cum or her own. When Yang was pleased with her work, she got back up, wiping her mouth, before getting back on the bed.

“So... what now?” Velvet asked. 

“Well, since you asked, I’d like to point out what I think is by far Yang’s best feature that you’ve simply neglected this entire time.” Coco told Velvet, before grabbing Yang’s huge tits and squeezing them gently, eliciting a surprised gasp from Yang. 

“My best feature, eh?” Yang asked.

“Well, compared to mine.” Coco told her. The brunette was certainly well endowed, but her breasts still didn’t compare to Yang’s huge melons.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself!” Yang told her. “I’m sure Velvet would appreciate us BOTH giving her a tit job.” Yang winked at Coco, before they both looked over at Velvet.

The rabbit Faunus grinned, as she lay down on the bed between them, her still erect cock standing tall, as the two girl’s leaned in close to each other, Coco on her left and Yang on her right, before pressing their breasts together on either side of her cock. Yang and Coco both shared a look, knowing that this would be a night to remember.

 

 

The morning after they spent their night together, Blake, Sun and baby Nyx arrived in menagerie. The two began to make their way towards the Belladonna house, with Sun enquiring about Menagerie the whole way. He half expected a few funny looks, but even Faunus who heard large chunks of their conversation just assumed he had recently moved to Menagerie. As they neared Blake’s parents house, the cat girl suddenly got rather anxious.

“Blake, are you ok?” Sun asked. Blake nodded. “Is it because you’ve gone into heat?” he asked. Blake shook her head. She had gone into heat though. That morning, she had woken up with her ten inch cock standing fully erect, the rock hard member making a tent in her sheets. She hadn’t been able to resist masturbating, multiple times, and ended up ruining the bed sheets, before getting a shower and putting the sheets in the laundry.

“It’s not that. I just...” Blake hesitated, very aware of her cock between her legs since it was her first day of the month in heat. “I just miss my parents very much...” She told Sun, not exactly lying, but it wasn’t what she was really thinking. “Remember what I said, Sun. The law is completely different in menagerie. It’s a totally different culture to any of the human kingdoms, so some of the things you might see while you’re here might be a little... questionable, but just, don’t freak out, ok?” Blake asked.

“Ok...” Sun agreed, not really sure what Blake was talking about, as they walked up the steps to the Belladonna house. The cat girl, cradling Nyx with one hand, knocked on the door with the other, seemingly anxious about seeing her parents, and after a few seconds, the door swung open. Sun looked the woman on the other side up and down and in his heat, felt his cock immediately begin to grow hard in his jeans.

“Blake...” The woman spoke. She looked just like Blake, with big amber eyes and jet black hair, though hers was a little shorter, with two cat ears poking out on top of her head. She was a little shorter than Blake, by at least a few inches, but her body was just as, if not more curvy than Blake’s, with large breasts that must have been D cup’s, and an especially big round ass that Sun noticed bounced a little when she walked towards Blake. What was strange though was the woman’s attire. She wore rather a long black skirt that went down to her ankles, and seemed to be wearing heels, judging by the click as she walked forward. However, her shirt was white, and at that, very tight, although sun had the suspicion that it wasn’t supposed to be that tight, and the woman’s breasts were just too big for it. There was also something else about the woman that Sun couldn’t quite place, but he shook it off, as Blake spoke.

“Hi... mom...” Blake replied, her cheeks glowing a deep shade of red. So, this was Blake’s mother? No wonder they looked so alike. The monkey Faunus only wondered why Blake hesitated to say so.

At that moment, the woman stepped forwards to hug her daughter. However, rather than just hugging her and kissing her on the cheeks like most parents would do, Blake’s mother held her daughter’s face, as she leaned up and gave her a full on French kiss, tongues’ and all. Sun simply watched, amazed and bewildered as Blake tensed up, before soon relaxing, kissing her mother back. The daughter held Nyx in her left arm, while her right wrapped around her mother, pulling her in close to her and pressing their bodies together, while her mother’s hands remained on her daughter’s face.

Eventually, the two beautiful cat Faunus’ broke the kiss, with Sun watching amazed, his cock throbbing now at a full erection. 

“Mom, this is my friend Sun. Sun, this is Kali, my mother...” Blake told him, bashfully. The two greeted each other, before Kali turned back to Blake.

“It’s so good to see you again!” Kali exclaimed, very excitedly holding her daughter’s hands in hers. “You came just in time too! Your father and I just went into heat, and I can tell by the scent of you and your handsome friend over there that you’re in heat too.” Sun realised that that was what had been off about Kali; he had smelled that she was in heat, but so many Faunus in Menagerie were that he didn’t notice it at first.

“Oh, your father will be overjoyed to see you once he gets home! But not as much as I am. Gosh, Blake, I can’t wait to have you inside of me again!” Kali exclaimed, as Sun saw a small bulge form under her dress where she had got an erection, but must have been restricted by her underwear. 

“Hold up... WHAT!?” Sun yelled, baffled by what Kali had said, as he silently hoped there was some innocent explanation, and she didn’t actually mean what he thought she did.

“Mom!” Blake groaned, blushing, as Kali giggled.

“Oh Blake!” I’m sure he’s heard worse!” She joked.

“Sun isn’t from Menagerie.” Blake explained, and Kali put a hand over her mouth.

“Oh, well, in that case, I suppose he must be rather confused.” Kali said, prompting Blake to explain to Sun.

“So wait... is THIS what you wouldn’t tell me on the ship? And why you were so anxious about coming home?” He asked her, recalling that Blake had begun to tell him something about Menagerie, but stopped herself. “You... and your mom... you’ve been together!?” Sun exclaimed loudly, as Blake motioned for him to be quiet.

“Together?” Kali repeated. “Blake and I were more than that. We were lover’s for a while, isn’t that right, sweetheart?” Kali asked. Sun’s jaw dropped, as Blake’s face glowed red.

“Mom! You are not helping!” Blake complained. Her mother stepped back, remaining silent, but with a grin on her face, as Blake explained. “Remember, I told you that things were different in Menagerie? It’s not just me and my mother – almost all families in Menagerie have incestuous relationships. Some even start families with close relatives, cousins, siblings, parents...” Blake continued, but was interrupted by Sun.

“But... WHAT!?” He yelled. “Wouldn’t their children be all, you know, inbred?” He asked. Blake shook her head, while Kali rolled her eyes at Sun’s apparent ignorance.

“Occasionally it happens, but Faunus reproductive systems are different than humans. If there’s not enough different DNA during conception, Faunus have something called ‘locked DNA’ which makes sure there is enough different DNA to form a healthy baby. That’s also how two Faunus can have a child that’s a different species, such as how I’m a cat Faunus, and Velvet is a Rabbit Faunus, but Nyx is a bat Faunus.” Blake finished explaining.

“But isn’t it wrong?” Sun asked. Kali rolled her eyes again and tutted.

“Jeez. You think like a human.” Kali told him. “Whatever happened to sexual freedom?” She asked Blake, who ignored the question, still looking at Sun.

“Sun, I know it’s difficult to get used to, but this is NORMAL here.” She explained to the monkey Faunus. Sun seemed to think about this for a while, before he replied.

“I suppose I could learn to accept it.” He said. Blake smiled, while Kali clapped her hands giddily. 

“Thank you.” Blake told him, giving him a peck on the cheek. Sun frowned.

“Hey! Your mother got tongues, and I just got that?” He asked, grinning and making the two cat Faunus’ laugh.

“I thought you’d be happy with what you got last night.” Blake told him with a wink.

“Oh! Are you two together?” Kali asked, before looking down at baby Nyx. “You must be the father!” She exclaimed, getting herself worked up a bit in excitement. “I can’t believe I’m a grandmother! This is the best day ever!” Kali was literally bouncing up and down now, clapping her hands, her big breasts and butt jiggling as she did so. 

“Mom!” Blake yelled. “Calm down!” Kali nodded, calming herself, before Blake continued speaking. “This is Nyx. Yes, she is my daughter, but Sun isn’t the father.” She told her.

“Then who is?” Kali asked, a little slow on the uptake, not having realised that Blake had already said who when she was explaining to Sun.

“A friend of mine from Beacon. Her name is Velvet.” Blake told Kali, who was still grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh, Blake! It’s so good to have you home! Come on in you two!” She told them, as the two teenagers followed Kali into the large house. “I’ll make us some tea, and you can get to telling me all about what happened ‘last night’.” Kali teased.

“Mom!” Blake complained, still getting embarrassed.

“Oh, I’m sure you have many stories from your time in Vale. You can tell me all about this Velvet too. I bet she’s cute and shy!” Kali spoke, turning to Sun. “Blake always liked to go for the shy girls, and the tough guys!” She explained, winking at him.

“MOM!” Blake yelled, as Sun and Kali laughed with each other.


	2. Reuinion - Part 1 - A mother's love (Blake x Kali)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake arrives home in Menagerie, and she and her mother have some catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested in my previous work by SsjCrona

After Sun and Blake had settled down in the house, and Nyx had been put to sleep in Blake’s old crib, Kali had made them all tea, before insisting to hear all about her daughter’s exploits at Beacon, particularly the ones of a sexual nature. Blake had been hesitant at first, but once she got wrapped up in a story, she would get herself all worked up as her mind replayed the event in her head. Sun listened too, chiming in every so often if Kali asked him about his sexual endeavours, where he told her a little about Neptune, or if he had a comment to make on one of Blake’s stories.

“...and I was convinced we were going to get caught, but nobody saw or heard a thing!” Blake told her mother, as she recounted the time she and Weiss had had sex in the library.

“My my, Blake, sex in a public library: how scandalous!” Kali exclaimed, though with a grin on her face. Kali was sat beside Blake on the couch, while Sun sat off to the side on a chair, feeling like a bit of a third wheel. Then again, they hadn’t seen each other in years, so he couldn’t really blame them for wanting to be close to one another. Judging by how they were sitting, it was difficult at times to remember that they were in fact mother and daughter, as Kali had her arm wrapped around her daughter’s waist, and her other grazing the inside of Blake’s thigh every so often. That motion, combined with her vivid memories of her time at Beacon, had resulted in Blake’s cock becoming rock hard, although her long white coat hid it from the others. Kali, on the other hand, was sporting a sizeable bulge in the front of her dress, even more evident since she was sat down, and was not trying in the slightest to hide her obvious erection. While Blake’s masturbating session that morning had been enough to tide her over for a while, she was beginning to once more feel the unquenchable desire to mate.

“So, Blake, what is sex with the Schnee heiress like?” Kali asked. “I haven’t seen her picture – as you can imagine, the Schnee family isn’t very popular here in Menagerie – but I hear she’s quite the looker.” Kali said with a wink, as Blake blushed again.

“She’s... strange...” Blake told her.

“Strange, good?” Kali asked. Blake noticed that her mother was panting, and had been for quite some time, eager to hear more.

“Well, let me put it this way; if she were a Faunus, I’m pretty sure she would have been diagnosed with a moderate case of submission.” Blake explained, referencing the virus that made Faunus submissive. Kali giggled in surprise.

“Oh, I was so certain she would be on the more dominant side.” Kali told Blake. “And what about your other teammates?” The mother cat asked her daughter. “What are they like?”

“Well, Ruby is very cute and innocent. It took her a while, but eventually, she got surprisingly good at blow jobs.” Blake explained, remembering how good Ruby’s mouth felt around her cock.

“It sounds like they all have their own specialty.” Kali joked, making Blake chuckle.

“If that’s the case, I suppose Yang would be a bit of a jack of all trades, then.” Blake told her mother, to which they both giggled. 

After a while of storytelling from both Blake and Sun, with Sun even recalling some of his exploits from Haven before he even went to Vale, and several cups of tea each, Kali offered to show Blake and Sun to where they would be staying. 

“It’s a good job I kept your room tidy while you were away.” Kali told Blake, as she led the two down the hall. “I knew you’d be back though.” She told Blake. As the cat girl followed her mother, she couldn’t help but stare at her big butt which bounced as she walked, her hips swaying as well, and Blake suspected she might have been trying to purposely turn her on. The trio eventually reached Blake’s childhood bedroom, almost exactly how she remembered it.

“Here it is!” Kali told them, smiling gleefully.

“Wait, we’re sharing a room?” Sun asked. Kali nodded.

“Is that alright?” She asked, to which Sun and Blake both agreed. “I’d offer you one of our guest rooms, but we’re in the middle of having one of them decorated, and as for the other... well, let’s just say that it’s ‘occupied’.” Kali explained with a grin, as Blake and Sun daren’t ask what she meant.

“Alright, thanks Mrs B.” Sun told her.

“It’s my pleasure!” Kali told him. “I’ll let you two settle down for a while, and then Blake, could you come to my room after that? I was getting so hard and wet when you were telling those stories earlier, I can’t wait for you to finally be inside of me again!” Kali told her daughter with a wink, before leaving.

“MOM!” Blake shouted, embarrassed at her mother’s blatant lack of discretion. Sun simply laughed to himself, before Blake joined in laughing too. “So... that’s my mother...” Blake told him.

“She seems... nice.” The monkey Faunus told her, before he began to look around Blake’s bedroom. “So, this is where you grew up?” He asked her. The cat girl nodded.

“This bed... this is where I lost my virginity.” Blake told him, before looking up to the window. “That’s where Ilia would climb in whenever one of us were in heat, or even sometimes when we weren’t. My parents never knew she was here.” Blake told Sun, smiling to herself as she remembered how shy and submissive Ilia had been, even if the chameleon Faunus herself never liked to admit it.

“Who’s Ilia?” Sun asked.

“She’s... an old friend.” Blake explained. “Well, lover to be honest. She was in the white fang in Menagerie, but I don’t know if that’s still the case.” 

“What did she think about you leaving?” Sun asked, and he realised Blake looked rather uncomfortable. 

“Well, that’s the thing. I never told her I was leaving.” The cat Faunus admitted, her facial expression one that, if Sun had to define, would say was shame.

“I don’t suppose she appreciated that very much.” Sun commented, to which Blake chuckled in response.

“No... she may have been shy, but she was always the jealous type. She never liked the fact that I saw other girls or guys. I think she was even jealous of my parents.” Blake explained.

“Didn’t she see other people?” Sun asked.

“None that I knew of, although she never told me that she believed in monogamy.” Blake told Sun, before elaborating. “Like I said, most Faunus are polyamorous, or even polygamous, which means they have multiple partners, all with the express understanding that they will be seeing other people. Some, like my parents, choose to marry one partner, and continue seeing their other partners. Some marry all their sexual partners, and some don’t marry at all. However, there are a few Faunus that believe in monogamy. It’s rather unconventional in Menagerie, but it isn’t frowned upon by anyone but the white fang. They claim that it’s ‘not the Faunus way’ and say it’s human ideals infecting Faunus culture.” Blake finished explaining.

“If Ilia’s part of the white fang, I doubt she’d be against polyamory.” Sun commented. “Maybe she was just jealous after all.”

“Probably.” Blake told him. Sun was about to question her further, when they both heard Kali’s voice shout from elsewhere in the house.

“BLAKE? WHERE ARE YOU? I’M SO HORNY, AND-”

“COMING MOM!” Blake interrupted her mother, her cheeks glowing s deep scarlet in embarrassment as she spoke, before turning back to Sun. “Sorry, we’ll talk later. I just need to...” Blake trailed off, as Sun continued for her.

“...go and fuck your mom?” The monkey Faunus suggested, grinning. Blake nodded, bashfully, before heading to the door. “Alright, catch you later... mother fucker!” Sun added, earning an annoyed scowl from the cat girl, who promptly hurried off to see her mother, leaving Nyx in Sun’s capable hands.

Blake swiftly walked down the halls of her childhood home, inspecting the rooms briefly as she made her way to where she remembered her parent’s room to be. It looked as though, while her own childhood room was pretty much the same as it had been, the rest of the house had undergone quite a bit of renovation over the past few years. Blake didn’t stop to look to much, eager to spend some time with her mother after so long apart. She remembered exactly how her mother was; it was almost as though that woman was built to be fucked. Of course, her mild case of the Submission virus meant that she was pretty easy, to be perfectly honest, but there was something else about her that made Blake think that her needy and desperate attitude was also part of her personality as well. 

As Blake finally reached her mother’s room, she didn’t bother knocking on the door, before entering.

“Hello Blake...” The cat girl heard her mother’s voice, as she called out seductively to her daughter. As Blake pushed the door open further, she saw her mother, sprawled out on the double bed, stark naked. Blake couldn’t help but oogle and drool over her mother’s perfect body. She was lay on her back with her arms stretched above her, while her legs were spread wide open and her knees up. Her big round tits, despite her age, were still firm and perfectly round, and her huge beautiful ass was partially on display between her legs, just beneath her dripping pink cunt. Just above the cat woman’s pussy, of course, since she was in heat, was her cock and balls, the former standing erect, while the latter hung underneath it. Her cock was a little smaller than Blake’s, standing at eight inches in length, and a little over one and a half inches in girth.

“H-hey Mom...” Blake spoke, a little anxious. Kali smiled gently.

“Now now Blake, there’s no need to be anxious. We must have done this together over a hundred times!” Kali told her. Blake nodded, pulling herself together. She had never had a problem having sex with her mother before, but after spending so long in Vale, getting used to human culture, it was a little difficult to readjust to the Faunus community. 

Before long, Blake’s anxiety and doubt was replaced by her love for her mother, and of course, her horniness. She felt her own cock grow hard under her thin black panties, and quickly began to get naked. It took almost no time for the young cat girl to strip out of her black top and tightly fitted pants, that squashed her cock uncomfortably when she was hard, leaving her stood before her mother in just her black bra and panties, before she stripped out of them too, now totally naked.

“Oh my, Blake...” Kali began, gasping and looking shocked as her eyes scanned every inch of her daughter’s magnificent body. “How you’ve blossomed. You’ve grown so much; you’re bigger than I am now!” Kali exclaimed, her cock twitching as she gazed upon her daughter’s form. Blake’s breasts had grown several cup sizes since she was last home, and her cock had grown almost four inches by now, overtaking her mother’s eight inches.

“Thanks...” Blake muttered, not interested in talking, the only thing on her mind now being shoving her rock hard cock between her mother’s legs. Sensing her daughter’s eagerness to mate, Kali decided not to beat around the bush, as she laid back down and motioned for her daughter to come closer. Without hesitation, Blake hurried towards her mother, climbing onto the bed and situating herself between her mother’s legs. Kali was standing fully erect, her cock twitching in anticipation, while her pussy drooled her sweet juices all over the bedsheets. 

“Blake...” Kali began, but was denied the chance to finish her thought, when the younger cat Faunus could no longer retrain herself, aiming her cock at the centre of her mother’s vaginal folds, before entering her hard and fast. Kali squealed in delight, as she felt the first half of Blake’s length enter her sopping wet pussy, while Blake herself sighed as her mother’s walls lightly squeezed her cock. Unlike most of the girls at Beacon, Kali had had much more experience, and consequently her pussy was much looser than theirs. Nevertheless, the way it felt around Blake’s cock made her remember just how much she loved being inside her mother.

Despite being interrupted, Kali couldn’t complain, as she felt Blake pull out a little, before thrusting back in hard, her entire length being engulfed between Kali’s folds. Kali wailed in joy, throwing her head back and arching her back, while her hands reached up to Blake’s hips, pulling her in closer with each thrust. If she hadn’t been so preoccupied, Blake might have become embarrassed that Sun would hear her mother’s less than discrete noises, but the cat girl’s mind was far too busy thinking about all the ways she would be taking her mother, just today.

“Oh, Blake, YES! FUCK ME!” Kali almost sang in delight, as Blake began to build up a rhythm, using her hips to piston her cock in and out of her mother’s vagina. With each thrust inward, Blake’ met a little resistance from the older cat Faunus’ uterus, but would soon retract her cock, before slamming it back in again. The bed rocked back and forth, in sync with the cat girl’s thrusts, and Blake couldn’t help but notice her mother’s erect cock bouncing as she was fucked by her daughter.

Blake couldn’t help but be aroused further by facial expressions her mother was making, as her pussy was skewered over and over by her daughter’s glorious member, screaming, cursing and calling her daughter’s name with each thrust. Blake grunted; with her mother being her first fuck while in heat, she could already feel the desperate urge to cum after only a few minutes, but held out for as long as she possibly could, continuing her rhythm of penetrating her mother’s cunt with her thick, long, rock hard cock. Meanwhile, while her pussy soaked Blake’s cock with her juices as she was pushed to the brink of orgasm, her own cock dripped precum onto her belly, becoming incredibly aroused at being fucked by her daughter.

Eventually, after a further few minutes, Blake felt herself on the verge of climaxing, knowing she would surely cum soon, filling her mother up with her cum. Neither she nor her mother had gotten each other pregnant before, but given Blake’s recent track record, she wondered if she should pull out before cumming. Before she could decide, Blake’s choice was taken away from her, as her mother’s legs wrapped around her waist. As if knowing Blake’s internal dilemma, Kali spoke to her.

“I want your cum inside me, Blake!” Kali demanded, making Blake’s decision for her, as she crossed her legs behind her daughter’s back, forcing her cock deep into her womb right before the cat girl was about to cum.

“Ahh, fuck, Mom, I’m... about... to...” Blake panted, almost out of breath as she reached orgasm, moaning as she exploded inside her mother’s womb and filling her up with her daughter’s hot white cum. Kali screamed in bliss, climaxing at the same time as Blake, as her sweet juices gushed from her already soaking pussy. Blake watched as her mother’s cock throbbed in pleasure, before it too exploded Kali’s sticky mess all over her own belly, twitching erratically as it did so and spraying the mess everywhere.

“Wow Mom, you made a right mess.” Blake told her as she slid her wet cock out from between her mother’s folds, the older cat Faunus lying back with a satisfied look on her face while her cum spread across her flat stomach, trickling down her ribs at either side of her as it did. 

Kali smiled up at Blake, clearly satisfied, as she wiped two fingers in the pool of semen on her belly, before raising them to her mouth and sucking them dry, tasting her cum.

“Can you blame me?” The mother asked Blake. “Your cock... it’s even better than I remember it!” She sighed, as she caught her breath, coating her index finger in her cum again, before wiping it across her soft pink lips, spreading it as though it were lipstick. “Give mommy a kiss.” Kali instructed. Blake leaned down, her lips meeting the older Faunus’ and tasting her mother’s bitter cream as the two kissed passionately. Their saliva mixed, along with Kali’s light coating of cum, in both of their mouths, as mother and daughter savoured each other’s taste. Eventually, the two became short of breath, and reluctantly parted their lips.

“Mommy...” Blake moaned, her body pressed against Kali’s as they stared into each other’s eyes, both cat girl’s cocks rubbed against each other as Blake’s hips involuntarily grinded up against her mother. “I love you.” Blake told the older cat girl.

“I love you too, sweetheart!” Kali told Blake, smiling sweetly. Blake shook her head.

“No, Kali, I LOVE you.” The younger girl repeated, reiterating that she not only loved the older cat girl was her mother, but also as her lover. Kali smiled, leaning in close to Blake’s ear, before whispering.

“I know. I LOVE you too.” She told her lover in a sultry tone. The two separated, smiling at each other, until Kali’s eyes wandered down towards Blake’s crotch. “Oh dear, your cock’s all filthy! Let me clean it for you!” Kali suggested, or rather, demanded, before throwing Blake onto her back on the bed and situating herself between Blake’s legs. The younger cat Faunus’ cock was standing up erect, still slathered in the mixture of her own cum and her mother’s vaginal juices, the fluids trickling down from her tip to her shaft, and down to her balls.

At once, the older cat Faunus put her tongue to work at cleaning her daughter’s dripping member, starting at the base of her cock, before slowly and sensually dragging her tongue up Blake’s length, catching all of the delicious mixture on her tongue. Blake moaned at the sensation of her mother’s tongue unintentionally teasing her, as now rather than her mother’s cum coating her cock, it was her saliva. Kali spotted the drops of cum that she had missed, that had reached the cat girl’s balls, and her mouth soon wrapped around the sack, cleaning it of any cum. Blake shuddered at the feeling of her mother’s warm mouth around her testicles, as she worked her tongue over the hairless sack, slurping up as much of the juices as she could.

“OH, God... Mom!” Blake moaned, as Kali leaned up, grinning at her daughter’s expression of joy, before returning to work, using her tongue and lips to clean all of hers and Blake’s cum from her cock. When she was finally done, and Blake’s length was sufficiently absent of any cum, Kali wrapped her soft pink lips around her daughter’s throbbing head, before sliding her head down the girl’s shaft, making her arch her back and gasp in surprised pleasure.

Kali, using her tongue to further tease her daughter, began to slowly bob her head up and down Blake’s length. However, unlike how Ruby or Yang would start off slowly, taking in a little more of Blake’s impressive length as they went on, Kali didn’t bother to pace herself. In one swift motion, her mouth slid down her lover’s shaft until her lips were pressed against the girl’s smooth shaven crotch, her daughter’s entire length engulfed in her mouth.

“Fuck, Mom!” Blake moaned, her hands buried in her mother’s hair as she eased her mouth up and down her length. Kali didn’t even gag when Blake’s cock was plunged down her throat, as she bobbed her up and down her daughter’s length. As Blake’s hands wandered aimlessly in her mother’s hair, she unintentionally pinched one of her lover’s sensitive cat ears, making her wince s little, before removing her mouth from Blake’s cock, making a popping sound as she did so.

“What’s the matter, darling?” Kali asked, thinking Blake had tugged her ear on purpose. “Did you want me to stop? Don’t you like me mouth around your cock?” She asked, mocking offence while grinning. Blake was about to protest, before her mother continued. “Maybe you wanted me to use these instead?” Kali suggested, pushing her huge tits together, teasingly, before rubbing Blake’s cock all over them. The younger girl moaned, as her cock slid into her lover’s cleavage, fitting perfectly between her mother’s wonderful breasts, who’s nipples were standing erect in arousal.

Kali rubbed Blake’s cock up and down with her tits either side of it, teasing another orgasm out of her, feeling her own cock twitch as her sensitive tits received the pleasure of having her lover’s cock slide between them. Blake moaned at the pleasure of having her lover please her using her ample chest, as she felt herself building up to once again orgasm. However, before she got the chance, Kali moved back, leaving her daughter’s cock unattended, and her breasts without a cock to slide between them.

“Sorry darling.” Kali apologised. “As much as I’d love to carry on until you cum, and wear your lovely cream on my face, it’s just too tasty to waste a single drop!” Kali told her daughter, before once again wrapping her lips around her daughter’s head, engulfing her entire length in seconds. Blake groaned, feeling herself about to cum and minute, and when she felt her mother’s tongue flick across her tip, tempting her to shoot her load into her mother’s mouth, the girl could hardly hold back.

“Kali, I’m gonna cum!” Blake moaned. The girl’s mother bobbed her head, as she prepared to guzzle down all of her daughter’s delicious semen. When Blake finally did cum, she pulled her mother’s head down onto her cock, keeping it there until she had finished. Kali opened her throat, allowing her lover to shoot her load directly down her mother’s throat, pumping her stomach full of semen as the older cat Faunus swallowed it all hungrily.

Blake finally stopped cumming, as Kali pulled her head off of her daughter’s cock, dragging her lips up the length as she did in order to make sure not to waste a single drop, just as she had promised her daughter, removing her mouth from the girl’s head with a familiar ‘pop’ once again.

“Mmm.” Kali moaned, savouring the taste of her daughter’s treat in her mouth, swirling it around her mouth with her tongue, before finally swallowing it, adding to the load already filling her stomach. 

“Thanks, Mom.” Blake panted, a little out of breath as she sat up. Kali giggled in such a cute way that made Blake forget they were related.

“Thank YOU, my love!” Kali responded, sinking down at Blake. The older cat Faunus’ cock was still throbbing with the need to cum, and her vagina was soaking wet, now dripping both her own sweet juices and Blake’s deposited semen out from between her soft lips and onto the bedsheets. Blake absentmindedly wondered how often her parents had to buy new bedsheets if Kali was this messy and ruined them every time, but was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her mother’s soft hand wrap around her cock. 

“You know... there’s still one hole that you haven’t treated to your yummy cum...” Kali told her lover, as she bent over forwards, shaking her big round ass, signalling where she wanted her lover’s cock next. Blake grinned; her mother had always been fond of taking it in the ass, and given Blake’s cock’s recent growth in size, it was no surprise that she wanted it in her rear hole.

Kali still shaking her ass, Blake got up, kneeling behind her mother on the bed, as her lover wiggled her big bubble butt teasingly, just beneath which was her still dripping pink pussy, and then finally, her throbbing hard cock, desperate to cum. The older of the two cats moaned, as Blake rubbed her cock between her mother’s ass cheeks, sliding it back and forth between her cheeks, but never entering her asshole. 

“Blake, please...” Kali begged, reaching behind to spread her cheeks, revealing to her daughter her puckered red hole. Blake smirked, and pointed her head to her mother’s rear hole, prodding it lightly with her tip, earning a series of moans from her lover as she teased her ass lightly. Her precum trickled between the cat woman’s cheeks, even wetting her tight rear entrance, but when Kali tried to force Blake’s cock into her by backing her ass against the member, Blake denied her her cock, pulling it away, as her mother groaned, frustrated by her daughter’s denial.

“Oh God... please Blake... stop teasing me!” Kali moaned. “Just... just... FUCK ME! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY BLAKE!” Kali screamed, her hips bucking backwards as she tried to fuck herself on Blake’s rock hard fuck rod. Blake chuckled at her mother’s desperation to be roughly fucked without hesitation by her own daughter. 

“Alright! Alright!” Blake reassured her. “If you insist...” With that, Blake jerked her hips forward, slamming her hips against her lover’s ass, burying her huge cock deep inside her mother. Kali shrieked in joy, as her asshole was widened by her daughter’s cock, taking in her enormous member, while the young cat girl grunted, her entire member being taken in by her mother’s ass. The girl’s mother squealed in delight, as her walls were spread apart by her daughter’s cock, as it was plunged deep into her ass until the her balls were touching Kali’s drooling pussy.

“Yes. YES. YES!” Kali screamed, as the younger cat girl began to thrust in and out of her mother’s ass. Like her pussy, Kali’s ass wasn’t as tight as Ruby’s, and definitely not as tight as Weiss’s petite tushy, but it felt so good around her cock. Plus, the way her big bubble butt wobbled when Blake’s cock slammed into her mother’s rear hole served to further arouse the younger of the two cats, her thick member pulsing inside her mother’s ass.

Kali whimpered, as her cock throbbed in arousal, and the mother could feel herself about to cum any second just from having her asshole fucked by her daughter’s cock. However, right as she felt herself about to spray the already ruined sheets with her sticky cum, Blake reached around her mother’s body, grasping her cock tightly. Kali initially thought that Blake was going to use her hand to get her off, but as she felt herself orgasm, she was denied the chance to cum when Blake’s hand clamped around her cock very tightly, serving almost as a cock ring, preventing her from cumming.

“You don’t get to cum until I do.” Blake told Kali. The older woman nodded, frustrated at being denied her full orgasm, and even further aroused at being denied her orgasm by her own daughter. Meanwhile, Blake continued to fuck her lover, her cock leaking precum inside her hole while she fucked her mother, mercilessly and without lubrication, although the little pain that it caused Kali simply served t turn her on further.

As Blake sped up, her cock sliding in and out of her mother’s asshole, the older woman was screaming and pleading to let her cum the entire time. After a while, the younger cat faunus got tired of her mother’s begging, and in a split second, her hand was raised in the air, before she brought it down on her mother’s ass cheek, slapping it hard, leaving a bright red hand print on it and producing a loud squeal of aroused pain from Kali.

“Stop begging!” Blake instructed. “I told you, you can cum when I do!” However, Blake failed to factor in her mother’s masochistic streak, and soon found Kali pleading even more to cum, in hoped that she would receive more of the harsh punishment from Blake. Not wanting to be one to ruin her mother’s fun, Blake spanked her again, all while continuing to thrust inside of her ass, building herself up to cum too. As each of Blake’s thrusts brought her closer to orgasm, she also brought her mother closer to. Every few thrusts into her lover’s ass, Blake would spank her as hard as she could, alternating cheeks until they were both beet red.

As Blake felt herself about to cum for the third time inside her mother, she first felt Kali’s cock swell in her hand, as her body tried to orgasm, and felt her vaginal juices spray her sweet cum behind her and onto Blake’s legs. Blake squeezed tightly again, maintaining her vice like grip on her poor desperate mother’s member, preventing her from cumming until she did. 

“Mom... I’m... gonna... cum... in... you....” Blake panted with each thrust, punctuating every word with a hard slap to the ass as she spoke. Kali squealed in delight, already ready to orgasm fully, just hoping she could hold out long enough until Blake did so first. 

Luckily, Blake did orgasm first, as she buried her cock all the way inside her mother’s asshole, moaning loudly in pleasure as she pumped her mother’s ass full of her hot white seed. Kali screamed in pleasure, arching her back again as she was filled with her daughter’s wonderful cum. Finally, Blake’s tight grip on her mother’s cock relented, just as the older cat Faunus orgasmed for the third time from being fucked in the ass, allowing her to spray her sticky white mess all over the bed, her cock throbbing maniacally about as the Faunus’ three orgasm’s worth of cum was emptied from her aching balls and onto the bed in a matter of just a few seconds.

When Blake was finished inside her mother, she slid her cock out, making a wet sound as it was soaked in her own cum, just as her lover slumped down on the bed in her own mess, collapsing from exhaustion, while Blake stood up and wiped her cock clean on the bedsheets, considering they were already ruined.

“Mom, that was incredible...” Blake admitted. She could hardly believe how hesitant she had initially been to fuck her mother when she first arrived in Menagerie.

“Yeah...” Kali muttered, a little short on breath. “That was... Blake, your cock...” Blake grinned at her mother, who was unable to form a proper sentence, whether from tiredness or delirium. Blake laid down next to her mother, as the two held each other for a few minutes.

“I missed you so much, Blake.” Kali admitted, looking almost sorrowful. “Please, promise me, you’ll never leave like that again. I... I don’t think I could take it...” Blake smiled at her mother.

“Don’t worry, you won’t be starved of my cock ever again.” Blake chuckled. Kali smiled too, shaking her head.

“You know what I meant. It’s not that...” The woman paused. “Well, ok, it is a little, but I was so worried about you.” Kali admitted to her daughter, holding her face in her hands, tears in her own eyes. “I couldn’t take it if you left again.” She told her daughter. Blake smiled.

“I promise you, I’m never going to leave you again.” The two smiled at each other, sharing a kiss, before parting lips and cradling each other in their arms for a few minutes.

Just then, the two cat girl’s heard a loud crash coming from downstairs, snapping them both out of their love struck cuddle, as they looked towards the door.

“WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘MY GRANDDAUGHETR’?” A bellowing voice echoed, as the two cat girls exchanged glances.

“It sounds like your father’s home.” Kali told Blake, as the two giggled. 

“And it sounds like he’s met Sun.” Blake added, as she stood up, quickly getting dressed, before turning to head downstairs. “Aren’t you coming?” Blake asked. Kali shook her head.

“I don’t think I’ll me going anywhere for a while.” Kali told her daughter, with a wink and a cute giggle. “I’m sure your father will be overjoyed to see you though.” She told Blake, who gave her mother one last kiss, before heading downstairs to see if her father had killed Sun yet.


	3. Reuinion - Part 2 - Daddy's girl (Blake x Ghira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghira arrives home, and spends some time with his daughter for the first time in years

Ghira threw another plate at Sun who, shielding baby Nyx with his body, just about dodged it before it shattered against the wall behind him. 

He had been sitting in the lounge, drinking Kali’s tea while he watched over Nyx, when all of a sudden, a large man had appeared in the doorway. He must have been at least a foot taller than Sun, with black haired that was going slightly grey, and a big bushy black beard to match. The man wore beige trousers and a long purple coat, lightly armoured over his left shoulder and stomach. As well as being much taller than Sun, he was also so muscular, he would surely give Sage a run for his money. He spotted Sun instantly, and before the monkey Faunus could explain, he flipped out as she charged at the young man, using whatever he could as a weapon in his unending assault.

“WHO ARE YOU?” The man bellowed again, picking up the entire table that was holding his wife’s tea set and hurling it at Sun, who barely dodged it.

“Who are YOU!?” Sun shot back, confused as he picked up Nyx, who was crying loudly, from her crib and shielded her with his body, while the man launched several plates and cups from the table at Sun, breaking them against the back wall.

“I’m Ghira Belladonna. I live here! This is my house you’re trespassing in! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” He roared, lunging at Sun, who just about managed to save both himself and Nyx from a pummelling. Sun thought the man was a little unhinged at first, but then again, he had just found a man and a baby in his house, with his wife nowhere to be found. It was then that Sun noticed that despite their countless differences, his eyes were the exact same shade of amber as Blake’s; all the signs pointed to him being Blake’s father. Sun was snapped out of his thoughts, when Ghira launched his body at him again, as Sun made an even narrower escape.

“Hey! Watch out!” Sun warned. “This girl here is your granddaughter!” He told the man, who stopped in his tracks for a seconds, seeming only to have seen Nyx for the first time, even though she had been crying the entire time from the ruckus.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘MY GRANDDAUGHTER’?” Ghira roared, as Sun expected another barrage of cups and plates, but the man just stood there, breathing heavily with absolute fury in his eyes, apparently not wanting to hurt the baby, whether it was his granddaughter or not.

The two men stood in the room, facing each other down as Sun put himself between the raging man and Nyx, trying to choose his next words carefully so not to anger the man further. Ghira, on the other hand, was getting more impatient by the second, awaiting the blonde monkey Faunus’ explanation. He was just about to shout something else at him, when he spotted a figure at the top of the stairs. At first, he thought it was his wife, with the figures amber eyes, jet black hair and cat ears, but was soon disproven when she came down the stairs.

“Blake...?” Ghira muttered, unable to believe his eyes.

“Hi Dad.” Blake spoke, smiling at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. The two stared blankly at each other for a while, before Ghira grinned, spreading his arms and grabbing a hold of his daughter tightly.

“BLAKE!” He exclaimed, squeezing her a tightly as possible. The cat girl wheezed, unable to breathe under her father’s arms as he clutched her tightly. “I can’t believe it! It’s so good to see you again!” He bellowed, finally letting his daughter go, as she breathed heavily.

“It’s... good to see you too, dad.” She told him. Ghira stood almost two feet taller than Blake, as she smiled up at him sweetly.

“When did you arrive back in Menagerie?” He asked, wiping his brow, having broken into a sweat during his assault on Sun. 

“Just a couple of hours ago.” She told him. Blake figured his meeting must have been rather early in the morning, since it wasn’t even yet midday, and he was just now getting back. Ghira beamed down at her in joy.

“I can’ tell you how happy I am to see you my dear.” Ghira exclaimed. Just then, Sun cleared his throat, attracting the attention of both cat Faunus’. Ghira scowled at him for interrupting his reunion with his daughter, and the monkey Faunus thought he might have to avoid another attack, until Blake placed her hand on her father’s arm.

“Dad, this is Sun. He’s a friend of mine I met at Beacon.” She told him, making her way over to Sun and taking Nyx from him, calming her down, as Nyx slowly stopped crying. Once the baby was silent, Blake continued. “And this little cutie right here, this is Nyx.” Blake told her father, pausing. “She’s my daughter.” Blake bit her lip. She had been sure that Kali would be overjoyed to have a grandchild, as she had been, he she had no idea how her father would react. Her question was answered, when Ghira beamed down at Nyx in joy.

“She’s beautiful, just like her mother!” He told Blake, kissing her lightly on the forehead, before Blake allowed him to hold Nyx. Ghira frowned. “She’s not a cat Faunus?” He wondered aloud. Blake shook her head, gently opening Nyx’s mouth to reveal her already almost fully grown bat fangs. Ghira chuckled down at her, before asking Blake. Who’s the father?”

“A friend of mine from Beacon.” Blake told him, still smiling at Nyx. Ghira’s eyes went up to Sun, as he growled at the monkey Faunus.

“HIM!?” He exclaimed, almost making Nyx cry again, as he passed her back to Blake, before squaring up with Sun. “You’re the one that got my daughter pregnant?” He questioned, towering over the monkey Faunus. Sun swallowed.

“N-no! Not me!” Sun explained. “I mean, not that I wouldn’t, you know... but I would never... well, technically we have had sex, but that was just yesterday... I mean NO! I’m not the father, Blake and I are just friends... not that I don’t care about your daughter! I love her! Well, not LOVE exactly, but...” Sun trailed off, as Blake put her hand on his arm, getting his attention.

“Sun.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Ok...” Sun looked down, crossing his arms, as Ghira turned back to Blake and Nyx, his daughter holding his granddaughter in her arms.

“So, the father?” He asked Blake.

“A rabbit Faunus. Her name is Velvet Scarletina. I think you’d really like her.” Blake told her father.

“Were you two together?” Ghira asked. Blake shook her head.

“Just friends.” Blake told him. “Well, I love all of them, but I wouldn’t exactly say any of us were ‘dating’.” She explained to her father, who looked up at her.

“Who’s ‘them’?” Ghira asked. Blake swallowed.

“Well, I may have gotten a few girls at Beacon pregnant...” Blake trailed off, muttering it like it was no big deal. 

“How many, exactly, is ‘a few’?” Her father asked.

“...four?” Blake told him. “There was Velvet, and my three human teammates; Ruby, Weiss and Yang.” Blake explained, since she didn’t know that she had got Sapphire pregnant yet. Her father smiled, before frowning again.

“Weiss...” He repeated. “You mean... Weiss Schnee?” Ghira asked his daughter. Blake nodded. The man began to fear that his daughter may have raped Weiss, since he doubted that the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company would agree to have sex with anyone, let alone a female Faunus with a dick, before she explained.

“Don’t worry though – She consented to everything. She’s not like the rest of her family. She’s actually very sympathetic to the Faunus.” Blake explained, as her father looked relieved, before looking down at Nyx in Blake’s arms.

“How old is she?” he asked.

“Three months.” Blake told him, as he looked down at the baby. 

“I remember when you were this small...” He told Blake, chuckling as he looked down at the baby. “One day, you’ll be just as beautiful as your mother.” He told Nyx, just as Sun chimed in.

“Yeah, your daughter is quite the looker sir!” Sun exclaimed, earning a threatening glare from Ghira.

“I don’t like you.” He told to monkey Faunus. Sun gulped, before sighing and nodding. Just then, another pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

“I see you two are getting along.” Kali spoke, carefully hobbling down the steps and holding onto the banister for support. Ghira rushed over to his wife.

“Kali, why didn’t you call when Blake got back?” He asked. Kali tutted, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I wanted it to be a surprise.” She told her husband, leaning up and kissing his lips, as Ghira unintentionally tasted his daughter’s semen on his wife’s lips as he she kissed him. The man frowned, before looking down at his wife, who seemed to be having a little trouble walking.

“Kali, are you alright?” He asked her. She nodded.

“I’m fine. Just a little sore.” She told him. Ghira frowned, before sniffing the air. He hadn’t noticed it before, since he was too busy trying to kill Sun, and then meeting his granddaughter, but there was a potent and undeniable smell of sex in the air, the stench of cum coming from both his wife and his daughter.

“Did you two already...” He asked. Kali sighed.

“Well, we were going to wait for you, but Blake and I are both in heat too!” She explained, looking up at him, giving him big eyes as if begging forgiveness. Ghira sighed. 

“Well, I suppose that’s fair enough.” He told her. “Just so long as I get to spend some time with my daughter soon.” He said, adjusting his crotch, and Blake noticed for the first time in their conversation that he had a large bulge in the front of his trousers where his cock was erect.

“Well, I’m not busy now...” Blake told him, grinning. Ghira smirked down at her, while Kali made her way to Blake, taking Nyx from her and holding her in her arms. Sun looked away, his face red as he was clearly still a little uncomfortable with this situation. He soon felt Kali take hold of his arm, linking it with hers while holding Nyx in the other.

“Come on, handsome.” She said, much to the annoyance of her husband. “Let’s leave these two lovebirds to it. I’ll go put some more tea on, and you can tell me all about that ‘Neptune’ boy you mentioned earlier. He sounds like quite the cutie!” She giggled, leading Sun away, leaving Blake and Ghira in the hall.

Not wanting to waste any time, the two hurried upstairs to Kali and Ghira’s bedroom, where they were hit by the potent stench on cum and sweat. Looking across the room, Blake saw that while the room was somewhat presentable, the bed was still quite a mess, with the sheets dishevelled and coming off of the bed, and puddles of cum pooling up on and around the bed, with some even soaked into the sheets, permanently ruining it. Where Blake and Kali’s semen had once formed warm puddles, it was now cold and had begun to crust to the sheets, greeting Blake and Ghira with disgusting sight.

“Oh, erm, I guess Mom and I didn’t get a chance to clean up...” Blake chuckled, along with her father. The man removed his long coat, hanging it on the back of the closed bedroom door, before turning back to Blake, showing off his ripped abs.

“We don’t need a bed to make love.” He told his daughter with a grin. Blake smiled back, as for the second time in an hour, she stripped out of her clothes, as quickly as she could, until she was totally naked. Ghira gazed upon his daughters beautiful body, her fully formed tits, big round ass, and of course, her thick ten inch member.

“You’ve grown so much.” He told his daughter, as he too stripped down naked, revealing his body to his daughter. Blake’s father, despite his age, was still incredibly muscular, with rock hard abs and thick biceps and triceps, as well as with a thick bush of hair in the middle of his muscular chest. Blake’s jaw dropped when she saw his cock, though, having forgotten just how big it was. It was a thick length of meat, its girth close to that of Blake’s forearm, and standing fully erect, it was a whopping fifteen inches long, dripping precum from the tip. At the base of the monster cock were two round, apple sized balls, which along with his crotch, were covered in thick black pubic hair. 

Blake couldn’t help but drool when she gazed upon her father’s cock, before wiping her saliva on the back of her hand, a little embarrassed as her father chuckled.

“So, Blake, where do you want it first?” He asked her. Without responding, Blake dropped to her knees before her father, holding his cock towards her mouth. The cat girl ran her tongue along the underside of her father’s cock, licking the precum that had trickled down the shaft, making her father sigh at the joy of having his daughter lick his cock. Blake was very rarely submissive in her relationships, unless her partner suggested she do so, as she had done with Ruby, Weiss and Yang at some point. However, whenever she had been with her father, he had always been the dominant one, although he even helped his daughter to become more dominant, training her on Kali when she was in heat, much to her mother’s delight. 

Once she had licked up her father’s precum, Blake proceeded to wrap her soft pink lips around the head of her father’s cock, taking it in her mouth as she loosened her throat to fit it further down her throat. A year ago, she wouldn’t have been able to take even half of her father’s cock down her throat. However, ever since the whole debacle with Neon after her week in heat at Beacon, Blake had been able to take in larger cock’s than she previously had, much to the pleasure of Sun last night, and especially her father right now, as almost all of his cock was thrust down his daughter’s throat. Blake supposed that that was the only good thing to come out of her battle against Neon’s delusional superiority complex – that, and she had probably saved dozens of girls at Atlas from being raped.

Blake continued to suck her father’s cock, her tongue stroking the underside of the member as she bobbed her head up and down the shaft, before finally being able to take in Ghira’s entire length.

“Oh God, Blake...” Ghira murmured, as his daughter’s throat squeezed his cock. As her lips kissed the base, they, along with her nose, were buried deep within Ghira’s untrimmed bush of pubic hair. The cat girl tried not to let it affect her, as she continued to suck her father’s thick member, her jaw beginning to ache a little after a few minutes at having to fit in his entire girth.

Just then, Blake felt Ghira’s large hands come to rest on her head, guiding her up and down his length, thrusting a little with each bob of her head. Eventually, as Ghira forced Blake’s head to move faster and faster, he soon found himself fucking his daughter’s throat with his fifteen inch monstrous python. While Blake had been able to take his length before, she was struggling a little at the roughness and speed her father was going now, gagging a little when his cock would be plunged down her throat. She tried to signal her father not to be so rough, but it was ineffective, with Ghira too overcome with lust to notice his daughter’s obvious difficulty.

“Fuck, Blake, how did you get so good?” He asked, though didn’t expect a reply, as he brutally fucked his daughter’s throat, her oesophagus squeezing his member tightly as he did so. After a few minutes, Blake found herself struggling to breathe, with her father’s cock jammed as far down her throat as it possibly could go, with her only hope not to pass out being that he would hopefully cum soon. If that wasn’t going to happen, Blake would just have to work her magic. Ghira groaned in pleasure, as he felt his daughter ‘s tongue circling his cock while it was shoved down her throat, and he could feel himself about to cum any second now.

Continuing to use her tongue to coax and orgasm out of her father, Blake ran it along the underside of his length again, earning a loud moan from the large man, while he brutally fucked her throat. Just as Blake thought she might actually pass out, she heard her father groan loudly, as he orgasmed.

“Blake, swallow it all!” He ordered, plunging his length down her throat. Blake shut her eyes, as her face was buried in her father’s thick bush of pubic hair, and she gagged, feeling his thick member pulsing in her throat as her father began to fill his daughter up with his thick bitter semen. Blake kept as much as she could down, as he stomach was pumped full of Ghira’s hot white cream, but as her father continued to fill her up, Blake was unable to keep her father’s cum down. Gagging, and spluttering around her father’s cock, Blake began to cough up his cum, only for her throat to find that passage blocked by Ghira’s thick member. With nowhere else to go, the cum shot up through Blake’s nose. 

Ghira looked down, finally finished cumming, as he pulled his cock out of his daughter’s mouth. Blake coughed and spluttered, forming a sizeable puddle on the ground of Ghira’s cum, as the thick white goo poured out of Blake’s mouth and nostrils. Her father’s semen now lined the cat girl’s mouth, nose, and throat, as well as filling up her stomach completely with the hot cum.

“Blake, are you alright?” Ghira asked concerned. Once her coughing let up a little, Blake nodded.

“Yeah... you were... just a bit rough...” She admitted, the entire bottom half of her face, from the nose down, was coated with coughed up cum while her head hung over a puddle of the stuff. The girl licked her lips, before Ghira passed her a towel from his and Kali’s ensuite bathroom.

“Sorry...” Ghira told Blake, as she wiped her face clean, her throat and nostrils still burning.

“It’s ok, Dad.” She told him, looking up and giving him a smile, which he returned. 

“If you want, we can stop, and-” Ghira began, but Blake waved her hand.

“Not a chance!” Blake told her father. “It’s been three years since I was home. I’m not done quite yet.” She told Ghira, standing up and stepping over his cum puddle, before backing her father to the wall and pressing her body against his, his cock erect between Blake’s legs, as she grinded her pussy against the member. “I’m not done until I’ve had you inside me.” She told her father, kissing him on the lips lightly, her face buried in his thick bushy beard, before pulling away.

“Where do you want me then?” He asked his daughter.

“You choose.” She told her father, almost teasingly, before looking over at the ruined bed and sheets. “Although... where can we go?” She wondered aloud.

“I told you, we don’t need a bed.” Ghira reiterated. With that, the large man grabbed his daughter by the hips, before pushing her against the wall. Blake tensed up a little, not knowing what her father was planning, but soon got a pretty good idea when he raised her up a little, so that she was off the floor. The only thing stopping her from falling to the ground was her father’s hands pressing her against the wall.

Without warning, Ghira pressed his cock between his daughter’s wet folds, with her own erect cock sticking up between the two of them as he pressed his muscular body against Blake’s toned yet curvy one.

“Are you ready?” He asked her.

“Please... give it to me...” Blake whimpered, sounding like her mother as she begged for her father to fuck her. Ghira immediately obliged, and with a sharp upward thrust, he buried his cock between his daughter’s pink folds, entering her pussy harder and faster than Blake even had with Kali earlier. Blake let out an extremely loud and high pitched shriek, as she was skewered by her father’s cock, almost all of it being jammed into her pussy. Ghira grunted, as he held his daughter against the wall with his arms and body, pulling out a little before slamming his cock back in again. Blake let our an even louder scream, the pain of her pussy being penetrated so roughly by such an enormous cock was unbearable, but the pleasure it gave her was irresistible, leaving the cat girl rather conflicted.

“Ah, fuck.” Ghira muttered, the last couple of inches of his cock unable to quite fit inside of his daughter after having met some resistance inside of her.

Blake was about to suggest that it might be easier if they just did it on the floor, when Ghira grunted loudly, thrusting with all his strength, forcing his entire cock deep inside his daughter. Blake screamed louder than she ever had done, before, as she instantly came from just having her pussy so roughly penetrated, her vaginal juices soaked her father’s cock, while her cock shot several ropes of cum up in the air, landing on her face, stomach and tits, the latter of which had begun to bounce when her father had begun to fuck her.

Ghira didn’t even notice his daughter cum, as Blake remembered how he would get such tunnel vision when fucking her or Kali that he would be oblivious to his surroundings. The man continued to fuck his daughter against the wall, who struggled to stay up between the wall and her father. The cat girl wrapped her legs around her father’s waist, giving herself a bit of grip to avoid falling to the floor while she was being fucked. Blake also wrapped her arms around her father’s torso, pulling him in close to her as her pussy was stretched around his cock. With each inward and upward thrust of Ghira’s into his daughter’s soaking wet cunt, there was a loud thud, echoing through the house, with the vibrations felt throughout the whole building.

 

“It sounds like they’re having fun!” Kali exclaimed, smirking seductively at Sun, as she sipped her tea. Sun simply smiled, a little anxious, as if Ghira would know if he flirted with his wife, despite that they were obviously in an open relationship, and the man had more important thoughts on his mind.

“How did you find Blake?” Kali asked the monkey Faunus. 

“Well, we met when...” Sun began, but Kali shook her head.

“No, No. When you fucked her, I mean, did you enjoy it?” She asked, as if it were the most normal question in the world for someone to ask about their daughter.

“Erm... yeah... it was pretty good...” He replied. “Er, I mean, it was great.” He was a little uncomfortable, not sure what Kali expected or wanted him to say. Maybe she wanted him to feel uncomfortable? That seemed like the kind of thing she would do. Kali smirked.

“Did she like it?” The older Faunus asked.

“Yeah. I mean, I think so...” Sun told the cat woman, who sipped her tea again, still smirking, before leaning over to Sun.

“Maybe later, you can show me what you can do?” Kali suggested. Sun was unsure how to respond, but was saved by a deafening shriek from Blake, as she was repeatedly penetrating while being fucked against the wall by her father.

“Lucky...” Kali muttered, before smiling towards Sun and sipping her tea once more.

 

“OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!” Blake cried, as she orgasmed for the second time. Once again, the girl’s cum was shot up in the air, splattering all over her face, hair and body as she was relentlessly fucked against the wall, feeling as though she might pass out any second, only the pain and pleasure keeping her conscious while the exhaustion sent her senses into a frenzy.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” The cat girl cursed with each thrust of her father’s cock inside of her. Ghira grunted, his entire member being buried in his daughter’s cunt, bringing him closer and closer to orgasming. 

“Fuck, Blake, you’re pussy’s good.” Ghira grunted, while he continually pistoned his hips back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of his daughter’s pussy. Blake had had her father inside of her before, but just as she had never been able to take his entire cock down her throat, he and never gonna all the way inside her as he was doing now. Blake couldn’t help but scream all the while her father fucked her, despite her throat aching by now, a combination from having his huge member shoved aggressively down her throat and from screaming so much while she was roughly fucked against the wall.

“Oh fuck, Daddy!” Blake screamed, her entire body aching from being fucked raw, but still begging for more. “Fuck, daddy, fuck me harder!” Blake screamed. Ghira growled, as he prepared to cum inside of her uterus, shoving his cock into his daughter’s pussy once more with a hard thrust, just as both of them orgasmed.

“AAHHH!” Blake screamed, her voice hoarse as she came hard, showering herself with several more loads of her own how white cum, while Ghira pumped her full of his. The young cat girl thought she might pass out, as she was filled with her father’s thick cream, her womb being pumped full of the stuff until it was overflowing between her folds and her father’s thick member.

When they were both done orgasming, they remained in that position for a few seconds, with Blake pinned up to the wall by her father’s monster sized cock, before Ghira slowly slid it out of her cunt, carefully lowering her to the ground, where she sat, exhausted. The entire front of her body, face, hair and tits included, was glazed with her own semen, while her Ghira’s cum oozed from her aching cunt.

“That was amazing.” Ghira told his daughter, as he wiped his cock clean from his and his daughter’s cum on a towel, before getting dressed.

“Yeah... it was... something else...” Blake managed, before collapsing unconscious. Ghira smiled down sweetly at the beautiful cat Faunus, before picking her up and carrying her to her own bedroom, where he laid her down in her bed. After all that fucking, and having who knows how many orgasms, it was no wonder Blake was exhausted. Ghira smiled, before leaving the room to join Kali and, begrudgingly, Sun in the lounge.


	4. Unlikely Mate (Smoke(OC) x Velvet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet recounts to Coco and Yang how she lost her virginity, and is reminded of an old flame of hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and OC were suggested by CABRALFAN27

Yang, Coco and Velvet were all sitting around the living room. The two brunette’s sitting on the large sofa in the middle of the room, with Coco sitting against the left arm, while Velvet leaned on her shoulder with Coco’s arm around her. Meanwhile, Yang sat in a chair perpendicular to the sofa, slumped down in boredom and leaning on the arm. All three girls had been facing the TV, having just watched a movie, until it ended, and they ended up not really paying attention to the awful daytime TV show now playing. Instead, the three girls had opted rather to talk to each other, the TV playing in the background while they did so.

“So, when did you two first... y’know?” Yang asked the two brunette’s. The girl’s hadn’t really known each other before the fall of Beacon, but had become quite close afterwards, what with Yang stuck at home with no one else for company but Taiyang and Zwei.

“Our first year.” Coco told Yang, while Velvet blushed, fearing that Coco would tell the embarrassing story. Grinning, Yang insisted that she continue.

“How did it happen?” She asked Coco, watching Velvet’s face contort in embarrassment.

“Well, we’d been at beacon for a few weeks, when Fox, Yatsuhashi and I noticed Velvet acting... very peculiarly.” Coco began, grinning down at her Faunus girlfriend. “I was quite good friends with a VERY sexy deer Faunus before I came to Beacon, so I knew all about what Velvet was going through. In fact, when I found out that such a cute, sexy Faunus girl was going to be on my team, I was determined to seduce her.” The brunette explained.

“You did NOT seduce me!” Velvet protested. 

“Quiet you.” Coco told her, kissing her on the head while grinning. “I tell the story way better.” Coco told Velvet, with Yang listening intently.

“You and this deer Faunus, were you together?” Yang enquired. Coco shook her head.

“Nah. Unlike most Faunus, she limited herself to just one gender, which unfortunately for me was men. Shame really, she was quite hot.” Coco recalled, to which Velvet lightly punched her arm.

“Hey!” She exclaimed. “Your girlfriend’s right here!” She told Coco playfully.

“What, so you can fuck Yang, but I can’t even think about other women?” Coco asked, smirking down at Velvet, to which the bunny girl made to protest, before shutting her mouth, allowing Coco to finish her story. “Like I was saying, I could tell Velvet was in heat, but the guys knew nothing about it, so I convinced them to back off while I took care of it.” Coco explained to Yang.

“Anyway, just after a class, she told us she was heading back to the dorm because she’d ‘forgotten a book or something’ in her own words. So naturally, after a minute or two, I followed her, unlocking the door and peeking in, and sure enough, there’s my little bunny teammate, one hand on her cock, the other holding my panties that she’d dug out of the laundry to her face.” Coco explained, making Yang laugh.

“You, you were sniffing on her panties!?” Yang exclaimed, laughing while the rabbit Faunus turned a deep crimson.

“I-I wasn’t!” The Faunus protested. “I-I was j-just... I was changing, and I thought they were mine...” Velvet tried to explain with her feeble excuse, before Coco comforted her.

“Velvet, it’s fine.” She told the girl, who frowned in an annoyed embarrassment, before Coco continued. “So when I walked in, she tried to hide them, and her cock, but of course, I saw the whole thing. Then before I know it, she’s crying, begging me not to tell anyone about her cock, OR what a pervert she is...”

“I am NOT a pervert!” Velvet whined.

“...and out of the blue, she asks if I wouldn’t mind giving her a hand!” Coco explains, to which Velvet gasped, shocked at Coco’s lie.

“That isn’t what happened!” She protested. “Ok, the crying was true... and, m-maybe the panties... but if I recall correctly, YOU came onto ME first!” The rabbit girl told her girlfriend, who brushed it off.

“You did say that you already wanted to sleep with her, Coco.” Yang observed, spotting Coco’s lie and siding with the rabbit Faunus. Coco sighed.

“Fine, MAYBE I made the first move. But all I did was offer to help out a friend when she was in heat. It was only a few hours later when she came to me, practically begging to fuck.” She admitted to Yang.

“I did NOT beg!” Velvet protested once more, sitting up from Coco and stomping her foot on the floor in protest. Coco simply smirked, pulling her Faunus girlfriend back into her body, before kissing her head again.

“So what about you and Blake?” Coco asked Yang. “How’d that happen?” Yang hesitated, as she realise that she hadn’t thought about Blake all day. Usually, with Felix and Lucia here, her cat faunus teammate would be all that was on her mind. The blonde shook off the feeling, before answering Coco’s question.

“Ah, you know how it goes.” Yang began, grinning. “Faunus heads to dorm to masturbate. Teammate’s in dorm. Teammate won’t leave. Faunus can’t control herself. Teammate see’s her cock. And then of course, they fuck!” Yang explained with a grin.

“Who made the first move there?” Velvet asked.

“Actually, I did.” She told the Faunus, who nodded.

“So you’re saying that it’s not actually faunus that can’t control themselves, but humans just love our cock’s so much?” Velvet asked, grinning up at Coco, who rolled her eyes.

“That’s not what she’s saying. She’s saying that Faunus are so obvious, and rely on humans to get off when they’re in heat.” Coco shot back, earning a playful pretend gasp from Velvet.

“How dare you!” She exclaimed, lightly punching Coco’s arm again, before Coco turned to Yang.

“So, had there been many more guys, or girls, before Blake?” Coco asked. Yang shook her head.

“None, actually.” She admitted. “I mean, I’d done stuff, y’know, with hands, a bit of oral, but never actually fucked.” The blonde told them, before returning the question. “What about you? Who else had you ‘seduced’ before velvet?” Yang asked, as she and the Faunus chuckled at Coco’s expense.

“Same here actually. Velvet had the pleasure of being my first.” She told her Faunus partner, before the two shared a kiss, earning an ‘Aww’ from Yang.

“What about you Velvet?” Yang asked. “If you’re anything like Blake, there’s probably been a few fellow Faunus who’ve sampled your tasty treat.” She told her with a grin. Velvet shifted, a little uncomfortable, as Yang and Coco’s eyes were on her.

“Well...” She began. “Before I even met Coco, there was ONE other girl...” She admitted, looking a bit uneasy.

“I don’t think I’ve heard this one...” Coco told yang, the two human girls listening intently, as they urged Velvet to tell them all about her first time...

 

A FEW YEARS AGO

Velvet couldn’t take her eyes off of the fight. It was incredibly close, and both huntresses looked as though they might give up or lose at any moment, leaving the other standing as the champion. The sixteen year old rabbit Faunus was immersed in the fight, that she didn’t even hear the man behind her yelling.

“Hey! I can’t see that fight! Your dumb ears are in the way!” He yelled. With that, he swatted at Velvet’s ears, making her wince, as she slumped down to let the man see. Under his breath, she heard the man mutter ‘Stupid faunus’, but she didn’t care right now. She was much too interested in the fight to pick one of her own.

The rabbit girl had somehow managed to get a single ticket to just one fight in the Vytal festival tournament, which she had been extremely excited about. She had just passed here final exams at Signal with flying colours, and had just been accepted into Beacon in the upcoming fall! She was certain that her first day would be the happiest day of her life, but for the time being, it was right here right now, at the 39th Vytal festival tournament. Velvet smiled; she had made it through high school, and was on her way to beacon, and was watching two ACTUAL HUNTRESSES fight in the Vytal festival. This really was the best day ever!

The only downside to any of this was that in order to attend the festival, she had been forced to travel all the way to Vacuo, in the middle of the summer no less, and had to sit in an area packed with thousands of spectators under the blazing sun. Much like everyone else, the rabbit girl was sweating profusely, no less due to the fact that her stupid heat cycle had started on the same day she was supposed to be watching the fight. She considered missing it, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity! There was no way she could miss this! As a result, the poor rabbit Faunus was sitting in the middle of a crowd of literally thousands of hot, sweaty people, her erection at full mast, absolutely drenched in sweat, and watching two insanely talented, yet incredibly attractive girl’s fight it out with each other.

Despite her frustration however, Velvet was having the time of her life, watching the two girls fight. The first girl, a human named Rebecca Russet, was just the type Velvet would normally want to go for – not that she had ever done so, mind you, still being a virgin. She stood tall and confident, with golden blonde hair that tumbled down her back, along with the biggest blue eyes Velvet had ever seen. Her cock throbbed under her trousers, as she watched the curvy, skin-tight leather bodysuit clad blonde bring her polearm down in one hard strike in an attempt to finish the fight with her opponent, who was currently on the ground, too winded to move, although Velvet got the feeling she was simply biding her time.

Speaking of which, the other huntress was pretty hot too. An olive skinned Faunus, named Smoke Ivory, who had crimson hair that came down just to her shoulders with a dark grey streak in it, and narrow dark grey eyes. She wasn’t as tall as Rebecca, standing at about 5’7”, and was nowhere near as curvy as the buxom blonde, her body slimmer and more toned rather than curvy, save for her huge butt that was packed tightly into her trousers, but she was every bit as hot, and even more passionate, as she easily deflected the polearm with her dual Kris daggers, before kicking the other girl in the stomach and rolling to safety. Velvet had to admit that Smoke wasn’t really her type, although that was mostly due to her dark grey fox’s tail that swished behind her when she moved. Much like how Blake and Neon didn’t like Sapphire, since she was a wolf Faunus, Velvet wasn’t too fond of Smoke, being a rabbit Faunus watching a fox Faunus.

Nevertheless, Velvet still found herself rooting for the fox Faunus, along with most of the rest of the crowd who weren’t particularly accepting of her opponents comments.

“You filthy Faunus! How dare you kick me!?” Rebecca yelled in frustration as she tried to stand back up, having doubled over, winded from Smoke’s kick. “You don’t deserve such a prestigious title as huntress!” The Atlesian huntress yelled, earning a few boo’s from either Faunus or just downright civilised people in the crowd, although Velvet noted there were also a few cheers in support of her comments.

“Yeah! Put that animal back in her place!” The man sat behind Velvet yelled, getting an equal amount of glares of anger and nods of approval.

“Whatever...” Smoke muttered, sounding almost bored of the blonde’s racist remarks as she rolled her eyes, readying her daggers. Velvet had to admit that she was impressed by the fox Faunus’ patience. Most faunus, including herself admittedly, would probably have lost their cool and flipped out at such remarks. Smoke, on the other hand, saw right through the girl’s plan to infuriate her into losing focus, and refused to rise up to it.

Seeing her insults having no effect on antagonising the Faunus, Rebecca snarled in annoyance, doing exactly what she had been trying to coax Smoke into doing, losing control of her anger, as she launched her weapon at the Faunus. Still remaining calm, Smoke raised her hand, and a few metres in front of her appeared a translucent wall of concentrated aura, effortlessly blocking the weapon as it tumbled to the ground.

‘So that’s her semblance.’ Velvet thought to herself. ‘She can create shield in midair from her aura.’ No sooner had the attack been blocked than the fox girl launched her counter, lunging for the girl and slashing her leg with one of her daggers, causing the human girl to fall to her knees, before shooting a bolt of lightning from her dust fuelled dagger to the girl, electrifying her, as she jerked about on the floor, her aura draining form her body, before falling still, defeated and clinging onto consciousness.

“And the winner is – Smoke Ivory!” He announcer bellowed, as half of the arena roared in applause, and Velvet heard the man behind her curse before storming out of the arena.

The two huntresses were still on the arena floor, with the Faunus raising her arms in victory, panting and sweating in exhaustion, while the human girl lay on the floor in pain, not wanting to move and worsen the pain. Velvet couldn’t help but think that leather was probably not a good choice of combat gear to wear in this climate, which was so much hotter than that of Atlas, the heat must have been killing the poor girl. Not that Velvet felt sorry for the racist blonde though. Smoke, on the other hand, seemed to be used to the Vacuo heat, having spent some time there before. She was in her third year at Haven academy, and was undoubtedly used to fighting in this heat, giving her the edge in the fight. That, as well as her superior physical and tactical skill, won her the fight.

Smoke ended up progressing to the next round, before Velvet headed to her temporary dorm at Shade academy. Normally, it would only be exchange students who would be accommodated at the hosting academy’s dorms, but Velvet, along with a handful of other students, had been allowed to stay in Shade’s exchange student dorm. The rooms weren’t as nice as the other students, and were much smaller seeing as how each only accommodated one person, with only enough room for a bed, a desk, a wardrobe, and a bit of space in the middle of the room. Velvet didn’t care though. She had just seen her first huntress fight, and tonight, she would be staying in an actual huntsmen and huntress academy!

The rabbit girl made her way to the transport shuttles, along with the rest of the sweating bustling crowd, as they piled into one of the small air shuttles, with almost a hundred people crammed into such a small vehicle. Velvet though she might pass out from heat stroke, with the temperature in Vacuo well over a hundred degrees, and the air conditioner broke throughout the twenty minute shuttle journey to the ground. Her cock was throbbing painfully now, not able to get the image of that hot fox Faunus humiliating the other girl in front of so many people as she groaned in frustrated arousal, although everyone else would have assumed it was due to the heat, rather than HER heat. Never in her life had Velvet been so long in heat without masturbating, but she had hurried out of bed this morning to make sure she got a good seat in the arena.

Finally, the ship landed, and all of its occupants poured out, including the poor desperate rabbit Faunus, clumsily trying to hide her raging erection from the public. Velvet headed in the same direction as all of the other Shade and exchange students, walking swiftly to her dorm as fast as she could. She had been shown the way the previous night, and could remember roughly where it was located. 

The rabbit Faunus walked through the big double doors and entered the main building of the academy. If she recalled correctly, it was in the east wing of the building, then up to the third floor, and the sixth door along a long corridor of single bed temporary dorms. Velvet made her way along that route, turning right into the east wing, where she spotted a large staircase, with several students heading up, and she noted that while most of them wore their casual clothes, or in some cases, combat gear, a few were wearing either Beacon, Atlas or Haven uniforms.

‘At least I know I’m on the right track’ Velvet thought, as she followed the students up the staircase. She headed up to the first floor, then the second, feeling her cock becoming uncomfortable between her legs as she walked, and finally up to the third floor. Sighing in relief that she was almost back at her room, Velvet failed to notice that no other students had come up to the third floor with her. 

‘Surely some of them have dorms up here?’ She thought, but didn’t bother to think about it much longer, as she reached the top of the final staircase on the third floor. However, as she did so, she noticed the walls were decorated differently to how she remembered. The Faunus girl frowned, when she noticed that even stranger, rather than a corridor, she was greeted with a large metal door that somewhat resembled a fire exit. Velvet tried to shrug it off, thinking that she must have come up the staircase on the other side of the building the first time, as she opened the door and walked through it.

This was certainly NOT the third floor; She’d ended up on the roof!

Velvet groaned in confusion, as she tried to retrace her steps, but her cock had become so uncomfortable that she was barely able to think straight. The sun was blazing down on the rather plain looking roof, the humidity was torture for the poor rabbit Faunus, who just wanted to relieve her stress.

“Didn’t know anyone else came up here.” Velvet squealed in shock at hearing the voice coming from her left, as she realised that she wasn’t alone on the roof. The girl turned to see none other than the Fox Faunus huntress she’d just watched fighting in the tournament. Her crimson hair was tied back behind her, with her dark grey eyes hidden by sunglasses. She was laid back sunbathing on what looked like a deck chair, her olive coloured skin glistening in the sun from her sweat, while her fox tail poking out from under her, and she was wearing an outfit that left very little to the imagination. Her supple chest was covered by a red bikini top, with the rest of her exposed down to her tight jean shorts, which still showed off most of her long smooth legs. However, what really caught Velvet’s attention was clear outline of a cock in the front of the fox Faunus’s jean shorts.

“H-Hello.” Velvet spoke meekly, as the fox girl tilted her head up and looked in the direction of the rabbit Faunus, removing her shades and placing them on the ground beside her as she got a good look at the cute bunny that had wandered onto the roof. Fortunately, she didn’t seem to have noticed Velvet’s own bulge, as she laid back down.

“Take a seat. There’s more chairs over there.” The fox girl told Velvet, gesturing to where there was a stack of deck chairs. Velvet swallowed, not wanting to bring herself any closer to the fox girl, as she couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable around her, despite her stunning looks.

“Oh... n-no, I was just looking for my room, but I think I went up one too many flights of stairs or something...” Velvet told the girl.

“You’re not from Vacuo, are you?” The fox asked, as Velvet shook her head. “Let me guess, Vale? You don’t count the ground floor as the first floor there, do you?” She asked Velvet. The rabbit Faunus cursed at her stupidity. Of course! In Vale and Atlas, the first floor was the first floor above the ground floor, but in Vacuo and Mistral, that was the seconds floor, meaning she should have stayed on the second floor. The fox Faunus chuckled as she watched the look of realisation dawn on the rabbit faunus’ face.

“You can join me if you like.” She offered. “I’m Smoke, by the way. Smoke Ivory.” She told Velvet.

“I know.” Velvet told her, earning a questioning frown from Smoke, before she added. “I mean, I watched you fight today. You were so cool! The way you kicked that bitch’s ass!” Velvet exclaimed, forgetting her worry as she was unable to control her excitement. Smoke smirked.

“Thanks... it was really nothing.” She told Velvet, trying to be modest, but the rabbit girl could see a slight blush in the girls already rosy cheeks. The two remained silent for a short while, before Velvet spoke up.

“I’m Velvet.” Velvet told Smoke, realising she hadn’t introduced herself. “Velvet Scarletina.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Velvet Scarletina.” Smoke told her.

“I’m going to be a huntress.” She told the fox girl proudly. “Next year, in a few months actually, I’m going to Beacon!” She beamed, as Smoke looked the rabbit girl up and down.

“I’m sure you’ll make a fine huntress.” Smoke told her, making Velvet blush. As she stood in the sun for a few more minutes, the heat began to get to the rabbit Faunus, as sweat poured down her face, before Smoke changed the subject. “Why don’t you take your clothes off?” She asked. Velvet looked shocked, as Smoke realised how that just sounded. “No! I mean, it’s hot, why don’t you join me sunbathing? It must be killing you to be fully clothed, especially when you’re in heat...” Smoke said to Velvet, letting the last bit slip out by mistake.

Velvet had just been about to make to strip, until she heard Smoke’s comment about her being in heat, stopping as her cheeks glowed even redder than the sun had made them, realising that the fox girl had seen her bulge after all. As if sensing Velvet’s confusion, Smoke looked her in the eye and explained.

“I could smell your scent as soon as you got up here. Not easy when there’s a crowd of people, but with just the two of us, it was pretty potent.” Smoke admitted, as her eyes made their way down to Velvet’s crotch. “Come on, that can’t be comfortable.” She pointed out, referring to Velvet’s cock that was squeezed into her trousers.

“I...I don’t have my bikini with me...” The rabbit Faunus argued, despite her desire to do nothing more than to strip totally naked and ravage the fox girl right there.

“Just stay in your underwear. I promise I won’t leer.” Smoke told her. Hesitantly, Velvet stripped out of her clothes, folding them in a pile neatly beside the chair while Smoke pulled up another one for her to sit on. Once Velvet was done, she sat in the chair, wearing nothing but her pretty pink bra and matching panties with a huge bulge in them, as well as a stain where she had been leaking precum.

“So... you were in heat during your fight?” Velvet asked. Smoke nodded.

“You have no idea how hard it was not to bend that bitch over and fuck her ass raw in front of all those people.” Smoke told Velvet. “She might have been a cunt, but that ass...” She told Velvet, who watched the fox Faunus’ cock twitch at the memory. 

“Y-yeah...” Velvet agreed, trying to distract herself. 

“I had to wank three times before the fight just to get it all out of my system.” Smoke continued. “And afterwards, I practically ran out of the arena to jerk of to the thought of that girl’s ass cheeks around my cock.” Smoke chuckled, not realising she was making Velvet quite uncomfortable.

“You’re very, erm, open, about all this, aren’t you?” Velvet pointed out with an anxious giggle. Hen Smoke frowned, the rabbit girl explained. “Sex, I mean. Heat. Most people, even Faunus, talk about it as some taboo subject, but you don’t...” The redhead smiled.

“Heat’s just a natural part of all Faunus’ biology. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She told Velvet, who slowly nodded in agreement, while the fox continued. “And that; that is certainly nothing to be ashamed of.” She added, referencing the bulge in Velvet’s panties.

“Yeah... yeah! Good point!” Velvet told Smoke, who smiled back at her.

The two girls sat there for a few minutes, as Velvet tried to distract herself by thinking of anything other than the girl in heat beside her, her cock throbbing painfully. It would be rude to leave now, but if she didn’t do something soon, she felt like she was going to burst. While she thought, the rabbit Faunus’ hands absentmindedly made their way down to her crotch, rubbing the outside of her panties as she let out a silent moan. Smoke, not missing a thing, saw Velvet touching herself, though it didn’t bother her.

“Go right ahead.” She assured Velvet, whose hands snapped back to her sides, making Smoke chuckle. “Like I said, be proud to be a Faunus. Besides, I do it all the time up here. Not many people come up, and there aren’t any camera’s.” She explained to Velvet, who bit her lip.

“Sorry, it’s just... I rushed out of bed to see your fight this morning, and I didn’t have a chance to masturbate, and I came back here, but I couldn’t find my room...” Velvet rambled on, before catching her breath. “You really don’t mind?” She asked Smoke shook her head, and Velvet sighed in relief, as she yanked down her pink panties, letting her cock spring free from its cotton prison. Smoke couldn’t help but stare, watching as the rabbit girl wrapped her hand around her not particularly long, but rather fat cock and began to masturbate, moaning quite loudly as she did so. 

From the past few hours of self denial, Velvet figured it would only take her a few minutes to cum. She thought about looking over at Smoke, but decided that might be a bit rude. Instead, she imagined Smoke, as well as that Atlesian huntress, Rebecca, from the festival. 

 

They were back in the arena, thousands of eyes were on them. Rebecca was on the floor, defeated and completely nude, having been humiliated by the Faunus, who stood over her, victorious and with her cock out, ready to ‘fuck her ass raw’ to use Smoke’s own words.

“Now, time for my reward!” Velvet imagined Smoke saying.

“Please! I am not worthy of such a beautiful Faunus cock!” Rebecca protested. 

“Silence!” Smoke told her. With that, she began to fuck the blonde. Her screams echoed throughout the arena, while the fucking was broadcast across all of Remnant, with every human on the planet seeing the proud Atlesian huntress being degraded and humiliated by the fox Faunus. Once Smoke was done, she turned to Velvet.

“Your turn.” She told her, as Velvet began to fuck the girl’s ass from behind, getting faster and faster, her thrusts were harder and harder, until she couldn’t hold it in for any longer...

 

“AHHH!” Velvet screamed, snapping back to reality, as she came, hard, hours of pent up cum spurting from the tip of her cock, spraying up into the air and landing all over her legs, groin and belly.

“Thanks...” Smoke said sarcastically, as Velvet looked over to see that she had accidentally splattered the fox Faunus’ jean shorts with her cum when she orgasmed.

“Oh my God! I am so sorry!” Velvet exclaimed, mortified at having ejaculated onto another girl. Smoke simply smirked in response. 

“It’s fine. I was gonna take them off soon anyway.” She told Velvet, as she stood up from the deck chair with her back to the rabbit girl and removed her shorts, revealing that she hadn’t been wearing any underwear as she showed off to Velvet her huge round ass, which caused Velvet’s cock to twitch as it went from being semi hard back to being hard again, despite the unmissable fox tail sticking out from Smoke’s lower back. Smoke let her hair down and removed her bikini top, before turning around to Velvet. The rabbit Faunus’ jaw dropped at the fox girl’s stunning figure that glistened with sweat in the scorching sun. Her tits, while petite, were perfectly round, with dark nipples. Her hips were rather wide, and her ass, of course, was huge. Protruding from between the fox Faunus’ legs was her cock, a longer than velvet’s by at least an inch and a half, putting it at eight and a half inches, with pretty average sized balls.

Seeing Velvet not too subtly gawking at her form, Smoke chuckled, as she ran her hands from her hips up to her tits.

“Like what you see?” She asked Velvet, teasingly, causing the girl’s cock to throb as if nodding, while her own member twitched at seeing Velvet’s almost naked body. Not receiving a response from the rabbit Faunus, Smoke continued. “You know, we are both in heat, so it wouldn’t be all that bad if we...” She trailed off, leaving the rest to Velvet’s imagination.

“I... I...” Velvet managed, her hands subconsciously stroking her cock as she looked at Smoke’s smoking hot body.

“Of course, you can always say no...” Smoke added, as she made to grab her jean shorts from the ground.

“NO!” Velvet cried out. “I mean, yes, if you want...” She told Smoke, blushing as she unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. Despite being three years younger than her fox counterpart, Velvet’s breasts were C cup’s although the rest of her wasn’t quite as impressive as Smoke’s. Smoke smiled, as she sauntered over to Velvet.

“Is this your first time?” She asked Velvet, who nodded, a little embarrassed. Most Faunus lost their virginity before the age of sixteen, whereas Velvet had never even come close, too shy to approach other faunus in heat and too afraid to approach humans. Smoke smiled, sweetly and reassuringly. “Don’t worry, it’s easy.” She told Velvet.

“O-ok...” Velvet muttered, as she stood beside Smoke. The fox’s hands found her hips, as she pulled her in close, their cocks grazing each other and causing them both to moan as they did so.

“So... what do you want to try first?” Smoke asked. Velvet bit her lip anxiously. What was supposed to happen now? Who would be the top and who would be the bottom? Surely it made sense for the rabbit to go on the bottom and the fox on top, but wasn’t she supposed to be the one on top because it was her first time? Fortunately, Smoke helped Velvet out with a couple of suggestions.

“We could try missionary, just to start?” She suggested. Velvet thought that sounded like a good idea, but soon realised she didn’t really want either of them to get pregnant.

“D-do you... have, erm, c-condoms?” Velvet asked, embarrassed. 

“Oh, you’re worried about one of us getting pregnant?” She asked. “Well, no, sorry. If you want instead, we could do it in the ass?” She suggested, rather eagerly, as Velvet got the impression that Smoke was big on anal. Still, at least there was no risk of pregnancy.

“Sure!” She told the fox girl.

“Now, anal hurts a bit more to start, but trust me, you’ll LOVE it!” She assured the rabbit girl, getting a little worked up by the subject, causing Velvet to chuckle slightly.

“So... how does this work?” Velvet asked. 

“Well, do you want to go on top first, and then if you want, we can switch?” Smoke asked. Velvet shook her head.

“I think maybe you should go on top first, and then I can follow your lead.” She told the fox girl.

“Fair enough.” Smoke told her, as she grabbed a towel from her bag to lay across the roof, since they couldn’t really do it on one of the deck chairs, and the ground wasn’t very comfortable. Velvet got down on all fours, her cock erect underneath her and her ass in the air, as she waited for Smoke to make the first move. The fox girl knelt behind Velvet, her cock aligned with Velvet’s ass, before she spoke up again.

“Like I said, this would probably hurt less with lube, but once you get past the first bit, it’s great from there on out.” She assured the rabbit girl.

“Isn’t there anything you can do?” Velvet asked. Smoke though for a second, before getting an idea.

Without hesitation, Smoke leaned forwards behind the rabbit Faunus, so that her ass was just a few inches away from her face, before she grabbed her firm ass cheeks and spread them apart. Velvet gasped in shock, as she felt Smoke’s warm wet tongue make contact with her tight red hole, licking the rear entrance and using her own saliva as lubrication. Smoke closed her eyes, moaning as she enjoyed the taste of Velvet’s asshole, though the salty beads of sweat running down Velvet’s cheeks annoyed her, though in this heat it couldn’t really be helped. After just a few seconds, Velvet got used to the feeling of having a girl’s tongue on her ass, even beginning to enjoy her first rim job, as Smoke’s tongue circled the girl’s tight hole. The fox girl inhaled deeply, taking in the potent scent of Velvet’s ass, which to many would have been foul, but to the red haired faunus was utterly divine.

Velvet let out a short squeal, as her ass was penetrated for the first time by Smoke’s tongue, as she slowly worked it in and out of the rabbit’s asshole, lubricating the inner walls of Velvet’s ass with her saliva as far in as her tongue could reach. Much like the smell, most people would have been disgusted by the mere thought of their tongue touching someone’s asshole, let along going inside of it. However, to Smoke, it was heaven. Her tail wagged in delight as her lips kissed Velvet’s rear entrance, her tongue plunging deeper into Velvet’s ass. Smoke also began to use her middle and index fingers of each hand to widen Velvet’s hole in the hopes that it would make it less painful when she fucked her. The rabbit girl moaned, as she dripped sweat and precum onto the towel, and she found herself becoming wet between her vaginal folds. 

After a few minutes, once it was sufficiently lubricated, Smoke’s mouth left Velvet’s ass, the fox Faunus having admittedly gotten carried away with eating out the brunette’s asshole. 

“Right... well, are you ready?” Smoke asked, thankful that Velvet couldn’t see her getting flustered.

“Yes...” Velvet whimpered, having been teased for too long, as she wiggled her firm petite ass before her fox partner.

After confirming Velvet’s readiness, Smoke grabbed her throbbing cock with one hand and pointed it at Velvet’s ass. Slowly, she pushed it between her firm cheeks, which squeezed the hard member, until she hit Velvet’s entrance. Despite Smoke’s saliva as well as her precum as lubrication, Velvet winced when the fox faunus entered her, as her walls were stretched by the girl’s cock. While it wasn’t as thick as her own, it was still bigger than anything Velvet had had in her ass before.

“Are you ok?” Smoke asked, sensing Velvet’s tension. The bunny nodded. “Just relax. It’ll be easier that way.” The huntress assured her, as she felt Velvet’s tension slip away, and she continued to slide her cock into the rabbit girl’s ass.

Velvet soon found that Smoke was right. Once she relaxed her body, it was much less painful for her asshole to be penetrated by Smoke’s cock. While she could still feel her walls being stretched by the Faunus’ thick shaft, the pain she felt before was now that of arousal and pleasure. Smoke grunted, her cock pulsing as it was squeezed by Velvet’s walls and cheeks, while the rabbit girl pushed her hips back, as if her body was subconsciously asking for the fox to penetrate her deeper. Before long, Smoke had fit her entire length inside of Velvet’s ass.

“Oh God... Velvet... your ass is perfect!” Smoke moaned, as she slid her cock out of the younger girl’s ass about halfway, before sliding it back in again, beginning to fuck the rabbit girl. Both Faunus’ were soaked in sweat, with 

“S-smoke...” Was all Velvet managed, as she was slowly, but at a steadily increasing pace, fucked by the fox Faunus. The rabbit girl moaned quite loudly as she gave her anal virginity to the fox Faunus, her hips bucking back onto Smoke’s cock with her thrusts, trying to get her cock to penetrate her deeper.

“Be careful...” Smoke warned Velvet, after she moaned again rather loudly. “Nobody really comes up here, but they might still hear you if you’re too loud.” She told her. Velvet nodded, biting her lip as Smoke picked up the pace. After a few minutes, Velvet felt the urge to cum, as her cock throbbed in excitement. She had been pushed to the brink of cumming from Smoke’s rim job alone, and could hardly hold it in any longer.

Heeding Smoke’s warning, Velvet bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood as she orgasmed, her cock bouncing wildly about as she came, spraying her hot mess all over Smoke’s towel, while her vaginal juices ran down the back of her thighs.

“S-sorry...” Velvet apologised, embarrassed. Smoke just shook it off.

“That’s what it’s there for.” She told Velvet, never slowing down her pace as she felt herself already building up to cum as well. She usually lasted longer, but Velvet’s no longer virgin as was so tight around her cock that she was already on the edge of orgasming. By now, Smoke could slide her cock in and out of the rabbit girl’s hole with relative ease, as Smoke built up to orgasm. When velvet had orgasmed, her walls had squeezed Smoke’s cock, as if trying to milk it for all of her seed, but the fox girl wasn’t quite there yet.

After a few minutes, Smoke felt herself about to cum any second, while Velvet simply lay there, her lip bleeding and the rest of her body drenched in sweat, while her cock oozed semen from the tip onto the large damp stain on the towel where her cum had pooled up and soaked through it.

“Do you, want me, to cum, inside, or out?” Smoke panted, sweat dripping from her with each thrust due to the Vacuo heat.

“Inside is – AHH – f-fine...” Velvet moaned, not really paying attention as she was fucked by the girl behind her, her ass being widened by her girth. 

After her initial warning, Smoke had intended to tell Velvet a few seconds before she was going to cum. However, once the rabbit girl gave her permission to do so inside her ass, Smoke found that she had been closer to orgasm than she initially thought. No sooner had the words left Velvet’s lips than Smoke orgasmed, harder than ever as Velvet’s ass tensed up, milking her cock for all her hot white cum. She tried not to cry out, as her cock pulsed inside of Velvet, shooting her seed inside of the girl. The rabbit Faunus collapsed, her ass being held up by Smoke’s cock, but her head and chest falling to the ground groaning as she felt her ass being pumped full of the hot creamy mess for the first time in her life. She hadn’t exactly known what to expect, but now that it was happening, it felt good. Velvet arched her back, moaning as she was pumped full of the fox girl’s semen, while Smoke moaned in pleasure, the contents of her balls shooting out of her cock and filling up the bunny’s ass.

Even after Smoke’s orgasm had finished, the two remained in that position for a few minutes, both sweating buckets from the heat, Smoke’s cock bathing in her own cum that had filled Velvet’s ass, while the latter savoured the feeling of having her rear hole used to pump her full of semen. Smoke finally slid her cock out of Velvet’s ass, making a wet popping sound as she did so, and she watched as the bunny’s cheeks go back together, the only sign that her cock had ever been between them being the wet line of cum that came from the middle of each cheek after she slid it out of her ass. Meanwhile Velvet simply laid there, her butt still in the air.

“Velvet?” Smoke asked, wondering if she’d passed out.

“Mmm?” The rabbit moaned in response, struggling to move from both exhaustion and the heat.

“Are you ok?” The fox asked, earning a nod from velvet.

“Yeah, just... WOW!” Velvet giggled, getting up and kneeling beside Smoke. “I mean, I knew it was going to be good, but that was... I mean, I can’t even describe it!” Smoke chuckled at Velvet’s reaction.

“Well, if you’ve got it in you, you can see what it’s like to be on the giving end now.” Smoke told her, getting down on her hands and knees with her back to Velvet, her huge ass in the air jiggling before the rabbit girl, her tail wagging as she did so.

“Are you serious?” Velvet asked. Smoke shrugged.

“I’ll admit, I prefer giving, but receiving is almost as good.” The fox told Velvet, as she spread her cheeks apart. “You can just get started, by the way, I’ve had some experience, so I’m not as tight.” She told the bunny girl, as she showed her rear hole between her big round cheeks. 

Smoke waited for Velvet to eagerly thrust her cock inside her ass, but what she didn’t expect to feel was the rabbit girl’s tongue on her ass, almost hungrily licking at the rear hole, lifting her tail out of the way with one hand while her messily drooling her saliva everywhere while she tasted the girl’s asshole.

“Velvet, you don’t have to...” Smoke moaned, although she couldn’t deny the overwhelming feelings of pleasure that washed over her from feeling another girl’s tongue on her ass. Her cock throbbed in joy, while a river of her vaginal juices ran down each of her thighs. Velvet pulled her head up from between Smoke’s cheeks.

“I know. You seemed to enjoy it though, and I was just wondering what all the fuss was about...” Velvet told her with a grin, as she buried her head between the two huge cheeks once more, her tongue circling the red hole.

“And?” Smoke asked, receiving a muffled reply from Velvet. “What?” She asked, as Velvet once again lifted her head out of Smoke’s ass. 

“I said I never thought eating ass would taste this great!” Velvet told her, smiling while the fox rolled her eyes. Velvet got back to work, her tongue breaching Smoke’s asshole and licking inside her hole. Smoke groaned loudly, almost cumming from just that motion, before Velvet flicked her tongue, eliciting several loud moans from Smoke as she ignored her own advice to keep it down. Copying what Smoke had done to her, Velvet began to pump her tongue in and out of Smoke’s asshole, pushing her over the edge.

“Velvet!” Smoke moaned, as she came from just the girl’s tongue working her asshole, her vaginal juices spraying over the rabbit girl’s chin, while she fired multiple ropes of cum onto the towel, her cock twitching as her semen soaked into the ruined cloth, and the fox looked like she might collapse from the sheer pleasure of having her asshole licked.

“Wow, you actually orgasmed just from having your asshole licked?” Velvet asked, wiping the fox’s juices off of her chin and tasting them. Out of sight from the rabbit Faunus, Smoke’s face grew an even deeper shade of red to match her hair.

“Yeah...” She muttered, a little embarrassed at having her fetish revealed to a girl who, despite their activities, was pretty much a stranger. Velvet smiled.

“You really like rim jobs, don’t you?” She asked.

“Anything with the ass, to be honest, is my forte.” Smoke admitted, as Velvet smiled sweetly, assuming that that was the reason she had been so eager to suggest it earlier.

“Weren’t you the one that told me not to be embarrassed? To be proud?” She asked. Smoke smiled as the rabbit girl’s supportiveness of her fetish.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Smoke told her.

“So, do you still want me to carry on?” Velvet asked.

“Oh, absolutely!” The two girls grinned, as Velvet readied to fuck the fox girl, holding her tail out of the way, her cock pointed between her huge cheeks at her puckered red hole. Slowly, though not as slowly as Smoke had done with her, Velvet slid her cock into Smoke’s asshole. The fox was internally thankful that the bunny had decided to lick her asshole, not only because of the pleasure it gave her, but also because she hadn’t accounted for Velvet’s far above average girth, as the bunny’s almost three inch wide cock stretched her asshole out as the younger girl began to fuck her.

Before long, Velvet’s balls were resting beneath Smoke’s dripping pussy, all seven inches of her cock buried deep inside of the girl’s asshole, which was stretched out at a painful three inches. Still, Smoke couldn’t complain, as she began to get fucked by the rabbit girl. Velvet quickly began to build up a rhythm, as she fucked the fox in the ass, her cock, while not reaching particularly deep, stretched the girl’s hole out wider than it had ever been, so that Smoke had to stifle a scream every time Velvet’s hips slammed against hers.

However, the rabbit, not knowing the pain and pleasure she was putting Smoke in, decided to take things up a notch after just a few minutes of fucking. She reached around the fox girl to grab her cock, as she planned to jerk her off while fucking her. However, as soon as her hand wrapped around the fox’s cock, it began to twitch erratically, and semen once again shot out of it, causing Smoke to lose herself to the moment.

“OH FUCK, VELVET, AHHH!” Smoke screamed, her back arched and hips thrust backwards as she tried to take in more of Velvet’s cock than was there, all the while cumming nonstop.

“Smoke! You said we need to be quiet!” Velvet whispered, although not letting up on the ass pounding she was giving the grey eyed Faunus.

“I don’t care!” Smoke cried out, her cock still spurting cum, although it seemed to be at a slower pace and velocity, her balls running on fumes, although the ground was decorated in both their cum and sweat by now. “I don’t care if anyone hears, Velvet! I just want it in my ass!” She wailed, as Velvet felt herself about to cum. Although Smoke’s ass wasn’t the tightest, it was a feeling Velvet had never had before, and she was unable to contain her love for the feeling any longer.

“Smoke, I- AHHH!” Velvet cried out, as her thick member began to pump to fox girl full of cum, her sticky sperm filling Smoke’s asshole to the very brim, as she lost her penile virginity, with only her cunt left. However, judging by Smoke’s state, that probably wouldn’t be happening today.

Velvet slid her fat wet cock out of Smoke’s asshole, who finally stopped cumming with nothing to fill her ass.

“Smoke, that was incredible!” She told her, panting and sweating in the heat. Smoke was doing the same, having collapsed on the ground in a puddle of her own cum.

“Yeah... it... was...” She panted, exhausted.

Velvet smiled, as she helped Smoke up. Both of them were drenched, in the sweat, cum and saliva of either themselves or each other, or most likely a mixture of moth. If they didn’t need showers before they fucked, they certainly would now. The stench of cum carried across the rooftop, hopefully not down to the ground, as the two feared being caught.

“Well, I should go. My team probably wants to congratulate their leader for her amazing victory in the tournament.” Smoke joked to Velvet who, in her own world of anal sex, had forgotten all about the tournament, or huntresses, or anything that didn’t involve either fucking or eating out a girl’s ass, or having it done to her.

“Hm? Oh yeah, right...” Velvet said, as the two got dressed, though not carefully, since they’d no doubt be getting showered and changed soon. “I’m going back to Vale tomorrow. Do you think we’ll ever see each other again?” Velvet asked as the Faunus girls left the roof. Smoke smiled at her.

“If I’m lucky.” She told her, giving the girl a peck on the lips, before they parted ways to their separate dorms.

 

“Wow” Yang said. “Velvet, I didn’t think you had it in you! So public, and within like, five minutes of meeting the girl!” Yang laughed, while Velvet smiled sheepishly. She had been a little worried about how Coco would react, but looking up, she saw her grinning just like Yang.

“Heh, that’s my girl. Full of surprises.” Coco said, kissing Velvet, before Yang headed to the kitchen to make them all some more tea.

“So, you didn’t mind me telling that story?” Velvet asked, ever worried that Coco would get upset that even though Velvet was her first, she wasn’t Velvet’s first.

“Oh course not.” She told her girlfriend with another kiss, before frowning. “Actually, one part did bother me...” She said, and Velvet feared the worst, as Coco continued. “How come we never do that?” She asked Velvet.

“Do what?” The Faunus asked. “We’ve done anal before...” Coco shook her head.

“No, I mean the other thing.” The brunette told her girlfriend. “Rim jobs. We’ve been together for over two years, but never once have you mentioned how much you enjoyed giving and getting rim jobs.” Coco finished.

“Well, I mean, you were always so neat and organised – I didn’t think it would be your thing...” Velvet told Coco, hesitating, before she continued. “...But, I suppose now I know you’re into it...” The two girls grinned at each other, as Coco grabbed her partner by the wrist and dragged her upstairs.

“Yang! Change of plan! We’re doing rim jobs now!” Coco called out to the blonde. Yang rolled her eyes, pouring the tea away, although she was looking forward to this.


	5. Adam's rebound (Adam x Gaia(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam takes out his frustrations on his newly appointed right hand woman, Gaia Amaranth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC Gaia was suggested by Lunatone, and the OC Aero was suggested by Curbizzle

“You know, you could make this easier on both of us if you just told me where your little friend went.” The female Faunus sighed, getting impatient, as she looked down at the huntsman. He wasn’t much to look at; maybe in his early twenties, average build, roughly her height if stood up at about six foot tall, though he had unique silver hair that was cut short. 

“Fuck you!” He spat, being forced to kneel before the Faunus girl standing over him. She was young, maybe only a few years or so younger than him, which was still much younger than he expected a White Fang lieutenant to be, and admittedly much hotter. She had a tall, slender figure with a tight yet round butt, with rather curvy hips and big DD cup breasts that seemed to be begging to burst out of her fitted white fang uniform, showing off just a little bit of cleavage. She batted her curly jet black hair out of the way of her grimm mask that hid her jade coloured eyes, as she glared down at the man, before turning away. If it hadn’t been for the giveaway mask, he wouldn’t have thought that she were a Faunus, until she began talking, and he spotted inside her mouth that instead of canine’s, she had two long fangs, about three times the size of the rest of her teeth, but subtle enough for someone to miss if they weren’t looking properly, and he figured she was some sort of snake or spider Faunus.

Unbeknownst to the man, since he was unaware of Faunus’ heat cycles, Gaia’s cock throbbed inside her trousers, as she found herself getting turned on by the man kneeling submissively before her. The girl had always been more dominant when it came to mating, preferring men who bent over for her, although she wasn’t too picky between either men and women or human and Faunus.

The spider Faunus sighed again, not in annoyance, almost in disappointment, as she walked away from the huntsman, only to spin back around with a reverse heel kick, striking his jaw and almost dislocating it. The huntsman grunted, searing pain across his jaw as he tasted blood in his mouth, before his tongue felt a tooth roaming free in his mouth, which he spat onto the forest ground in front of the white fang girl.

“This is getting us nowhere.” She said aloud to no one in particular, adjusting her grimm mask where it had been rubbing against her temple, before looking at the soldiers holding the huntsman down. “Just bring him with us. He’ll tell Adam later.” The soldiers, a cat Faunus and a leopard Faunus, nodded, as they took the huntsman with them and throwing him in the back of the truck with a bag over his head, while the lieutenant hopped in the front passenger seat, the Leopard Faunus driving while she called Adam on her scroll.

“Gaia. Did you accomplish your objective?” The bull Faunus asked. The lieutenant, Gaia, sighed.

“Half. We got the human, but the huntress got away.” She told her superior, who looked mildly annoyed. “Cheer up Adam. I’m bringing him to you to interrogate. He’s just your type too – You like breaking those rebellious type’s right?” She asked him, although rather than him actually cheering up, the red haired man made a face of disgust.

“The human?” He asked. Gaia nodded, as he scoffed. “Don’t make me sick.” Adam paused, while Gaia was inwardly disappointed that he hadn’t appreciated her gesture. “Still, there are more conventional forms of interrogation that are almost as fun... Regardless, good work Gaia.” He told her, as the girl felt warm at Adam’s praise, until he continued. “If only you’d finished the fucking job, he could be FUCKING DEAD BY NOW.” He yelled, his voice distorting through the scroll. Gaia was hurt, but more than that, angry.

“Well, fucking excuse me, but if you wanted the job done, why didn’t you come out here?” She asked her boss bitterly, who growled angrily.

“Don’t forget your place, Gaia.” He warned her. “Just get back here, and we can find out where his friend went.” With that, Adam ended the call. Gaia growled in annoyance, ripping off her mask to reveal her dark emerald eyes, as she felt her cock twitch underneath her clothing. She spent the rest of the journey with her fists clenched, angry at Adam the entire time.

Once the small band of Faunus arrived back at the white fang headquarters, Gaia was the first to exit the truck, heading to the rear door to retrieve the prisoner. Looking up, she saw Adam waiting for them at the entrance, arms folded across his chest, and Gaia felt her heart skip a beat. Though she would never admit it, the black haired Faunus was completely head over heels for Adam, devoting herself to him. She saw him as the one to bring about justice for the Faunus, admiring his vision and sharing his hatred for humanity, and would do anything to please him.

Unfortunately, this was for the most part overshadowed by her more dominant side, so that whenever they spoke, she would always have some sarcastic remark to say, or end up losing her temper when he would become annoyed with her. While in the moment, all Gaia felt was anger, but once alone and thinking back on the events, she could only imagine Adam bending her over and fucking her right there, or even better, she would fuck him in his no doubt virgin ass. Gaia had had this crush on Adam for some time now, getting especially jealous when he had chosen Blake to go to Vale with him over her, but now that he was back in Mistral, and she had been promoted to his second in command, she saw it as only a matter of time before sparks started to fly between the two.

“Took you long enough just to do half a job.” Adam snapped, receiving a glare from Gaia as she dragged the prisoner out of the back of the truck by the arm, his wrists cuffed together behind him and bag still on his head as he stumbled from the vehicle. Gaia led him to the entrance of the building where the white fang was based, leading him in after Adam opened the door.

“What do you want doing with him?” Gaia asked. Adam sighed.

“Take him to the dungeon, what do you think?” He snapped. Gaia growled, mumbling curses under her breath as she did as she was told, leading the human down the stairs to the dungeon under the building that Sienna Khan had built to ‘interrogate’ prisoners, although most high ranking white fang members knew about her kink for raping humans.

The three reached the bottom of the stairs, Gaia leading the human down, while Adam followed. In the basement, although it would be more accurate to call it a torture chamber, there was a number of chains and cuffs in various positions; some chains hung front he ceiling, so that a prisoner could be hung by their wrists or ankles, while others were designed to chain a prisoner to the wall. There was a table that the victim could be strapped down on, and even chains on the floor that forced the prisoner to remain on all fours, as well as countless other bindings, cages and tools that were at the white fang’s disposal.

“So, where is he going first?” Gaia asked Adam, who was looking around the room at his choices. However, before he could respond, a voice spoke from behind him.

“Actually, I’ll be taking it from here, Lieutenant Amaranth.” A familiar tiger Faunus told Gaia, as she made her way in front of the two other Faunus.

“Sienna.” Adam grunted, annoyed as his leader took the huntsman by the arm, leading him to where the chains hung from the ceiling and uncuffing him, before restraining his arms once more by cuffing his wrists to the chain attached to the ceiling. The huntsman struggled, as his arms were forced above him, his feet barely able to touch the ground as hung there.

“Thank you for your service. I would appreciate some privacy while I interrogate the prisoner.” Sienna told Adam and Gaia. The spider Faunus nodded, but the bull growled in anger.

“Sienna, this was MY prize!” He told her, earning a threatening glare. The woman was more than half a foot shorter than him, and rather thin, but she still made to be quite intimidating to most of the white fang members, Gaia included. Adam, however, was not so easily intimidated.

“You’ll do well to know your place, Adam.” The high leader told him, turning to face him for the first time in their conversation. It was then that Adam and Gaia both noticed a bulge under Sienna’s robes, and noticed the familiar smell of arousal coming from Sienna, all the signs telling the pair that their high leader was in heat.  
Adam daren’t say anything to her about the rumours about her raping human’s being true, instead storming out of the room in rage, Gaia quickly following him, leaving Sienna to have her way with the huntsman.

 

“HOW DARE SHE!?” Adam roared, out of range of Sienna’s hearing, as he stormed back to his quarters. Gaia followed, struggling to keep up walking, as he threw his door open. Each high ranking member of the white fang had the privilege of having their own quarters at the organisations main base for conveniences sake. Adam was one of the Faunus that was entitled to this. He threw his sword across the room, breaking a mirror as he did so and shattering it, glass flying everywhere.

“That’s seven years bad luck, you know?” Gaia joked, leaning against the doorway while Adam stood in the centre of the room, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath as he struggled to contain his anger.

“What are you still doing here?” He asked, still furious at Sienna.

“You need to calm down.” She dared to tell her superior. Evidently, this was a mistake on her part, as no sooner had the words left her lips than Adam’s hand clamped around her throat, squeezing it tightly.

“And what you need to do...” He began, bearing his teeth with his face inches away from Gaia’s. “Is to watch your fucking tongue. Got it?” He asked, threateningly. Gaia was roughly the same height and build as Adam was, but in his fury, the bull seemed to be towering over her. For the first time in a long time, Gaia actually felt scared, and she didn’t scare easily.

“Yeah...” The emerald eyed Faunus managed, as Adam’s grip relented, allowing his right hand woman to breathe again. Despite her dominant nature, Gaia couldn’t deny that she felt her cock throbbing under her clothes as Adam choked her, knowing that pretty soon, it would be difficult to think of anything other than mating unless she relieved herself soon. On any other day, she might even have dared to propose such a thing to Adam, but judging by how he was now, he might kill her if they fucked, especially considering his rumoured to be giant cock.

The spider girl made to leave instead, figuring Adam would just assume she didn’t respond well to his threat, or that she was doing the smart thing and leaving him alone. However, as soon as she left the room, Adam called back after her.

“Wait.” He told her, causing the black haired Faunus to stop in her tracks, spinning on her heels to face the red haired man.

“What?” She grunted, impatiently, as her cock strained against her clothing.

“You’re in heat. I smelt it before” Adam told her. “Come here.” He demanded, as Gaia’s heart began to pound inside her chest as she stood there. Was this it? What she had fantasised about for so long – was it finally happening? If so, why was she hesitating? She knew what she wanted, and who she wanted, and he was right there, so why was she so unsure? Maybe it was because he was in heat too, at least, judging by the aroma he was giving off. If that was the case, he would almost definitely want to be the one to fuck her, not allowing her inside him at all. As far as she knew, Adam didn’t usually like female Faunus in heat, referring to their monthly penis growth’s as ‘disgusting’, and frowning upon any male or female Faunus that had sex with a female Faunus in heat. Gaia found it quite ironic that he would be so against something that was so ingrained in Faunus culture, since he was such a strong advocate for Faunus superiority of humans, but then again, she knew he would still fuck Blake if she was in heat. Perhaps his belief was limited to just female Faunus penetrating men when they were in heat?

Gaia shook off the thought, as slowly, she made her way back into the room, closing the door behind her, unsure of herself for the first time in so long.

“You want me to get the lube if I’m gonna be inside of you?” She half joked, hopefully. Adam snorted in response.

“Dream on.” He told her, removing his coat and shirt, tossing them aside and showing Gaia his slender yet toned body, before he began to unbuckle his belt. The Faunus girl could already see the outline of his cock in his trousers, already erect and even bigger than she had imagined it to be, as the bull man soon got naked before Gaia, his three inch thick cock standing fully erect in all its fourteen inch glory. 

The spider Faunus swallowed. His cock was much longer than her own cock, which, while it was quite thick at two and a half inches, it was half the size, at a below average seven inches.

“Well? Strip.” Adam demanded. Gaia scowled at his order, but found her body obeying him nonetheless, as she removed her tight shirt and trousers so that she was only wearing her dark green DD cup bra and matching boxers, since they made it easier when she was in heat. Adam signalled her to continue, and she did, unhooking her bra and allowing her huge tits to be free, before sliding her boxers down her legs and kicking them away.

Adam laughed as he looked down at Gaia’s cock, tiny compared to his own monstrous one, humiliating the poor Faunus girl, who couldn’t help but feel her cunt becoming wet between her legs as her cock throbbed. Why was she feeling like this at being degraded? She was always the one in charge, the dominant one, in all of her relationships, but around Adam, it was as if all she wanted to do was serve him.

“Get on the bed.” The bull faunus wasted no time beating around the bush, taking his cock in hand and giving it a few quick strokes. Gaia hesitated, earning her a glare from Adam, who looked even more pissed than before, if that was even possible. “You have two choices; get on the bed, and once I cum in your cunt, I’ll let you get off, or, you can carry on how you normally would, and I’ll fuck you in every hole, and you can get off on your own.” He threatened her. Gaia suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline though her body, as she stood up to Adam.

“Listen here,” She told him, pointing her finger threateningly. “I don’t know what Blake let you get away with when you two were fucking, but I’m not gonna be your slut for you to-” The poor spider Faunus didn’t get to finish her sentence, as with lightning speed, Adam had twisted her arm painfully around her back, pinning her to the bed. The girl screamed in pain, as her body was forcibly pressed to the bed, her arm twisted in agony behind her and her rock hard cock uncomfortably jammed between her stomach and the bed.

“Hard way it is.” Adam told her, grinning. “I love it the hard way.” Just like earlier, Adam didn’t waste any time, lining his cock between his inferior’s ass cheeks and pulling his hips back, before thrusting them forward quickly. Gaia braced herself. She had had sex with multiple mates, mostly submissive men since she enjoyed how their asses felt around her fat cock as it tore them apart, but quite a few women as well, both genders also enjoying her renowned foot jobs from her soft, slender feet. However, she had never been penetrated before, in her ass or pussy. She had never even sucked a cock before, or tasted anyone’s cum but her own when she got curious. Now, at this moment, her eighteen year streak of never being fucked was broken, as Adam’s huge cock plunged into her ass.

“AGGGHH!” Gaia screamed, her back arched and her entire body tensed up when Adam entered her, unknowingly increasing the pain, as her anal virginity was stolen from her by the man she hoped would eventually take it, but not in this way. She felt like she was being split in two by the bull Faunus’ huge cock, searing pain throughout her ass as she thrashed about on the bed in futile attempts to get free, but the more of Adam’s cock that he forcefully shoved inside of her, the wetter she felt her pussy getting, as her juices dripped onto the bed and her cock pulsated beneath her body in arousal.

“Well well well, looks like someone’s enjoying this more than she wants to admit.” Adam observed, as he inspected Gaia’s now soaking pussy, his cock jammed ten inches into her asshole.

“S-shut the fuck up!” She told him, before Adam thrust forward, adding another inch of his cock to her ass. Gaia moaned a she felt her rear hole widen three inches around the man’s cock, involuntarily squeezing it tightly to give him pleasure, as he promptly buried the rest of his member inside his subordinate, earning a loud shriek of pain from her.

“Just admit you’re enjoying this and I promise I’ll let you get off afterwards.” He told Gaia, as he began to slide his cock in and out of her ass. In part due to his cock being so huge, as well as him being so rough with the virgin girl’s ass without lube, Adam found that Gaia ‘s ass was now bleeding a little, unable to handle his enormous cock. The man grunted in disgust, but still fucked Gaia, her arm stretched painfully around her back as he pinned her down with on hand, using the other to rub her soaking pussy underneath her.

“I know you’re enjoying this.” He told her after a few minutes. “I know you’ve wanted this for some time now, so there’s no use in pretending.” He told her. It was true. Despite her nature, Gaia had always fantasized about being mercilessly fucked by Adam as he took her virginity, although she had also fantasized about fucking him too, leaving the Faunus confused as to whether she had been secretly submissive this whole time and just didn’t know it, or if she was actually still dominant. If it was the former, she would surely have no reason not to enjoy this, but if it was the latter, was this then rape? Gaia couldn’t deny her pain, but the pleasure of it was overwhelming her so that she could barely think straight.

“Don’t fight it.” He told her after a few more minutes. “Just give in.” Adam grunted, as he sped up his thrusts, her ass still sore, but it had begun to loosen up as he fucked her, and the girl lost her will to resist, allowing his thrusts to get faster and faster.

After almost twenty minutes of having her ass brutally violated, Gaia’s decision was made, when Adam slipped a finger into her pussy, sending her the spider Faunus insane, as she came hard, soaking his hand with her vaginal juices and spurting her own cum up her body as she came onto Adam’s sheets. The bull Faunus, while not letting up on fucking her ass, pulled his hand away in disgust.

“You’d better clean that.” He told her, as he took his hand off of her sore arm, freeing her and instead grabbing her hair, pulling her head back as he forced his fingers into her mouth, forcing Gaia to suck her own cum from them. Much to Gaia’s own surprise, despite her arm being free, she didn’t try to escape, instead suckling the bull man’s finger’s clean of her sweet nectar, while her hips subconsciously grinded on the bed, unintentionally making a mess in her own cum. Adam grunted, as he felt himself also about to cum. He didn’t bother to warn Gaia, before her came in her ass.

“Ah, Fuck!” He yelled, as his cock throbbed inside of the girl’s ass, pumping her full of his cum as he orgasmed, his entire fourteen inches pulsing inside as he filled the girl’s rear hole with his hot white mess. Gaia groaned, still not certain whether it was in discomfort of ecstasy, though more than likely a hybrid of both, as she was filled up with Adam’s cum, her asshole being used by her superior to deposit his load after he had finished using her, until finally, he pulled out. He watched as her asshole leaked his cum, her belly full of his hot seed judging by the amount he shot into her, not giving the poor girl a chance to catch her breath before he continued.

“You’ve got a good ass. Let’s see how your cunt compares.” He told the girl, lining up to her sopping wet pussy, preparing to fuck her.

“Wait!” Gaia protested. “I’m in heat. If you do that, you could get me pregnant.” She warned Adam.

“I guess that would be a problem for you.” He told her, implying that he would refuse to help with his own child.

“Adam please...” Gaia practically begged him.

“Please what?” He asked her. “Please don’t? Or please fuck my slutty cunt until I cum?” Adam asked. Gaia actually had to think about it before she replied. She had always been dominant. That’s what she kept telling herself as she made her choice.

“Please... fuck me!” He told Adam, her mind to hazy with arousal to even want to argue with him. “Please just fuck my cunt! I don’t care if I get pregnant, just fuck me!” He told him. Adam grinned at how easily the girl had caved in, as he slammed his hips forward, his cock breaking through her cervix and into her previously untouched uterus in one swift thrust. Gaia wailed in pleasure, as she was fucked from behind by her now lover.

The bull Faunus’ entire shaft didn’t fit inside right away, as he pulled out, only to slam back in again and find that his huge cock still didn’t fit all the way inside the girl. Gaia was screaming in pleasure, as her superior fucked her pussy from behind, her cock still erect under her and twitching as it begged to cum, though not ready yet. The bull, Faunus tried a few more times to fit his entire member inside of the spider girl, failing each time, succeeding only in pleasuring both of them. Having had enough, he retracted his hips so that his cock was almost fully out of Gaia’s pussy, who, realising what he was going to do, braced herself for the inevitable flurry of pleasure and pain.

“Adam, don’t...” She begged.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked, annoyed with her indecisiveness.

“Yes!” She answered quickly, before changing her mind. “I mean... I don’t know...” She told Adam, conflicted on how to feel.

“Let me make it easy for you.” He told her. With that, Adam’s hips shot forward, his entire throbbing cock sinking into the ex-virgin’s cunt as his thick girth stretched her walls apart painfully, her soaked lips kissing the base of his cock as the bull Faunus instantly began pounding her cunt with his cock. Gaia made the most unnatural shrieking sound, as her pussy was annihilated by the man’s thick long cock, feeling as though she was being torn apart by the member as it used her for its own pleasure.

The two continued like this for a few minutes, not caring if anyone heard them, with Adam slowly building up to orgasm again, while Gaia slowly admitted to herself that she was enjoying being fucked. 

Eventually, after an arduous fifteen minutes, the spider faunus’ body could no longer handle what Adam was giving her, as she reached her limit, climaxing hard. The girl screamed in pleasure, her cock firing load after load of cum across the already soaked bed, while her pussy walls squeezed her bull lover’s cock as she soaked it with her sweet juices. Gaia moaned once she was finished, realising that she had just had probably the most intense orgasm of her entire life without even being inside of someone. Just from Adam’s cock filling her cunt, and his cum filling her ass, the Faunus girl had orgasmed harder than ever before.

“I knew you liked it.” Adam told her, as he too built up to orgasm, although not quite there yet. Gaia simply laid there now, each of Adam’s inward thrusts as his cock abused her ruined pussy sent waves of pleasure over her entire body, feeling as though there was no better feeling in the world than to be fucked by her lover’s huge cock. 

A few more minutes passed of Adam relentlessly fucking Gaia’s cunt, the girl still screaming in pleasure while she was fucked, her throat going a little hoarse from doing so. Adam grunted, feeling himself about to cum inside of her cunt any second, as his cock throbbed inside the girl he was using, her wet pussy lips smacking against his crotch with each thrust and her own cock twitching desperately as he fucked her.

Finally, after almost another half hour, Adam could feel himself on the verge of cumming, not bothering to tell Gaia either, although from his slight change in rhythm and the twitching of hic cock inside of her, she knew what was coming next. Adam groaned, with Gaia bucking her hips backwards to take in all of the man’s cock, as he orgasmed inside of her, flooding her womb with his hot sticky seed, possibly getting her pregnant in the process. The spider girl’s walls squeezed Adam’s cock for all of his thick semen, until her pussy couldn’t take any more, as the man pulled out, watching his cock continue to spray rope after rope of his hot mess across the bed, all over his lover’s back and hair, until he was finally done.

“Fuck, you’ve got a good cunt.” He told Gaia, panting as he stood up from the bed.

“Thanks...” She responded, breathless, just about managing to stand as Adam’s cum poured out of her holes’ trickling down her legs.

“I’m looking forward to this every day from now on.” Adam grinned, not caring if his lieutenant was okay with that or not.

“Adam look...” She told him. “What I said before, I meant; I’m not just some slut that will bend over for you whenever you want, and will service you at all hours of the day. I you want to fuck and I don’t, tough. And I’m still going to be competing with you if we ever get any prisoners I like.” She told her superior, taking a breath as though she wasn’t finished.

“But...?” Adam asked, annoyed.

“But, if you ever do need someone to fuck, all you’ve gotta do is ask.” She told him, with a seductive wink. Adam’s grin spread. A girl who was sure of herself, dominant even, but would still submit to him and take his cock.

“Now, that’s my kind of girl.” He told Gaia, approaching her as the two shared a kiss, before making to get dressed.

 

“There’s no point in struggling.” Sienna told the human, who continued to do so. The tigress sighed, removing the bag from his head, so that he could see her, and she could see his face, the only part of him she hadn’t yet seen. Using a knife, Sienna had carefully cut off all of the man’s clothing, leaving him naked and humiliated. She looked into his purple eyes, smiling. 

“Handsome, I like that.” She told the man, circling him. His cock was average for a human male, about five and half inches, which would still be embarrassingly small for even a female Faunus in heat. What Sienna was more interested in was his ass, however; tight and firm. She could tell he would be fun to break.

“Fuck you.” The man told her, yet to say anything else to any of the white fang. Sienna frowned, stopping behind him.

“You humans are all the same. You all hate us Faunus.” She spoke.

“I don’t hate the Faunus.” The huntsman told Sienna. “I just hate the white fang.” Sienna growled.

“You don’t know the first thing about the Faunus.” She told him as she mad eher way in front of him. The huntsman frowned, as Sienna removed her robes, showing him what was underneath.

“What the Fuck!?” The man shouted, afraid and confused about what he saw between Sienna’s legs. There, between this female Faunus’ legs, was a throbbing cock, standing at almost twelve inches in length, and almost three in width, with two large balls hanging underneath it. 

“What’s your name?” Sienna asked. When the man didn’t respond, the tigress gripped his cheeks with her hand. “Your mistress asked you a question. NEVER disobey your mistress.” She told him. Almost instantly, the man answered.

“Aero.” He Spoke abruptly. Sienna smiled, letting his face go as she made her way behind him. She pressed her body against his, her breasts against his back and her cock sliding between his cheek, making him shudder in fear, though she didn’t enter him yet. Instead, she leaned in close to his ear, whispering.

“Well, Aero. Let’s see how long it takes to break you...” She told him, laughing almost manically, before thrusting her cock into his ass...


	6. The wrath of Sienna Khan (Sienna x Aero(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna gets to work breaking in her new pet, which gives her a chance to test out the white fangs latest weapon, as well as getting some information on a Faunus spy.
> 
> WARNING: Just a quick heads up, this is probably the darkest chapter of the entire series so far, so consider yourself warned. Otherwise, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by Curbizzle, who also created the OC used

Sienna grinned, her body having been overcome by the pleasure of having her foot long cock buried in a poor huntsman’s asshole, her hips moving back and forth slowly, not wanting to rush as she savoured this incredible feeling of stealing yet another huntsman’s virginity from him. As many senior members of the white fang knew already, the high leader had a thing for human huntsmen, particularly if they were virgin’s, so she could show them the true power of the Faunus. However, she wasn’t too picky, happy to fuck no matter what gender or species, or even if they were unwilling.

“My my, Aero...” Sienna panted, her cock sliding in and out of the man’s sore ass. “You certainly know how to please a girl...” The tigress told the humiliated huntsman. Aero’s face was glowing red with humiliation, and glistened with sweat, as he gritted his teeth in anger, though he willed himself not to beg. His vision was blurry, since his eyes had been watering on account of his rear hole being violated, not that there was much to see in front of him anyway, except the door that he’d been brought in through, and the man wondered if he’d been placed here intentionally to be able to see the exit, but be unable to actually escape.

Sienna moaned, as she was brought closer to orgasm by Aero’s tight hole. This had been going on for some time, no way to actually tell, but it seemed like forever to the poor huntsman. As her cock thrust deeper into him, her balls batting against his cheeks in a way that aero thought couldn’t have been comfortable for the tiger faunus, her soft breasts pressed up against his back, and he could just about feel her erect nipples poking into his shoulder blades. Being a rather handsome man, Aero had enjoyed his fair share of women, even the odd Faunus girl, and he couldn’t deny that Sienna was rather beautiful, and the noises she made through her arousal...

The silver haired man’s face grew redder, unable to help the fact that she was turning him on a little, as he squeezed his purple eyes shut to try to forget what was happening to him. As if sensing his attempts to escape into his own mind, Sienna brought Aero back to reality, as she snaked a hand around his naked body, after having stripped him for her own amusement, and grasped his penis with one hand.

“Ahh!” Aero gasped. His eyes shot open when he felt the Faunus’ soft hand around his shaft, and couldn’t help but feel his cock twitch within her grip.

“Hmm, semi hard? Are you sure you’re not enjoying this?” Sienna asked the huntsman. He went to answer, but thought it best not, for fear of a moan escaping his lips and confirming the Faunus’ suspicion. The tigress acknowledged her prey’s lack of response by tightening her grip, squeezing his cock painfully.

“What did I tell you about answering my questions?” Sienna asked, her hips still working to thrust her cock in and out of the man’s ass as her member throbbed inside of his sore hole. “You know, when you disobey me, it makes me think you need to be taught a lesson.” Sienna threatened, her grip becoming even tighter, like a vice around Aero’s cock as she leaned forwards so that her mouth was right next to his ear.

“Do you understand what I mean?” Sienna asked, burying her entire length in Aero’s ass with one sharp thrust and leaving it there until her responded. Her grip was so tight now that the poor huntsman couldn’t help but groan in pain.

“Yes!” He whimpered, his eyes sealed shut in agony. Sienna smiled, almost sweetly, had she not been torturing the man.

“Good. Now, ARE you enjoying this?” She asked Aero, loosening her grip ever so slightly, but just enough to spark Aero’s defiant nature.

“Of course not!” He snapped, causing Sienna to growl impatiently.

“Really? Because it seems to me like you are enjoying this. Are you?” The question hung in the air, with the huntsman not sure exactly how to respond. Did she expect him to tell the truth? If he did, would she ‘punish’ him? Then again, he could lie, and tell her he was enjoying it. Maybe that was what she wanted to hear, since it was clear that, amongst other things, her intention was to humiliate him. But if he told her he was enjoying it, would she move onto something worse? Aero didn’t know how to respond, but feeling Sienna’s grip tighten around his now almost purple shaft, he took a stab in the dark.

“Yes...” Aero responded. There was a few seconds of nothing, as Sienna allowed the huntsman to second guess himself, before all of a sudden, her grip loosened completely, as she released his cock from her vice like grasp, both her hands back on his hips as she fucked him. Her own hips also got back to work, pistoning her cock in and out of the man’s asshole.

“Good boy, Aero!” Sienna told him, sarcastically proudly, grunting as she built up to her first orgasm. The man bit his lip to avoid screaming, as he felt the tigress’s cock throbbing inside of him, his whole body aching from being raped by the woman. 

Sienna moaned, her mouth still beside Aero’s ear so that he got Goosebumps at the noises of arousal she made. The Faunus woman then began to kiss Aero’s neck, almost seductively in a way that a lover would, wrapped up in the moment, while her cock on the verge of orgasming was wrapped up in the huntsman’s tight ass.

“Aero, how would you like the honour to be filled with my cum?” She asked him. “Would you like that? For me to cum inside of you, pumping you full of my hot creamy cum? You’d like it, wouldn’t you?” She asked him. Aero thought about being honest with her again, but last time he did that, he almost lost his cock. Swallowing his pride, the huntsman spoke.

“Yes...” His pale face now bright crimson, as Sienna smiled at his answer, unable to hold it in any longer.

“AHH!” She moaned, as her cock was plunged all the way into Aero’s asshole, pulsing inside of him as her semen shot though the shaft and was emptied into the man’s ass. Aero groaned at the feeling. While her fucking him had been painful and humiliating, this was humiliating in a more uncomfortable way, as the man felt himself be pumped full of the Faunus woman’s hot white cum, rope after rope filling him up until he thought he might burst, before Sienna finally relented.

Sliding her now cum soaked cock from his ass, Sienna sighed, panting in exhaustion and sweating. The Faunus took a few seconds to recover, and to allow her human pet to enjoy the feeling of having the Faunus woman’s cum inside of him, before she walked around in front of the man.

“Lots of Faunus would be jealous that I decided to cum inside of you.” Sienna told him, not exactly certain of the truth of her statement, but she didn’t really care. “You should consider yourself lucky.” She told him, looking up the man who was a few inches taller than her, and much more muscular, as though expecting a response. When he didn’t say anything, Sienna grasped his chin in her hand, forcing him to look into her eyes as she pressed her body against his, her dripping cock rubbing up against him.

“I’ll rephrase that; you should be thankful.” Sienna emphasized the last word, looking expectantly into Aero’s eyes. The man wasn’t going to give in so easily. Attempting to salvage some of his pride, Aero spat in Sienna’s face, a ball of spit hitting her cheek just below her eye. The Faunus woman gasped in shock, wiping his spit from her face in disgust, before glaring up at the human man.

“And to think... after you so graciously accepted my seed, I thought this was going to be too easy...” The Faunus muttered. With that, she crossed the room to where Aero couldn’t see her, only able to hear the sounds of what sounded like her rummaging around, before the furious Faunus stormed back with a knife. Without hesitation, Sienna mad her way to Aero, quickly grabbing his balls in her vice like grip so that Aero groaned in pain at having his testicles almost crushed by the woman. Before he could protest, Sienna brought the knife down to just behind his balls, as Aero was filled with sheer terror. The man tired to plead and bargain with Sienna, but in his shock, no words came out of his mouth, as Sienna’s hand slid across, dragging the knife with her...

“Ahh!” Aero screamed, only to realise that he felt no pain. Looking down, he saw that everything was exactly how it should be, save for the knife resting just below his ballsack. Sienna hadn’t done anything. The huntsman didn’t even have a chance to breathe a sigh of relief, before the knife was back in position, ready to castrate him whenever Sienna saw fit, as the Faunus woman looked up into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before whispering softly.

“What do you say, for me filling you with me lovely cum?” Shivers ran down Aero’s spine, Sienna’s voice filled with nothing but fury. Without hesitation, the man responded.

“Thank you! Thank you for your cum!” He spoke quickly. “Thank you so much for filling me with your l-lovely cum... mistress!” The terrified man thanked the Faunus, who at first didn’t seem impressed, before she sighed, removing the knife from Aero’s genitals and placing it on a nearby table. Aero panted, breathing heavily in relief, feeling salty wet tears run down his cheeks, as he realised for the first time that he was crying, though unsure when he started.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it pet?” Sienna asked.

“No...” Aero responded without hesitation, perhaps still in shock, as his heart pounded in his chest, while Sienna once again pressed her curvy body up against his muscular one.

“I assure you that you will come to enjoy being my fuck toy.” Sienna told Aero, who almost scoffed in disbelief, but stopped himself for fear of upsetting the Faunus. Sending the man’s doubt, Sienna continued. “It’s true. All my other pets did.” She told him. Aero swallowed anxiously as he dared to speak up.

“What happened to them?” He asked, somewhat afraid of the response. Sienna looked up at him.

“All sorts of things...” She smiled, even blushing a little as she recalled all the fun activities she and her pets used to partake in.

“No, I mean, where are they now?” Aero asked, earning a playful shrug from Sienna.

“All sorts of places.” She told him. “Some of them still service me. Some of them got broken, and had to be... disposed of.” Sienna told the man, removing herself from the position of responsibility, as though it was the slaves own fault, before she continued. “Some of them were disobedient, and had to be put down. Some of them were even allowed to go back to their families when the Mistral police were closing in on us, and we needed something to bargain with.” She told Aero, inspiring a little bit of hope in him, until she continued. “But they were never the same again. After just a few hours with their families, they all either killed themselves, or came crawling back to me for more.” Sienna giggled, enjoying the looks on Aero’s face when she told him about her slaves.

“That’s... that’s...” Aero began, unable to finish his sentence.

“Oh, but don’t worry pet!” Sienna told him. “I take good care of my slaves. Just watch.” She reassured him, as though that was supposed to make him feel better. Aero could only watch in confusion, as Sienna made her way across the room to what he had through was just a supply crate. However, when she opened the latch, the huntsman looked on in horror as out of it crawled a man, if he could even be called that anymore, on all fours. Around the man’s neck was a collar attached to a chain, which was held by Sienna on the other end, like a leash on a dog. Sienna ushered the man in Aero’s direction, which was when he noticed that the man/slave was in fact blindfolded, as well as having his ears covered by what looked like leather earmuffs and a ball gag shoved into his mouth, preventing him from seeing, hearing or speaking.

“This is one of my most loyal pets.” Sienna told Aero. “I’ve had him for almost three years now, and he has served me faithfully, whether I’m in heat or not. He would do anything for his mistress, he adores me that much just as I know you will too!” The tiger Faunus stated, yanking on the leash so that the man stopped crawling just before he reached Aero, giving Sienna’s more recent pet a good look at her older one.

Aside from his blindfold, gag and collar, the man was totally naked. He didn’t seem particularly muscular, in fact, he appeared almost malnourished, and Aero suspected that Sienna would give him just enough food to keep him alive, but not enough for him to be satisfied. He walked on his hands and knees as though they were paws, although he didn’t seem to be any sort of Faunus, rather a human. However, what Aero found most disturbing was what he saw – or rather, didn’t see – between the ‘pets’ legs. There was a blatant absence of any sort of genitalia, although he gash that was on the man’s groin told Aero this hadn’t always been the case. Seeing Aero looking down at her pets cockless crotch, Sienna explained.

“After just a few weeks in my service, he tried to escape, and almost succeeded, before I caught him again. Of course, I had to punish him, not only for himself, but as an example to all my other pets.” Sienna told Aero nonchalantly, as though it was the most casual conversation in the world they were having.

“Watch this.” Sienna told aero, reaching down and removing the pets gag. The creature’s tongue rolled out of its mouth, as it panted, its mouth wide open expectantly. Not disappointing the pet, Sienna directed her still erect cock to its mouth, which it happily sucked, propping its hand on Sienna’s thighs as its head bobbed all the way up and down her shaft. Aero noted that the pet never gagged or flinched, its throat having been long since damaged beyond repair from Sienna’s constant abuse.

After a few minutes, Sienna grasped the creature by the hair, pulling it off of her cock, much to the pets dismay, before the Faunus regagged it, and led it back to the crate. Aero watched in horror as the creature crawled away, only now noticing the large, thick plug that was jammed deep inside the pets asshole, before it crawled back into its crate, and Sienna sealed it in, before turning back to Aero, who was unable to believe what was happening.

Aero couldn’t take it anymore, whimpering as he tried not to cry again.

“Why...?” He asked. “Why are you doing this to me!?” Tears were streaming down Aero’s face, as Sienna gave him a sympathetic look.

“Oh my, pet!” She cried, her hand on his face. “Don’t cry! It’ll all be better soon!” She told him. “I just need to break you first; that’s the hard part. Then after you tell me where your huntress friend went, you can spend the rest of your life as my pet!” She told him, wiping his tears away with her thumb. Aero had almost forgotten the entire reason he was here in the first place, having been captured after the white fang discovered him spying on them. He hadn’t thought to question why Professor Lionheart would send him on such a dangerous mission alone, but assumed that the man had his reasons.

“I don’t doubt Adam will want to break her, since he likes the cute faunus girls.” Sienna told him. “You’re lucky you’re a human, otherwise I might have let Adam have his way with you. And trust me, I’ve seen him break his slaves before... you have no idea how lucky you are. Sienna told Aero, shuddering when she remembered all the terrible things that Adam did to break his slaves.

“Please... I don’t know.” He told Sienna, much to her disappointment. “I don’t know where she went! That’s the truth, I swear!” He begged, tears trickling from his purple eyes, as he failed to hold them in.

“What DO you know about her?” Sienna asked. 

“Nothing!” Aero protested. “I swear, we’d only just met when I was on my mission. I don’t even think she’s a real huntress. She told me she was looking for someone, and when I mentioned that I was trying to spy on the white fang, she offered to help me. That was barely an hour before that red haired man sent his lackey to hunt us down. She escaped, I don’t know where. Please, believe me!” He told Sienna. The faunus woman sighed, walking out of Aero’s sight, and he thought she might be going to get the knife to torture him, but instead, when she returned, she held a needle in her hands. The two were silent, until Sienna finally spoke.

“Have you ever heard of a virus named ‘Submission’?” Sienna asked Aero. The human shook his head, before she explained. “I wouldn’t have though that any human would have. There was an outbreak in menagerie a few decades ago. It affected five percent of Faunus, to varying degrees, making them submissive at the mildest, and at its most severe, it turned even the most dominant of Faunus into nothing but horny cum hungry creatures, desperate and willing to do anything to get fucked.” Sienna explained, as she recalled several previous mates she’d had that had rather severe cases of the virus. “A cure was created, but some Faunus can still be born with the disease. The white fang had been trying to create a version of the virus that is human compatible, but we were struggling... until now.” She told Aero.

“What are you saying?” He asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Using an illegal dust named ‘Servitude’, which makes the recipient constantly aroused and obedient, we managed to make the virus compatible with humans.” Sienna told the huntsman, referring to the same type of dust that Neon had used on the members of team NDGO. “There is a counter dust to reverse its effects, but as of now, there is no cure for ‘Submission’ in humans, making this a human compatible, incurable disease to make any human I please my loyal sex slave.” Sienna explained, showing Aero the needle.

“No... No, please!” Aero pleaded. “I’m begging you! Please don’t!” Aero was crying, as Sienna approached him, needle in hand as she prepared to inject the virus into his body.

“I’m sorry pet. I know you want me to use my wonderful cock to break you, but the more time we spend making love to each other, the more difficult it will be to track your friend. And she got the information, didn’t she?” Sienna asked. “I know you said you failed your mission, but your friend escaped with the names and location of all the white fangs members and bases in Mistral, and we just can’t have that.” Sienna told the crying man. “We need to find her quickly. But look on the bright side; you’ll be the first ever human to sample the delights of ‘Submission’.” Sienna assured Aero. With that, the tiger Faunus injected the needle into Aero’s neck, the liquid inside entering his bloodstream until he needle was empty. Aero sobbed, defeated. It was only a matter of time before the effects of the drug took a hold of him, and he would no longer have any free will.

After a few minutes of crying, Aero slowly stopped, looking up at Sienna. She really was beautiful when he thought about it. But then, so was the black haired Faunus girl that brought him down here...

Wait, were these his own thoughts, or was the drug taking effect. He hadn’t felt any different, but his attitude was definitely starting to change. Looking back up at Sienna, he saw that she appeared even more beautiful than he had thought. Her skin was perfectly smooth, and her curvy body was incredible, the huntsman’s cock slowly becoming harder as his eyes ran over the tiger woman’s curves. If he wasn’t her slave, he would be willing to do anything to please her.

Suddenly, Aero couldn’t remember whether or not he was this woman’s slave. He didn’t think so, but if that was the case, why was he chained up in her basement? And why could he feel her cum inside of him? The logical explanation was that this was his mistress, and he belonged to her. Any other explanation just didn’t make sense to him.

Seeing the confusion on his face, Sienna approached Aero, placing her hand on his tear stained face as she looked lovingly into his eyes. 

“How do you feel, pet?” Sienna asked, equally curious and horny. She had called him pet... did that mean he was her pet?

“Mistress...?” Aero asked, still a little uncertain. Sienna smiled, almost sweetly.

“Yes! That’s right pet!” She assured him. That decided it then – this woman was clearly his owner. He had been so blind not to see it before; Sienna Khan was his mistress, and he was her pet!

Sienna, convinced the drug had worked properly, unchained Aero’s hands, as he fell to the ground. She looked down at him, curled up at her feet with his erect cock throbbing at the excitement of finally finding his place in life.

“Would you like a treat, pet?” Sienna asked, holding her huge cock to his face. Aero nodded, enthusiastically, but restrained himself until his mistress gave him permission. “Then you must tell me everything about the huntress you were with.” She instructed him. The pet was disappointed, but would happily do anything for his mistress, especially if it meant he got to taste her beautiful cock for the first time.

“I only know her last name. She told me it was ‘Ebony’, but I think it was a fake name.” He told his mistress, who encouraged her pet to continue. “She was a fox Faunus, with a tail. I think she mentioned that she used to attend Haven... or Shade... one of the academies, I don’t remember. Please forgive me!” Aero begged, kissing the tops of Sienna’s bare feet. The tiger Faunus was a little taken aback, not expecting the drug to have been so effective, but she couldn’t complain.

“It’s alright pet.” She assured him. “You mentioned she was looking for someone. Do you know who?” Sienna asked.

“A bandit.” He told her. “Someone who killed her former master, but I don’t remember the name. It sounded like a bird.” He told Sienna, who frowned.

“Raven.” She muttered, before looking back down at Aero. “Raven Branwen; was that the name?” She asked.

“Yes! Yes, mistress, you are so wise!” He told her, returning to kissing her feet. “Please forgive my incompetence mistress!” He begged, before Sienna kicked him away.

Sienna thought o herself for a while. This huntress was trying to kill Raven Branwen? She must be either very stupid, or she cared a hell of a lot about her former master. Eventually, she would surely track down the infamous Branwen tribe, and Raven would easily handle the foolish huntress. Nevertheless, Sienna wasn’t about to get sloppy when the entire Mistral branch of the white fang was at stake. She could send some soldiers after her, but the easier solution would be to bargain with Raven. The tribe leader would surely be happy to receive a small shipment of weapons or supplies from the white fang in exchange for the huntresses life. Even better, Sienna thought, would be to take the huntress in alive, break her and keep her as a pet to keep Aero company when she had business to attend to. While the high leader did prefer human males, she wasn’t too fussy when it came to her pets.

“Very good pet. I’m proud of you.” She told Aero, much to his joy.

“Thank you mistress! That means so much!” The now former huntsman told his new mistress, kneeling before her.

“It’s time for your treat now.” Sienna told him, taking her cock in her hand and pointing it towards her pets mouth. “I’ll take it easy since it’s your first time.”

“Thank you mistress!” Aero said, although at this point, there was hardly any Aero left, just a subservient pet that had been put on Remnant with the sole purpose of serving his mistress.

Aero’s lips wrapped around Sienna’s head, as he tasted the cum that oozed from her tip from when she fucked him. Aero felt his cock twitch as he remembered how his mistress’s cock had felt inside of him, and how he had felt when his mistress blessed him with her amazing semen.

“For a first timer, you’re pretty good.” Sienna moaned. Her pet mumbled something that sounded like ‘thank you, mistress’, but it was inaudible with his mouth full. Aero took in more of her length until she hit the back of his throat, triggering the inexperienced pet’s gag reflex. Sienna moaned, forcing her member down Aero’s narrow throat, further and further until her large balls were resting on the pets chin with his lips kissing her neatly trimmed crotch and her entire cock buried down his throat.

Just as he had seen Sienna’s other slave do so a while ago, Aero began to bob his head up and down the length of the Faunus woman’s cock, determined to upstage Sienna’s other pet in the hopes that she would get rid of him, as well as any others she had, leaving him the only one entitled to his mistress’s cum.

“Oh my God...” Sienna muttered, as her cock was squeezed tightly by her pets virgin throat, her hips thrusting back and forth, while Aero actually did most of the work. The pet could taste his mistress’s cum on his tongue, which he hungrily swallowed while continuing to suck her off. The huge cock in his mouth was the most divine thing he had ever experienced; the taste and smell of it made him never want to give it up, and his oesophagus wrapped around the shaft perfectly, as though he had been made to do this.

After just a few minutes, Sienna could already feel herself building up to orgasm again, and she considered pulling out at the last minute to cum all over her pets face and body, but decided against it, since it was his first time sucking cock, and she wanted her new pet to know the taste of what he would be eating every day for a week every month, whenever Sienna was in heat, for the rest of his days.

Between the heavenly cock in his mouth and the thought of pleasing his mistress, Aero couldn’t contain his pleasure. Without even touching himself, Aero orgasmed, moaning around Sienna’s cock, which served to pleasure her even further, as he sprayed cum across the ground at his mistress’s feet. Sienna gasped when some of it landed on her foot, but decided not to punish Aero. It was, after all, an honest mistake, and she should really just take it as a sign that he knew his place now, and was content with it.

“Ohh, I’m going to cum...” Sienna moaned, just as she reached the point of climax. Grasping Aero’s hair, she pulled his head down onto her cock so that it was entirely buried down his throat, just a she orgasmed, ejaculating down the man’s throat. Aero hungrily swallowed all of his mistress’s hot delicious cum, not that he had much choice, as his stomach was pumped full of her creamy Faunus seed. Finally, Siena pulled her cock out of Aero’s mouth and watched as he drooled her semen down his chin, before using his tongue to lick it up, hungrily eating as much of her cum as he could, even licking up any form the floor that dripped.

“Thank you mistress!” The pet exclaimed, smiling up in adoration at his mistress.

“It was my pleasure, pet.” Sienna told him, smirking, before turning to the door. She picked up her robes, and redressed herself, but when Aero made to do the same, he received a hard slap on the ass, causing him to squeal at the oddly arousing sensation.

“No pet. You don’t need clothes.” She told him. Aero simply nodded, accepting of this fact without justification. Sienna made her way upstairs, with Aero, or what was left of him, trailing behind on all fours. No doubt Adam would have something to say about the leader of the white fang keeping a human as a pet, but Sienna didn’t care.

She loved her slave. And he adored her.


	7. A Welcome Addition (Ruby x Smoke(OC) x Nora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RNJR come across someone with whom they share a mutual friend, and Ruby and Nora get to know their new friend a bit better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and OC were suggested by CABRALFAN27

Ruby smiled down at her baby girl. At first, she had struggled, but had eventually gotten used to breastfeeding the beautiful dark haired cat Faunus, as her lips were wrapped around her mother’s left nipple, suckling on it as she fed. She had been walking with the rest of team RNJR, when her adorable kitten had begun to cry, and they had stopped on the side of the path to allow Ruby to feed her.

Once the kitten was apparently no longer hungry, Ruby re-buttoned her blouse, before she and her team headed onward to Shion village.

“So, where are you on the name front?” Jaune asked Ruby, falling back a bit so that they were walking side by side.

“How about... Bloom.” Ruby suggested. 

“It’s your decision, Ruby.” The blond man told her. The younger girl nodded, confirming the name.

“Bloom Rose... I LOVE it!” Nora exclaimed.

“Actually, it would be Bloom Belladonna.” Ruby told them. “You know, Blake is the, well, ‘father’, I guess. Hey, Ren, you know stuff. What’s the pronoun for a girl who impregnates another girl with a temporary penis while she’s in heat?” The three chuckled, but Ren on the other hand, was looking into the distance, somewhat concerned.

“Ren, what is it?” Jaune asked, worry in his voice.

“Shion...” Ren spoke, before the other three saw what he was referring to; a huge black cloud of smoke extending into the sky from a village a few hundred metres away. The four hunters rushed forward, Ruby lagging behind somewhat, not wanting to run while carrying little baby Bloom, while her teammates hurried to the village.

The four arrived, seeing it completely deserted. Ren and Jaune looked around for survivors, while Nora hopped up onto a roof to check for Grimm. Meanwhile Ruby was left in the middle of the small town, unprepared for an attack, but willing to lay down her life for her child. Eventually the Ren and Jaune returned, both looking glum.

“No survivors...” Jaune spoke softly, and Ruby thought he might be holding back tears. She knew this village meant a lot to him, while Ren just looked angry, as though taking the devastation of Shion personally.

“Where’s Nora?” Ruby enquired. The two men exchanged glances, shrugging, right before a loud explosion was heard. Figuring that must be their missing member, the trio headed in the direction of the explosion, where she spotted the ginger girl looking annoyed, Magnhild in hand and ready to attack. Standing opposite her, a few metres away, was apparently the one that prompted her to discharge her weapon.

The figure was clearly female, and a Faunus judging by the fox’s tail attached at her lower back just above her round firm ass which, despite the situation and herself, Ruby couldn’t help taking note of. She seemed to be trained, holding two Kris daggers that apparently ran on dust considering the way they glowed in a way that reminded Ruby of Weiss’s rapier, Myrtenaster. The Faunus girl’s hair was messy, and a deep red with a grey streak down it, and overall, she looked only a few inches taller than Ruby, but not quite as tall as Jaune. Around her right eye, the young huntress spotted an obvious deep scar, which matched many of the other scars that decorated the Faunus’ olive skin, all over her stomach, chest, arms and legs, at least what Ruby could see of them. 

“You did this!” The faunus roared, lunging at Nora, who barely dodged as a rope of fire exploded from the end of one of the fox girl’s daggers. Jaune and Ren both readied their weapons, prepared to fight, as Nora struggled to block the woman’s flurry of attacks with her big awkward hammer.

“Ren! A little help!” Nora cried out, grunting as she received a kick in the stomach from the faunus.

“You bandits are all the same!” The woman yelled. “I’m going to make you pay for everything you’ve done!” She roared, lunging for Nora, who was lay on her back, only to be blocked by Jaune’s great shield.

“What are you talking about?” The blond man asked her. “We’re not bandits. We’re huntsmen!” He exclaimed. The Faunus scoffed, unconvinced. 

“It’s true! Please, just hear us out!” Ruby exclaimed, motioning for Jaune, Ren and Nora to stand down temporarily, to which they obeyed. The Faunus, seeing them lower their weapons, stepped back, her dagger’s still primed to attack at a moment’s notice. The woman’s eyes turned on Ruby, seeing her stood cradling her baby, and she finally lowered her weapons.

“You’re really not bandits?” She asked. Ruby shook her head, smiling and thankful that she had finally calmed down.

“We’re students at Beacon.” Ruby explained. “Or rather we were. Before, you know...” Ruby trailed off, shuddering at the memory of that dreaded night. The woman looked them over, as if deciding in her mind whether to believe Ruby or not, before finally sliding her dagger’s into their sheath’s. 

“Figure if you were bandits, you wouldn’t waste time trying to tell me otherwise, and just get on with killing me.” He told them, cautiously walking over to Ruby. “What kind of huntress takes a baby on a mission?” She asked, frowning down at Bloom, causing Ruby’s face to glow red.

“I... well, it’s a long story.” Ruby admitted. The woman looked over her shoulder at Nora.

“Sorry, by the way.” She said, before turning back to Ruby.

“Well, you could have just said ‘hello’!” Nora exclaimed giggling, as the three holstered their weapons, before the fox Faunus continued.

“A tribe of bandits came through here a day or two ago. Then, the Grimm...” The woman paused, before continuing. “I thought you were with them. You know, the Branwen tribe.” She added, to which Ruby looked a little shocked.

“Branwen... as in, Raven Branwen?” Ruby asked. The Faunus looked up at her.

“She killed my mentor, so I’m going to kill her.” The Faunus spoke bluntly. “Do you know her?” She asked Ruby, who hastily shook her head.

“Only by reputation.” She admitted. It wasn’t a total lie. She might be Yang’s mother, but Ruby had never met her and knew almost nothing about her. Besides, she wasn’t exactly trusting of the Faunus just yet. She may have once been a huntress, but Ruby had heard tales of huntresses and huntsmen that ‘fell from grace’, becoming assassins, mercenaries, grifters or criminals. Until she got to know the woman a little better, the silver eyed girl decided to play her cards close to her chest.

The huntress nodded at Ruby’s response, before looking off into the distance.

“So, where are you kids headed?” The Faunus asked.

“Haven.” Jaune replied, still a little cautious of the stranger. The huntress nodded, hesitating before she responded.

“I don’t suppose you need an extra helping hand?” She offered, surprising the members of RNJR, and judging by her expression, herself apparently.

“What about Raven Branwen?” Ruby asked. The huntress shook her head. 

“I haven’t had any luck so far, and I doubt she’d going anywhere anytime soon.” The woman told Ruby, before looking over at Ren and Nora, who were glaring at her suspiciously. “I get that you might not trust me, but I used to attend Haven. I can get you there a lot faster.” She told them. The other three students seemed sceptical, but Ruby didn’t bother to consult with them.

“Hey, the more the merrier!” She told the older woman, who smiled at the young girl’s acceptance of her. “So, what’s your name?” Ruby asked. The woman seemed to pause, as if contemplating giving a false name, but her hesitation suggested that when she replied to Ruby, she was being honest.

“Smoke.” She told the silver eyed huntress. “Smoke Ivory.”

 

The growing team of now six, had set off back on the road. They’d been walking in almost silence for a few hours, save for Ruby and Smoke talking, while the rest of team JNPR still seemed suspicious of her. Every so often, Ruby would swear she saw Smoke looking behind her, until eventually she realised what she was looking at – her ass. The young huntress wondered if Smoke might be in heat, and if so, would she allow Ruby to help her out, or if she was just a bit of a pervert. It was getting dark, and the group were still on the road. Within the hour, it would be too dark to carry on walking, but fortunately, they were almost at the next town along, Higanbana.

“Have you ever been to Vale before?” Ruby asked at some point in the conversation.

“No, but I met a huntress from Beacon a few years ago. During the Vytal festival. She wasn’t exactly a huntress, but she was starting at Beacon that year.” Smoke explained. “She’d be in the year just above you. Velvet Scarletina. You know her?” The fox Faunus asked.

“Know her?” Ruby asked. “I guess you could say that. I mean we...” Ruby stopped herself, blushing. “Well, you’re a Faunus, you know all about, y’know, heat...” Ruby’s face was as red as her cape, while Smoke chuckled at the innocent girl’s expression of embarrassment.

“She’s not the only one by the looks of it.” Smoke said, nodding down at baby Bloom who Ruby was carrying. “You had a cat faunus too?” Smoke enquired. Ruby nodded.

“My teammate, Blake.” Ruby explained, before pausing. “You and Velvet, did you... you know?” The young girl asked, grinning cheekily.

“Oh yeah. Big time.” She told Ruby, both girl chuckling as they walked. There was a moment of silence, when Jaune caught Ruby’s eye, giving her a concerned look, but the silver eyed girl simply brushed it off, turning back to talk to her new fox Faunus friend.

It was as they were talking about their former lovers that Ruby noticed a shift in Smoke’s attitude, as if she was uncomfortable about talking about it. Ruby frowned, and looking in Smoke’s direction, noticed a lump in the front of her trousers, not too obvious, if Ruby hadn’t been looking.

“Are you ok?” Ruby asked. Smoke glanced in her direction, seeing the young huntress looking down at her bulge that confirmed Ruby’s initial suspicions about the fox Faunus.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I just went into heat yesterday.” Smoke told Ruby, surprising the young girl with her openness about such things, especially in front of humans. Sensing the girl’s surprise, Smoke chuckled. “You clearly know all about it, given your daughter. Besides, I’ll take care of myself once we get to Higanbana.” Smoke told Ruby.

“Oh, ok...” Ruby muttered. The girl had never noticed until now, but the entire time on the road to Haven, she had been missing the feeling of having Blake’s cock inside of her, especially during her pregnancy. Ruby had been feeling strangely aroused ever since the fall of Beacon, and she wondered if it had anything to do with carrying a Faunus in her womb. Either way, the silver eyed girl planned to sneak into Smoke’s room while they got to Higanbana and finally get what she had been craving for months...

“So, how long have you been alone?” She asked Smoke, quickly changing the subject. As she asked, she noticed the Faunus looking somewhat saddened by the question.

“About a year.” She told Ruby, undertones of guilt in her voice as she spoke. Ruby didn’t ask any more questions, but Smoke continued on anyway. “After I left Haven, I stayed with my team for a while. But then, after the fall of Beacon, we kind of split up...” Smoke looked away, almost looking ashamed. 

“What happened?” Ruby asked.

“I guess it was worse in Vale, but there was chaos in the other kingdoms too. People didn’t know what was going on. There were riots, which brought Grimm, and of course that coward Lionheart didn’t much help the situation.” Smoke said. “Most hunter teams stayed in Haven to help the injured, but I had to get out of there, so... I left.” Smoke said, ashamed that she’d let her team down.

“But, why?” Ruby asked. Smoke sighed.

“My team had an argument about what to do next.” Smoke hesitated, not wanting to tell Ruby, but decided it would be better to tell her the truth. “I wanted to stay, but after the riots, I just couldn’t stand it in the city. I figured that all the towns outside the kingdom, like Higanbana and Shion, wouldn’t have much defence, so I thought I could do more help there – That was about a year ago now. I made my way to Shion, where I met the huntress that taught me how to go above and beyond what I learnt at Haven. She taught me how to weave dust into my clothing, as well as some more complex techniques for me to use in combat regarding my weapons and semblance.” Smoke explained to the young huntress, who was listening intently.

“One day, a few months ago, we were training in a remote part of the forest, when we saw smoke coming from town. By the time we got back, it was too late.” Smoke looked away, and Ruby got the impression that the Faunus blamed herself for failing the town. “The Branwen tribe were finishing off our people. My mentor told me to run, but I stayed to fight with her. That’s when SHE showed up...” Ruby noticed Smoke’s fists clenched tightly, her knuckles white as she spoke.

“Raven...” Ruby muttered, earning a nod from Smoke.

“We tried to reason with her, but that woman is evil...” Smoke spat, anger in her voice. “She cut down my mentor without a second thought, and gave me this to remember her by.” Smoke told the younger girl, pointing at the scar around her eye, where it had almost been taken out. 

“I’m so sorry...” Ruby said. “I promise, once we get to Haven, we’ll help you find your team and then Raven.” Ruby promised. Smoke smiled.

“Thanks.” The Faunus replied.

“Do you have any idea where your team or Raven are now?” Ruby asked. Smoke shook her head.

“I tried tracking Raven for a while. Eventually I came across a huntsman, Aero. He was spying on the white fang, and I offered to help, but he got caught, and I just about escaped. After that, I figured I’d come back to Shion, since it was pretty much my home for a year, which is where I found you and your friends.

Ruby was fascinated by Smoke’s story. When she was done talking, Ruby explained her situation to the Faunus, including the battle of Beacon, Penny and Pyrrha’s deaths, and how she had been impregnated by Blake before leaving for Haven, which was why she was taking a baby cat Faunus to Haven with her. Once both girls finished their respective tales, they eventually happened upon Higanbana.

“Looks like we’re here.” Ruby spoke. The five hunters crossed the unofficial border between the wilderness and the town, as they entered the village. The group started looking for a suitable place to stay, eventually settling on a quaint little inn in the middle of town. Just as Ruby made her way to the innkeeper at a desk in the small lobby, she found herself being pulled aside by Jaune, with a worried expression on his face.

“Jaune, what’s the matter?” She asked him.

“It’s Smoke.” He told Ruby, concern in his voice. “I know she claims to be a huntress, but I think we should be careful around her.” He tells the young huntress. Ruby scoffed.

“Jaune, don’t worry! She’s fine. Just trust me!” She assured Jaune, but the huntsman remained unconvinced. Nevertheless, he obeyed Ruby’s wishes, not interfering with Smoke. The fox girl and Ruby headed to the front desk to book their rooms.

“Two doubles and a single, please!”Ruby chirped to the middle aged innkeeper. Ruby had discussed with her team that she and Nora would share a room, while Jaune and Ren would share another, and Smoke would probably want her own room, which Ruby could sneak into in the night.

“Sorry, but there are no single rooms left, and we only have two doubles.” The man told Ruby, who frowned before turning to her team.

“I don’t mind sharing with Smoke if you three don’t mind sharing.” Ruby suggested to them, knowing that Ren and Nora wouldn’t mind sharing a bed. Besides, that would make it all the more easier for her to ‘get to know’ Smoke a lot better. However, Nora suddenly spoke up.

“Don’t be silly, Ruby! Us girls should all stick together!” She told her, her real intention being to keep an eye on Smoke, disappointing Ruby a little.

“So you girls stick together, and Ren and I will share our room.” Jaune confirmed. Ruby made to protest, but everyone else had already decided, and the group headed upstairs where they were shown to their rooms by the innkeeper.

Jaune and Ren entered their double room, which wasn’t too spacious, but it was enough for just one night, with two single beds and a wardrobe between them. They bid the girls of the group farewell as they entered their room, before the girls were shown to their own. 

Almost as soon as the three entered the room, Smoke rushed to the ensuite bathroom to relieve herself of her problem, while Ruby and Nora looking around where they would be sleeping tonight. Ruby knew instantly what Smoke was off doing in the bathroom, and although Nora couldn’t be certain, she suspected as much, and wondered if, if Smoke was in heat, that that was the reason Ruby had wanted to share a room with her alone.

“Wow, this is a nice little place!” Nora squealed. Their room was pretty much the same as the boys, the only difference being that there was three of them to share two single beds.

“How do we decide where we sleep?” Ruby asked. “Nora, are you sure you wouldn’t prefer to share a bed with Ren?” Ruby asked in a last ditch effort to get Nora out of the room while she let the foxy fox Faunus have her way with her.

“Nope!” Nora exclaimed.

“Alright, well then, I guess I’ll share with Smoke...” Ruby suggested.

“Aww, come on Rubes! I’m sure Smoke doesn’t want to share a bed with someone she hardly knows!” Nora argued, smiling as she acted as though nothing was the matter. After a while of arguing, Ruby finally accepted the ginger girl’s offer to share a bed with her, while Smoke and her delicious cock would sleep in the bed on the other side of the room.

 

Ruby made sure not to wake Nora, as she got out of bed and snuck over to Smoke’s bed. The other two had been asleep for an hour now, and once Ruby was sure that they were well and truly in deep sleep, she slid out from under the covers and over to where the fox girl lay asleep. Fortunately, Ruby had managed to convince Jaune and Ren to allow Bloom to sleep in their room, since there was only two of them and thus, they would have more space. As long as they were quiet, Nora and nobody else would wake up.

Ruby felt the cool air dance across her naked skin as she tiptoed over to the sleeping fox, dressed in just her loose pyjamas with no underwear underneath. She soon lost her pyjamas though, slipping out of them silently so that her petite nude form was on show to anyone else in the room. When she finally reached Smoke’s bed, she peeled the covers back slowly, revealing the fox girl stark naked on her back under the quilt. She remembered how Blake would often sleep naked, although more often in heat, and Ruby wondered if it was something Faunus always do, or just when they’re in heat. She shook off the thought, as she pulled the covered all the way back, very pleased with what she saw.

First to be revealed were Smoke’s ample breasts, though not as big as Yang’s, they were a similar size to Blake’s, roughly a c cup. Next was her toned abs and slender waist, although once her gaze travelled further south, Ruby couldn’t help but lick her lips at what she saw.

Situated between Smokes legs was a glorious six inches flaccid long and two inches in width cock. Beneath that, Ruby spied a pair of sizeable balls hanging just over her pink lips. Ruby could still smell Smoke’s sweet scent of cum from her bathroom masturbation session just an hour or two ago, coming from both her soft lips and her (at least for now) limp cock. 

Smiling down at the piece of meat that she couldn’t wait to be inside of her, Ruby slowly crawled up Smoke’s body until she was straddling her toned stomach, before slowly placing her light weight onto the Faunus. The fox girl stirred, but didn’t wake up. The silver eyed huntress decided to try something else, as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Smoke’s, before she began to kiss her, forcing her tongue into the older huntresses mouth.

Smoke moaned as she was kissed in her sleep, unintentionally allowing Ruby to take advantage of her, as the younger girl’s tongue explored her mouth. As she kissed the sleeping faunus, she found herself grinding up against her hips, her dripping pussy getting wetter and wetter as she ground it against the girl’s cock, but never having it enter her.

Smoke moaned in her sleep, as her cock twitched to life, throbbing as it was filled with blood and slowly became hard. The fox girl began to wake, but in her still dazed state, muttered something under her breath, just loud enough for Ruby to make out.

“Mmm... Velvet...” Smoke moaned into Ruby’s lips, before opening her eyes to see the petite silver eyes girl sitting atop her body, kissing her while she slept. At seeing that Smoke was awake, Ruby leaned up, but still kept her face close to the Faunus’. 

“Sweet dreams?” Ruby asked, giggling that Smoke still fantasised about Velvet after all these years. Smoke’s face turned to match the colour of both their hair, before coming to her senses and realising the situation she was in.

“R-Ruby?” Smoke muttered, looking around the room to see a still sleeping Nora in her bed, and a naked Ruby sat atop her.

“It’s ok, Smoke.” Ruby told her. “Like you said, I’ve had plenty of experience, and I saw you checking out my ass all yesterday, so don’t try to deny that you want this.” Ruby told her. Smoke raised her eyebrows, impressed by the young girl’s skills of deduction.

“Ruby, I SO do want this, but, Nora...” She glanced over at the sleeping girl.

“Then let’s try not to be too noisy.” Ruby told Smoke, although both knew full well how loud Faunus sex in heat could get. The younger girl leaned down again, kissing Smoke, who for the first time kissed Ruby back, as the pair’s hands traced each other’s bodies. Ruby’s hands squeezed Smoke’s breasts, earning pleasurable moans from the woman, while Smoke’s hands went straight for Ruby’s ass, as she squeezed and played with it in her hands.

After a few minutes of kissing and groping, the pair finally broke their passionate kiss, as Smoke looked up at her newly acquainted lover. By now, the Faunus girl’s cock had become fully erect, now standing at a solid ten inches in length and almost three inches in width and bouncing about with each pulse of blood that flowed through her thick member.

“Ruby...” Smoke whispered. “I just wanted to say thanks for doing this.” The faunus girl muttered, looking a little embarrassed.

“Hey, don’t mention it!” Ruby spoke cheerily.

“I mean it. Ever since I got this...” Smoke added, pointing at her deep facial scar. “It’s been, well, not easy to get a mate. I mean let’s face it, this thing is pretty ugly.” Smoke said, chuckling anxiously, while Ruby gave a caring look.

“Smoke, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.” Ruby told her sincerely, making the modest Faunus blush.

“T-thanks...” She responded. The two were about to resume kissing, when all of a sudden, there was a loud crash from the other side of the room.

“AHA!” Nora exclaimed. “I knew you were up to something!”

Ruby and Smoke both looked across at Nora, who was standing atop her bed, pointing her finger at the fox Faunus beneath Ruby. The ginger girl wore more than the other two, although not by much, wearing just a tank top that exposed most of her midriff, with no bra of course, as well as a pink frilly pair of panties.

“Nora!?” Ruby exclaimed. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“Ruby, get away from her!” Nora demanded, before turning to Smoke. “You thought you could seduce and sleep with my friend with me in the room? You’re sick!” She exclaimed, although she did seem to be smirking, and she spoke very dramatically as though she was enjoying her little outburst. Smoke sighed, rolling her eyes at the blue eyed girl. 

“Who does it look like is the one coming onto the other here?” Smoke asked, as Nora looked between Ruby and the Faunus.

“Ruby?” Nora asked, as though asking for confirmation. The younger girl blushed.

“She is in heat – I just wanted to help out!” Ruby protested, before lowering her voice and muttering something.

“What was that?” Nora asked.

“I said ‘So what if I enjoy it too?’ is that so bad?” Ruby asked. Nora thought for a minute, before seeming to make up her mind.

“So, you decided to seduce and sleep with the hot new Faunus... without ME!?” Nora exclaimed, as if insulted that she hadn’t been invited.

“You are definitely welcome to join in.” Smoke told Nora, as her eyes went down to the ginger girl’s big ass. Nora squealed in delight, clapping her hands as she leapt over to the already engaged pair, sliding her pretty pink panties down her ankles and tossing her tank top aside so that she was showing off her incredible form to the other two girls. Her huge double D’s bounced as she bounded their way, along with her enormous bubble butt. She was surprisingly curvy, especially for a girl of her stature, not being particularly tall and all. However, her breasts and ass weren’t so big that they were too far out of proportion with the rest of her body.

Nora giggled as she too crawled between Smoke’s legs, before sticking out her tongue and licking Smoke’s erect cock as though it were a lollipop. Smoke gasped at the sensation of having another person touching her sensitive cock after so long, enjoying the ecstasy that it brought her. 

“Ahh...” Smoke gasped, as she felt Ruby squeeze her sensitive breasts gently while Nora’s tongue worked her cock.

“You know, I’ve always had a thing for girls with cocks.” Nora told Smoke and Ruby, in between licks of her treat. “I never thought I’d find a girl with one though. You can imagine my joy when I found out about what happens to Faunus girls in heat.” Nora giggled again, as she continued to lick Smoke’s throbbing cock, but not actually suck it yet.

As Smoke moaned in joy, Ruby hopped off of her, settling between her legs, just like Nora, as the two situated themselves either side of the Faunus’ cock. The girls simultaneously licked the fox girls cock, coating it in an abundance of their own saliva, as they orally pleasured the girl, both tasting Ruby’s juices from where she had leaked on her.

“Oh God! You girls are good!” Smoke moaned, her eyes shut and head thrown back as the two girls tongues ran up and down her shaft. Between her legs was dripping wet, as Ruby rubbed her index and middle fingers across the folds, before bringing them to her mouth and sucking them clean. Meanwhile, Nora’s mouth had moved lower, and she now had her lips wrapped around Smoke’s swollen balls that were clearly desperate to be emptied inside of either or both of the girls. Smoke sighed, whimpering at the sensation of having the ginger girl’s tongue massaging her sensitive balls.

“Are you nearly ready to cum?” Ruby asked. Smoke shook her head. 

“Not yet...” She panted, a little short on breath from the stimulation. Ruby pouted, hungry for more cum, and so returned her mouth to Smoke’s cock, using every trick she knew to get the Faunus off quickly, the poor deprived huntress thirsty for her favourite treat.

Ruby and Nora were now both licking all over Smoke’s genitals, with them well and truly slathered in their saliva now, with Nora working the balls while Ruby made the move to suck the Faunus’ cock. Placing her mouth over the fox’s cock, she thrust it down her throat in one motion, not even gagging once as she deepthroated the entire member in one go, so that her lower lip was touching Nora’s upper lip. 

The young crimson haired girl began to bob her head up and down the girl’s cock, sucking it dry for all of its delicious cum as she did so. Smoke groaned in pleasure, as she was brought to the brink of orgasm by Ruby’s throat wrapping around her cock. 

“Ruby...” She managed. “I’m gonna cum!” Ruby had just enough time to prepare herself, before a tidal wave of semen exploded down her gullet, flooding her stomach as she took it all down her throat. As her stomach was filled, Ruby felt herself unable to hold in the gargantuan amount of cum that Smoke had been holding back for however many months without a mate. After just a few seconds, Ruby’s stomach had been pumped full of Smoke’s semen, and before long, so had her throat. The girl lifted her mouth from the fox girl’s cock, just in time to catch the last load of cum in the face, as her throat overflowed with cum. 

Smoke and Nora both looked at Ruby, who had cum all over her face, as well as the sticky white mess pouring out from her mouth and even her nose.

“Ruby, I’m sorry!” Smoke exclaimed although too exhausted to sit up.

“It’s fine!” Ruby said cheerily. “In fact, it’s more than fine. Thank you!” She told Smoke, as her throat and nostrils burned from being filled with semen. Ruby then turned to Nora. “So, what do you want to do next?” She asked her. Nora grinned, heading over to the wardrobe where she’d put her bags away.

“I brought some toys to use with Ren, but he wasn’t into it.” She stated, as she rummaged through her bags, looking for something, before finally finding what she had been looking for. “I’m glad we found you now, so I can try out my new toys.” Nora exclaimed excitedly, holding up a leather bag, no larger than a small suitcase. Curious, Ruby and Smoke both watched as Nora opened it, revealing its contents.

Inside Nora’s bag was what could only be described as an arsenal of dildo’s, each seeming to be able to be used on its own, or to be fastened to a specially designed belt to use as a strap on. Along with those, there was a series of other items, such as cock and ball rings, chastity belts and cages, riding crops, whips, handcuffs, gags, blindfolds, and much more. Smoke gulped at the sight, and even Ruby looked a bit intimidated by the arsenal. Nora, however, remained pleased with her forward planning.

“So, Ruby.” Nora said, grinning almost manically. “What should we use on her first?” 

 

Twenty Four hours ago, Smoke Ivory was hunting for Raven Branwen, the woman that killed her mentor.

Twenty Four hours later, not only was she farther than ever from finding and killing the bandit bitch, she was also a target of the white fang, very much in heat, and currently stark naked and handcuffed to a bed in an inn by two gorgeous human girl, with a red ball gag thrust into her mouth and metal rings clamped tightly around her cock and balls, maintaining her erection but preventing her from cumming.

It’s funny how situations often change in such a short period of time.

 

“So, we’re clear that the safeword is ‘Higanbana’, right?” Nora asked Smoke.

“Nora, how can she say the safeword if she’s gagged?” Ruby asked, looking anxious. She had cleaned her face of Smoke’s cum for the most part, although some that had gotten in her hair would prove a little trickier to remove.

“Oh, right.” Nora thought for a moment, before turning to Smoke. “Smoke, if you want us to stop, just scream real loud into the gag.” She said with a wicked grin on her face, making Ruby uneasy.

“Nora, I don’t know about this...” Ruby admitted. The young huntress was still very much aroused, especially considering that bondage and S&M was what she enjoyed most with Blake, and desperately wanted the fox girl’s cock to be inside of her, but she couldn’t shake her fear that they might push the faunus girl over the edge, and her gag means that she would be unable to tell them. Nora waved her hand, dismissing Ruby’s worries. 

“Ruby, she agreed to the gag. She’s totally fine with all this.” She said, turning to Smoke. “Ain’t ya?” Smoke grunted something into the gag. “See?” Nora told Ruby, who groaned in annoyance.

“Nora, you don’t even know what she said!” Ruby protested. “I’m taking her gag off!” Ruby demanded, earning an annoyed sigh from Nora and a thankful one from Smoke.

“Ah, thanks Ruby.” Smoke told her, finally able to speak as she stretched her aching jaw.

“Now...” Ruby began. “Since we’re indulging in Nora’s fetish of a futa girl, and my fetish of bondage, I was wondering, do you have any... preferences?” Ruby asked Smoke.

“Well, anything with the ass usually gets me excited, even when I’m not in heat.” Smoke admitted.

“That’s hardly surprising.” Nora commented. “I mean, you spent almost your entire conversation with Ruby on the road yesterday staring at her ass!” Nora giggled as she caused Smoke’s face to glow red. Ruby looked down at Smoke.

“You like assplay?” She asked. Smoke nodded.

“Most Faunus actually have a specific fetish that they prefer; Domination, submission, vaginal, oral, tits, feet, exhibitionism, humiliation, chastity, cuckolding... you name it. Mine is the ass, obviously.” Smoke explained, 

“Hmm. I wonder what Blake’s is.” Ruby thought aloud. “Velvet’s is obviously submission...” Ruby guessed, before she was interrupted when Nora began yelling.

“Enough talk!” She shouted abruptly, bringing a riding crop down on Smoke’s inner thigh.

“OW!” Smoke exclaimed, as she looked down at the red mark on her thigh, and couldn’t deny that it had aroused her. Nora grinned, aiming the riding crop at Smoke’s wet folds as she began to rub the fox Faunus’s clit with the crop, making her moan in pleasure, her cock throbbing as she was stimulated, but denied at the same time.

“Alright Ruby, since our ‘foxy’ friend here likes your ass so much, why don’t you give her a taste of it?” Nora suggested, laughing at her own pun, and winking at Smoke. Ruby, however, just looked a little confused.

“You want me to what?” She asked. Nora sighed.

“Just sit on her face while I fuck her with this.” She instructed, pointing down at the strap on dildo that she was wearing. Ruby was intimidated just by the look of it. The bright red fake cock stuck out of Nora’s waist in the same position a real one would. It was at least a foot long, and a decent two inches in width.

“Ok.” Ruby said, as she hopped onto the bed, before lowering her ass onto Smoke’s face. The fox girl licked her lips, before Ruby’s ass made contact with her. The young girl had spread her cheeks, prepared to receive the Faunus’ French kiss on the rear as she did. At just a few inches away from her face, the mere smell of Ruby’s ass would normally have sent Smoke insane, had it not been for those blasted cock and ball rings that Nora had forced onto her. 

Finally, Smoke was treated to her favourite treat, as her tongue, already stuck out in eagerness, made first contact with the young huntresses asshole. Ruby gasped, as Smoke’s warm muscle touched her tight red hole, but that didn’t stop her from sitting right down on the woman’s face, planting her ass right atop the woman’s mouth and nose, wiggling about a bit to get into the perfect position, until her heavenly ass was all Smoke could taste or smell. 

Meanwhile, Nora had situated herself right between Smoke’s spread legs, preparing to fuck the Faunus senseless with the huge dildo strapped to her crotch. Smoke was so busy eating out Ruby’s ass, savouring the taste and inhaling the girl’s scent that she didn’t even notice Nora was there, until the first thrust.

Nora’s hips bucked forward in the typical hard and fast manner, slamming into Smoke’s cunt with all her might, burying the entire dildo deep inside the poor faunus’ uterus. Smoke shrieked in pain into Ruby’s ass, pleasuring the young girl, who was absentmindedly playing with her own cunt while watching Nora go to town on Smoke’s pussy.

“Nora, maybe start off a bit gentler?” Ruby suggested.

“Oh, shit. Sorry!” Nora called out, as she slid the cock out of Smoke’s pussy, before sliding it back in again, still somewhat quickly, although a lot gentler. It went in easily enough, although there was a little resistance, suggesting that while Smoke had taken it in the vagina before, she was probably more a giver than a receiver. Although given what they knew about her, it was more likely that she’d taken it in the ass.

Smoke whimpered, as she was repeatedly penetrated by Nora’s great fake cock. She had to admit, despite her ass fixation, having something so huge crammed into her soaking wet pussy felt incredible. The Faunus inhaled deeply, taking in the amazing aroma of Ruby’s ass, while her tongue worked all inside the young girl’s puckered red hole. Ruby moaned at the strange sensation of having a girl’s tongue actually inside of her rear hole, with Smoke passionately sticking it as deep into Ruby’s hole as she could, tasting her amazing ass.

The fox girl whimpered in frustration, as another orgasm washed over her body, only for her to be denied the chance to cum, with the metal cock ring around the base of her cock squeezing it too tightly to allow even a droplet of cum through. Nora and Ruby grinned down at Smoke’s painfully throbbing cock, both of the girls licking their lips at the sight of the erect appendage.

“Oh God, I can’t wait to have her inside of her!” Ruby exclaimed, getting wetter and wetter with her excitement as the remembered how good Blake made her feel. She had been missing that feeling for a whole year, but thankfully, she would be able to feel that same feeling before long. Ruby’s fingers were soaked in her own juices now, which she hungrily suckled on, though she couldn’t help leaking onto Smoke’s chest, splattering her pert tits in a light coating of the Rose’s sweet nectar. 

On the other end of the bed, Nora had begun to build up her thrusts, grunting with each one as she plunged the dildo deep into Smoke’s uterus, harder and faster each and every time she penetrated the older woman. Smoke was on the brink of yet another orgasm, Nora’s dildo stretching her walls wider than they were used to as she leaked her juices onto the toy. 

“Oh, FUCK!” Ruby screamed, whimpering as she came all over her own hands and Smoke’s chest. Smoke felt the sensation of Ruby’s lukewarm, sweet smelling nectar ooze onto her breasts, as she too found herself unable to keep her juices to herself. 

Groaning loudly into Ruby’s ass, Smoke came, out of her vagina mind, still unable to cum from her cock. Her vaginal cum sprayed out, soaking Nora’s toy as she reached her orgasm. Nora squealed in delight at having made the Faunus cum, although uncertain whether it was her dildo or the taste of Ruby’s ass that finished her off for good.

Smoke was finally able to breathe fresh air, albeit a little to her disappointment, as Ruby removed herself from the top of her face. Nora also slid the fake cock out of the Faunus’ cunt, the red member drenched in the fox girl’s juices. Reaching behind her, the ginger girl unfastened the straps on her strap on, removing it from her waist and bringing the cock up to her mouth.

“I bet you taste delicious.” Nora told Smoke, before she began to lick the cock as though it were a Popsicle, her tongue working all over the dildo as she cleaned it from all of Smoke’s deliciousness.

“Can I ride her now?” Ruby pleaded, desperate to be pumped full of Smoke’s amazing cum. 

“Not yet.” Nora told Ruby, prompting the younger girl to roll her eyes. “It’ll feel better if you wait for it.” The ginger girl convinced the silver eyed huntress. Ruby sighed, but nodded.

“Well then, do you have one of those I can use?” She asked, pointing at Nora’s dildo that she was still licking. The blue eyed girl grinned, walking over to her bag and showing Ruby her assortment of dildo’s. Spoilt for choice, the red haired girl picked out two she liked, before turning to show them to Smoke.

“Which do you like best to have in your ass?” Ruby asked, brandishing two fake cocks as she showed them to Smoke, giving her the option to choose between the two. In Ruby’s right hand was a dark green foot long dildo, about two inches in length, while the one in her left was a dark purple shorter one, at a still decent ten inches, but this one was more than three inches wide. Smoke bit her lip, debating between the two in her head, although it was no real question.

“Left.” Smoke told the younger girl, who put away the one in her right hand, fastening the shorter, but much thicker purple one to her waist.  
Ruby next got positioned between her legs, although unlike Nora, appeared uninterested in her pussy, instead taking both the woman’s legs in her hands and lifting them high above her head. Fortunately, Smoke was rather flexible, allowing Ruby to lift her legs until her ankles were above her own head.

“Nora, would you mind?” Ruby asked. Nora grinned, joyfully bounding over to the pair and taking Smoke’s legs in her hands.

Smoke’s eyes were glued to the girl’s huge bubble butt as her legs were pinned above her head. Nora giggled, before straddling the Faunus woman’s stomach, still holding her by the ankles to ensure that her legs stayed above her own head, essentially folding her in half as she was forced to reveal both of her, despite having a good few years of experience, still very tight holes to Ruby and her unnaturally thick strap on cock. The fox girl whimpered as she felt her own cock throbbing painfully, her blue balls feeling as thought they might explode, especially once she felt Ruby’s hand gently brush up against them, earning a moan of pleasure out of the poor Faunus girl.

“Aww, she’s really desperate to cum!” Nora giggled judging by Smoke’s reaction.

“I think we should let her.” Ruby suggested.

“We will.” Nora replied, before looking closer at Ruby. “You just want her to cum in YOU, don’t you?” She ginger girl accused her friend, as she felt Smoke’s cock rubbing between her cheeks.

Ruby didn’t reply, instead simply sticking her tongue out at Nora, as she aimed the dildo at Smoke’s tight red asshole. Hesitating only for a seconds, before remembering what Smoke had said about her anal fetish. With that, Ruby slowly slid the cock into Smoke’s tight asshole. Despite its repeated use, her rear hole was still very tight, especially with such a thick dildo penetrating it.

“Alright Smoke, I’ll let you cum.” Nora told her, pinning the woman’s legs above her head with one hand while using the other to awkwardly remove her cock and ball rings. The poor Faunus was almost crying in joy, as she felt her cock aching with the need to cum, no longer being denied by the two girls, while Ruby buried her fat purple cock deep inside the fox girl’s rear hole. Smoke’s walls squeezed the dildo, as she was fucked, while Nora, now with a leg in each hand, lowered herself slowly onto the fox girl’s cock.

“Oh God!” Smoke cried out, as she felt Nora’s wet lips engulf her cock as the excitable ginger girl began to slowly ride the Faunus cock. Smoke wasn’t even halfway into Nora’s pussy, when she couldn’t hold it in, the contents of her balls exploding inside of Nora’s soaking vagina. The blue eyed girl squealed in shock at Smoke orgasming already, since she had been denied for so long. The huntress wasted no time in having her pussy take in the rest of Smoke’s cock, burying her oozing head deep inside of her womb as she was filled with the fox girl’s hot cream, in the heat of the moment not caring if she got pregnant.

“Wow, that was fast!” Nora exclaimed, allowing Smoke to finish off as she pumped the girl full of semen.

“That’s because you spent all that time mercilessly teasing me!” Smoke snapped, though with a grin on her face to show Nora that she was joking. The ginger girl grinned down at her.

“Then let me make it up to you.” Nora told Smoke, leaning down and giving the Faunus girl a light kiss, before she began to slide up and down her large cock.  
Smoke had been so overwhelmed by Nora finally allowing her to cum that she’d almost forgotten about Ruby, who was currently in the middle of ploughing her ass. However, she was soon reminded when Ruby thrust her hips forward, burying the entire nine inches of her thick cock inside Smoke’s ass, earning a pleasured scream from the fox Faunus. 

Between the gorgeous ginger girl riding her, and the adorable girl fuckign her, Smoke was barely able to keep herself together, overcome with pleasure as the incredible sensation of fucking and being fucked at the same time washed over her hot body. Nora bit her lip as Smoke’s cock stretched her walls around it, the Faunus’ own cum serving as lubrication as she rode the woman. Ruby, on the other hand, was using no lube whatsoever, dry fuckign the Faunus’ ass, though she was notably not complaining, as she built up to orgasm again from being fucked.

“Smoke, I was, wrong, about you...” Nora panted, mouth open as she rode the fox girl. “You’re, alright, after all...” She admitted, the Faunus cock penetrating her deeply. The fox girl looked up to see the ginger girl’s huge tits bouncing up and down along with Nora’s body, and while she had never particularly been interested in women’s breasts, she couldn’t deny how sexy Nora was with her giant soft melons and pointy erect nipples.

“Thank, YOU!” Smoke cried, screaming with each thrust of Ruby’s strap on dildo into her ass, the youngest huntress of the three’s thighs slapping against the fox’s huge bouncy ass cheeks. The Faunus had gone, in just a few minutes, from being in total denial of the slightest chance to orgasm to being completely and utterly overcome with pleasure.

A few minutes passed, with Nora riding the fox faunus amazing cock, and Ruby fucking the woman senseless as she slammed the huge dildo repeatedly in and out of her asshole. All Smoke had to do was lie there, her legs spread wide apart and pinned above her head while she received pleasure to both her penis and ass.

“Oh God, I’m gonna cum!” Nora screamed, throwing her head back in joy as she felt her walls convulse around Smoke’s cock, squeezing it tightly as she milked it for all the creamy white semen she had left, aiding the Faunus as she too was pushed over the brink of orgasm, climaxing deep inside of Nora’s healthy, young, fertile uterus, pumping her full of her cum as she orgasmed. Nora screamed loudly in pleasure as she came, her violent orgasm lasting almost half a minute, before finally, out of breath, she slumped down, lying next to Smoke with cum pouring out of her cunt that had been filled to the brim, while the delicious cream ran down the Faunus’ shaft. 

“I guess it’s my turn now!” Ruby exclaimed excitedly, slowly sliding the cock out of Smoke’s ass before unfastening it and putting it away in Nora’s ‘toy’ bag. Smoke lowered her legs, panting, as she smiled over at Ruby.

“Please, Ruby, let me do it in-”

“My ass?” Ruby interrupted. “I was going to suggest that myself.” She stated. Smoke chuckled in joy.

“Thank you.” She told Ruby, as the young huntress straddled her, leaning back as she positioned her tight young rear hole just above the Faunus’ rock hard, cum soaked cock.

Just then, Nora seemed to spark to life, she leaned up and looked at the two girls.

“Aw, you were still going on without me?” She asked, pouting as though hurt that she was being excluded.

“You can join in too.” Ruby told her, the silver eyed girl’s hole barely touching Smoke’s cock, making the teased girl whimpered in desperation. Nora looked the Faunus up and down, before grinning wickedly.

The next thing Smoke knew, her entire mouth and nose had been covered by Nora’s huge ass, her back hole pressed up against Smoke’s mouth, who instinctively put her tongue to work, sticking it inside the girl’s amazing ass. The fox’s nostrils were, once again, filled with the addictive scent of a girl’s ass, sending her crazy with lust as she hungrily ate out Nora’s ass, all while anticipating the feeling of Ruby’s cute little butt sliding down her cock as she penetrated her.

The other redhead did not disappoint, her asshole not so surprisingly tight as she took the Faunus’ first few inches inside of her, biting her lower lip. She so missed this feeling, but she couldn’t deny that her year long dry spell meant that her ass wasn’t so used to being filled, especially not by a cock the size of Smoke’s. Nevertheless, Ruby persisted, easily enough sliding down the fox’s member until her firm cheeks rested atop the Faunus woman’s thighs.

“Oh my, SMOKE!” Ruby wailed, as the innocent girl’s tight hole was totally filled by the faunus’ cock. Smoke moaned loudly into Nora’s ass, her tongue tasting every inch inside of which it could reach. Ruby wasted no time, as she slowly began to slide her body up and down, bouncing herself on the Faunus’ shaft, her tight walls squeezing the member as she was penetrated by the older woman.

It was only a few minutes before Smoke’s brain went into overdrive, her anal fixation peaking at being able to fuck a young girl’s tight ass, while simultaneously having another girl’s amazing ass sitting on her face. The woman was barely able to form a coherent thought in her head, the only thing that she was allowed to thing being ass or ass related. It was too much for her now that it made her want to... NEED to...

Unable to get out the words to warm Ruby on account of Nora’s heavenly ass sitting on her face, Smoke simply let her body take control of her mind, as she orgasmed yet again, shooting several hot ropes of cum up inside of the huntresses ass. Ruby squealed in happiness, as she had her ass pumped full of Smoke’s sticky white mess, her walls squeezing the woman’s shaft so tightly that none of the faunus’ lovely semen could escape, all of it going up inside of Ruby.

“Fuck, SMOKE!” Ruby wailed, as she too orgasmed, simply from being filled with Smoke’s cum like some sort of simple fuck toy. The silver eyed girl screamed out as she orgasmed, spraying her sweet nectar all over Smoke’s crotch and lower belly, having always been a bit of a squirter. The Faunus didn’t seem to mind, simply happy that she had finally been able to cum inside of the young girl, after such a long time of hers and Nora’s teasing. Speaking of whom...

Smoke was certainly enjoying the overwhelming smell and taste of Nora’s ass on her face, but once she had finished inside of Ruby, she now realised that she was finding it very difficult to breathe clean oxygen. Moaning desperately a few times into Nora’s ass, the ginger girl eventually got the message, quickly hopping off of Smoke’s face.

“Oops! Sorry!” She exclaimed, grinning cheekily, as Smoke caught her breath, stars in her eyes and panting very heavily. “How humiliating it would have been for you to pass out because you couldn’t get enough of my ass!” Nora joked, although Smoke blushed.

“You wouldn’t have been the first.” The told her, intriguing the two girls. “That’s a story for the morning. For now, we should get some sleep.” She told the two.

“Yeah, she’s right.” Ruby agreed.

“Okay...” Nora said, defeated. The two girls lay down either side of Smoke, all three still naked and splattered with each other’s cum, the potent odour of ass, sex and cum in the air of the room. The two human girls made to go to sleep, with Nora on Smoke’s left and Ruby on her right, both clutching to either side of the Faunus.

“Umm, could you guys maybe uncuff me before we got to sleep?” Smoke asked. The two girls giggled in response, giving Smoke her answer, before they both drifted off to sleep. The fox Faunus sighed, as she eventually fell asleep, though it was mostly from exhaustion, with her two new lovers either side of her in their shared small, but cosy bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this chapter took a bit longer to get out than some of the other ones, since I've been busy lately and it's quite a long chapter. To any regular reader and fans, let me know if you'd rather future chapters be longer like this, and be released roughly weekly, or shorter, but more frequent.
> 
> That's all for now, thanks for reading everyone, and stay updated!


	8. Powerless (Tyrian x Cinder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald looks after Jade, while Tyrian goes into heat, and takes out his stress on Cinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a pretty dark chapter and involves Rape

Working under Cinder and Salem had been tough for a long time, especially once Emerald had revealed that she was pregnant, and even more so since she had given birth just three months ago. Suffice to say, when she broke the news to Cinder, the golden eyed woman was none too pleased that once of her subordinate’s was with child, on top of her own injuries sustained at the hands of Ruby Rose. Nevertheless, the woman had still defended Emerald and her child to Salem, allowing them to remain with Cinder for as long as the Fall Maiden saw fit. 

Emerald didn’t get out much, spending most of the past year in Salem’s stronghold, with access to all the supplies she needed to look after her Faunus daughter, courtesy of Salem’s many contacts on the outside. The green haired girl spent most of that time in her quarters, which wasn’t quite as cosy as a bedroom, but at least was a slightly less impersonal room compared to the rest of the castle where each individual would be able to eat and sleep.

Emerald looked down into the rabbit Faunus’ crimson eyes with her own, as she held her in her arms, the child looking up at her mother, smiling. The girl looked away, unable to bring herself to look at the child. She shared velvet’s chocolate coloured hair, as well as her adorable bunny ears, every time she looked at which reminded Emerald of how she had betrayed the woman who fathered her child; the woman she cared about, loved even. She had struggled to decide whether or not to even keep the baby, especially after the battle of Beacon, not wanting it to hinder hers or Cinder’s objective, nor wanting to be reminded every day of her betrayal. But as soon as the child was born, Emerald just couldn’t bring herself to give her away, no matter the consequences.

Hearing someone at the door to her quarters, Emerald looked up to see Cinder having invited herself in, with the doors not having locks. 

“How...” Cinder began, her voice still raspy after her injuries, although she was on her way to making a full recovery, according to Salem.

“Cinder, you don’t have to talk.” Emerald assured her, standing up and walking over, only for the dark haired woman to wave her hand.

“How... is... she?” Cinder managed, coughing, her fists clenched in annoyance at her own limited competence. 

“Jade’s fine, thanks.” Emerald told Cinder, having chosen to name her daughter that. Cinder nodded, not wanting to portray herself as the caring type, but she couldn’t deny her sympathy to the young Faunus in Emerald’s arms. The two stood in silence for a few seconds, before Emerald gestured for Cinder to take a seat, the only place being the side of her bed, which she did.

“So, how are you holding up?” Emerald asked her superior. Cinder looked down, almost in shame at her feebleness, before beckoning Emerald to come closer and leaning in towards her ear.

“I... can’t stand, being so.... useless...” Cinder choked, looking away before coughing into her hand. Emerald gave her boss a sympathetic look, and Cinder screwed up her face at being on the receiving end of such pity. Not knowing what to say, Emerald simply put her right arm around Cinder’s shoulder, while holding Jade in her left

The woman brushed the girl’s arm away, growling in frustration, as she jumped up from the bed, fireballs forming in her hands as her scarlet dress waving behind her as she stormed out of the room. Cinder had been the girl who went to Salem for power, and all she got from her visit to Beacon was a deformed face and the loss of her voice. Emerald called after her as she stormed out of the room, but she ignored the new mother, her heels clicking as she furiously made her way down the corridor to her own private quarters.

Finally reaching her ‘bedroom’, Cinder slammed the door behind her, just now realising the flames emerging from between her clenched knuckles as tiny orbs of fire formed in her palms. Unable to contain her new maiden powers, Cinder released the fire, losing control of her maiden powers and unleashing the fire across the room. The searing heat almost singed the maiden as raging fires spurted from her palms, drowning the room in the flames, until Cinder’s rage died down.

The woman fell to her knees, exhausted, as she looked around the room. Save for a few singed tapestries and rugs, the room was relatively unharmed, considering the amount of fire she had produced. It seemed that the fires had extinguished themselves when Cinder stopped producing the flames from herself. From what Salem had told her, her maiden powers were linked to her aura, so as her aura depleted, so did her powers. This also meant that her aura was sued up much more quickly, causing her to run out of energy much more quickly. She had gotten better since Salem had been training her, but she still became exhausted after just a few minutes of using the power.

All of a sudden, Cinder’s vision began to go blurry, as her one good eye filled with tears, a mixture of sorrow and adrenaline causing her eye to water, as she willed herself not to totally break down. Standing up, Cinder wiped her eye. She couldn’t stand being so helpless, with the likes of Emerald coping better than she was. Despite her maiden powers, Cinder had never felt more powerless.

“Aww, poor Cinder!” A voice came from the door behind the woman, startling her. “What’s wrong? Sulking over that little girl that beat you?” Cinder turned to see the man standing behind her, just as he shut the door.

“Ty...ri...an...” Cinder managed, in her raspy voice as the scorpion Faunus strolled over to her menacingly. The man grinned maniacally, before breaking out into a crazed cackle.

“My dear, you ARE pathetic now, aren’t you?” Tyrian cackled, as Cinder scowled up at him from her position on the floor.

“Get... out...” The maiden choked, doing her best to appear intimidating, and failing, as she glared at Tyrian, standing up slowly. When neither Tyrian nor his shit eating grin complied, Cinder extended an arm as she attempted to form another fireball, only to get nothing but smoke from her palm. The unhinged Faunus returned to his mad cackling, once again at Cinder’s expense, whose was the same colour as her dress with rage, as well as embarrassment at her failure.

“What is the point of having such power if you’re too WEAK to use it?” Tyrian spat, making his way closer to Cinder, who instinctively backed away. As she did, the woman tripped on her own high heel, gasping as she stumbled backwards, almost falling much to Tyrian’s amusement. 

The black haired woman could barely stand, weak from her exhausted aura after her not so little outburst. With the scorpion closing in on her, she did the first thing that came to her mind, lashing out as she tried to punch the man square in the face. Tyrian scoffed, almost offended at Cinder’s pathetic attempt at a punch, easily blocking it with his forearm.

“You’ve always been pathetic.” He told her, his grinning face right up in front of Cinder’s terrified expression. With that, the woman received a hard backhanded slap across her face, falling onto her bed with Tyrian leering over her. She looked up, brushing her hair out of the way of her only good eye, just in time to see Tyrian crawl on top of her. The maiden tried again to use her powers, but was simply too weak, with the Faunus easily pinning her down by her shoulders as he straddled her waist. Despite not being particularly muscular, Tyrian was surprisingly strong, Cinder found as she helplessly struggled underneath the man. 

“I take it that whore you spend half your time with had told you exactly how she got pregnant?” Tyrian asked. Cinder recalled Emerald explaining to her how Faunus mating cycles work, and she nodded her head. She suddenly felt something pushing against her body from Tyrian, a bulge in his trousers. She didn’t need to look down to know what the sick pervert was hiding under there. Only then did it dawn on her why Tyrian was here in the first place, her eye widening in realisation as she shook her head, the scorpion giggling madly as he saw the fear in her eye.

“N...N...” Cinder tried to protest, but her voice failed her yet again, as Tyrian leaned down, his face right in front of Cinder’s who turned away from him, looking pleadingly at the door for someone, ANYONE to walk in and save her. 

“Don’t act like you don’t want it.” Tyrian told her. “Little sluts like you get what’s coming to them!” He told the woman, was she squirmed in vain under his strong grip.

“P....please...” Cinder wheezed, as her eye began to fill with tears.

“Oh, no need to beg for it my dear! I’ll be giving it to you either way!” Tyrian cackled, as Cinder struggled against his vice like grip on her shoulders.

“You know, I’ve always been curious about what’s underneath that pretty little dress of yours.” Tyrian taunted, running his hands all over Cinder’s petite body, squeezing her breasts through her dress, eliciting a silent whimper from the woman. The Faunus’s right hand pulling down the strap of Cinder’s dress, causing the woman to gasp as he exposed her bare skin. The Faunus hungrily licked his lips, leaning down to Cinder’s neck and digging his teeth into her, breaking the skin on her neck and drawing blood. The woman tried to cry out, but with her throat not fully healed, the best she managed was a measly soundless exhale.

Suddenly, Cinder felt something hard brush against her leg, though oddly enough, it was too far down her leg to have been Tyrian’s cock. It was only when she looked up that she saw his poisonous tail swaying behind him, and realised that that was what had been rubbing against her inner thigh.

Without warning or concern for the woman’s safety, Tyrian’s tail slithered up her long crimson dress and between her legs, squeezing between her thighs as the hard pointed tail rubbed up against her vagina through her panties, stimulating it against her will. Tyrian’s hands never left the woman’s soft breasts, though he made no further attempt to undress her for the time being, while his mouth planted a series of painful bites and sickening kisses all across her neck and jaw. Cinder let out a short gasp when the Faunus’ tail pressed harder against her cunt, though she kept her body still, knowing that one wrong movement could potentially lead to her being poisoned in the most humiliating of ways.

Fortunately, Tyrian’s tail soon left her private area, as did his mouth from her neck, leaving her skin there red from both hickeys and droplets of blood. His hands remained on her supple breasts, feeling her nipples poking out through the fabric of the dress.

“You’re so wet down there. You really ARE enjoying this, aren’t you?” Tyrian told Cinder, his tail now pointed at her face so that she could smell herself on it. The woman whimpered, helplessly trying to squirm away from the Faunus, who pinned her down, angry at her refusal to play ball. “You’re just a worthless slut, aren’t you?” Tyrian asked Cinder, her face bright red with shame at how her body had betrayed her.

“I’m going to have fun breaking you... taking you back to Salem in pieces... your mind and body separate from one another... oh how fun it’s going to be!” Tyrian bellowed maniacally, laughing as his face had contorted in a way that terrified the once powerful Cinder Fall. The woman felt his cock throbbing eagerly between his legs, as his hand finally left her chest as he made to unzip his trousers.

Not intending to stay to find out what the man had in store for her, Cinder took her chance while Tyrian was distracted in his insane fantasy, slamming her right fist up against his jaw, causing the man to fall back, bewildered that Cinder was still fighting back at this point. The woman wasted no time rushing for the door, but forgetting she was still in her heels, she tripped, falling to her hands and knees so that Tyrian got a good view of her petite yet round ass. 

Not bothering to look back at him, Cinder scrambled to her feet, finally reaching the door, but Tyrian was too fast for her. No sooner had her hand grabbed the door handle than she felt two arms wrap around her body from behind, his left grabbing around her waist, while his right snaked around under her arm and grabbed her left breasts, giving it a playful squeeze.

“And there was me thinking you were going to co-operate...” Tyrian whispered into Cinder’s right ear, sending chills down her spine as he pressed her body between his own and the door.

Cinder whimpered pathetically, as Tyrian’s right hand grabbed the top of her dress, tearing it down the front. The poor woman gasped as her dress was torn to shreds by the man, her supple chest exposed as her front was pressed against the door, with Tyrian’s hand now around her throat, limiting the amount of air she received.

“I really don’t know why you’re trying to fight me.” Tyrian snarled into Cinder’s right ear again. “After all, we’re on the same side. Who knows – you fuck me when I’m in heat, and in return...” Tyrian leaned in with a sneer. “...I’ll try to be gentle.” Cinder couldn’t suppress a moan as felt the Faunus’ cock rubbing against her ass through the thin layers of fabric that separated them. Using his left hand, he pulled her dress from her body, leaving it in tatters around the pair, while his right remained clamped around the woman’s damaged throat. 

Before long, Cinder found herself wearing nothing but her plain black bra and underwear, the cool air making her shiver, though she was somewhat heated up by Tyrian’s body heat as he pressed against her. Luckily, just as Cinder felt on the verge of passing out from lack of air, she felt the Faunus relent, as his hand ran down her body back to her breasts, sliding underneath her bra where he teased her sensitive nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making the woman groan in unwanted pleasure. 

Tyrian chuckled, as his left hand ran down her body from her waist to her groin, carefully slipping under the rim of her black panties, causing Cinder to gasp as the man’s fingers rubbed her vaginal folds. Despite her certainty that this was unwanted, Cinder couldn’t deny that she was soaking Tyrian’s fingers with her arousal, having to bite her lip to avoid moaning and giving him the satisfaction of having broken her will. 

Unfortunately, the golden eyed woman’s facade of strength was shattered when Tyrian’s fingers entered her abruptly, in stark contrast to the unbearable teasing he had tortured her with previously. Her legs almost gave out from under her as she was penetrated by his digits, being held up solely by Tyrian’s body as he sandwiched her against the wall as she was forced to take his fingers in her pussy.

“My dear Cinder, you’re so tight!” he grunted, chuckling away to himself as his fingers slowly began to work their way in and out of her wet cunt. “You wouldn’t, by any chance, happen to be a virgin now, would you?” Cinder swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to imagine that this wasn’t happening to her, ignoring the scorpion’s inquiry. Taking her silence as a yes, Tyrian giggled in delight.

“Oh this is my lucky day!” He beamed, working his fingers mercilessly in and out of the woman’s virgin cunt, not caring if the pain or the pleasure was greater on Cinder, knowing she was powerless to resist either way. Between the man’s hand on her breast and cunt, Cinder couldn’t take the immense pleasure anymore, whether she wanted it or not. The Faunus’ fingers never relented, continually pumping in and out of her aching cunt like a machine built to humiliate her. The woman tried to scream for help, not caring who saw her like this at this point, merely wishing it to end, but her agonisingly sore throat refused to function at the most crucial time.

Cinder had no concept of time while she was trapped in this limbo between pleasure and humiliation. Had Tyrian been fingering her for thirty seconds? A minute? Ten minutes? It didn’t matter to her anyway, tears streaming down her cheek as her body began to ache from the torment. Every so often, Tyrian would make a snarky remark, commenting on how tight or wet she was, or how he was honoured to take her virginity, or how it would all be better if she just gave in to him. For a moment, Cinder almost did just that, thinking that cooperating with him would surely get this over sooner, and be less painful. However, her hopes were dashed when Tyrian’s fingers left her cunt, only to locate her throbbing clitoris with surprising accuracy.

Without hesitation, Tyrian’s thumb and forefinger snapped around the erect nub, pinching it extremely tightly, sending shockwaves of pain throughout Cinder’s entire body. His grip between he two fingers was like a vice, pinching the sensitive clit unbearably painfully, as he did the same to her left nipple. It was too much for Cinder’s inexperienced body, as she was pushed over the edge, much to her humiliation.

“AH!” Cinder cried almost silently, breathless as she felt herself orgasm, her walls contracting, climaxing against her will. The maiden could barely breathe as she felt her own juices soak Tyrian’s hand and ruin her underwear as her form went limp, only to be held up by the scorpion.

“You ARE enjoying this!” Tyrian chuckled, as he removed his hand from the woman’s ruined panties. Before she could protest, he pushed his first two fingers past the woman’s lips and into her mouth, forcing her to taste her own juices. The woman had to admit, it was a rather nice taste, not unlike a sweet fruit, although on Tyrian’s grubby hands, it was foul, making her gag in disgust. Tyrian persisted however, forcing his fingers deeper into her mouth until they threatened to go down her throat. Cinder had already been struggling for air after her orgasm, and was now cut off from it entirely, as Tyrian tortured her with his hands.

“Don’t worry – it’ll be my cock next.” The Faunus threatened, as Cinder shook her head in protest. The man removed his fingers from her mouth, now even wetter with her saliva added to her juices as the poor woman gasped for air. 

“S...stop...” Cinder croaked, coughing violently after having been choked. Tyrian tutted, shaking his head as if in disappointment.

“Now now, Cinder. Why don’t you be a good girl and do as you’re told?” He suggested. With that, Cinder found herself stripped of what remained of her clothing, her bra and soaked panties torn from her body and disposed with great speed, leaving her stark naked within Tyrian’s grasp. The maiden’s face glowed red, as she sobbed silently, stripped of all her dignity along with her underwear, as Tyrian’s hands ran all over her body, caressing, squeezing and pinching different parts of her torturously.

After a few minutes of groping, Cinder found herself moving away from the door, initially relieved, only to realise that Tyrian was dragging her towards the bed. The woman struggled desperately with all of her vanquished strength, but to no avail, and soon found herself thrown onto her own bed on her back.

“Now then, let’s get the real fun started!” Tyrian cackled , as he quickly removed his own clothes, making sure not to rip them to shreds as he had done with Cinder’s. The woman wanted to scream, but knew that her throat wouldn’t allow her to. Looking towards the door again, the maiden wondered if she could try to run away, but that had failed last time, and would likely only infuriate Tyrian, leading to him being much more brutal with her. Fighting him wouldn’t help either, as she had already tried that, and was much weaker now than before.

By process of elimination Cinder came to the horrifying conclusion that her best course of actions would be to allow Tyrian to have his way with her, and pray that it was all over soon.

“Well, I see you’ve decided to be a good girl then!” Tyrian remarked, finally naked, as Cinder’s eyes couldn’t help but inspect his body. He was rather slender, yet somewhat toned, but what the woman was concerned most about was the terrifying cock between his legs. Never having had sex before, Cinder wasn’t entirely certain what the average penis length was, but she assumed it must have been much shorter than the thirteen inches of thick meat protruding from Tyrian’s groin. The man laughed down at Cinder’s petrified expression, who did her best to defend her modesty, folding her arms over her breasts and crossing her legs, earning an annoyed grunt from Tyrian.

“Cinder dear, if you’re going to keep acting up, I’m going to have to find a way to punish you, and we wouldn’t want that, would we?” He asked, as Cinder bit her lower lip and shook her head, her eye watering, although notably she refused to remove her hands. In an instant, Tyrian went from being stood at the foot of the bed to being right on top of Cinder, thighs either side of her body and sitting on top of her.

“I SAID, WE WOULDN’T WANT THAT NOW, WOULD WE CINDER?” The Faunus roared, his face inches from the powerless woman’s, who cowered in fear. “Answer me!” He demanded. Cinder looked into the deranged man’s eyes, seeing nothing but pure and utter insanity, which terrified the maiden to her core.

“N...NO!” Cinder choked, her throat hurting from crying, as her arms immediately left her breasts and her legs uncrossed, revealing her entire nude form to Tyrian. The Faunus smiled down at the maiden’s petite form. Aside from her scarred face, Cinder’s skin was flawlessly smooth. Her cunt was shaven, practically hairless, and extremely tight as he knew from earlier. Her breasts, while no larger than C cup, were round and firm, and her hips were curvy beyond imagination. Satisfied, Tyrian looked up into her eye.

“That wasn’t hard now, was it?” He asked. Cinder immediately shook her head, tears streaming like a waterfall down her face, not wanting to piss him off again. Tyrian chuckled to himself, leaning down and licking the woman’s salty tears away, leaving a streak of his saliva across her cheek as his tongue ran across her skin. 

“Now then, how about we start off nice and easy!” Tyrian suggested. When Cinder didn’t respond, he sighed. “How about you choose then. We can start off with oral, or I can just fuck your ass bloody right now!” Tyrian threatened, raising his voice just enough for Cinder to quiver in fear.

“Oral...” The woman managed to get out, much to her humiliation, as Tyrian grinned joyfully down at her. Cinder figured that even with her vocal injury, having the mad Faunus shove his thirteen inches of cock down her throat would surely be less painful than having it inside of her ass.  
Tyrian grabbed Cinder’s wrists, pinning them to her sides, before straddling her chest, his thighs locking the woman’s arms to her sides as his cock stuck out right in front of her petrified face.

“I think you can figure out what to do from here.” Tyrian told Cinder. The woman hesitated, before opening her mouth, as Tyrian led his cock towards Cinder’s inviting mouth. Without warning, Tyrian suddenly grabbed Cinder by the hair, pulling her head onto his cock, causing her to cough and splutter around the member as she struggled for air, unwillingly deep throating Tyrian’s penis as he forced the entire thirteen inches down her throat.

The Faunus watched as Cinder gagged on his thick member, her throat squeezing it tightly, barely able to accommodate the three inches of its width. The maiden’s eye watered as she was denied oxygen, with Tyrian simply enjoying the feeling of having her desperate to breath oesophagus wrapped around his member. Cinder’s upper lip and nose were buried in the mad man’s unshaved pubic hair, as her lips were forced to kiss the base of his cock. With her arms immobilised to her sides, Cinder was helpless to do anything but allow Tyrian to do as he pleased, hoping he would let her have air soon.

However, as time went on, Cinder felt her lungs beginning to burn, oxygen starvation taking a hold of her as her vision went hazy, and she made a last ditch effort to squirm her way to freedom, to no avail, as expected. Was this seriously how Cinder Fall, the fall maiden, was going to die? Suffocation due to having her throat violated by the vulgar scorpion’s cock? As light and sounds faded away, Cinder cried, wishing she could have lived longer, and not have her legacy be such a humiliating death...

“Oh, you’re not getting out of this that easily!” Cinder heard Tyrian say, as his entire cock left her throat. The woman desperately inhaled air, but choked on her own saliva, struggling to stay conscious, but just about staying alive. 

The maiden finally regained her breath, looking up at Tyrian who was grinning down at her, clearly pleased with himself at his torment of the helpless woman. Once she had finally caught her breath, Cinder had little time to prepare herself before Tyrian once again shoved his entire cock down her throat. Luckily, he didn’t keep it there this time, instead unable to restrain himself any longer as he began to tug on Cinder’s hair, rather than actually fucking her throat, instead using her head to suck his cock, yanking her head back and forth as Cinder had no option but to give in and allow Tyrian to do as he pleased.

“I knew you’d break eventually!” Tyrian told her, seeing that she had stopped trying to resist. The maiden ignored him, shutting her eye as she tried to forget what was happening to her right now. Half an hour ago, she was just a virgin, but now, she had been forced to orgasm, stripped of her dignity, and was having her throat raped by a scorpion Faunus in heat. Cinder couldn’t help but cry, partially from her throat being so savagely violated, but mostly from the humiliation and shame that she had allowed it to happen to her so easily.

As the throat fucking went on, Cinder was shocked when she felt Tyrian once again tease her pussy with his stinger, only this time, there was no underwear to protect her. The golden eyed woman was powerless to stop the scorpion’s poisonous stinger from rubbing against her sopping wet lips, threatening to enter, but Cinder knew that Tyrian knew that she would be poisoned if he did try to put it in her. Instead, the man just tormented her with it, forcing her to become more and more aroused as he stroked her pussy, all the while having her head bobbing up and down his shaft.

Cinder gasped, or tried to with Tyrian’s cock down her throat, when she felt the Faunus’ stinger tease her clitoris, the pointed end gently rubbing the swollen nub as she was forced to lie there and take the unwanted pleasure. Tyrian grinned at Cinder’s expression, as she tried to suppress her feelings of utter ecstasy at having her sensitive clit stimulated, all the while with his cock jammed down her gullet. 

The maiden could taste Tyrian’s precum, after having it smeared all over the inside of her mouth, as his cock slid back and forth with tremendous force, the head dragging back just enough for her to taste his precum on her tongue again, before being slammed back down her throat. The taste was bad enough, and the smell wasn’t great either, but what was worst of all was her difficulty in breathing throughout all of this. Unlike other women, Cinder wasn’t experienced in the likes of acts such as blow jobs, and consequently was struggling to regulate her breathing in the brief intervals between Tyrian’s cock fucking her throat for the next few minutes.

“Oh, Cinder, your throat is incredible!” He exclaimed, almost complimentary. “How could you have denied my of this for all the time we’ve known each other!” He asked, rhetorically, as he continued to force the maiden to take his huge member down her tight gullet. Meanwhile, Cinder, couldn’t stand the immense teasing that was going on between her legs. Despite not being able to see anything, Tyrian somehow knew exactly what to do in order to torment Cinder so that she was on the verge of climaxing, only to remove his stinger, leaving her in the limbo between bliss and denial.

As Cinder prayed that Tyrian would not make her orgasm again, not wanting her body to start to like the physical and mental torment she was enduring, all the while Tyrian was building up to his own orgasm, his balls aching after it having been so long since he’d had one of his toys to play with. 

“Cinder, when I cum, you’re going to swallow it all, or else?” Tyrian ordered, as he continued to forcibly bob Cinder’s head on his cock, making it look as though she were nodding. 

“Good girl!” He exclaimed, laughing at his own humour as he felt himself reach the point of orgasm. The mad faunus sighed, as he buried his cock deep down Cinder’s throat, feeling his member swell as it pumped his hot salty cream down her gullet and into her stomach. Cinder’s eye rolled back in her head as the unbearable semen filled her up.

Tyrian eventually released Cinder’s hair, allowing her to fall onto her back, her scalp slightly sore and a little dazed from the abuse. The Faunus slid his soaked cock out of her mouth, wiping it on her cheeks and chin for good measure as he did, before dragging it down between her breasts.

“You’re good at that, you know?” The man chuckled, as he gave Cinder a few seconds to recover, which wasn’t nearly enough, before he grabbed her by the hips and tossed her onto her belly.

“Not rest time yet slut! He told her, as he spread her legs, situating himself between them with his still wet cock pulsing, eager to penetrate the woman. Cinder tried to catch her breath, but the copious amounts of cum that coated her mouth and throat made it difficult to breathe properly, especially with her previous throat injury.

Tyrian forced Cinder’s head down into the sheets, which stuck to her from all the semen that decorated her face. The Faunus grunted as he pressed his dripping head against Cinder’s already wet folds, teasing the poor woman further, already having gotten her to the verge of orgasming for a second time against her will. 

“You know, you’re lucky I got you so wet.” Tyrian told Cinder. “Otherwise this would hurt a lot more.” With that, once again, without warning the poor abused woman, Tyrian slammed hips forwards, sinking his cock deep into Cinder’s pussy, pushing her over the edge and causing her to orgasm hard. Not to Cinder’s surprise, her arousal didn’t ease the pain, with his thick member still stretching her walls unnaturally wide as she was penetrated for the first time, and just that, Cinder was no longer a virgin, her virginity stolen from her by Tyrian Callows of all people. 

His cock didn’t fit all the way into her cunt at first, only going about ten inches in, with the remaining three refusing to enter, Cinder was that tight. The bed shook as Tyrian began to relentlessly and mercilessly rape Cinder from behind, his cock pistoning in and out of her cunt, all the while the maiden’s body was flooded with feelings of pleasure and desire in contrast to the pain and humiliation that Tyrian made her feel.

“God, you are so fucking tight!” Tyrian exclaimed, grunting as he pulled Cinder’s hips up for better purchase so that her ass was a little elevated, never relenting as he forced his member deeper and deeper into the woman’s vagina. Cinder bit her lip to avoid screaming and hurting her throat, although it was evidence enough that she was in pain due to the glistening tears running down her cheeks. However, as Tyrian drew back, only to slam his hips against hers, causing the woman’s ass to jiggle from the impact, Cinder could no longer contain her agony.

Cinder shrieked, her throat burning as she screamed so loudly that it echoed across the halls outside. She would have hoped that nobody would come in and see her in such a state, her face smeared with semen and Tyrian effortlessly dominating her. The Faunus laughed at having finally broken Cinder’s spirit, as he managed to sink his entire cock into Cinder’s cunt, his hips not relenting in his quest to humiliate the woman as best as possible. The maiden sobbed into her pillow, her entire body in agony as she felt her uterus be slammed into time and time again by Tyrian’s giant cock.

“You think you’re strong? You think you’re powerful?” The Faunus asked her. “You’re not. You’re worthless. Just a pathetic useless slut.” Tyrian cackled madly as he degraded Cinder with torrents of verbal abuse, metaphorically pouring salt in her wounds as he raped her. The man grunted again, his balls swinging underneath his large cock, as he buried it time and time again inside of Cinder’s womb. His immense girth stretched the poor woman’s walls to unnatural width’s, made especially more painful and humiliating considering the fact that this was her first time, and she was unable to do anything at all to stop him. Tyrian grinned at that thought, and wondered what pleased him more; having such a gorgeous woman’s cunt wrapped tightly around his cock, knowing she could do absolutely nothing about it, or the fact that this was the all powerful maiden Cinder Fall, reduced to nothing but his own personal cumdump.

There was no point in deciding right now. Not when there was a hot woman lying right before him, her body all but begging for him to fuck her, in spite of what her mind might be thinking.

After a few minutes, Cinder couldn’t take it anymore. If Tyrian continued to fuck her like this for much longer, she would surely break, be it her mind or her body. She was repulsed and disgusted by the thought of either, but suffice to say she didn’t have much of a say in the matter. All she could do was lie there, having to shift her face about to avoid it sticking to the sheets, and take whatever Tyrian did to her.   
In her entire life, Cinder had never felt so powerless.

As Tyrian built up to orgasm for a second time, Cinder felt his cock swell inside of her pussy, her walls feeling as though they were being torn apart from his extremely wide girth. The burning as Tyrian’s shaft scraped the inside of her cunt with every thrust of his hips, the way her soft pink cunt lips welcomed his cock to unceremoniously defile her, the menacing cackle of the Faunus as he mercilessly raped the women... it was far too much for Cinder to handle...

Cinder couldn’t help herself, as she orgasmed yet again, her sweet juices spraying out and soaking Tyrian’s cock as unwanted pleasure washed over her body. The maiden tried to scream again, but her voice once more refused to function properly, instead letting out a degrading whine, sounding like she was the bitch that was in heat, as she was forced to accept the excess pleasure.

In all her life, Cinder had never imagined such intense pain or humiliation, and certainly not that it would be inflicted upon herself, of all people, until now, of course...

Once again, Cinder’s concept of time was lost, as she lay there without the energy to resist even if she had the willpower, no longer crying as she apparently didn’t have the energy for that either. She could have been being raped there for just a few minutes, or for several hours, and she would have had no way of knowing which. Disoriented beyond belief, so that even the boundaries between pleasure and torture were nonexistent, Cinder no longer knew whether she wanted this or not. Deep down, she knew that Tyrian HAD attacked her, pinning her to the wall and fingered her, before making her choke on his cock, and finally raping her. But her body...

Cinder’s body told her an entirely different version of events. One where she had allowed herself to be bitten, pinched and teased by the man, because she liked it. Her body told her that she liked not knowing if she would live or die, as her throat was ruthlessly fucked because she deserved it. Her body told her to lay there and enjoy this right now, because that’s all she was good for. Because that’s all she was worth. Just a toy to be used. 

The rationale made strange sense in Cinder’s mind. Why else would such a powerful woman allow herself to be so easily defeated and raped? Unless of course she secretly WANTED to be brutally fucked, abused and humiliated...

Despite her inner conflict, the awful truth prevailed within Cinder’s mind, telling her that she had been defeated and shamed in such a way, not due to her willingness to submit, but rather due to her own weakness. Cinder honestly didn’t know which one was worse. At least if it had been the first, she might have had some degree of control. However that lack of control, combined with her lack of power, was the very thing that made her feel so humiliated right now.

“Cinder, are you ready for me to cum?” Tyrian asked, not really caring what her response was, simply wanting to keep her in anticipation for his final orgasm. The woman was thankful that it was almost over, at least the physical part would be; no doubt the mental scarring would remain with her forever. However, a dreadful though suddenly entered her head when she remembered what had happened to Emerald.

Cinder would have no time to worry about what would happen if Tyrian got her pregnant, however, as the scorpion suddenly slammed his cock deep into the maiden’s cunt, burying it all the way into her womb as he orgasmed. The woman whimpered pathetically as she felt the man’s cock pulse and swell inside of her as she was pumped full of the man’s hot thick semen, emptying the contents of his balls into her uterus, some of the cum even overflowing and spilling out of the sides of Cinder’s now widened lips.

When Tyrian was finally done, he slid his cock out of the woman’s hole with a wet sound, her cunt now gaping as it drooled the Faunus’ white cream. With Tyrian no longer supporting her body, Cinder collapsed in a heap of sweat, cum and tears, sobbing silently without the energy to move. Meanwhile, Tyrian was getting dressed, before he turned back to his most recent of many victims.

“This was most definitely the most fun I’ve had in a while!” Tyrian chuckled, leaning down to whisper in Cinder’s ear. “Don’t worry, my sweetheart. I’ll be back in a few hours for you to satisfy my needs again.” He told her, before turning and leaving the room with the door open, so that anyone walking by would see Cinder naked and degraded on her bed. 

The maiden didn’t even bother to get up to close it, barely able to move out of pain and shame. Cinder no longer felt powerful or strong; those aspect of her life had been replaced by feelings of fear and guilt. The woman had never felt so dirty in her life, and as she predicted, though the physical pain was for the most part lessened, her mental anguish remained, having been humiliated and degraded to the point that she simply didn’t care what happened to her anymore; nothing could be worse than the hell that she had just been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, this is another dark chapter. Don't worry though, I promise the next few will be much more light hearted. This was a chapter of my own, and to be honest I'm not a big fan of this one myself, but I just wanted to include Emerald since she hasn't made an appearance so far since LUotF, and the only Faunus that I could include really was Tyrian, and I was struggling to write a chapter for him that didn't turn very dark, considering his character. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this, and look forward to the next few (much more fun and carefree) chapter. Thanks.


	9. Midnight Treat (Blake x Ghira x Kali)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake can't sleep, and so goes to her parents to relieve her urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aspects of this chapter were suggested by IndieCent

Blake turned over in bed yet again. She was too restless to sleep, lying on her back in bed for over an hour with a raging erection making a tent in her covers. She had tried masturbating several times, until her crotch and bedsheets were drenched in her sticky semen, but that hadn’t helped much, her cock remaining rock hard. Masturbating wasn’t what she needed to satisfy herself. What she needed was not to be inside of someone, but to have someone inside of her. 

The cat girl looked over at Sun, who was sleeping peacefully beside her. Unfortunately, since Blake’s parents hadn’t know that she would be bringing company home when she eventually returned, there was only one bed between them, although with the silver lining that it was at least a double bed, giving the two plenty of room. Nyx had also been placed in Blake’s old cot, which Kali had found and kindly recovered, and was soundly sleeping in their room. 

Blake sighed. She thought about asking Sun for a favour, knowing he wouldn’t refuse, with him being in heat too, but she soon recalled how long it had taken her to get her bat Faunus daughter to go to sleep, and waking her now would be a nightmare. However, not getting a cock inside of her right now would be almost as bad, with Blake unable to sleep nor satisfy her bodily urges. Being in heat was great when she had ample opportunities to fuck, like at Beacon, but when everyone was sleeping, and she was forced to deal with it herself, heat soon went from paradise to... well, frustrating would be an understatement.

The amber eyed girl couldn’t believe that in all of the entire Faunus continent of Menagerie, that there was nobody for her to fuck. Normally, if her parents were both asleep, Blake would have been able to call Ilia, and she would be there in a matter of minutes to take care of her needs. Not knowing where Ilia was, whether she was in the white fang or even in Menagerie however, on top of the fact that she would most likely be very pissed off at Blake for leaving, meant that calling Ilia was not really an option, even if she did still have her scroll number.

After another half hour or so, Blake was unable to take the frustrating feeling anymore of her body being denied cock. Not wanting to wake Sun or Nyx, the black haired girl sighed silently as she flipped the covers off of her, tiptoeing across the room in naught but her birthday suit. While at Beacon, Blake had of course worn pyjamas, but like most Faunus in Menagerie, preferred to sleep in the nude when at home. The girl silently exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Blake crossed the landing to her parents’ bedroom, almost on the other side of the mansion, but still not too far to walk, with the cool breeze on her hot naked body.

Finally reaching where Kali and Ghira slept, Blake carefully opened the door, the potent stench of cum filling her nostrils as she did, indicating that the two older cat Faunus’ had been having fun before going to sleep, before shutting it behind her and turning to look around the room. Both her parents’ were sound asleep on their king-size bed, with Ghira laid out on his back on the left hand side from where Blake stood at the foot, and Kali with her arm resting on his chest and her head on his shoulder, both presumably also naked underneath.

Without making a sound, Blake crept towards the bed, slowly peeling back the covers to reveal that her assumption was correct, her lust filled eyes inspecting both her parents’ stark naked bodies. Despite his age, Ghira was still rather muscular and fit, though his hair was turning grey ever so slightly. Lying dormant and, for the time being, flaccid between his legs was his enormous cock that made Blake’s body shudder with arousal, as her still erect cock throbbed, and she felt her vaginal juices trickle down her legs, not able to resist licking her lips hungrily. Meanwhile, beside him lay Kali, whose own body rivalled that of Blake’s in terms of curves, making her look to be in her twenties rather than pushing forty, and although her cock was the smallest between the three of them, it was still a respectable eight inches in length. 

Upon further inspection, Blake noticed that her mother’s thighs were stained white with semen, her cunt and ass were both oozing her husband’s cum onto the bed, and she even had a bit of semen around her mouth. Blake couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of her mother, having been fucked in all her holes by Ghira, who had entirely ignored his own daughter’s ass. As she gazed upon her mother’s naked form, in her envy, the thought of simply taking her and ravishing her right then and there crossed Blake’s mind, knowing the older cat would certainly not mind being furiously taken advantage of by her daughter until all her holes were oozing with her little girl’s white cream...

However, Blake’s mind was snapped back to reality when her father stirred. He had always been a light sleeper, a trait gained during his often restless nights as the leader of the white fang, and developed during his position as Chieftain of Menagerie. Blake bit her lip, unsure of herself, but certain that this was what she wanted, as she carefully crawled into bed with her father, positioning herself between his legs so that his monster cock was right in front of her face. Even flaccid, it was almost as big as Blake’s was when erect.

The girl didn’t hesitate for any longer, as she held her father’s cock upright with her left hand, while fondling his balls with her right, sticking out her tongue, touching it against the base of her father’s cock where the shaft met his balls, before slowly and sensually running it up his entire length, flicking it off at the tip, which still tasted faintly of cum from his late night session with Kali. The three Belladonna’s had often shared one another with each other when Blake was at home, but nevertheless, the thought of her parents’ mating still turned the young cat Faunus on. With Ghira being a powerful, rough, dominant lover, and Kali being a submissive, obedient, slutty one, the two were practically made for each other, with Blake inheriting traits from each of them, at the perfect middle ground between the two.

Ghira’s member soon became erect as Blake continued to run her tongue up and down the fifteen inch shaft. The girl tasted her father’s now cold, bitter semen that he had neglected to wash of off his cock from his late night session with Kali, and the young cat Faunus hungrily licked it up with her tongue. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter between her legs as she worked her tongue all over the shaft and head of her father’s throbbing hard-on, desperate to wake him and have it inside of her soon, but finding herself too addicted to the taste to stop just yet.

Fortunately, she wouldn’t have to stop of her own accord, as before long, Blake heard a groan come from her father, who she felt shifting around above her. After a few more licks, Blake looked up to see Ghira half sitting up in bed, propped up by his elbows, looking down at his daughter who was helping herself to a midnight treat.

“Blake...?” The older man asked, a bit dazed with having just woken up. Blake closed her mouth, looking a little bashful at being caught. 

“I... I... I couldn’t sleep...” She told her father, her face glowing red. Ghira rubbed his eyes, as he inspected the young cat girl at his crotch, who had previously been servicing his erect penis. The old man sighed.

“Well... I’m not going to be able to get back to sleep until you’re finished, so you might as well knock yourself out.” He told his daughter, falling back onto the bed and causing it to shake a bit, earning a slight giggle from the fast asleep Kali.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to risk waking Nyx if I ask Sun.” Blake apologised looking guilty at having woken her father. Ghira however, simply shook his head, smiling down at his little girl.

“Don’t be sorry. I missed you so much while you were away; it’s good to finally get to spend some time with you.” He told her with a loving smile. “Just try not to wake your mother. You know what she’s like if she doesn’t get her ten hours of sleep every night.” The man joked, chuckling silently. Blake soon put her mouth back to work, planting wet kisses up the shaft of her father’s cock while continuing to gently play with his balls. Ghira moaned quietly as his daughter’s lips and tongue smothered his throbbing length with her saliva, as he buried his hands in her hair, playing with her cat ears just the way he knew she liked.

“Fuck... I forgot how much you liked to tease...” He told Blake, grunting as his daughter grinned wickedly, continuing to wrap her lips around the shaft, but purposefully neglecting the head. Her own erection was throbbing painfully under her, leaking precum onto her parents’ bed, and her cunt was dripping her sweet juices as well, soaking the bedsheets under her.

Finally, when she decided to stop teasing her father, Blake took his head in her mouth, engulfing the first few inches of his cock and earning a pleasured groan from the man. She slid her head down the long shaft, her lips leaving saliva all down the member as she did so and her tongue tasting the man’s thick cock. Before long, the tip had hit the back of her throat almost triggering her gag reflex as it did. Ghira groaned a little louder, causing Kali to stir, her cock rubbing against her husband’s thigh as she continued to sleep.

Blake continued to suck her father’s cock, taking in more of his length down her throat even at the awkward angle of her mouth in relation to his member. The girl could taste the dried cum on his shaft, even a little of her mother there too, as she felt him leak precum down her throat and into her stomach. The man sighed in joy at having his daughter’s mouth wrapped tightly around his cock, the girl’s lips finally reached the base of his shaft, his entire member inside of her now, where she kept it for a few seconds, allowing her beloved father to savour the feeling of having his cock engulfed by his daughter until she would inevitably have to come up for air.

“God, Blake, you’re amazing.” He told his little girl, who smiled at the complement as best she could with his cock in her mouth. She began to bob her had up and down, slowly and steadily, not only as not to wake up Kali, but also to enjoy the taste and feeling of it for as long as possible. As the girl continued, she felt her own neglected cock begin to twitch under her, as feelings of pleasure flooded the teenage cat girl’s body, and before she knew it, she was mid-orgasm. 

Blake sighed, her jaw slack around her father’s member, as her cock sprayed semen uncontrollably onto the bedsheets, quickly soaking into them, while her sweet nectar ran down her legs like a series of rivers. The girl moaned as the incredible feelings of satisfaction flooded through her, climaxing hard from just sucking her own father’s cock, but it didn’t quite manage to satisfy the urge that had brought her here in the first place.

Seeing his daughter orgasming from just sucking his cock, Ghira smiled, tugging on her ears to get her attention. Blake glanced up, a little embarrassed at orgasming juts from having her father fuck her throat. A few years ago, it wouldn’t have seemed like such a taboo, but spending so much time in Vale, ingrained into human culture, Blake’s views regarding sex and heat changed, becoming much more conservative than most others in Menagerie. Still, she did not feel ashamed or guilty about pleasuring her father, but rather proud of how close her family was, committing even more indecent acts than half the families on the Faunus continent.

“Fuck, Blake, I’m going to...” Ghira grunted, prompting his sleeping wife to stir again, before he cut himself off, not wanting to wake her. Blake got the jist of what her father was trying to tell her though, as she continued to suck his rock hard member, her throat widening more than usual to fit it in, tightly squeezing his cock as she was already instinctively trying to suck down all of his hot bitter seed.

Eventually, Ghira groaned a little loudly, as he orgasmed, his sticky white mess being pumped down his daughter’s gullet and into her hungry stomach, filling her up with his semen. Blake obediently gulped it all down, managing to keep it down better than last time so that none squirted out of her mouth or nose and made a mess, or rather, more of a mess than Blake had already made with her own cum.

Ghira pulled out, his cock dragging along Blake’s tongue so that she tasted the little droplets of cum that had trickled down his shaft. When he was finally out of her mouth, Blake flicked her tongue just under his tip, licking away a drop of cum that threatened to fall onto the bed, before she licked her lips in an attempt to taste the mess her father had made, although succeeded more in spreading it messily around her mouth. Her father chuckled at the sight, before Blake took a corner of the covers and wiped her mouth clean.

“Are you done?” Blake asked, knowing and hoping the same answer. She knelt up at the foot of the bed, revealing her entire nude form to her father, including her firm round breasts, throbbing and dripping cock, and tight cunt that glistened from the juices that still flowed from it.

“Not even close.” Her father replied, grinning as he leaned up in bed, his whopping fifteen inches throbbing as he admired his daughter’s body.

“You know, there was one hole you didn’t try this morning.” Blake told her father seductively, as she crawled past him on her hands and knees, before settling beside her mother on the bed, with Ghira pushed off to the side. The man moved out of the way to allow her to get down on all fours, her big round ass in the air, as Ghira positioned himself kneeling behind it, his wet cock pressing against her tight rear hole.

“You sure you don’t want lube?” He asked his lover, itching to ravish her right then and there, but still concerned for his daughter’s wellbeing. Blake shook her head. Even if she could be bothered waiting for him to fumble about with the lube, she much preferred the feeling of his her dad’s cock going into her ass completely dry, except for her saliva and his cum.

At Blake’s response, Ghira wasted no time in spreading the girl’s ass cheeks, pressing the head of his cock against her puckered red hole before gently plunging it in between her cheeks, entering his daughter. Blake gasped at the initial entrance, groaning as her father penetrated her further, his shaft stretching her walls widely as he slid his cum soaked cock into her ass. The cat girl bit her lip to avoid screaming, as the monstrous phallus plunged deeper and deeper into her, her ass already becoming sore as it was stretched wide apart to allow for Ghira’s thick girth that was as wide as Blake’s forearm. When she was still living at home, she had of course had both her mother and father fuck all her holes, but Ghira never went balls deep into his daughter, fearing she could not cope with his gigantic cock.

However, despite the searing intense pain, Blake was overwhelmed by powerful feelings of need and lust, making her more inclined to accept the huge member in her ass rather than ask her lover to go slower. With every inch of his cock that entered her asshole, pressing further into her and stretching her wider, Blake’s pain doubled, but every time her pain doubled, her pleasure tripled, her masochistic streak emerging for the first time (Except that business with Neon) after a year of being the dominant one.

Ghira grunted when his balls knocked against Blake’s, and her big round ass cheeks hugged the base of his cock, finally having shoved his entire length into his daughter. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, still concerned, but his voice sounded much more eager to get on with mating with his little kitten.

“Yes, just... fuck me already!” Blake demanded, a little annoyed as she became hyperaware of the cock hilted inside of her, her cunt dripping juices now like a waterfall as she drenched the bed with her sweet fluids. Ghira nodded, his hands finding their place on Blake’s hips, while Blake remained on all fours, before the man began to slowly slide his cock out of the girl’s ass.

Blake groaned as he removed his cock almost fully, whimpering a little at not being able to feel his warm member inside of her anymore. However, Blake wasn’t to go without for long, as she was soon penetrated once more, this time slightly faster and much harder, bringing about a whole new wave of pain and pleasure, merging into a hybrid of feelings that Blake couldn’t even begin to describe, knowing only that she loved it more than life itself. The young cat girl winced, moaning audibly as she was penetrated for a third and especially hard time, causing the older cat Faunus beside her to grumble in her sleep, frowning as she was seemingly aware of her husband’s absence, but still didn’t wake up.

“Be careful.” Ghira told his lover. “She’ll be upset if she wakes up and sees us fucking without her.” He warned his daughter, who nodded in response, not daring to open her mouth for fear of releasing the loud scream she had been bottling up to avoid letting out.

A few minutes went by, with Ghira’s thrusts into Blake’s ass becoming faster and faster, each harder and more careless than the last, as his concern for Blake was replaced by his own lust to the point that he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop even if she asked him to. Not until he filled his sweet girl full of her daddy’s semen. Fortunately for them both, Blake was far from wanting him to stop.

“Fuck, ah... fuck me harder, daddy!” Blake told her lover, as he continued his campaign to savagely and brutally fuck her ass as hard a she could. Ghira smiled at what Blake called him, and although he had never told her, for no particular reason, he loved it when she called him ‘Daddy’, making their lovemaking seem all the more taboo, even in Menagerie of all places.

Blake continued to allow herself to be fucked, her asshole on fire as she was fucked by her dad, the bed shaking a little as the girl’s tight hole squeezed her father’s shaft tightly, and she felt herself on the brink of another orgasm. The cat girl blushed a deep shade of crimson, feeling a little embarrassed that she was almost about to cum for the second time from just having her father fuck her throat and ass, assuming that it was her mother’s submissive side revealing itself, her rear walls clenching and pressing Ghira’s member tightly as she climaxed, unable to suppress a scream.

“AHH! FUCK, DADDY!” Blake cried out as she yet again orgasmed, her cock spraying even more copious amounts of sticky white mess all over the bedsheets as the waterfall between her legs soaked her inner thighs.

“You need to work on your self control.” Ghira told his daughter, referring to both her orgasming and screaming. Blake nodded, as she noticed that inevitably, she had woken her mother.

Kali grumbled to herself, confused and disoriented after having just been woken up. The older cat Faunus rubbed her big golden eyes, stretching her arms, before looking around the room to see what had awoken her. Of course, it didn’t take her long to spot the source of disturbance, spotting her own daughter on all fours, taking her husband’s huge cock in her ass right on their shared bed, without even having bothered to leave the room or wake her up.

“What is this...?” Kali muttered, still a little dazed in her tiredness.

“What does it look like, Mom?” Blake asked, as she and her father grinned over at the older cat woman, who rubbed her eyes again.

“Ghira... Blake... what are you doing?” She asked, frowning, her expression that of confusion and a little hurt that they hadn’t invited her.

“I’m fucking our daughter in our bed.” Ghira stated bluntly. Kali nodded, not knowing what to say as she simply watched the two other Faunus fucking each other right beside her. Predictably, her cock quickly became erect, springing up to attention as she watched her daughter’s ass being brutally fucked by her husband’s enormous cock.

“Can I ... can I join in?” Kali asked optimistically. Ghira ignored the woman, while Blake shook her head. 

“You already had your turn.” She told her mother, denying her the pleasures of their mutual lover. Looking up at her mother, who looked, as Ghira had predicted, upset at not having been invited to join in, Blake rolled her eyes. “Just, stay there. If you’re that desperate, we’ll deal with you later, right dad?” Blake asked, earning a nod from her lover as he continued to savagely fuck his offspring in the ass, notably listening to his daughter but not his own wife.

Kali was about to protest, but succeeded only in earning herself a warning glare from her daughter, prompting her to shut her mouth, sitting back in bed, frustrated about her raging boner, as she was given no other choice than to simply watch her husband and daughter shamelessly fuck right before her eyes. Kali had always been amongst the most open minded of Faunus in Menagerie when it came to sex, her status as the Chieftain’s wife combined with her sexual experience and prowess led to her becoming somewhat of a sex icon on the Faunus continent. There was very little in regards to sex that Kali found fault with, with the obvious acts such as rape, necrophilia and pedophilia being most despicable in her mind. It didn’t even bother her that her husband and daughter had a sexual relationship. What bothered the cat woman was that she had been made to bear witness to the display of the two making passionate love right before her eyes, in her own bed no less, yet denied her the chance to join in.

While the older cat woman thought, her hands absentmindedly wandered to her crotch, her left hand wrapping around the shaft of her throbbing cock, stroking it slowly, while her right made its way further down, plunging her index and middle fingers between her sopping wet folds and she gently fingered her own cunt, masturbating to the sight of her husband rejecting her for their daughter.

Blake rolled her eyes at her mother’s impatience, as she felt her father’s cock swell inside of her asshole, indicating that he was close to orgasming, although her never verbally confirmed this. The young cat Faunus bucked her hips against her father’s, as he roughly fucked the girl. Without having to worry about waking Kali, Blake was able to be much louder, although still tried to restrain herself a little to avoid waking Sun and Nyx on the opposite side of the house.

“Oh, God! Yes, daddy, fuck!” Blake yelled, taking fifteen inches of cock all the way inside of her ass.

“Fuck, Blake...” Ghira grunted, all of his concern and mercy over hurting his daughter gone, replaced by sheer lust and will to bring himself pleasure, even if that meant destroying her asshole with his humongous cock. Not that Blake would dare to complain about that, mind you. After a while, with her father’s cock pulsing inside of her as blood rushed through it, Blake soon felt his thrusts become deeper and more forceful, indicating that he was going to cum soon. 

Ghira grunted, burying his entire cock all the way inside of his daughter’s ass, deeper than anything had ever been, making her writhe and ache in ecstasy as the man orgasmed. Blake moaned in joy as she felt her widened asshole accepting the man’s cock as he ejaculated inside of her asshole, pumping her full of his hot white cream. The older man sighed, while his daughter groaned at the feeling of having her ass filled up with his semen.

After about half a minute of both the Belladonna’s catching their breath, Ghira grunted, sliding his cum soaked cock out of his daughter’s ass, who struggled to stay on all fours.

“That was amazing.” Blake whimpered, her asshole still twitching, as if it missed the feeling of being almost ripped apart by the huge member. Ghira nodded, before the two looked over at Kali. The woman had her eyes closed, presumably picturing her husband still fuckign her daughter, while her hands worked vigorously on both her sets of genitals. Blake tutted, rolling her eyes, before looking back at her mother.

“You couldn’t even wait until we were finished, could you?” She asked Kali, who opened her eyes just in time to see Ghira grab her by the wrists, removing them from her cock and pussy.

“NO! Please, Ghira, I’m almost there! I’m so close!” She pleaded, but her husband paid her no attention, pulling her toward the foot of the bed, where he forced her to kneel on the bed behind Blake. The elder of the two female cat faunus’ face was inches away from her daughters ass, which unsurprisingly smelled strongly of semen.

“We’ll let you cum soon enough.” Blake told her mother. “But first... you must be hungry.” Blake said with a wicked smiled, spreading her ass cheeks to reveal the copious volume of cum inside her rear hole, as her mother smiled back, nodding enthusiastically at what her daughter had planned. With that, Ghira held Kali’s wrists together behind her back with one hand, as he used the other to force his wife’s head between their daughter’s ass cheeks, although he needn’t have bothered. No sooner had kali received the command, she had lunged towards to bury her face in Blake’s huge ass, working her tongue all inside the girl’s rear as she did.

Blake groaned at her mother’s tongue slipping inside of her, the wet muscle becoming soaked in semen as she hungrily lapped up all of her husband’s warm bitter mess from her daughter’s asshole. Kali’s hips instinctively twitched every so often, humping the air as she was desperate to get off, but with nothing there to pleasure her. This was exactly the kind of thing that Faunus with ‘Submission’ went through, trapped for their entire adult lives in a limbo that blurred the lines between pleasure and humiliation.

“Work that tongue in there good.” Blake ordered her mother, who complied, pushing her tongue deeper and deeper into the young cat girl’s ass, tasting more than just cum now, but she didn’t exactly care, simply preoccupied with pleasing her daughter, and nothing else.

After a few minutes of having her tongue inside her daughter’s asshole, Kali suddenly found herself yanked back by the hair, letting out a sharp yelp as she was. Blake turned around, apparently satisfied with her mother’s tongue’s work. Suddenly, Kali found her cheeks squished together by Blake’s hand, her vice like grip meaning that her lips were puckered, and what of Ghira’s cums he hadn’t yet swallowed oozed from her mouth and trickled down her chin and neck. However, the younger girl soon fixed that, as she ran her tongue up the stream of cum that had leaked from her mother’s mouth, before her lips met her mothers, and the two irresistible cat Faunus’ engaged in a hot, passionate, messy kiss, cum smearing all over each of their lips and tongue, both of them tasting Ghira’s bitter semen.

Blake eventually broke the kiss, much to her mother’s dismay, before the cat woman was spun around, so that she was facing Ghira with her tight ass and sopping wet cunt exposed to her horny daughter. Blake’s submissive turn was over, and she was ready to show off to her father exactly how dominant and rough she could get with her mother.

“Clean him too.” Blake ordered. Kali barely had time to register this in her head, before she felt her husband’s thick fuck stick forced past her lips, the entire length plunging down her throat with incredible force and disregard for his wife’s comfort. Barely a few seconds later, Kali soon felt her pussy being stroked by Blake.

“Such a slutty pussy...” Blake muttered, loud enough for Kali to hear, as she blushed at being on the receiving end of such s degrading statement by her daughter. The young girl’s fingers teasing in between her mother’s folds. Kali whimpered at the denial, as Blake’s digits got so close to entering her, only to draw away, and repeat the motion over and over. Eventually, it was too much, as Kali groaned around Ghira’s cock, sending vibration throughout the member, which served to please her husband further, as the older cat Faunus felt herself about to orgasm. However, just as she approached climax, Blake’s fingers were gone, leaving Kali a whimpering, desperate mess.

“You don’t get to cum yet.” Blake told her mother. Kali cried out, muffled by Ghira’s cock, but made no further attempt to try to persuade Blake. It wasn’t long before Kali felt her asshole being prodded by something rock solid and oozing sticky precum. She didn’t need to turn around to know what it was, as Blake’s hips suddenly bucked forwards, plunging her entire cock into her mother’s asshole. Kali shrieked, or rather tries to, writhing about as she was penetrated by her own daughter. Her eyes were watering from the cocks stretching out her asshole and jammed down er throat, but that was by no means an indication that the cat woman was not enjoying herself. 

On the contrary, however, Kali had granted permission on multiple occasions for Ghira and Blake to be as rough as they wanted with her any time they wanted. If she received even the slightest bit of stimulation, her condition would kick in, and she would immediately be down for anything. 

Ghira sighed, his wife’s oesophagus felt incredible wrapped around his thick member, a bulge visible in her neck as he savagely fucked her throat. Kali’s gag reflex was a thing of the past, long gone even before their marriage, meaning that she could easily take even Ghira’s enormous member down her throat without a problem, while still remaining tight enough that it was pleasurable for him to do so.

Meanwhile, Blake’s cock received much pleasure from her mother’s asshole, as her tight rear hole squeezed her cock tightly, her pulse making it twitch with each and every movement Blake made. The younger cat girl’s hands rested on her mother’s huge, firm ass cheeks, between which resided her cock, as she worked her hips back and forth furiously, savagely fucking her mother as her father had done to her just a few minutes ago. Her mother’s asshole was still, even after all these years, and all of her experience, unbelievably tight, as though she was made to provide her lovers with the optimum amount of pleasure, just like how her gullet was wrapped so tightly around Ghira’s cock, while still allowing the gigantic member to slide down it.

As Ghira brutally slammed his cock down his wife’s throat repeatedly, her tongue forced to the bottom of her mouth to taste his cum and her daughter on his shaft, the woman couldn’t help but try to reach down to her cock to masturbate, finally getting herself off. However, her hopes of that were dashed when no sooner had she moved her arms, Blake hands grabbed her tightly by the wrists, pinning her arms to her sides and holding onto them for extra purchase a she fucked the older woman.

“I told you, you don’t get to cum yet.” Blake repeated. “Do anything like that again, and you’ll be put into chastity for a day, got it?” Blake threatened. Wide eyed and terrified at the thought of being denied a single orgasm for an entire day, while she was in heat no less, Kali moaned what sounded like a ‘yes’ to Blake, who smirked, still not letting up on her mother’s arms. When in heat, Kali rarely went an hour without at least masturbating, although fucking someone was better, and letting them fuck her was best.

As the two dominant Belladonna’s fucked the submissive one, Ghira groaned after a few more minutes, feeling himself on the verge of orgasming, as his cock swelled inside his wife’s throat. Kali felt him about to cum, preparing herself to guzzle down all of her husband’s delicious seed, as he reached his limit.

Ghira furiously slammed his cock down his wife’s throat, shooting his hot semen down her gullet and into her empty belly, his head back and eyes closed as he savoured the moment, unintentionally cutting off his wife’s air. However, Kali didn’t even seem to notice, enjoying the feeling of cum in her stomach too much to care about breathing, and it wasn’t until he removed his thick cock from her mouth that Ghira even realised she had been having trouble getting air.

“Kali, who didn’t you let me know if you couldn’t breathe?” Ghira asked. Kali shrugged, letting out a delirious giggle as she did, which reminded Blake a lot of how Weiss got when she was, as she had dubbed ‘Cum drunk’, and the cat girl wondered if the heiress had some sort of human equivalent to ‘Submission’.

As Blake continued to fuck Kali, she noticed that her father was still hard, although Kali was catching hr breath, so her mouth wasn’t an option. All of a sudden, an idea came into Blake’s head. 

Reaching down, the cat girl pulled her mother up, so that her back was pressed against her daughter’s breasts, erect nipple poking into her back, making kali let out another giggle, lost amongst her moans and groans of pleasure. The two female cat Faunus’ were now upright, Blake fucking her mother up the ass, although her hands had now found the older cat’s firm round tits, as she promptly began to play with them, teasing and pinching her sensitive nipples, all the while pistoning her hips to pump her cock in and out of the woman’s asshole.

“Hey, Mom. How would you like to wear dad’s cum all over your face and tits?” Blake asked. Kali was most definitely out of it, and would likely have agreed to anything, as she nodded, as if desperate for it to happen. Ghira soon began to masturbate, his cock pointed directly at his wife’s face as he stroked his cock slowly, before picking up speed.

“I think it’ll be a good look on you.” Blake told her mother, whispering into her ear. Kali nodded, delirious, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth while Blake fucked her asshole, leaning back to look at her daughter.

“Blake...” She groaned, with slight giggles mixed in. “Want... cum... need... cum...” The older cat Faunus muttered, her giggles sounded almost as though she was aware of how silly she sounded, even though that was all she could manage to say in between Blake’s thrusts into her ass.

“You’ll get cum, mommy.” Blake assured her lover, causing her to squeal in delight, as asshole getting sore from the pounding it was taking, while her cock throbbed painfully, literally needing to cum soon. “You’ll get my cum all up inside your sexy big butt, and you’ll get Ghira’s cum all over your face and tits, and you can wear it into town tomorrow. How does that sound?” Blake asked the older women. Kali seemed happy about that, signified by her pleased squeak as she was fucked by Blake. 

Blake liked the idea of her mother walking around Menagerie covered in semen, although the scene would be more outrageous in the human kingdoms. It wasn’t so uncommon to see MUCH more scandalous acts committed in Menagerie by Faunus, whether in heat or just horny. To Kali, the idea sounded like absolute bliss; the thought of walking through town in her clothes, but with her husband’s semen all over her face and tits... no, she should be stark naked, so that everyone can see her daughter’s cum oozing from her ass too. Maybe she could even wear one of the collars that Ghira had bought her, and have Blake walk her around on a leash, maybe even a ball gag, and a vibrator in her cunt and a dildo in her ass. Nobody should be denied the pleasure of seeing the Chieftain’s wide in all her glory, right?

The cat woman was lost in her train of thought, her fantasies often taking over her cognitive mind when she was in heat. However, Kali learned rather early on in her relationship with Ghira that her fantasies often became realities, with the dominant man more than willing to shame, degrade and otherwise humiliate his wife, be it in public or in the privacy of their own home.

It wasn’t much longer until Blake was about to orgasm, as she felt her balls release tidal waves of semen down the ten inch barrel that was her cock.

“Fuck, Mom! Take it all!” She yelled, her orgasm hitting her hard as she plunged her cock deep inside of her mother’s ass, her hands tightly squeezing the woman’s breasts from behind as she climaxed. Kali shrieked in ecstasy as she felt Blake’s hot mess fill er up, her ass cheeks squeezing the girl’s pulsing cock as she unloaded load after load cum into the older woman’s ass.

At that moment, before Blake had even finished her orgasm, Ghira groaned as he too climaxed, Blake moving her hands just out of the way in time before her father orgasmed hard, shooting rope after rope of hot white cum from his cock and all over his wife’s body. Kali opened her mouth to taste as much as she could, getting a fair amount in there, but due to the sheer amount of cum that Ghira was able to produce, he had utterly drenched Kali’s face, chest, tits, stomach and even her hair in his semen, matting her black locks against her head.

The two dominant cat faunus finally finished orgasming, as Blake slid her cock out of her mother’s asshole, allowing her to slump down on her back in a heap of sweat and cum that they had all contributed to. Blake looked up at her father.

“I don’t feel like showering, or even going back to my bed. Is it alright if I sleep here for the rest of the night?” She asked. Ghira smiled.

“Of course, sweetheart!” He told his daughter, kissing her on the forehead, before they both made to settle down in bed, earning a measly whimper from Kali.

“What was that Mom?” Blake asked, lying in the centre of the bed on her back, with her lovers/parents either side of her, Kali on her left and Ghira on her right.

“Wha... what... what about me?” Kali asked, breathless from exhaustion, earning a teasingly quizzical look from her daughter. “You... you said you’d get me off if I...” Kali began, before Blake interrupted her.

“No, I said we’d let you cum. I never said we’d help.” She told her mother, earning a denied groan from the woman. “You’ll just have to masturbate or something.” She said, as she turned to go to sleep.

“Please...” Kali whimpered in a begging tone. Blake smiled, turning back to her mother.

“Of course I’ll help you.” She told the woman with a sweet smile, throwing back the covers where she found Kali’s throbbing erection waiting to be serviced. Blake wrapped her hand gently around the shaft, and back barely begun to jerk off her mother when the phallus twitched violently, as Kali orgasmed, already pent up from all the teasing and edging and denial. Kali gasped, moaning loudly in pleasure as her semen shot right up in the air, before spraying all over her, adding to the already large amounts of Ghira’s cum that coated her, making the cat woman well and truly soaking wet with semen

“Thank... you...” The cum drenched woman told Blake, as she passed out from exhaustion, and Blake turned to cuddle up to Ghira, while holding Kali in her left arm still.

“You’re such a tease.” Ghira muttered, startling Blake who assumed he was asleep.

“I know.” She told him, kissing her father on the cheek, before the three Belladonna’s fell asleep together.


	10. Like mother, Like daughter (Weiss x Willow x Multiple Faunus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is in a bad mood, so her mother brings some friends to help cheer her up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by Ciannar

Weiss stormed through the manor to her bedroom, furious at her father.

Unfortunately, her plan to bribe the CEO of the Schnee dust company to give the Faunus working for him better rights and avoid her own daughter being forced to work in the dust mines had been a failure. When she went to see him, she found out that her one night lover, Rufous Noir, had been caught sneaking out of the mansion, and had consequently been arrested, and his copy of the sex tape seized. Weiss had been forced to hand over her copy as well in exchange for the union leader’s release from prison, only for Jacques to back out on his end of the deal once his daughter no longer had leverage over him.

The heiress slammed her bedroom door behind her, feeling nothing but humiliation that she had made a sex tape of herself and got nothing out of it. That wasn’t to say she hadn’t enjoyed herself, but she would have liked to have gained something out of it.

Weiss sighed, falling back on her bed. She would have to find another way of avoiding Wilhelmina being sent to work in the dust mines. Luckily for her, she would have thirteen years until that would happen, but the Faunus currently in the mines didn’t have that long to live with their current working conditions and health plan, or rather lack thereof.

What had started out as a bit of fun had gotten far too political for Weiss’s liking. Nevertheless, if she could help people and have fun doing it, with the added bonus of infuriating and humiliating her father, what did she have to lose?

There was a knock at the door, prompting Weiss to look up.

“Miss Schnee?” It was Klein. Weiss sighed again, as she stood up to go to the door, opening it as she allowed the butler to enter, cradling Wilhelmina in his arms.

“I’m so sorry Miss Schnee. “ Klein told the girl.

“It’s ok Klein.” Weiss replied with a faint smile. “Maybe next time will be more successful.” She told him, as she took her Faunus daughter in her arms, earning a surprised look from the short man at the mention that there would be a next time.

“You have another visitor, Miss Schnee.” Klein told the teenage girl, quickly changing the subject.

“Send them in.” Weiss replied. “Then that is all. Thank you, Klein, for everything.” Weiss told him with a smile, as the man left. Weiss took a seat on the ledge under her windowsill, looking out the window and across the gardens, as she heard a familiar click of heels on the marble floor behind her.

“Hello darling.” A woman’s voice echoed through the empty room. Weiss recognised its soft, yet stern tone, as she spun around to see a much older woman who looked remarkably like her, ice blue eyes and white hair and all. Her outfit was similarly themed, although she wore a long plain white dress with a white jacket, and white high heels. 

“Mother!” Weiss cried out, unable to suppress a smile as her mother closed the door behind her walking into the middle of the room. Weiss did the same, meeting her mother halfway between the window and the door, as the older woman’s arms wrapped around her daughter, careful not to squash her grandchild between their two bodies.

“It’s so good to see you both!” Willow Schnee exclaimed, as she released her daughter, looking down at baby Wilhelmina. “She looks bigger since I last saw her!” Willow observed as Weiss smiled up at her mother. She was a few inches taller than her daughter, but if they both took off their heels, they were actually pretty much the same height.

“Yeah, she looks like us too!” Weiss chuckled.

“She’s a Schnee! Of course she does!” Willow stated, giggling as she watched the Faunus baby look up, smiling into her grandmother’s eyes.

“You... just called her a Schnee...” Weiss stated, a little bewildered, earning a nod from her mother.

“Well just look at her! She’s one of us, no matter what your bigot of a father says!” Willow exclaimed. “Except these adorable little kitty ears, of course!” She added giggling at the Faunus baby.

“Thank you.” Weiss stated, feeling herself about to cry at her mother’s acceptance.

“Weiss... I’m sorry I haven’t been able to see you or Wilhelmina more often.” The older Schnee stated, able to tear her eyes away from the cat Faunus baby to look up into her second daughter’s eyes. “It’s your father – he’s refusing to allow people to see you. He wouldn’t even let Winter visit!” The woman told her sorrowfully.

“It’s alright Mom.” Weiss told her, smiling sweetly at her mother.

“I wanted to let you know that the people of Atlas aren’t completely in the dark about your situation.” Willow told Weiss, considering her daughter had had limited contact with the outside world since her father had confined her to the manor. “The Faunus are all on your side, of course, and even about half of the humans are at least sympathetic. What’s more, some of the ones that watched the Vytal festival tournament figured out that that cute black haired girl from your team is a cat Faunus, and there’s word that she’s the ‘father’ of Wilhelmina – is that true?” Willow asked.

“Well... yes...” Weiss blushed, nodding her head, as her mother squealed with delight, much to Weiss’s surprise.

“Oh, Weiss! She’s perfect!” The woman sated, throwing her arms around her daughter and granddaughter.

“Thank Mom.” The younger Schnee spoke, as she received a light kiss on her forehead from the older woman, before she pulled back, gasping.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Willow cursed. “I was meaning to talk to you about yours and Rufous’... ahem... ‘bribe’ for your father.” The woman told her daughter, both of them blushing.

“Oh... that...” Weiss began, unsure what she would say to explain to her mother, before frowning. “Wait, how did you know that Rufous was the one I was with?” Weiss asked.

“Two reasons.” Willow responded. “One, is that I saw him in the video – you looked lovely, by the way.” The older woman added with a wink to her daughter. “And two... well, suffice to say that you’re not exactly the first Schnee he’s been with.” Willow giggled again, surprising her daughter.

“I see...” Weiss responded.

“Don’t worry – I’m not angry.” Willow assured her daughter. “In fact, I’m actually relieved that you’re taking a stand to that old bastard!” She told her daughter, referring to Jacques as the two shared a laugh.

“Someone had to...” Weiss stated, and Willow gave a guilty look. “N-No! I didn’t mean-” Weiss began to apologise, but Willow waved her hand.

“It’s fine.” She told her daughter. “In fact... it kind of inspired me and a couple of Rufous’ friends to... well, let’s say ‘make our contribution’ to the cause.” Willow told her daughter with a wink, as Weiss’s already red face glowed even redder than before at the thought of her own mother doing the things she had done, not only in Atlas, but in Beacon too, with Blake, Sun, Velvet and the others.

“W-What do you mean?” Weiss asked, laughing nervously. Willow giggled.

Willow didn’t say another word, simply whistling aloud. After a few seconds, Weiss’s bedroom door opened, and six figures strolled in, including Klein and five others, the other five all Faunus’ that presumably worked for the Schnee Dust Company . The Schnee watched, wondering how her mother had managed to sneak five Faunus into the manor so late in the evening. 

“If seeing his daughter with a Faunus didn’t humiliate Jacques enough, imagine him seeing his daughter AND his wife, with five of them!” Willow exclaimed, before letting out another giggle, as Klein took Wilhelmina from Weiss.

“I suppose that’s true...” Weiss muttered, as she handed her Faunus daughter back over to her butler, who left the room, leaving Weiss, Willow and the five Faunus all alone together in Weiss’s bedroom.

“Oh, and don’t worry about losing yourself in the moment like you did in that video.” The mother told her daughter, referring to how she became unnaturally delirious and submissive when she was having sex. “If it makes you feel any better, that particular trait must be hereditary, if you know what I mean...” Willow told Weiss with a blush.

Weiss looked across the room at the five Faunus that had entered. She didn’t recognise any of them, but judging by the way some of them looked at her mother, they were more than familiar with her. 

The first one that Weiss looked at looked remarkably like Rufous, albeit perhaps a year or so younger. He had the same jet black hair and crimson eyes, as well as dog ears atop his head that matched Rufous’, making Weiss think they could be brothers, especially since he was one of the two that seemed to be familiar with Willow. The next Faunus to catch Weiss’s eye was a rather muscular man with dark eyes and a shaved head, standing almost as tall as Yatsuhashi but probably closer to her mother’s age than hers, with what appeared to be a horses tail dangling from the bottom end of his spine, and the heiress wondered if and hoped that the rest of his body was proportional to that of his animal trait.

The third Faunus surprised Weiss, with her being a woman who was presumably in heat, and also looking to be the youngest of the group, probably no older than Weiss herself. She was a few inches under six feet, and had a pair of cat ears poking out of her dark blonde hair, noticeably rather attractive, quite curvy with a bag over her shoulder and with an adorably anxious expression on her face. The one other female Faunus however, was much more confident to the point of cockiness as Willow seemed also to recognise her. Although barely taller than Weiss and probably not much older, she was quite muscular, with short dark pink hair with bangs that almost covered her magenta eyes. At first glance, she had seemingly no Faunus trait, until she caught Weiss staring at her, smirking as she rolled out her lizard tongue that was at least a few feet long, and Weiss understood why her mother liked this girl.

The last Faunus was another man. He was a little above average in height and build with dark brown hair and an unkempt beard and matching coloured eyes, and seemed to be the oldest, maybe older than Willow, give or take a year or two. But what stood out most about him however, was his Faunus trait, with it being a pair of great warthog tusks that curved upwards from his lower jaw.

“Weiss, these are a couple of my, well, lovers.” Willow stated, gesturing to the dog, lizard and warthog Faunus’. “I invited them to bring a couple of friends while they’re all in heat for them to join us so that we can help them out while they’re in heat, and we can all really stick it to my husband!” The older woman exclaimed excitedly, before composing herself and looking back at Weiss. “Of course, we’ll understand if you don’t want to...”

“Of course I do!” Weiss proclaimed happily. “I was just surprised, but... oh Mom! Thank you so much!” Weiss squealed in delight, throwing her arms around her mother as though she had just received the best birthday present ever, albeit a few months early.

“Should I set up the camera’s then?” The cat girl asked, opening the bag to reveal about four cameras. Willow nodded, as the girl set up the cameras that would capture every detail from every angle of the seven way orgy that was about to commence. Seeing as how everyone was getting ready, Weiss quickly used her semblance to once again soundproof the room, so that they would not be heard and disturbed. The large horse Faunus made sure the door was locked, and pushed Weiss’s dressed in front of it to be on the safe side, while the remaining three wasted no time in getting undressed, the lizard, dog and warthog Faunus’ all soon naked, as the heiress got a good view of all of their cock’s.

“Now then, if we’re all ready, shall we begin?” Weiss’s mother asked, taking off her jacket and placing it over the back of Weiss’s desk chair. The heiress nodded, as the two sat on Weiss’s bed in front of the camera that had been labelled ‘one’.

“Hi everyone!” Weiss smiled into the camera, greeting her audience. “It’s me, Weiss Schnee, here with my mother to show you all just how much we care about all the Faunus out there in Atlas!” Weiss’s smiled never faltered, and Willow gave a slight wave at the mention of herself.

The two Schnee’s stood up, still in view of all of the other cameras, as the five Faunus surrounding them were already naked. Not wasting any time, Willow effortlessly kicked off her heels, before slipping the straps of her dress off of her shoulder, letting it fall to the floor in a heap, revealing that she was not wearing any underwear as Weiss got a good long look at her mother’s naked body. She was curvier than Weiss, with a big round ass and C cup breasts, but besides that, she could have been a carbon copy of the heiress.  
Weiss, realising she had been staring a little longer than appropriate at her mother’s body, snapped her gaze away and began to undress herself, kicking off her boots and slipping out of her dress so that she naked save for her lacy white underwear.

“Why don’t you three take care of my daughter, while I get a go on your friends?” Willow suggested, to which they complied, just as the cameras were finished being set up.

“Sounds good to me.” The lizard girl grinned, strolling over to Weiss, followed by the dog and the warthog Faunus. Weiss felt her arousal instantly begin to build, as she dropped to her knees, before quickly being surrounded by the three Faunus. Willow looked over at Weiss, frowning at her daughter.

“Don’t you just want to get right down to business?” Willow asked, grinning and laying back on her daughter’s bed with her legs spread, the hulking horse man positioned between her legs, his throbbing cock standing at a whopping fourteen inches long, while the cat girl stood over the Schnee matriarch’s head, her own nine inches twitching desperately.

“I’d quite like to look the part first.” Weiss told her mother with a wink, rubbing her thighs together as she knelt there, becoming wetter and hotter in her panties until she needed to rip them off, tossing them aside. Since she was almost naked already, she figured she might as well finish the job, as she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, throwing it away too.

“Fair enough then, I suppose I’d rather just- AH!” The older Schnee cried out, being taken off guard as the man shoved his horse cock deep into her dripping wet cunt. The woman arched her back as half his length was instantly buried in her, the man wasting no time as he immediately pulled back, slamming his hips against the woman again, earning a series of pleasured moans and screams from her.

“Oh God! Fuck, stuff my cunt with you- AGH!” Willow was cut off, as her head was yanked backwards by her hair, the cat Faunus too eager to listen to the human woman’s moans any longer as she shoved her cock into her mouth. In all her life, Weiss had no idea just how much of a slut her mother really was behind closed doors, watching in awe as she took the cat girl’s cock down her throat like it was nothing, while her soaking wet cunt was violated by the man’s enormous member. 

Weiss continued to watch her mother being fucked and degraded, neither of the two Faunus’ caring for her comfort or safety as she was bent over backwards to suck and fuck them both at the same time. Meanwhile, the three Faunus around Weiss were getting annoyed at the heiress’s infatuation with her mother’s humiliation, the first to display their annoyance being the lizard girl.

“Excuse me, princess?” She snapped sarcastically, as she grabbed a fistful of white hair, eliciting a gasp from the heiress. “You can watch mommy get fucked some other time. This cock ain’t gonna suck itself y’know!” She growled, clearly annoyed, as she yanked Weiss by the hair so that her cock was rubbing up against the girl’s lips. 

After a quick glance around, Weiss noticed that the lizard girl’s cock was the largest of the three, dripping precum onto the rich girl’s lips from the end of its twelve inch member, as the impatient girl smeared the mess on Weiss’s lips. The warthog on her right came in a close second at eleven inches, although he had slightly more girth than the girl. The man who looked like Rufous’ brother had the smallest, though a still very pleasing nine inches.

“Sorry...” Weiss muttered, breathing heavily as she leaked her fluids onto the floor from her cunt. Seeing the opportunity when the girl apologised, the Faunus bucked her hips forwards, thrusting her hungry cock into Weiss’s mouth and quickly down her throat. Despite her experience, Weiss still gagged a little, taken off guard, but soon got back into the habit, allowing the lizard girl to forcibly fuck her throat, using her hair as leverage as she used the heiress’s oesophagus for her own pleasure.

Weiss could taste the girl’s cock as it slid back and forth on her tongue, roughly slamming in and out of her gullet with relative ease. The lizard was clearly not a big fan of foreplay, as her balls batted against Weiss’s chin with each inward thrust, the Schnee’s lips kissing her untrimmed crotch, the Faunus’ short pubic hairs tickling Weiss’s nose. The Faunus girl, however, didn’t care about Weiss’s comfort, as she knew well by now, having her throat violated by a girl’s cock in front of five other people, including her mother, although the latter was admittedly preoccupied as two of her holes were filled with the Faunus’ cocks. 

“Don’t forget us.” The warthog grunted, grabbing Weiss’s right wrist as he guides her hand to his cock, The heiress couldn’t turn her head to see, but soon felt the man help her to wrap her soft, slender fingers around his member, aiding her for the first few strokes until Weiss managed on her own, leaving her to jerk him off while she sucked the female lizard Faunus’ cock. Similarly, she felt another pair of hands on her left wrist, and before long, found herself jerking off the dog man too, both hands and mouth currently in use between the three Faunus’.

The human girl directed her blue eyes upwards, making eye contact with the lizard girl, who grinned down at Weiss, overjoyed at seeing the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company being utterly degraded by Faunus who worked for her father, of all people. A small pool had begun to form under Weiss, she was oozing so much juice from her pussy, and soon found herself kneeling in her own mess. She didn’t care though, as she felt her gullet being stretched by the cock that was working back and forth inside of it.

“Jeez, look at her!” The Warthog chuckled, seeing Weiss’s aroused growing, aiming his cock at her face as she jerked him off.

“She’s loving it!” The dog added, watching the heiress’s throat bulge on the outside as the lizard’s cock pumped in and out.

As her head was painfully yanked to and fro to force her to suck off the girl, making it look like she was nodding, Weiss would have by no means denied the accusation. In fact, she more than likely would have confirmed it verbally if she hadn’t had a cock stuffed in her mouth. 

Weiss went on like that for a few more minutes, hoping to earn the hot delicious cum of the Faunus trio that were using her like a helpless toy. It was only a matter of time before the Faunus’ would orgasm, the mere thought of having one cock pump cum into her stomach while the other two showered her in their sticky seed making Weiss’s already sopping wet cunt ache with desire. Her clit was throbbing painfully as it begged for stimulation, only to receive none. Nevertheless, the burning fires of arousal that were rooted deep inside Weiss could not be contained any longer, as she reached her breaking point.

The lizard girl seemed pleased when Weiss orgasmed, her muffled screams vibrating around her cock and bringing the woman closer to her own orgasm. The short breaths and slight moans of the men either side of her also told Weiss that they were getting ready to cum too.

“Where do you want me to cum?” The dog man asked Weiss, signalling how close he was to cumming. The heiress, unable to answer, didn’t even try to respond, allowing the girl she was sucking off to do so on her behalf.

“Face, tits, hair... she doesn’t care where you cum...” The girl told him, before looking down at Weiss. “Do you?” Weiss moaned the word ‘no’, which was just about understandable enough for the man not to feel bad about what he was about to do. The dog Faunus, unable to contain his lust any longer, sighed loudly as he shot hot ropes of semen from the end of his cock, his member guided by Weiss’s hand as she aimed them at her face and hair, showering herself with the man’s hot seed. When he was finally done, he stepped back, panting, as Weiss felt the warthog on her right swell up, preparing to accept his generous gift also.

This one didn’t say anything, simply grunting in satisfaction as he was brought to climax by the heiress, his thick cum spraying over Weiss. Wanting to get a decent distribution on her body, Weiss aimed the man’s cock at her tits, allowing him to spray them with his hot mess, before he took control with his hand, making sure to get much of his cum all over the girl’s face too, forcing her to close her right eye or risk having one of the man’s thick ropes of cum land in it.

He too was now finished, giving Weiss jurisdiction of her own arms again, but too tired to move them, as both the lizard girl’s hands clutched her cum drenched hair, her hips working aggressively to punish the young Schnee’s throat.

“You’re gonna take it all, you hear me?” The woman demanded, forcing Weiss to nod as she orgasmed. The lizard was much noisier than the other two, screaming when she came, hilting her member inside Weiss’s gullet as she fired thick hot ropes down the girl’s throat and filled up her stomach with her delicious cream. The heiress’s eyes rolled back as she was fed all of the girl’s semen until she was finally finished.  
The girl pulled out, allowing Weiss to taste the cum that resided on her cock, swallowing it hungrily, even lurching forward for more once the girl pulled out completely.

“Wow, she’s so desperate!” The dog Faunus chuckled.

“What do you expect from a slut like her?” The warthog asked, all three of them laughing at how pathetic Weiss looked, Faunus semen all over her face, chest, tits and body, as well as in her hair, not to mention her belly full of cum. She didn’t care though. In fact, she liked it. Being humiliated and degraded was exactly what Weiss wanted, and knowing that it was all on camera made it a hundred times better for her.

The young girl could barely move, slumped in a heap on the floor with one eye glued shut with cum, and the left barely able to recognise her mother as she had her throat and cunt mercilessly fucked balls deep by another pair of Faunus, who seemed on the verge of orgasming too.

Weiss was proven correct when she saw the cat girl moan and throw her head back, and Willow’s throat pulse as she swallowed the cum, only for a fair amount of it to overflow from her throat, spilling out of her mouth and, due to her position, trickling up her face from her mouth to her head.

The man was surely going to cum soon too, but not before Willow, the gorgeous older woman screaming now that there was no longer a cock shoved down her throat as she climaxed around the horse’s cock for who knows how many times since they started. The man was soon to follow suit, being the last one, except Weiss, out of all of them to orgasm, grunting as he plunged his cock all the way into Weiss’s mother’s cunt, filling her up with cum as she wailed in ecstasy.

“FUCK! GOD, YES! CUM IN ME! USE ME! FUCK ME! IMPREGNATE ME! I DON’T CARE, JUST FUCK ME!” Willow shrieked madly, as Weiss blushed in embarrassment. If she was half as cum-drunk as her mother currently was when she was getting fucked, she didn’t like to imagine how pathetic, needy and desperate she looked. Not that it bothered her, but objectively speaking, that sort of thing, especially for an heiress, tended to be rather humiliating.

The man finally finished cumming inside of Weiss’s mother’s cunt, sliding his great wet cock out from between her folds as his creampie dribbled out of the mother’s sore hole, although hew woman seemed content.

Without any warning, Weiss suddenly felt a hand grab her by the hair as she was aggressively thrown onto the bed beside her panting mother. She wasn’t even sure who it was that grabbed her, her senses all hazy with arousal, the heiress already able to feel the mad lust that inhabited her and her mother’s bodies surfacing and taking control of her mind. The girl was waiting to be penetrated again, but it seemed that the Faunus were giving the pair a minute to regain their senses, while they either also caught their breath or were checking on the video feed. It may have been fun fucking them, but only if there could hear them scream and beg for more – it was simply less fun if they were fucked into unconsciousness.

“That’s... a good look... on you...” Willow panted, sprawled out on her back as she grinned over at her daughter, who was drenched in cum. Weiss wasn’t sure what she liked more about the patchy mess on her skin; the way it felt, and made her feel like a cheap whore, or the parts that had not yet been painted the murky white colour, meaning that there was still room for more.

“Thanks... likewise...” Weiss returned, smiling back, as her mother giggled. The heiress wiped the cum from her right eye with three fingers, so that she was at least able to see properly, but left the rest as it was. Before she knew what was happening, her mother leaned over to her, and engulfed her daughter’s fingers in her mouth, sucking them dry from the cum, even working her tongue between the digits until they were relatively clean, letting out a happy squeal when she was done, clearly further into her delirium than Weiss was.

“Alright, enough rest.” The lizard girl told them, and Weiss couldn’t help noticing that she seemed to be taking charge. “I didn’t retrain myself from jacking off all day after you told us about this, just to get one go on your daughter’s worthless gob.” The bold girl told Willow, as the other Faunus nodded in agreement. Willow grinned, mustering up the energy to get onto all fours and crawl to the foot of the bed where the girl stood.

“What’ll it be, Cerise?” Willow asked seductively. “You want first dibs on my ass?” The woman suggested, shaking her round rear behind her when she said that. The lizard girl, apparently named ‘Cerise’, thought for a seconds, before responding.

“Actually, I do.” Cerise told the woman. “Are you still hungry?” Without waiting for a reply, Cerise beckoned the dog man over to them, as her grabbed Willow by the hair, forcing his cock down her throat, which she not so graciously accepted, beginning to suck it obediently. Her head was hanging over the foot of the bed just enough that the man could still stand up while his cock was all the way inside the woman’s mouth. Willow moaned in pleasure, her upper lip and node brushing the man’s neatly trimmed pubes, as she tasted his cum from his turn with Weiss.

The woman almost bit down on the member when she felt Cerise slam her cock all the way into her ass, both she and the dog man thankful that she didn’t continuing to suck it as she was aggressively fucked in the ass. Cerise never had been one for beating around the bush, not when Willow’s cheeks were spread apart, practically begging for a huge cock to be jammed between them and fill the needy hole in the middle.

Meanwhile, the other three Faunus approached Weiss, all three standing towards Weiss’s feet.

“I want her ass!” The cat girl exclaimed, eyeing the Schnee’s butt and licking her lips almost hungrily.

“I get her pussy then.” The warthog from earlier grinned down at Weiss, who nodded to tell him that he was welcome to it. However, the only one not happy was the giant horse faunus.

“I’m not getting stuck with her mouth.” He told them, clearly wanting one of her bottom holes as he spoke for the first time. “I’m taking her ass. One of you can go in her mouth.” The man said, and the cat girl pouted.

“I was in the mouth last time!” The girl complained. 

It was at this point that Weiss realised just how they were talking about her and her mother, not like they were people, but more like they were objects; just toys to be used and abused by the Faunus. The heiress didn’t know it they were doing it on purpose just to add to the humiliation, or if they actually just saw them as sex objects, but either way, it turned her on greatly, feeling herself becoming more and more aroused.

“Alright! She gets the ass this time, but you can have it next time, okay?” The warthog suggested to the horse, clearly annoyed and eager to just get started. The man still didn’t look happy, but nodded, grumbling something under his breath as he walked around the bed to get better access to Weiss’s mouth.

The trio wasted no time in getting started, with the warthog grabbing Weiss and flipping her onto her right side, before lifting up her left leg, which as on top, holding it perpendicular to the rest of her body. Weiss groaned at the slight discomfort, but more so when the man began to rub the head of his cock about her entrance, teasing the heiress as he played with her aching clit and threatened to enter her, but not actually doing so. To go from the ‘no nonsense’ Cerise to this teasing was killing Weiss, her body begging to give her someone’s cock, anywhere. She was the only one out of the seven that, as of yet, hadn’t had an orgasm, her body hot and cum-drenched as she tried to buck her hips to penetrate herself, but the man just pulled away, laughing at her, along with the cat girl, although the horse didn’t look impressed.

“You take too long.” The horse Faunus said, attracting the attention of all three. As soon as Weiss looked up to the source of the voice, her mouth was suddenly filled with the thick horse cock that had just been inside her mother’s cunt at an awkward sideways angle. For a split second, she was able to taste the salty cum of the man, mixed in with her mother’s sweet juices, before the member was thrust down the heiress’s throat, more aggressive and thick than anything she’d ever had down there.

“Well, I was trying to get her to beg for it...” The warthog growled at the horse man. “But I guess if you’re too impatient, there’s really no point, is there?” He asked, as the horse continued to fuck the girl’s throat.

“Shouldn’t have put me on the mouth then.” The horse responded, grinning as he earned an annoyed scowl from the other man.

As if taking out his frustrations on Weiss, the warthog thrust his hips forward, sinking his eleven inch cock almost two thirds of the way into Weiss’s soaking wet cunt. Weiss felt her walls spread apart to accept the man’s member, screaming around the fourteen inch shaft that was currently lodged down her gullet as she felt herself be penetrated. The man paid no attention to the girl’s screams, as he slammed into her again, all the way this time and burying his cock deep within the young Schnee’s uterus. 

“Fuck! You’re so much tighter than your mother!” The man commented, as his cock was squeezed tightly by the girl’s walls. “How many Faunus’ have you had in here?” He asked, the horse pulling his cock out of her throat for her to respond, slapping her across the face with it a couple of times.

“Three... no, four... I think...” Weiss tried to remember, her memories hazy as the huge cock returned to her mouth, and the other one endlessly fucked her cunt. 

“Hah! You can’t even remember?” The warthog commented.

“She really is a slut!” The horse exclaimed. Despite three or four being relatively low for most Faunus/Faunus lovers, apparently being to delirious to remember how many qualified Weiss for the status of ‘slut’. 

“Aww, I think she’s cute!” The cat girl said, smiling down at Weiss, looking into her big blue eyes. “I bet she’ll make just the cutest noises when I shove my cock in her ass!” The Faunus exclaimed, slamming her hips forward and sinking her cock between Weiss’s cheeks, penetrating her asshole suddenly. Weiss screamed again around the unnaturally large cock that was pumping in and out of her throat, as the cat faunus squeaked in joy. “Ooh! She does!” The girl, exclaimed, continuing to fuck the heiress’s asshole.

Meanwhile, Willow was having the time of her life. She would usually only take one lover at a time, sometimes two in the case of having Rufous and his brother both fuck her together, but even then, multiple Faunus fucking her simultaneously was a real treat for the woman.

“Fuck, Willow. Your ass ain’t what it used to be.” Cerise told the woman. “You’re getting old; I might stop paying you monthly visits.” The lizard girl threatened, earning a pleading cry from the woman, who continued to obediently suck the dog Faunus’ cock.

“Oh, don’t worry though! It’s not like you’ll never see me.” Cerise added with a malicious chuckle. “I’ll still invite you to watch me fuck and humiliate lovely Weiss. Mmm... I’m yet to sample all of her delights, but I bet the rest of her is just as sweet as her mouth.” Cerise teased, as Willow couldn’t help but get turned on at the thought of the lizard girl doing to her own daughter what she had done to the mother many a time.

“I’ll tie you up with dildo’s and vibrators galore... and put you in the corner so you can watch me ruin your daughter. I’ll make her my bitch, just like you, and after a few years, when I’ve had enough of her, I’ll move onto that cute Faunus girl of hers.” Cerise carried on telling Willow all about her long term plans to dominate the Schnee family, generation by generation, sounding a lot like Neon had when lecturing Blake.

The dog Faunus in Willow’s mouth suddenly gasped, as is cock pulsed with arousal, hilting it deep inside the older woman’s mouth as he orgasmed. The Faunus’ semen was pumped into the human woman’s stomach via her aching oesophagus, before he pulled out, wiping his dick clean on the mother’s face.

“Fuck... AHH!” Willow cried out, as Cerise continued to fuck her, despite the absence of the third party.

“I’m not surprised he was early.” Cerise told Willow. “I always enjoyed your mouth too.” With that, the lizard girl took a fistful of white hair, yanking Willow’s head back and earning a scream from her when she did so, not relenting as she continued to fuck her ass.

Willow gasped as she felt the lizard faunus begin to kiss her, their tongues intertwining as they both shared the dog man’s cum. However, Cerise went a step further, her retractable lizard tongue extending inside Willow’s mouth, literally wrapping around Willow’s three times’ before venturing down the woman’s gullet. A lesser or more inexperienced woman would have gagged at this, but not the closet slut Willow Schnee, who allowed the Faunus girl’s tongue to scrape all of the warm salty cream from her gullet and inside her mouth, unable to resist her even if she wanted to. 

Finally, the lizard Faunus’ tongue retracted, as she spat her mouthful of cum back into Willow’s, having done all that only to feed Willow the same cum again, watching her face as she was in the midst of swallowing it, deciding that this was the best time to cum inside the woman’s ass. Cerise slammed her hips forward, sinking her entire member into the human’s rear hole, and taking her by surprise, causing the poor helpless woman to choke on the cum, dribbling it down her chin and neck.

Cerise moaned loudly as she filled Willow’s ass with her cream, pumping her full of her Faunus cum, much to the pleasure of the woman, who was on the verge of orgasming too, only to be denied.

“AH! P-Please, Cerise... I need...” Willow tried to turn to face her Faunus lover, only to receive a harsh slap across the face for her trouble.

“What you need, is more cum inside you.” Cerise told the woman. Willow had been about to say that she needed to cum herself, but she wasn’t about to complain with the Faunus’ suggestion either, she the younger girl pulled out of the woman, delivering a slap to her ass as she did so. Willow slumped down, her ass full of the Faunus’ semen as Cerise turned to Weiss and her lovers.

“Are you three nearly done?” The lizard girl asked asked the three Faunus that were currently fucking Weiss.

“We’ll let you know when we are.” The warthog snapped, annoyed at being distracted, as all three of them relentlessly worked their cocks in and out of Weiss.  
Cerise sighed, watching intently as the heiress was fucked in all her holes, getting turned on by the sight. Seeing as how the girl’s mother was out of commission for the time being, the lizard girl reached down to her still hard cock and began to masturbate, aiming it at the girl’s face as she did so, knowing she would be more than happy to receive an extra dose of cum, cruelly ignoring Willow's whine's and plea's to orgasm.

The heiress struggled to breathe, her throat being brutally fucked by the horse’s enormous member as it plunged in and out of her. Weiss couldn’t remember ever feeling such searing pain as she did in her throat right now, burning as it was violated by the man’s cock, although in truth she could barely remember five minutes ago in her current state. Although it had only been a day since her night with Rufous, she still felt as though it had been a year since having had sex like this. Unlike last night, this wasn’t graceful or careful, rather it was rough and aggressive, all of them soaked in either cum or sweat, although it was mostly a mixture of both.

“Fuck, she IS tight!” The cat girl commented, moaning as her member plunged in and out of Weiss, stretching her tight asshole as she fucked the girl sideways. Her balls slapped against the heiress’s ass as her throbbing cock slipped in and out of the girl’s rear hole.

Beside her was the warthog Faunus, grunting and panting as he pistoned his hips in and out of Weiss’s cunt, his entire length filling the younger girl up as he thrust back and forth inside of her womb.

The horse man, on the other hand, didn’t say anything, enjoying the feeling of the heiress’s gullet wrapping around his cock, milking it dry of all its cum far too much. The girl could barely steady herself with her hands on her bed as she was fucked into the sheets that by now were damp with hers and everyone else’s bodily fluids. Her vision was of nothing but the horse faunus’ legs and swinging balls as he violated her throat, and her brain refusing to register or recognise any sounds she heard, barely able to form a coherent thought.

All of Weiss’s other senses however, were working to the best of their ability to either increase the heiress’s pleasure or humiliation, though the distinction between the two had become blurred. The girl could taste nothing but the large Faunus’ cock, traces of cum teasing her as her body begged her to give it more, with the faint taste of her mother’s cunt barely noticeable amongst the overwhelming taste of precum that painted the inside of her mouth. 

As if that wasn’t enough, the potent stench of cum that filled the room almost knocked Weiss out on its own, filling her nostrils as she smelt not only the hot semen that now decorated her bedroom, but also that which she wore pretty much all over her body at this point. While it would be a stretch to say that she wore it proudly, she certainly felt as though it was appropriate attire for such a slut as herself.

Weiss screamed around the thick cock that barely fit in her mouth, her brain having barely registered her sudden uptick in arousal until she actually orgasmed, her muscles contracting as her body shook with pleasure. This climax had been almost half an hour in the making at this point, and to have it explode out of her all of a sudden sent tidal waves throughout Weiss’s body of a feeling of sheer bliss that the simple word ‘pleasure’ failed to do justice to.

The warthog in her cunt grinned as the girl lubricated her own walls, making it all the easier for him to slide his cock in and out of the white haired slut, his shaft spearing the Schnee harder and faster throughout her orgasm, not relenting even after she had finished climaxing. As the man’s cock reached deeper inside of Weiss, the pressure built so that there was simply not enough space for both of their fluids and the huge cock, that when he stuck it inside her again, the sticky mixture of both of them squirted out from between his cock and her pink lips, spraying onto her bed and the floor, making a mess everywhere.

“AH! That felt good!” The cat girl yelped, as Weiss’s ass clenched during her orgasm, squeezing ever tighter around the Faunus’ cock until she couldn’t take it. Squealing in delight, the feline buried herself as far inside Weiss’s ass as her nine inches could fit, being the first of the three to orgasm as she emptied her sack into the girl’s rear hole. 

“One down... second one coming up...” The man fucking Weiss’s throat muttered, smirking wickedly at the heiress, whose brain barely understood what he said, finding herself thankful regardless that she would be able to breathe properly soon, but not before her oesophagus was painted white.

A few seconds passed, before the man’s hips bucked and he shoved his fourteen inches down Weiss’s throat, the girl’s body desperately trying to give her oxygen, but all she got was several hot ropes of the horse’s delicious cream. The man sighed, grinning down as he watched the heiress’s throat bulge at his unnatural length, her body instinctively trying to swallow as much semen as humanly possible until there was no more coming. The horse Faunus pulled out, allowing the Weiss’s lungs to finally be filled with air a she wiped his cock clean on her face, which she greeted with a smile, her belly almost swollen at this point there was so much cum that had been pumped inside of her.

Weiss could finally see again, but with her eyes glazed over as they were, could barely make out the sight of Cerise masturbating in front of her face, about to cum any second from the sight of the helpless heiress. Not having noticed the Faunus, Weiss was unprepared for the hot mess that splashed won onto her, receiving yet another load of cum that mostly went in her hair. The heiress, rather than moaning, simply giggled, licking her lips as her tongue hung out, the horse’s cum dribbling from her mouth.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum now.” The warthog grunted, sinking his entire member inside of Weiss and earning a whimpered scream from her as her womb was brutally punished by the Faunus’ length, until he finally came, shooting load after load of his seed into the rich girl’s uterus, pumping her full of his semen. He watched as the young girl’s body was unable to take all of his cum, and the cum oozed from between his shaft and her folds, making a mess on the bed between her legs.

He finally pulled out, leaving Weiss whining at the lack of a cock in her, despite leaking evidence of them from every potential hole in her body. 

“So... are we done now?” The feline Faunus girl asked, still a little aroused, but her cock was becoming limp now, like some of the other Faunus. Both Schnee’s looked out for the count, lying in a mess of assorted bodily fluids.

“Apparently so.” The warthog said, disappointed. “I hoped for better.”

“Yeah, it’s no fun if they’re out like this.” The dog man chimed in, looking down at the two white haired sluts. “Besides, I’m pretty exhausted... can’t imagine how they feel. “ He added with a grin down at Willow.

The cat Faunus made her way around the room, turning off the camera’s and packing them up, with the help of the warthog and dog men. As they packed the equipment away, each of them earned an annoyed glare from Cerise.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Cerise asked the three who had suggested they leave. “If you guys want to go, go. I’m not done just yet.” The lizard girl told the trio, looking over at the horse man. “Are you leaving too?” She asked. The man shook his head.

“Not till I get a go in this slut’s ass.” He said, slapping Weiss just hard enough to elicit a quiet yelp from her.

“You guys can stay, I’m done for tonight.” The warthog told the two, as he, along with the dog and cat faunus’ wiped their cock’s clean on the heiress’s bed, before getting dressed.

“Thanks for the shoot guys!” The cat girl called back to her Faunus friends and the two Schnee’s, the former two thanking her for the offer, while the latter two were too cum-drunk to respond with any degree of coherence, as the three took their leave.

Weiss just about manage to open her eyes and look up the two remaining Faunus, disappointed that the other two had left, but glad that the two that had stayed were the ones with the biggest cock’s.

“I think the other one’s had her fill.” The man said, looking over at Willow, who was sprawled out at the foot of the bed, too exhausted to move, let alone get fucked.

“I’ve been fucking her since my first month in heat – she ain’t what she used to be.” Cerise told him with disappointment in her voice as she looked across the bed at her lover.

“Please, give me more!” Weiss whined, her hands reaching down and rubbing her clit as her mind and body simultaneously begged for stimulation. The two Faunus looked over at her.

“Can’t get enough?” Cerise asked, grinning. “I like you much better than your whore of a mother.” She said, as Weiss giggled at the complement, not even bothering to correct her.

“PLEASE!” Weiss whimpered, her body twitching. Cerise shook her head in disbelief. She’d met Faunus who were submissive beyond belief when they were in heat, but could have never imagined that a human, let along the Schnee heiress, would b such a nymphomaniac.

“You want my cum?” She asked. Weiss nodded eagerly. “You’ll get my cum...” With that, Cerise grabbed a fistful of Weiss’s hair, yanking her head over to Willow’s ass, cum trickling from between the older woman’s cheeks.

“You want my cum? You’ll have to eat it from your mother’s ass!” Weiss barely had time to take a last breath, before her face was forced between her own mother’s spread ass cheeks, her nose and lips pressed forcefully against the older woman’s hole. Incest was one thing in Menagerie, but Faunus in other kingdoms seldom believed in such things, and even rarer were humans that were okay with it. Nevertheless, Weiss didn’t hesitate to put her tongue to work on her mother’s ass, not knowing or caring that it was her own offspring that was licking her.

Cerise laughed as she held Weiss’s head there, her nostrils filled with the smell semen that came from her mother’s hole, as her tongue stuck inside it, lapping up the cum hungrily form the woman’s hole.

A few minutes passed, with Weiss once again struggling to breathe as she ate out her own mother. Eventually, Cerise grew bored of watching the heiress degrade herself, letting go of her hair and watching her drop onto the bed.

“I’ve got at least one in me. Let’s hope you’ve got at least two in you. Right?” The lizard girl told Weiss, before looking up at the horse man, who nodded.

“I’m taking the ass.” He told her. Cerise rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, you fucking said that already.” The man scowled as he laid down on the bed. Cerise guided Weiss to lie on top of him, as he pulled her onto his cock. The heiress winced when she felt his thick member press against her rear hole, the girl being made to ride the man backwards with her ass.

Weiss whimpered desperately, wanting to just be fucked like she already had been. The girl was not disappointed, as she was pulled by the man down onto his cock, gasping as her ass was stretched by his gigantic member. As the heiress was pulled further down onto the huge horse cock, she felt as though she was being split in half by the man’s huge shaft, the thick thing sliding into her deeper and deeper. The pain was far more unbearable than anything Weiss had ever felt... and she wanted more of it.

“FUCK, YES GOD FUCK ME!” Weiss shrieked, the man more than happy to oblige as he pulled her onto his cock, unceremoniously forcing it further into her until his entire length was hilted inside the heiress, her cunt dripping wet at the arousal of being speared by the older man’s cock.

Weiss didn’t even notice lizard Faunus girl, who had been on the other side of the room flipping Willow onto her ass so that she would have a good view of her daughter being fucked. Cerise chuckled, as Willow watched her daughter’s ass being brutally punished by the same cock that had filled her womb with cum, barely able to move or even speak, but having the energy to just about thrust her hands between her legs and begin to masturbate over her daughter’s humiliation, much to the amusement of the lizard faunus.

“Jeez, have you not started yet?” Cerise asked the man.

“She’s so fucking tight. Took me a while to even get in.” The man grunted, as he thrust his hips upwards, plunging his cock into the rich girl’s ass, who let out a sharp scream at the feeling. Cerise shook her head in disbelief, as she crawled between Weiss’s spread legs, not hesitating to thrust her hips forward, slamming her cock into Weiss’s cunt and earning a pleasured wail from Weiss.

The heiress’s body was practically limp, as she was fucked doubly in both her holes, struggling to keep herself together. The cum that coated her body started to fly off her as she was forcibly slid up and down the horse man’s shaft, bouncing as she was. Cerise hissed as she was splashed with some of Weiss’s mess, but it was a small price to pay for having the young heiress’s vaginal walls squeezing her foot long cock.

“Shit, they weren’t kidding when they said you were tight.” The woman sighed, her hips thrusting to and fro as she worked her way deeper inside Weiss. The heiress moaned in response, her mind blank, unable to think straight, if at all.

Cerise chuckled, shaking her head as Weiss’s daft expression, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she drooled cum down her chin and onto her bare messy chest. Sex with these Faunus was nothing like sex with Blake or Velvet; those two would be careful not to hurt Weiss or push her past her limits, which she appreciated. However, being endlessly fucked in all her holes by countless cocks felt so... right. For a girl who had been born to such a prestigious family, Weiss felt as though she not only deserved to be treated like a toy, to be used and abused by Faunus as they pleased, but that she belonged here, with Faunus cock’s filling her up and decorating her with cum.

Weiss was snapped back to reality when she heard a loud scream, not able to see her mother, but knowing that it was her who had orgasmed from masturbating to the sight of her little girl taking two cocks inside of her. 

Willow finished cumming, slumping down on Weiss’s bed in the sticky mess as she fell unconscious due to exhaustion, leaving Weiss to get fucked alone, not that they faunus cared about her at all anymore. They were much more interested in her younger, prettier, sluttier, tighter daughter.

“You think... when your sister... get’s back to Atlas... she’ll want to... join in?” Cerise asked Weiss, already fantasising about having the three Schnee girl’s, Willow Winter and Weiss all to herself, making them fight over her cock as though it were some great prize.

“She’s- AHH!” Weiss screamed as the man thrust into her, pain shooting through her body as the two Faunus didn’t even slow down to let her reply. “She... would be stupid... not to...” Weiss just about managed to get out, before letting out a loud wail, as both of her holes were violently fucked by the Faunus pair. 

Never in her life had she imagined raw pleasure as powerful as this, let alone that she would have any hope of experiencing it firsthand. However, as the two relentless faunus continually fucked her, their cock’s pistoning and out of her body, leaving behind traces of precum in her already cum-filled holes, she was thankful that she had been given the honour and the privilege to gain the status at the Atlas Faunus’ cumdump. She had no doubt that word would get around about her sluttiness, and more faunus would certainly want to see how the Schnee heiress compared to their own lovers and families.

Time became an unfamiliar concept as Weiss was fucked endlessly, never wanting this ecstasy to end, although it had to have been at least twenty minutes of this endless fucking before Weiss came for the first time. Her throat was hoarse from screaming so much, combined with having had the man’s cock shoved down it, but she still managed to let out another loud scream as she self-lubricated her cunt for the lizard girl, her body shaking, unable to cope with the abundance of pleasure.

“Fuck, that felt good.” The man muttered, as Weiss’s ass clenched around his thick shaft.

“Yeah... makes me want to cum...” Cerise responded, though not quite ready to orgasm yet, continuing to deliver pleasure and pain to the insatiable slut via her huge cock. Weiss’s body was limp now, her mind completely separate from it as she lost any control; she might have had. 

Neither Faunus could complain as Weiss’s mind and body surrendered willingly to them, rendering her a mindless, useless, pathetic needy cumdump. Unfortunately, their nigh infinite energy and arousal had to come to an end at some point, as they both built up to orgasm very soon, the first being the man who was almost crippling the helpless heiress by fucking her ass.

The horse Faunus grunted, shoving his member all the way into the girl, who groaned at the familiar feeling of having her ass pumped full of cum with cum as the man filled her up, his throbbing cock pulsing inside her rear as he emptied his sack into the heiress, leaving his cock where it was even after climaxing, until the lizard girl was done. Fortunately, that would be soon, was Cerise let out a slight whine which she quickly turned into a moan, burying her cock as far into Weiss’s cunt as she could and planting her seed deep in the heiress’s fertile womb.

“Let’s see if you give me a baby.” She snarled, flicking out her retractable tongue, gathering up a fair amount of the cum from Weiss’s body until her mouth was full, before leaning forward to kiss the girl, spitting it into her mouth. Weiss happily gulped it all down, even licking her lips as she panted.  
With the two faunus completely spent, they both pulled out of Weiss, cleaning their cock’s either in her hair or in her unconscious mother’s.

“Well, it was fun, slut, but unfortunately, we’re done for tonight.” Cerise told Weiss, who made a delirious gargling sound as she lay in the filth that decorated her bed, while the two faunus made to get dressed. 

The horse faunus was the first to finish dressing, and left the room, heading to where his friends had snuck out of the building through the secret entrance/exit that Willow frequently used to sneak her lovers into the mansion. Once she was dressed, Cerise looked back at Weiss and Willow, only the former was conscious, as she walked back over to the younger girl.

“I had a really good time. Did you?” The Faunus asked. Weiss let out a cute giggle as she nodded her head, and the Faunus smiled. “So I can see you again soon?” Weiss giggled and nodded again, and Cerise’s smiled turned into a malicious grin. “How would you feel about taking even more of us next time?” Weiss whined in pleasure at the thought, nodding vigorously, before reaching her limit, and falling unconscious. Luckily, cerise got the response she wanted, lingering in the room for a minute before leaving.

 

Morning soon came, as Weiss awoke in her bed. She struggled to sit up, partially due to her lack of energy, and partially due to the bodily fluids that almost glued her o the bed. Her whole body ached, and her memory was hazy, her head throbbing painfully. If she was cum-drunk when having sex, then this was technically a cum-hangover. 

The heiress spotted her mother sprawled out, not quite as filthy as she was, at the foot of her bed. It was then that she noticed a piece of paper on her bedside table with something scrawled on it. Picking it up, she read:

 

Weiss Schnee: Rich heiress slut willing to suck and fuck for free. Will do anything at all. Welcome to cum in and on her as much as you like.  
Loves Faunus cock, and will do anything to get it.  
9.00pm – 6.00am. All Faunus in heat are welcome.

 

Under the message, there was a date and address, and Weiss realised that it was tonight. Turning the note over, the other side read as follows:

 

Hey Weiss. Just wanted to say thanks for last night – we all appreciated it.  
I took the liberty of putting these flyers all around town where all the faunus live. What do you think? I know you won’t mind. The address is my place. It’s in the Faunus ghetto. Dress inconspicuous, or you’ll probably get a bit of trouble before you even get to my place. Bring a cute dress to change into though, but probably one that you don’t mind ruining, as lots of people want to wear something expensive when they fuck you, although you probably won’t be wearing it long. I’ll meet you there at 8.00pm so you can get ready.  
See you tonight – Cerise. x

 

Weiss chuckled as she read the flyer and the note, lying back on her bed in the puddle of mess that had been formed, and the thought crossed her mind that she should probably get a maid to help her clean up after her nights with the Faunus. Probably a faunus girl who she could fuck every month as well.

“Thank you, Cerise.” Weiss muttered, smiling to herself as she lay in her bed, looking forward to tonight.


	11. Surprise Visit (Sapphire(OC) x Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang get's an unexpected visit from an old friend, and the two get reacquainted, before Yang learns a little more about her parent's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by Ciannar. All three OC's were also created by Ciannar.

Once again, Yang was alone. Coco and Velvet had taken an early ship back to mainland Vale, and weren’t expected back for another couple of hours minimum. The three had been talking last night, having cleaned up after their nightly activities, and had thought it best for them to pick up their collective five children and keep them at Yang’s house on patch where they were currently living. Yang had wanted to go with them, but the other two had insisted that they had the situation under control.

Here Yang was, sitting on the sofa watching the news that further went into detail about the devastation of Vale after the battle of Beacon. The blonde was bored out of her mind, with nothing and no one to entertain her, until she heard a knock on the door behind her.

Yang frowned, checking the time to see that it was only eight o’clock, too early for Coco and Velvet to be back already. Hearing the knock again, Yang hopped off of the sofa and headed for the door, fumbling with the keys in her left hand, before finally managing to put the right one in the lock, opening the door to see a familiar wolf Faunus.

“Hey, Yang.” Sapphire greeted her.

 

Having made tea for the two of them, Yang lay back on the sofa, while Sapphire sat on the single person armchair. Despite the situation being initially awkward, the two eventually began to talk about everything that had transpired in the past year. Sapphire explained how Pyrrha had given birth to twins before she died, and how she had given birth to Blake’s own child, going on to explain that they were being taken care of by her parents in Vale while she visited. Yang responded by telling the Faunus about her current living situation with Coco and Velvet, and that they were picking up their children now.

“I heard what happened to you, and I almost didn’t believe it.” Sapphire told Yang, looking at her arm. “I’m so sorry.” She added, as yang shrugged.

“I’ve had a year; I’m pretty much used to it now.” Yang told her, before lowering her voice. “And... about Pyrrha...” The blonde tried to go on, but couldn’t seem to find the words. Nonetheless, Sapphire smiled, reaching out to hold the human girl’s hand.

“I understand.... thank you.” She said with a smile, which was returned. “So, when did you say Velvet and Coco would be back?” Sapphire asked, quickly changing the subject and looking over at the lock and seeing that it had just turned half past eight.

“Not for a couple of hours I expect... why do you ask?” Yang inquired, frowning as she watched Sapphire shift in her seat.

“No reason...” Sapphire told the blonde. “I’m sorry about Blake.” The wolf girl quickly added, covering up her suspicious behaviour, and watching Yang look down in despair.

This time, the blonde didn’t say anything. She liked to think that she would see the cat faunus again one day, but couldn’t shake the fear that her twin kittens would grow up with only Yang looking out for them. She kept up her hopes, but as they days went by, and eventually months, it became more and more difficult to keep her spirits up. 

“Yeah... you and me both.” Yang muttered. “And Velvet, and Ruby, and Weiss, and everyone else she let down!” The blonde girl hadn’t even realised that she was almost shouting at this point, her lilac eyes having changed to a blood red as she stood up, her fist shaking.

“Yang...” Sapphire couldn’t help but be a little afraid, as she stood up, placing her hands on Yang’s shoulders, calming her down a little, before her hands moved up to the girl’s cheeks, holding her face in her hands.

Yang exhaled, closing her eyes. She stopped shaking, and when she opened her eyes again, they were not only lilac again, but glistening as tears formed in their corners, though she willed herself not to cry. The faunus gave Yang a sympathetic look, before wrapping her arms around her in a caring embrace, as the two held each other for a minute or two, before eventually pulling away. The two sat side by side on the couch, with the Faunus holding Yang’s hands in hers.

“I just... how could she just leave?” Yang asked, her lower lip quivering as she struggled not to cry. “You would never have left Pyrrha, right? So why did she leave me!?” The girl couldn’t cope, letting out a sob, before breaking down in tears, resting her head on Sapphire’s shoulder as she wailed to stop the warm tears that ran down her cheeks.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find her.” Sapphire assured Yang, who let out a slight chuckle in between sobs.

“Oh yeah? You know where she is?” The girl asked.

“No, but I have an idea.” The Faunus responded. “I went to the police when I arrived in Vale, and they’ve had no sightings of her in the past year, meaning that she’s likely no longer in Vale. The only other place she might have gone is home, to Menagerie.” Sapphire explained.

“Menagerie... are you sure?” Yang asked. Sapphire shook her head.

“No, but I knew I recognised her surname when I met her.” Sapphire told Yang. “Her father, Ghira, is the Chieftain of Menagerie, and former leader of the white fang before Sienna Khan took over and corrupted the organisation. She might have gone home to her parents, but I’m not certain.” 

“If you find her, tell her...” Yang began, before pausing. “...tell her... I don’t know. Just tell her to come back.” Yang told the Faunus who agreed. “How do you know so much about all this stuff anyway? And getting information from the police?” Yang asked.

“My parents have a lot of connections.” Sapphire explained. “My father is the leader of Black Claw – an organisation that vows to fight against the white fang and other criminal groups – so he and my mother have some influence over the police, as well as working relationships with General Ironwoods, Professor Goodwich... pretty much anyone of importance.” The Faunus girl explained.

“I had no idea your family had so much power.” Yang remarked, and Sapphire shrugged. 

“Not really, my parents juts know a lot of powerful people.” The wolf girl told her, as she bit her lip, looking away from the blonde and shifting in her seat. Yang frowned.

“Sapphire. Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” Yang asked.

“Y-Yes. Why do you ask?” The Faunus replied, and Yang chuckled.

“Because from past experience, you always get fidgety and uncomfortable when you’re in heat.” Yang explained. Sapphire’s eyes went wide, as she realised that Yang had figured out that she had gone into heat.

“I... yeah... I am.” The Faunus admitted, her cheeks a little red with embarrassment.

“You don’t have to feel so awkward or embarrassed, especially after everything we’ve both done.” The blonde joked, as Sapphire retuned a smile.

“Yeah, I know, it’s just after I ran into Ruby yesterday, I thought it might be weird if I asked you to-” Sapphire paused abruptly once she realised her slip of the tongue, as Yang glared at her.

“You saw Ruby?” Yang asked. Sapphire nodded. “And you were in heat? Did you two...?”

“...only with her mouth.” The Faunus muttered. “Yang, I’m so sorry!” She apologised, but Yang simply shook her head and grinned.

“I suppose I can’t blame you. Besides, at least now I know she’s alright.” The blonde sighed, a little relieved, before turning back to the Faunus. “So, if you need a hand, we could go upstairs? Or, y’know, more than a hand...?” Yang suggested with a grin.

“I-If you’re sure...” Sapphire replied, as Yang’s grin grew wider, and she took the Faunus by the wrist and left her to her bedroom. 

The two stumbled into Yang’s bedroom, with the eager blonde already undressing herself as Sapphire watched her strip down to her lacy underwear. Yang was surprisingly capable with one hand, although she supposed she had had a year to get used to it. After receiving a smile and nod from Yang, the Faunus did the same, throwing her clothes into a messy pile in the corner of the room, whereas Yang had just tossed them about all over the place. Before long, both girl’s were in nothing but their underwear, and couldn’t stand just watching each other, as Yang leaned up to kiss the much taller girl.

Sapphire’s green eyes closed as she accepted the kiss, hers and Yang’s tongues and teeth clashing in their mouths, making a mess of saliva as it mixed together and ran down their chins. Neither girl cared though, much more enticed by the kiss that they both were engaged in, as their bodies pressed together. Although quite a bit shorter than Sapphire, Yang was marginally curvier, with her breasts teetering on E cups, while the other girl’s were a still sizeable D cup. Yang gasped as she felt something brush her thigh, while the Faunus girl’s cock twitched at the slight stimulation of the blonde’s leg, quickly becoming erect inside the girl’s underwear.

“Eager?” Yang asked, breaking the kiss. Sapphire simply nodded, as she unhooked her bra, freeing her large tits, while Yang did the same, tossing her bra and panties aside. The girl watched as Sapphire yanked her underwear down, gasping when she saw the girl’s erect cock.

“What’s wrong?” Sapphire asked, frowning. Yang shook her head.

“Nothing, it’s just, I forgot you had... you know... that, particular Faunus attribute...” The blonde remarked, referring to the fact that, in addition to the wolf Faunus’ snow white wolf ears that poked out from her dark blue hair, and white wolf tail, Sapphire had also been born with a bright red knotted cock, not unlike that of a dog. Yang watched it throbbing, precum leaking from the pointed tip of the twelve inch member, not including the knot which was roughly three inches.

“Oh, yeah...” Sapphire blushed.

“How come you’re the only faunus with a cock like that anyway?” Yang asked.

“I’m not the only one. It’s something to do with having one human parent and one Faunus parent.” Sapphire explained.

“Wait, so when my twins grow up and start going into heat, they’re going to have penis’s like yours?” Yang asked. “I mean, no offence.” She quickly added.

“None taken.” Sapphire told her. “And to answer your question, I doubt it. This was only because my father is human, and my mother is a faunus. Irregularities like having an animal penis or having multiple Faunus attributes can happen to faunus in certain situations, such as if a human male impregnates a female faunus, or in certain cases of inbreeding, so it’s more prominent in menagerie. But then, if one parent has it, it can be hereditary, so it’s possible that my children may end up with these attributes.” Sapphire explained.

“Alright, I think I get it...” Yang replied, processing all of the information, before shaking her head. “What are we doing standing her talking anyway? Can we just do what we came up here for?” Yang whined, her tight pink pussy drooling juices that ran down her inner thighs as she hopped onto her bed and laid back, reaching down to touch herself.

“And I thought I was the one in heat...” Sapphire joked about Yang’s horniness.

“Shut up!” Yang responded, chuckling as she slowly worked a single finger of her left hand inside herself between her spread legs. It was tempting sight, Sapphire had to admit, and the wolf girl just about managed to refrain herself from ravishing the buxom blonde right there and then.

Instead, Sapphire crawled onto the bed, starting at the bottom and working her way up, until her head was between Yang’s thighs. Upon realising what the Faunus was doing, Yang’s hand left her crotch, instead finding her left breasts, playing with the hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Sapphire’s hands rested on the inside of each of Yang’s thighs, spreading her legs apart even further as she pushed her head between the girl’s legs, her mouth just a few inches away from the girl’s dripping entrance so that she could feel her breath on her sensitive spot.

Yang’s breaths were heavy now, waiting in anticipation for the pleasure that would surely follow. Sapphire did not disappoint, pressing her lips against Yang’s clitoris, planting a wet kiss there before sticking out her tongue and running it from the sensitive nub down to Yang’s pussy. The blonde moaned as the warm, wet muscle teased her for a few seconds, before entering her, slipping inside with relative ease as Sapphire felt the blonde’s body tense up, her back arching as she was filled with pleasure at the sensation of the Faunus’ tongue slowly working its way inside her vagina.

Sapphire’s hands slid down the girl’s thighs, until they reached where her mouth was. Using her index and middle fingers, the wolf girl spread the blonde’s pink lips, giving her better access to the sweet hole that she craved, making it all the easier for her to please the human girl. Yang gasped as the Faunus grazed her clit, spurring on her arousal as she soaked Sapphire’s mouth in her sweet juices. She crossed her arm over her body to now play with her right nipple, frustrated that she couldn’t do both, but she’d rather do this and have Sapphire here than have to get herself off.

The wolf girl went on eating out the blonde for a few minutes, her arousal building up as the Faunus’ own arousal growing as her pussy became wetter and wetter, leaking her juices down onto her snow white fur covered balls from her position, and her red pointed cock throbbing vigorously. She glanced up, her tongue not leaving the blonde’s pussy, and saw Yang’s head thrown back as she pinched and flicked her right nipple, hissing as she did so. Smiling to herself, Sapphire once again made sure to graze the blonde’s clit, teasing the girl a little, as yang finally caught on that Sapphire wasn’t taking this seriously, rather she was just toying with the blonde.

“Please... Sapphire, stop teasing me.” Yang pleaded, her voice reduced to a slight whimper as she spoke that made Sapphire giggle in amusement at how horny a human could be as her mouth monetarily left the girl’s cunt.

“Alright, just do one thing for me.” Sapphire told her. Yang nodded instantly. “I want you to... scratch between my ears.” The wolf girl admitted, blushing a little at her odd request. Yang frowned, but nevertheless reached down to Sapphire’s head, first pushing it back between her thighs with a little force, before she began to scratch the area of the girl’s scalp between her two furry ears, much like she would Zwei, or sometimes Blake.

Yang heard a slight whined after a few seconds of scratching, smirking as she continued, watching the Faunus wag her tail behind her in joy at the sensation. As she enjoyed Yang’s scratching, Sapphire worked her tongue deeper into the blonde’s cunt, her lips pressed against Yang’s as she did so, and her own cock leaked precum onto the bed under her.

It wasn’t long after Sapphire got serious that Yang started to feel her arousal really build up, feeling her first orgasm approaching as she continually worked her hand between the Faunus’ ears to encourage her. Sapphire sensed that the girl was reaching her climax soon, and decided to use her fingers too. Slipping her left hand between her folds, the Faunus added two fingers to the girl’s pussy, pumping them slowly in and out of her dripping cunt, alongside her tongue as she brought Yang closer and closer to orgasming.

What pushed Yang over the edge, however, was when Sapphire’s right hand was put to work, her slender fingers toying with the girl as she teased the area around her clit, but never actually stimulated it. Yang whined, arching her back in frustration as she tried to fuck herself on Sapphire’s fingers and tongue, but to no avail.

“Please...” Yang whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut by this point. Sapphire decided to cut the poor girl some slack, as she took her thumb and index finger and lightly pinched the throbbing button above Yang’s pussy. The blonde moaned much louder now, although still didn’t climax, as Sapphire continued to work her tongue and fingers inside the girl for a few more minutes. Every so often, Sapphire would loosen her pinching of the girl’s clit, and when the blonde’s moans went too quiet, she would pinch it again, a little harder each time, with Yang getting a little louder as she was eased over a twenty minute period closer and closer to orgasming, until she finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Sapphire.... I’m.... I’m cum-AHH!” Yang cried out. Her body shook as she orgasmed, the intense pleasure vibrating throughout her entire body, as her sweet juices sprayed out of her and into Sapphire’s mouth. The wolf Faunus happily lapped up that which had missed her mouth, as Yang came down from her climax, her body twitching from the sheer intensity of the orgasm as her breathing slowed down. 

By the time Sapphire had finished sampling Yang’s treat, the blonde was panting silently, her breathing slow and heavy, and she had broken into a slight sweat. The wolf lifted her head up, untangling Yang’s hand form her bob cut hair as she knelt on the bed, looking down at the girl.

“You’re amazing at that.” Yang breathed. The Faunus shrugged, smirking.

“Well, I needed some way to please Pyrrha once I went out of heat.” The wolf girl joked, as she and Yang chuckled, before the blonde propped herself up with her hand behind her.

“So, do you want to actually, you know, do it, now?” Yang asked, clearly eager to just fuck.

“I guess, if you want.” Sapphire responded. “Although I should warn you, my knot might hurt a little.” The Faunus girl warned, as Yang inspected her cock and balls. Her cock was a decent two inches in diameter, similar to Blake, and two inches longer. Her knot on the other hand, was much thicker, and added at least three inches to her length starting from her balls, meaning that yang would have a whopping fifteen inches inside of her. That was even longer than Neon’s fourteen inches, and she didn’t have a knot that was almost four inches across, although Yang got the feeling that Sapphire would be a lot gentler than that crazy delusional bitch.

“Don’t worry about it.” Yang replied. “I promise I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.” She told the wolf girl with a smirk.

“Alright, so, how do you want to do it? Missionary?” Sapphire asked, earning her a scoff from Yang.

“Pfft, boring.” The blonde told her. “Why don’t we do it your style?”  
Sapphire had been about to ask what Yang meant by ‘her style’, when the girl got on all fours – well, three’s – into the doggystyle position, and shook her round ass behind her.

“Eh? Get it?” Yang asked with a smirk as she stifled a laugh at her own joke. Sapphire simply rolled her eyes, as Yang continued to shake her butt.

“You’re lucky that we’re friends, or else I might take offence to that.” Sapphire told Yang, shaking her head.

“What, was that racist to Faunus?” The girl asked, sounding guilty.

“Not really, but that joke was offensive to my sense of humour.” The wolf girl responded, chuckling as Yang commented about how her puns were the ‘puniest’.

With her cock throbbing, precum oozing from the tip as she was desperate to fuck, sapphire couldn’t hold herself back from her position behind Yang, moving her hips forward and pressing the pointed tip of her red cock against Yang’s soft pink folds. The blonde stopped talking when she felt the member teasing her, threatening to enter her soaking wet pussy. 

“You can keep talking if you like; I won’t be using your mouth.” The Faunus told Yang, who raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, so dominating! Who are you and what have you done with Sapphire?” Yang chuckled, looking over her shoulder at the wolf girl’s offended expression.

“I can be dominating” The faunus protested.

“Oh yeah? Prove-AHH!” Yang began, being interrupted by sapphire yet again as she felt he girl’s cock plunge into her pussy, the first couple of inches sinking between the blonde’s folds as she bucked her hips back in an attempt to take more of the girl’s cock. Yang inhaled sharply as Sapphire slid a few more inches of her cock into Yang’s cunt, until she was more than halfway inside the girl.

“Proof enough yet?” The Faunus asked. Yang responded with a whine as she was penetrated from behind by the girl’s red member. 

Sapphire chuckled at how easily Yang had gone from her usual sassy, sarcastic self to a submissive plaything for Sapphire to fuck from behind. The Faunus pulled back a little, hearing Yang moan loudly, before thrusting forward again, not too hard, but enough to make Yang almost fall on her face, although she was only balancing on one hand. 

The wolf girl’s hands held Yang by the hips, allowing her to guide her cock further into the blonde’s cunt, sliding the member further and further in. Yang whined as she was penetrated by the huge wet dog cock, feeling the thick member filling her hole as it ventured into her uterus. Sapphire grunted as she pulled back and thrust again, pushing her cock further into the girl each time. Not wanting to hurt Yang, the wolf girl had thought it best to gradually ease her cock into the blonde, inch by inch if she must. Yang appreciated Sapphire consideration, but after more than a minute of slow, careful thrusts, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck, Sapphire, please just fuck me!” Yang demanded, taking the Faunus by surprise. 

“If you’re sure...” Sapphire shrugged. With that, the Faunus slammed her hips forwards, burying her entire length inside the blonde. Having only had Velvet’s eight inch penis inside her in the past year, Yang wasn’t used to the foot long dog cock which, while not as thick as Velvet’s, reached much deeper into her, finding its place deep in her womb.

Yang screamed as she was forced to take Sapphire entire length inside of her cunt, her wet pussy lips kissing the red knot at the base of the girl’s cock. Sapphire didn’t bother to be gentle anymore; that clearly wasn’t what Yang wanted. Instead, the wolf Faunus immediately began to thrust back and forth, pulling out so that no less than a third of her cock was inside Yang, before slamming the entire thing back into her. The blonde girl was moaning loudly now, almost screaming again, and a few times when Sapphire hit her G-spot, Yang would let out a whimpered cry.

She had never expected Sapphire to get so rough with her, her entire body rocking along with the bed, her huge tits swinging beneath her like udders as she was aggressively ploughed from behind by the powerful wolf Faunus. Then again, she had kind of been asking for it, what with her constant teasing and questioning of Sapphire’s dominance; it really was her own fault. Not that Yang cared about whose fault it was. Not when it felt this good to just be taken by another, not having to do anything expect allow herself to be fucked.

A few minutes passed, and Yang was feeling weak. Although thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being fucking from behind, the blond was finding it difficult to balance with only one hand. It wasn’t long before Yang’s disability got the better of her, as Sapphire slammed her hips against hers particularly hard, and the blonde’s arm gave way, causing her to fall onto her face on the bed.

“Don’t.... AH! Don’t, stop...” Yang told the Faunus, fearing that her caring nature might return and she’d stop to see if Yang was alright.

“Don’t worry, I would never give this feeling up...” Sapphire told Yang, continuing to fuck the blonde into her own bed, her face and tits pressing into the mattress as she was. Yang knew that if she asked, Sapphire would obviously stop, but the thought of her fucking her whether she liked it or not sent Yang over the edge, as she orgasmed for the second time.

Yang didn’t make much noise this time, biting down on her pillow to avoid hurting her throat from screaming as her juices soaked Sapphire’s already wet cock. Her walls instinctively clenched around the member as she came, giving Sapphire even more pleasure as her cock was squeezed by the human girl’s walls.

Not ceasing her powerful thrusts, Sapphire reached under the blonde’s cunt, using two fingers of her left hand to rub the girl’s clitoris, receiving more and more louder moans as a consequence, along with a couple of curses as the girl moaned Sapphire’s name into the pillow. Sapphire’s fingers were torturing the poor blonde, pushing her even further past her initial orgasm as she was fucked well past her breaking point, already on her way to yet another orgasm.

It wasn’t long before Sapphire’s index and middle fingers became soaked in Yang’s juices from the stimulation she was giving out. The Faunus took her hand away from the girl’s clit, taking note of the dismayed whimper that the blonde let out as her lover brought her hand to her mouth to taste the girl’s juices, before pausing. She had already tasted Yang’s treat today, but the blonde was yet to taste it herself.

Without uttering a word, Sapphire reached forward with her left hand, sticking her two finger into the blonde’s open mouth amidst her moans and whines. Yang didn’t need any further instruction, as she instantly began to suck on the faunus’ finger’s, cleaning them of her own sweet nectar, slathering them with her saliva as she did so. Oddly enough, Sapphire actually enjoyed the feeling of having her fingers sucked by the blonde, imagining that she might be pretending it was her cock, or maybe she was just enjoying how she tasted.

Regardless, Sapphire soon found her fingers even wetter than when she put them in Yang’s mouth, removing them as yang drooled down her chin. Yang whimpered, as she was hinted at Sapphire’s next form of tormenting her, feeling two fingers soaked in her own juices and saliva being pressed between her big ass cheeks, teasing her rear hole. The blond tried to buck her hips back, but Sapphire was apparently refusing to give her what she wanted, and Yang only succeeded in being fucked even harder and faster – if that was at all possible – by the wolf girl’s huge cock that throbbed inside of her.

“P-Please...” Yang begged, her asshole visibly twitching, almost begging to be fingered. For the next few minutes, all while continuing to fuck her, Sapphire simply used her fingers to thoroughly coat Yang’s rear hole in the her own bodily fluids, never actually fingering her though, much to the poor girl’s frustration. Nevertheless, the blonde found herself building up closer and closer to orgasming. Feeling the blonde’s body tensing up again as she arched her back, preparing for the tsunami of pleasure, Sapphire thought she might as well give Yang a little push over the edge by giving her what she had been craving.

After pushing her two wet fingers forward, entering Yang’s ass and lubricating its interior with her own fluids, Yang’s arousal spiralled out of control, as she orgasmed for the second time in a relatively short time, although she and Sapphire had been fucking for almost half an hour, plus twenty minutes of oral heaven beforehand. 

“AH! FUCK, SAPPHIRE!” Yang screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open a she panted in exhaustion and arousal. The blonde felt like she might pass out, her vision beginning to go white and sounds becoming less recognisable. Her brain couldn’t even function to form a proper thought, with her orgasm being the only thing she could think about.

By now, even Sapphire was building up to cum, as she felt Yang clench around her cock again, while her asshole did the same to her two fingers that were sliding in and out of the girl’s hole with ease. After a couple of minutes, Sapphire felt her orgasm imminent, and realised that she would have to pull out before she did. However, as that thought crossed, her mind, Yang screamed something that was just about coherent.

“Sapphire... cum... in... me...” Yang whimpered, having been fucked night unconscious by the wolf.

“But Yang, my knot will-” Sapphire began, only to be interrupted.

“I DON’T CARE!” Yang wailed. “I just... want you... to cum... in me...” The blonde managed to get out, just as Sapphire felt herself about to cum.

It only took half a dozen more thrusts, until Sapphire finally orgasmed, her final thrust being much harder than the previous as she slammed her entire cock into the girl, knot and all. Yang shrieked at the pain of having her walls stretched more than they had ever been before, although the wolf girl noticed that her walls clenched, and she felt Yang spray even more of her juices around her cock as she orgasmed for a third time, letting out a drawn out pleasured groan, before slumping down on her bed. Yang could feel herself being pumped full of semen, Sapphire’s bright red member pulsing as she filled the blonde girl’s womb with her hot white cum until there was no room for any more.

“Sapphire...” Yang whimpered, as she felt the Faunus’ cock continue to fill her up with cum, despite her already being full.

Sapphire finally stopped cumming do much, her ejaculation reduced from thick hot ropes to a consistent dribble into the blonde girl’s uterus.

“That was... incredible...” Yang whimpered.

“Yeah... thank you for helping me Yang. I really appreciate it.” Sapphire told the blonde.

“Heh, so do I.” Yang replied, realising that Sapphire wasn’t pulling out of her. “Erm, Sapphire, you can pull out now.” She told her, hearing the wolf girl let out a nervous laugh.

“Ha, ha ha, well... about that... I can’t...” Sapphire admitted, as Yang looked over her shoulder, frowning at her in confusion. “You see... we’re knotted...” Sapphire told Yang. The girl looked away.

“...I was asking for that, wasn’t I?” Yang asked, and Sapphire nodded. “So... how long until we’re... not, knotted?” Yang asked.

“It depends how long it takes for my knot to deflate, but it’s usually around half an hour.” Sapphire told Yang. The blonde sighed in annoyance, as Sapphire gave her an apologetic look. 

“So... what do we do now?” Yang asked, getting a little bored already. Sapphire and Pyrrha would usually cuddle afterwards, but Pyrrha preferred it missionary; from hers and Yang’s awkward doggystyle position, there could do no such thing.

“I have a couple of ideas...” The wolf told the blonde girl, but before she could tell her what they were, the two stopped talking as they heard the front door downstairs swing open and someone walk in.

“Coco and Velvet must be home early...” Yang said, looking over at her bedside clock and seeing that it was almost ten o’clock. However, her assumption was disproven when they heard voices talking downstairs. 

“Huh, I thought she’d be home.” A man’s voice spoke. “It’s great to see you again though, Demetrius!” The man remarked. Yang’s eyes widened.

“Shit... that’s my Dad! He’s not supposed to be home for another week!” The blond whispered, recognising Taiyang’s voice.

“You too, Tai.” Another man’s voice responded. 

“It’s been wonderful meeting you!” A female voice stated. This time it was Sapphire that recognised the voice.

“Oh God... what’re my parents doing here!?” Sapphire wondered aloud, before looking down at Yang. “They told me that they were meeting an old friend of my father’s...” The Faunus girl explained.

“Shit, has your knot deflated?” Yang asked.

“It’s been two minutes.” Sapphire replied, trying to pull out and earning a yelp from Yang, who quickly put her hands over her mouth to silence herself.

“Shit! That hurts!” Yang exclaimed quietly as she felt Sapphire’s inflated knot try to pull out of her.

“She must be in her room. Yang!?” Taiyang called out, his voice getting closer as the two girls exchanged worried glances.

“Did you lock my door on your way in?” Yang whispered, the footsteps right outside the door. Sapphire shook her head, eyes wide as the two looked up at the door. “DAD, DON’T COME IN!” Yang yelled, but it was too late.

Yang was forced to look away, as Taiyang, along with two others, looked through the door at the girl’s compromising position. Sapphire looked between the two other people; a tall man with black hair and a beard, wearing a leather trench coat and fedora with a cybernetic right arm, accompanied by an even taller woman, almost as tall as Sapphire, with braided purple hair and snow white wolf ears.

“Mom, Dad... hi...” Sapphire gave her parents a meek smile, as the pair looked over at their daughter knotted in a girl they didn’t know. A few seconds of silence passed, until the Faunus woman in the doorway spoke.

“...You must be Yang.” Violette, Sapphire’s mother, said, as she smiled over at the blonde girl, who gave a slight smile, her face bright red with embarrassment.

 

“Well, it is to be expected at their age. I was much worse than Sapphire when I was her age!” Violette told Taiyang, as the three adults talked over a cup of tea, with the poor blond man still trying to get to grips with what he had just witnessed.

At the moment, Sapphire came walking down the stairs, followed by a still blushing Yang. After their interruption, the two had regained their privacy thanks to Sapphire’s father, Demetrius, who had ushered out the other two, with Taiyang all too eager to leave, and Violette more intrigued than anything else. They had waited in a terribly awkward silence for half an hour, before Sapphire’s knot finally deflated, and she took a shower, before Yang did the same.

“Here they come now!” Violette smiled. Rather than recognising the embarrassing nature of the situation, the purple haired Faunus had been overjoyed that Sapphire and Yang were already so close. Leaping up from her seat on the coach next to her husband, Violette hugged Sapphire. “Oh, and to think my daughter could get such a beautiful young woman such as this!” The woman exclaimed, beaming as she looked yang up and down.

“MOM!” Sapphire groaned, blushing. Yang didn’t respond, although her face was red.

“You didn’t tell me you two knew each other.” Demetrius said to his daughter.

“I didn’t think you knew her father!” Sapphire exclaimed, sitting on the other sofa, beside Yang, who was still remaining silent.

“So, erm... how’ve you been, Yang?” Taiyang asked. 

“Good...” Yang replied, nodding as she refused to make eye contact with her father after what he had just witnessed. Demetrius and Violette were used to this sort of thing, having a Faunus daughter and with the latter being a Faunus herself, but this was by far the most awkward moment between Yang and her father, even more so than when she revealed that she was pregnant.

The five talked for a while. Sapphire explained how she had met Yang while she was at Beacon, and her parents explained how they knew Taiyang. Apparently, Demetrius had attended Beacon alongside team STRQ, before moving back home to Mitral, where he met his now wife. They also explained that Sapphire children were being looked after by trusted members of Black Claw, but that they could arrange to have them dropped off, who Sapphire agreed to. 

They eventually got on to other topics, with Taiyang and Demetrius reminiscing on old times, while Violette inquired to hear more about Blake, Pyrrha, Velvet, and all the others that Sapphire and Yang had mentioned. For the most part, Yang remained quiet, until Violette offered to make more tea, and Sapphire volunteered to help her carry all five cups into the living room.

“So, Yang, it’s good that you already know Sapphire...” Taiyang told her. Yang nodded, silently.

“You could have always put a sock on the door or something.” Demetrius suggested with a chuckle, and yang looked up at him. He reminded her a little of Qrow, if he grew a beard and had much darker hair and a cybernetic arm, and wasn’t always drunk.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t expect my dad to burst in a week before he was expected home!” Yang exclaimed, looking over at her father, who held his hands up.

“Hey! Your door wasn’t even locked!” He defended himself.

“Still, you’ve never heard of knocking?” Yang shot back. The two stared each other down for a while, before both breaking out into laughter, much to the relief of Demetrius, who had grown uncomfortable with the tension. “Seriously though, that was the most mortifying experience of my life.” Yang added.

“A little warning would have been nice... a little mental scarring, but it’s fine.” Taiyang told his daughter.

“Well, you remember what I told you about faunus? About Blake?” Yang reminded her father, hearing Demetrius chuckle.

“Yang, let me tell you, team STRQ weren’t in the dark about Faunus mating habits.” Sapphire’s father told her.

“What do you mean?” Yang asked.

“I mean, your father was in stiff competition with a Faunus friend of ours for the love of his life’s affection.” Demetrius explained, as Yang looked over at her father.

“Dad, why didn’t you tell me if you knew about that?” The blonde girl asked, as her father shrugged.

“I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea.” He told his daughter, his face a little red as she let out a chuckle, while the other man grinned.

“Oh? And what’s wrong with that?” He asked. He was, after all, a human man that had married a Faunus woman.

“Absolutely nothing!” Taiyang protested. “It’s just that I never did anything like that!” By now, his face was bright red, with the other two laughing at his expense. Once the laughter died, Demetrius reached into his pocket and retrieved a piece of paper, handing it to Yang.

“This was our gang from back in the day.” He told her, handing her the photo, as Yang looked over it.

She immediately recognised a few familiar faces, notably the four members of team STRQ, as well as Demetrius himself standing with Taiyang on his right. To his left was a young rather attractive blonde woman who looked very familiar, with a tall man with in a suit and glasses on her other side. Crouching in front of Taiyang was her mother, Raven, holding hands with a girl on her left, who had white hair and a fluffy tail that could have been that of a fox, with Qrow sat on Raven’s right. Crouching to the left of the Faunus girl was a muscular dark haired man with the ears of some sort of dog, perhaps a hyena or a Jackal, and a woman with vibrant blue hair crouched beside him who seemed to be human. Kneeling on front of the man in the suit was another blonde girl, though this one had dark patches in her hair, as well as ears that were some sort of leopard, beside a crouching girl with dark hair and green eyes, and a cat tail behind her. Finally, on the far right, there was a girl in a white cloak, Summer Rose.  
Turning the photograph over, yang read as follows:

 

‘The gang (Left to right) Qrow, Tai, Raven, Demetrius, Xen, Glynda, Gray, Iris, Mikado, Onyx, James, Summer’

 

“Wow, you had a big group.” Yang remarked, taking a closer look at the photo. “Glynda... wait, is that...” She began, as the two men nodded.

“Yup. Professor Glynda Goodwich.” Taiyang confirmed.

“But... she’s hot!” Yang added, chuckling.

“Sorry, did you miss General Ironwoods?” Demetrius added, pointing to the man in glasses.

“Oh my God!” Yang handed the picture back to the man, who placed it back into his pocket.

“Yeah, and with four Faunus, I guess you could say we were a little familiar with faunus biology.” He told Yang, just as Sapphire and Violette returned with the tea.

“So, what did we miss?” The older wolf Faunus inquired.

“Not much, just reminiscing.” Her husband responded, giving her a kiss as she handed him a cup of tea. 

The group continued to talk, and after a few minutes, Yang’s scroll began to vibrate in her pocket. Excusing herself for a second, Yang opened up the message that had appeared. Upon seeing the name of the sender, the blonde was surprised that she would even try to contact her, but it made sense. After all, who else would she go to? Yang read the message in her head:

 

‘Yang.  
Please respond soon. I know that I fucked up, and what I did was wrong, but I promise you that I’m different now. I understand if how you feel towards hasn’t changed, but I didn’t know who else to go to. I can’t do this anymore. It’s too difficult. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I have a plan that I hope will make it up to you, once and for all.  
PLEASE get back to me.  
Neon Katt’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that the structure was a little different, with the smut being at the start and the story development being in the second half, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


	12. One of the family (Blake x Sun x Kali x Ghira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun fulfills his promise to Blake, before they join her parents in a morning mating session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made with suggestions from DMB328 and JhosyLephor

As the sun rose in the sky over Menagerie, so did Sun Wukong. The man groaned groggily as he slowly came to, taking a second to figure out where he was, what with him being in an unfamiliar room, before remembering the day before. The bed had been so cosy, and he was so tired from the long and arduous boat journey, that he didn’t notice for quite some time the figure under his blanket.

It took a few seconds to recognise the feeling of having another’s mouth around his cock, but he soon realised what was happening, watching as the bedsheets bobbed up and down between his legs along with the person’s head. Looking to his side, Sun spotted that Blake was missing from the bed, although he was pretty sure he could guess where she had gotten to, as the bedsheets that covered her shifted with every bob of her head.

“Blake...?” The monkey Faunus asked, still half asleep, although the stimulation of the blowjob was waking him up a little. He had no idea how long Blake had been doing this for, but she seemed to have started some time ago, with Sun already feeling himself about to cum. Blake didn’t respond, not that she could have with her mouth full, but as the blonde man peeled the sheets back slightly, he spotted her raven black hair and cute cat ears atop her head.

He laid back down, sighing as he decided just to enjoy the unexpected oral pleasure. The man closed his eyes, shielding them from the bright rays of sunlight that shone in through the window, as well as savouring the feeling of pleasure that he was receiving from the cat girl. He had no idea that his friend was so good at this. From what he had gathered, she had usually been the one to enjoy getting her cock sucked, rather than it being the other way around. Not that he was complaining, as Blake expertly sucked his rock hard cock, bringing him closer to orgasm.

It was only a couple of minutes before Sun did just that. Blake seemed to know when he was about to cum, pre-empting his orgasm as she took his entire twelve inches down her throat without even gagging. Sun groaned as he came, shooting his cum down Blake’s throat and into the cat girl’s belly, before she lifted her mouth from around his member with a wet popping sound, using her tongue to lap up and semen that had failed to enter her mouth.

“Wow, I had no idea you were so good at that...” Sun told Blake, grinning, still with his eyes closed as she curled up beside him, purring. His morning wood had gone down, his cock becoming flaccid again, although that was rarely the case for long while in heat.

“Well, now that I’ve sized you up, it’s safe to say that you’re a suitable mate for my daughter.” The cat girl told Sun, giggling as she kissed him on the cheek.

Sun’s eyes shot open upon hearing this, snapping his head to the side to see not Blake, but her mother, Kali.

“W-What are you doing here!?” Sun asked, as Kali smiled, giggling again, this time at his surprise at seeing who it had been sucking him off the whole time.

“Blake came to our bed last night to fuck...” Kali told him, crawling on top of the man and straddling his stomach. “...but she was only interested in Ghira. She didn’t come for me.” Kali paused. “Well, I suppose she did cum IN me...” The older cat woman giggled again at her joke, as she pressed her body against Sun’s, face down on his face up body.

“I, erm... well, thanks Mrs. B, y’know, for the...” Kali cut Sun off by placing her index finger over his lips. She leaned down, so that her mouth was right beside his ear, and whispered into it.

“Call me Kali.” The woman whispered, giving his ear a slight nibble before leaning up again, now straddling the man so that he had a good view of Blake’s mother’s naked body. She had incredible curves, much curvier hips and bigger breasts than Blake, and looked much too young to have a teenage daughter. Her body and face looked so young that if he hadn’t known otherwise, she could have been Blake’s hot older sister, with her form rivalling that of her daughter. Between her legs was a rock hard eight inch cock due to her also being in heat, the member twitching with arousal.

“Kali... are you sure that Blake and your husband don’t mind?” Sun asked, a little anxious as the older woman began to grind her dripping wet pussy against the monkey man’s cock, getting it hard again.

“They don’t mind...” Kali told him. “They’re probably off fucking now if I know them at all...”

Kali barely had a chance to finish her thought, before the door to Blake and Sun’s room opened, both Faunus looking up to see Blake standing in the doorway, naked with her cock flaccid, dangling idly between her legs, a look of mild annoyance on her face. Without uttering a word to them, Blake turned around and shouted to her father.

“I’ve found her! She’s in here!” Blake called out, turning back to her mother and friend and making her way over to them.

“Blake! Why don’t you ever let me have any fun?” Kali whined, as Blake ushered her mother off of the blonde man.

“Because Sun and I already have plans, right Sun?” Blake asked, earning a confused look from the man. “Remember? What you promised you’d let me do on the ship?” She asked, realisation dawning on the man’s face as he remember promising to let Blake fuck him while she was in heat. They had planned to do so yesterday, but Blake was insisted on catching up with her parents, and so had rescheduled to today. Kali pouted.

“How long will it take?” Kali asked, whining as if she were a moody child. “I wanted to take Sun into town and show him around today!” She told her daughter.

“I don’t know, give us an hour.” Blake responded, as she began to stroke her cock, getting it hard. Kali sighed.

“Can I join in then?” She asked. Before Blake could respond, someone else did.

“Kali, wouldn’t you much rather be with a real man than this... boy.” Ghira asked his wife, looking down at Sun from the doorway. Kali beamed up at him, rushing to her husband’s side. Sun noticed that he too was naked, his cock semi-hard as it hung between his legs, although it soon became fully erect when Kali began to stroke it, kneeling down and engulfing it in her mouth.

“So, do you guys always walk around naked?” Sun asked Blake, chuckling. The girl rolled her eyes, smiling back.

“Menagerie is a scorching hot continent, half of which is desert. The people are all crammed close together, and there’s always at least a quarter of the population in heat at any one time. Being naked makes things a hell of a lot easier here.” She told him, as Sun recalled seeing several people walking down the street naked on his way to the house yesterday morning.

“Alright, let’s do this then.” He told Blake, before his eyes landed on the empty crib in the corner of the room. “Wait, where’s Nyx?” He asked, and Kali responded.

“Don’t worry. I put her in mine and Ghira’s room while we had our fun.” She told him with a wink. “There’s a baby monitor though, so we’ll hear if she wakes up, but we won’t disturb her.” Kali added, reassuring Sun, who nodded.

Sun was interrupted by Blake when she gestured for him to get onto his front. The monkey Faunus complied, getting onto all fours with his erection nearly touching the bed as he exposed himself to the cat girl. Blake assumed the dominant position behind him, kneeling there as she gave her cock a few more strokes to get it fully hard, before pressing it against the monkey man’s rear hole. Sun winced a little. Blake’s wasn’t the first cock that he’d had in his ass, although the only other time he had been fucked there had been shortly before the battle of Beacon, after having been abducted by Adam...

The man shuddered, forgetting the memory of being kidnapped and raped. He wasn’t going to bring that up now, especially to Blake, and especially in this position. If this went well, he could always pretend that this was the first time he’d been fucked.

Sensing no resistance from Sun, Blake pushed the first couple of inches into his ass, stretching the hole a little. From his lack of much experience, Sun’s rear hole was incredibly tight, almost comparable to Weiss’s or Ruby’s in that regard. The man arched his back at the feeling; when it wasn’t against his will, this was actually a very pleasurable feeling. He accepted the cock, as Blake plunged it deeper into his hole, making him accept more of her length until she was all the way in.

“You ok?” Blake asked.

“Yeah...” Sun replied. “That feels, really good...” He admitted to her. The cat girl grinned, giving him a slight peck on the cheeks, before she began to properly fuck him. Sun groaned at the unfamiliar feeling of having his asshole pleasured by another’s cock. He finally understood why Neptune, Weiss, Yang and everybody else enjoyed it so much. It felt so good, not just to be pleasured so easily, but to allow another to give you that pleasure, surrendering yourself to them.

Glancing over his shoulder, Sun caught a glimpse of Blake’s parents, with Ghira pinning Kali to the wall and fucking her soaking wet pussy from behind, before he made eye contact with Blake. The cat girl caught his eye, smiling reassuringly as she continued to plough the man’s asshole, thrusting her ten inches in and out of his hole.

“Fuck, Sun...” He heard her mutter. Blake bit her lip, moaning through it as she fucked the monkey Faunus. After just a few minutes of simple fucking, she was already aching to cum with how tight his asshole was around her member, but held off for as long as she could.

“Ah! Blake, fuck...” Sun moaned, feeling his own cock throbbing under him as Blake fucked him from behind. The sheer pleasure from being fucked was nearly enough to send him over the edge, almost orgasming right then and there, but not quite yet. He had never felt anything like this before; being penetrated by his lover’s ten inch long, thick member was more enjoyable than he could have imagined. 

It hurt initially, but eventually, his asshole began to accept the cock, getting gradually looser as he allowed himself to be fucked. Blake was gentle, knowing that Sun didn’t have much experience in this area, but was rough enough to give him the full pleasure of being fucked in the ass. The girl gasped, feeling Sun’s ass tighten even more around her cock as her member swelled, preparing to orgasm.

“Sun... I’m gonna cum...” She warned him, panting from exhaustion. “Do you want me to... pull out?” Sun shook his head.

“It’s fine...” he told her. Blake nodded, smiling before she was hit with a wave of sheer pleasure, groaning loudly as she climaxed inside the blond man’s ass. The cat girl sighed, shooting several loads of semen into his hole, filling the monkey Faunus up with her warm thick cum. Sun groaned as he felt his ass being pumped full of Blake’s mess, although found himself enjoying the feeling somewhat.

Blake pulled out, trying not to leave much of her mess behind on Sun’s cheeks, as he turned over onto his back to face her.

“That was... actually pretty good.” Sun told her, raising his eyebrows and grinning. Blake smirked.

“Did you think I could have slept with my entire team if it wasn’t?” She asked, as the two chuckled.

“OH FUCK YES!” Kali wailed from the other side of the room, prompting Blake and Sun to both glance up at her. The pair watched as the older cat woman was fucked in the pussy from behind, her breasts and cock pressed against the wall as she orgasmed loudly, just as Ghira did the same. Kali screamed in pleasure, as she was filled with her husband’s thick cum that overflowed from her filled hole, oozing out of her and onto the ground between her legs.

“Your mom’s enjoying herself.” Sun commented, making Blake blush. She had never been embarrassed about incest before, but considering that Sun was only just being introduced to the concept of open incest, she couldn’t help feeling a little uncomfortable. Sun, however, had gotten used to it rather quickly, perhaps due to his Faunus heritage, or perhaps due to the fact that Blake and Kali looked so good together.

Ghira pulled out after he orgasmed, leaving Kali panting and whimpering in both of their mess, slumped against the wall in exhaustion.

“That sure was something, Dad.” Blake told her father, looking down at her mother who was struggling to pull herself together after being skewered by her husband’s huge cock, as Ghira leaned down to kiss her, on the lips of course.

“Thanks sweetie.” He told her. “Perhaps you’d like some now, unless you would you prefer to stick with your puny monkey friend over there?” Ghira chuckled, looking down at Sun.

“Dad! Don’t be mean!” Blake exclaimed, although she was smirking a little, before turning to Sun and apologising.

“Perhaps... you’d like to go with your father for a while?” Kali suggested, struggling to stand up as she made her way over to the bed. “I’d quite like to see what your ‘puny monkey friend’ can do.” Kali gave Sun a wink and licked her lips when she looked down at his erect cock, much to the annoyance of her husband.

“Alright then, have fun!” Blake told her mother, before turning to Ghira. 

Without warning, she pushed him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him, their bodies pressing together as she planted several wet kisses across her father’s hairy but still very much muscular chest. The cat girl’s eyes looked up into her father’s, as she smiled slyly, her mouth moving lower as her kisses trailed her father’s abs until she finally reached his groin.

Never breaking eyes contact, Blake licked her lips to wet them, before running her tongue from the base of his thick cock, all the way up the underside of the shaft until she reached the tip. Ghira shuddered at the pleasure, as his hands made their way into Blake’s hair, scratching her cat ears in the way he knew she liked. Blake purred at the feeling, as she continued to clean her father’s member from all of his and her mother’s bodily fluids that coated it.

Once it was clean, his member now wet only with his daughter’s saliva, Blake lifted herself up and positioned her hips just over the man’s erection. The girl grinned down at her father, who was waiting with bated breath in suspense, as his daughter threatened to penetrate herself on his thick throbbing member. Finally, after Blake had had her fun teasing, she lowered herself onto the huge cock, wincing ever so slightly as its girth stretched her walls a little painfully, but she brushed it off without a problem.

“Ugh, Blake...” Ghira moaned as the girl rode him, feeling her still tight walls squeezing his thick member as she bounced up and down atop him. Blake giggled, as she was skewered in the man’s enormous rod. His hands had found her hips now, easing her up and down. After getting used to the feeling of something so large inside of her now, it wasn’t too difficult for Blake to take her father’s cock inside of her. Her tits jiggled as she bounced, and her hair quickly became messy and dishevelled, a look which suited her, Ghira thought.

“Fuck... daddy...” Blake whined, as she fucked herself on her father’s cock, the appendage reaching deep into her core as it penetrated her, leaking precum into her uterus.

Meanwhile, Kali was getting restless, tired of kissing Sun while he fondled her breasts, occasionally venturing down to the sweet spot between her legs.

“You know, Sun, as wonderful as that feels...” She told him, hissing as he used his thumb and index finger to tease her clit. “...I was actually hoping for something much bigger.” She told him, kneeling up and looking down at his eagerly throbbing cock.

“No problem, Mrs. B.” Sun told her, grinning as he got up, only to gently push Kali down onto her front. The cat woman giggled at his forcefulness – having seen how Blake and Ghira treated her, he thought she wouldn’t mind – as her face was pressed against the pillows, her ass forced into the air and left at the mercy of the monkey man.

“Please...” Kali whined, her hips subconsciously twitching with anticipation and desire as she awaited Sun’s cock. “Please... in the ass... I NEED it!” She told him. Sun watched her cock dripping precum onto the bed, her rear cheeks spread, revealing her tight back hole.

Not wanting to disappoint his friend’s mother, Sun pressed the wet tip of his cock against the hole, teasing her a little, before shoving the first few inches of his cock into her. She wasn’t exactly tight, but it was enough to heat up Sun’s body with lust, and she was loose enough that he could immediately begin to fuck her, without having to gradually build up or ease in.

Kali gasped at Sun’s sudden dominance. He had seemed anxious at first, much to her dismay, but now he was taking charge and ruthlessly fucking the older woman’s ass. Pleased with how her lover was performing, Kali moaned in pleasure, her right hand reaching between her legs as she played with her cock, while her left hand was used to steady herself on the bed.

“Oh God! Sun!” Kali exclaimed, as twelve inches of thick monkey cock was rammed repeatedly into her asshole. He wasn’t as big as Ghira, or strong, but he was much quicker and smoother, almost rhythmic in his thrusts as he repeatedly skewered the older cat Faunus on his foot long cock. 

The woman’s groans and moans had attracted the attention of her husband, who looked over at the pair, only to have his head forcibly turned back to face Blake by said cat girl.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” She asked, seductively with a grin on her face. “Not when you have me all to yourself...” Blake slowed her bouncing on his cock just enough to allow herself to lean down and peck her father on the lips, before resuming in fucking herself on the man’s enormous cock.

“Of course not.” He told her, grunting as he felt his cock being squeezed by his daughter’s walls as she desperately craved his lovely cum.

“Anyway, since when have you had a problem with Mom being with other Faunus?” Blake asked, stopping only to let out a sharp cry as the huge cock inside her hit her G spot, almost making the poor girl orgasm already.

“It’s not all other Faunus, just your friend.” Ghira complained, glancing over at an oblivious monkey Faunus who was busy ploughing his wife from behind.

Blake chuckled, shaking her head, some hair falling in front of her eyes as she bounced, brushing it out of the way as she continued to fuck her father.

“Don’t worry; there’ll always be a place in her heart for you and I, or should I say, a place in her cunt.” Blake and her father chuckled, as they both built up to orgasm. 

Ghira was panting. He’d had much better stamina in his youth, but as he got older, his daughter had begun to overtake him in terms of endurance in bed. Already, he could feel his balls aching to cum, as Blake felt herself about to do the same.

“Daddy... ah FUCK!” Blake screamed, as she orgasmed. Ghira did the same, shooting his thick semen into his daughter’s womb, pumping her full of his seed as the pair orgasmed. Blake groaned at the feeling of being filled with cum, while she herself shot her vaginal juices from her wet hole, soaking her lover’s already wet cock in her juices. However, as she did so, she couldn’t stop herself from cumming out of her cock too, gasping all too late as thick hot ropes of her cum shot from the end of her cock, landing on her father’s abdomen.

“Dad! I’m so sorry!” She apologised once both of them had finished orgasming. Most of her cum pooled up on his belly, while a few drops dripped down his sides. Fortunately none had landed in his thick chest hair; Blake knew how difficult it could be to get semen out of hair.

“It’s alright, sweetheart!” Ghira reassured her, chuckling in apparent amusement at the incident. “I’ll stay here. I’m sure your mother will be happy to clean this up after your friend’s done with her.” He stated. The two looked across the bed to see Kali, ass in the air as she was still being brutally fucked by the blonde man.

“OH GOD FUCKING SHIT! SUN I FUCKING LOVE IT! YOUR COCK BELONGS INSIDE OF ME!” The woman wailed, babbling nonsense like that while Sun repeatedly slammed into her ass from behind, relentlessly skewering the older cat woman on his throbbing rod.

Kali’s face was glazed over in a lust crazed expression, her eyes rolling around aimlessly in her skull and her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted, drooling saliva from her mouth and precum from her cock. Her arms had gone limp, as she simply laid there, allowing herself to be fucked into the mattress by the younger Faunus, grinning madly as he did just that.

“Fuck, Kali!” Sun grunted, his cock aching as he approached his first orgasm, just as Kali experienced her second on of the day.

“AHH!” The woman screamed as her anal walls clamped tightly around Sun’s cock. Sweet vaginal juices gushed from her cunt as her entire body shook with pleasure and satisfaction, and several loads of white cream shot out from the tip of her cock, which twitched under her erratically.

Sun grunted again. Kali’s sudden orgasm had spurred him on, serving as a catalyst for his own climax as he rapidly approached it, before being pushed over the edge by the woman.

The blonde monkey faunus groaned, sinking his cock all the way into the mother’s ass as he pumped his semen into her rear hole. Kali squealed at the familiar and pleasant feeling, giggling as she felt herself be filled up with the monkey faunus’ hot white cum until he was done orgasming. 

“Fuck, that was good.” Sun sighed, pulling his wet cock out of the older woman’s asshole, much to her dismay. However, the smile soon returned to her face when the monkey Faunus appeared in front of her, holding his cock to her mouth. “Clean it.” He commanded.

Kali never needed to be told twice, as she immediately began to work her wet tongue and lips all over the member, slurping up every last drop of the man’s cum that was on his cock. Saliva oozed from her mouth as she did so, making a mess on the bed near to where she had spilled her seed after having orgasmed.

Once Sun deemed his cock to be sufficiently clean, he removed it from the woman’s mouth, once again making hr whimper at being denied the man’s cock and cum.

“Don’t worry dear.” Ghira told her. “There’s plenty for you to drink over here.” Kali looked over at her husband, spotting where Blake had accidently ejaculated onto him, and wasted no time scampering over to the man, her tongue already out as she began to obediently and gladly lap up her daughter’s mess from the man’s muscular stomach. The three watched in amusement, as the older cat woman hungrily ate up all of the mess, using her tongue to catch the droplets that ran down the man’s sides.

After a couple of minutes, Kali sat back, curling up between her husband and her daughter, apparently satiated for the time being, before Blake spoke up.

“I hope you’re not too exhausted.” The younger cat girl told the elder, whose ears perked up at the voice. “I know I’ve got at least one more for you.” Blake added, watching as her mother shot back up, her mouth open in a wide and wild grin at the prospect of being fucked yet again.

“Indeed.” Ghira concurred. “Come here, darling, and sit on my cock.” He ordered his wife, who complied.

“Yes, master!” She told Ghira happily as she lowered herself onto his cock until his entire fifteen inches were buried in her ass. The two teenage Faunus’ shared shocked expressions.

“Did, she just call you ‘master’?” Blake asked, slightly bewildered. Ghira nodded, chuckling.

“She started calling me that when she’s in heat a few months ago. I asked her about it but she just giggles if she’s still in heat or gets embarrassed if she’s not.” He told his daughter. “It’s not like I mind it though.” He added, as Blake looked into her mother’s glazed over eyes.

“Mom... what do you call me?” She asked, hoping for a particular response.

“Why, ‘Mistress’ of course!” Kali stated with a giggle, making Blake smirk, satisfied.

“Good.” Blake told her mother. With that, the younger cat Faunus made her way around her mother, sitting on her father’s chest, before reaching up to her mother’s shoulders and pulling her back so that while she was still sitting on Ghira’s cock, her head was upside down and right in front of Blake’s cock. Fortunately, Kali was flexible enough to bend over backwards in order not only to allow Ghira’s cock inside of her, but also to wrap her lips around Blake’s. She did just that, opening her mouth and accepting Blake’s throbbing erection as she pushed it into her mother’s mouth so that the top of it slid along the older woman’s tongue and the underside rubbed across the roof of her mouth.

“There’s a hole going spare if you want to join.” Blake told Sun, who had previously been watching the three Belladonna’s getting into position.

Sun looked down at Kali. She was bent back very awkwardly, although she didn’t seem to be in any discomfort, with her husband’s cock jammed inside of her ass while she bent back and sucked her daughter’s cock from her upside down position. Her arms were wrapped around Blake’s thighs to keep herself steady, meaning that her dripping cunt was Sun’s for the taking.

The monkey Faunus nodding, sharing a grin with Blake, as he positioned himself between Kali’s legs. The blonde man pressed the wet tip of his cock against Kali’s hole, warning her of the imminent penetration as not to take her by surprise, earning a gargled moan of acknowledgement from the woman as she worked Blake’s cock further down her throat.  
Sun pressed his cock into the woman’s soaking wet hole. It slipped in with relative ease, eliciting yet another muffled moan from the cat woman. Ghira also began to thrust his hips upwards, his cock pistoning in and out of his wife’s ass, while Sun’s did the same to her vagina. Kali was overcome with sheer bliss, as she was fucked in both of her holes, while tasting Blake’s delicious warm semen.

The two men grunted as they fucked the woman, Kali’s body shaking as she was dominated by the three other Faunus. The bed rocked with the combined strength of them all, while Kali allowed them to have their way with her, focusing most of her attention on Blake. The younger cat girl moaned out loud as she felt her mother’s oesophagus wrap around her shaft, her cock disappearing down her lover’s throat as her lips kissed her shaved crotch, her tongue tasting her cum from her previous orgasms, and her throat squeezing her member tightly as she tried to guzzle down even more of Blake’s delectable cream.

“Fuck, Mom, don’t be greedy.” Blake warned her. “You won’t get anything unless you actually suck it, not just hold it in your mouth.” Blake told Kali, who instantly began to bob her head upside down once again, her eyes making contact with Blake’s as her throat was penetrated by her own daughter’s long, thick cock.

Meanwhile, Sun and Ghira seemed to be competing over Kali. The young monkey Faunus’ thrusts were once again quick and frequent, bringing Kali endless amounts of pleasure, especially once her reached down and began to play with her clit, pinching it lightly although purposefully neglecting her throbbing cock. However, the older cat Faunus’ thrusts were slow, but every upward inward thrust brought Kali twice the amount of pleasure she could get from five of Sun’s, her husband’s vastly superior cock slamming up into her ass and the younger man’s thrust in and out of her soaking wet cunt. Both of her holes were stretched by the two men, who both recognised that while she wasn’t quite as tight as Blake, it was much easier to fuck her without having to build up to it.

The overload of pleasure soon got to Kali, pushing her over the edge as she climaxed. The cat woman let out a muffled shriek of pleasure, letting up a little on Blake’s cock as she orgasmed, her juices lubricating her walls for Sun, making it easier for him to slide his thick cock in and out of her, while her ass clenched around Ghira, squeezing his cock tightly. The woman didn’t even mind when she began to spray her own hot mess everywhere, with no control as she shot rope after rope of her own sticky cum from the end of her cock. Of course, from her position, the only place for it to land was on her body, which it did, splattering all across her belly and stomach, while some of the cream ran down her body and towards her tits and chest.

Blake and Sun both smirked at the look that suited the woman, her abdomen painted white with her own semen, as she continued to obediently pleasure the trio that were dominating her for the next half an hour or so. Kali orgasmed about half a dozen more times during this time, each time shooting less and less cum onto herself, her balls apparently running on fumes as she approached her eighth orgasm. Her submission was so prominent that being fucked helplessly like this prompted her to orgasm more frequently than usual, similarly to how being made into a cuck the previous while she was forced to watch her husband fuck her daughter only served to arouse her more.

After a while of utter pleasure for all four of the Faunus, Blake was the first to find herself in the verge of orgasming, about to shoot her cum down her mother’s throat and into her belly, feeding her her favourite treat any second now, but refrained from doing so so soon. Instead, she waited, allowing Kali to continued to engulf her rock hard cock down her throat as her gullet wrapped around the shaft, squeezing it tightly.

A few more minutes passed of fucking the lust crazed woman, before the first of the Faunus fucking her came. It was Ghira who was first, although he was quickly followed by Sun. The older man grunted, hilting his cock deep inside of his wife’s ass as he pumped her full of his cum, his cock pulsing and swelling inside of her as she screamed in pleasure.

Sun soon followed, burying his entire twelve inches deep inside of Kali’s cunt, filling her womb up with his sticky white cream, causing her to scream louder, or at least try to around Blake’s cock.

As she was pumped full of the men’s cum, Kali couldn’t contain the ecstasy anymore, shrieking as she orgasmed yet again, juices squirting form her cunt that had been fucked raw, just like her ass, as she sprayed another load of cum onto herself, her cock dripping the mess onto her body as she finished orgasming.

Blake soon followed suit, deciding not to hold back and instead to allow herself to orgasm. The wait was well worth it, as the cat girl’s cock swelled inside her submissive mother’s throat. Kali squealed in joy as she felt Blake’s warm sticky mess shoot down her gullet and into her full stomach. Blake sighed, as she finished climaxing, before pulling out of her mother.

The two men did the same, leaving her slumped in the bed, exhausted but finally satisfied, and either unconscious or too cum-drunk to move or speak.

“Wow, that was amazing.” Blake commented, the other two Faunus nodding in agreement. Ghira turned to Sun.

“Perhaps I was wrong about you.” he told the blonde man, catching him by surprise. “Apparently you’re more of a man than I thought.” Sun frowned, as Ghira continued. “I’m off to get a shower before my meeting. You two may want to do the same if you’re going out.” He told the two teenager’s, before leaving to take a shower, leaving Sun confused. He had never imagined that he would manage to impress Blake’s father by doing a good job at fucking his wife... but he simply shrugged it off, supposing that it was another cultural difference in Menagerie.

“Well, we probably should get showered if we’re going out in public, but we might as well do it together.” Blake told Sun with a wink, leading him to their en suite bathroom.

“So walking around covered in cum is frowned upon, but public sex isn’t?” Sun asked, confused, as Blake turned on the shower.

“Not really, but do you want to?” Blake asked, smirking as she stepped into the shower.

“...good point.” Sun told her, chuckling as he joined her, warm water running over both of their bodies.

After their shower, the two teens got dried off and left the bathroom. Blake woke up her mother, helping her to her own bedroom to check on Nyx and prepare them both for going out into town, while Sun got dressed. 

From what he had seen on his way here, and from what Blake and her family had told him, it seemed likely that he might end up having sex with either Kali, Blake or both while they were out. The Faunus in Menagerie didn’t even try to hide it by fucking somewhere at least semi-private. No, they just fucked in the middle of the street as if nobody else were there. The one sensible thing that Sun had noticed was that they did seem to concern themselves with hygiene, opting mostly to fuck on table’s or against walls rather than on the filthy ground.

Once he was dressed in his usual jeans and white shirt, Sun left the room, heading downstairs to see that Blake, Kali and Nyx were all already ready to go.  
“You ready?” Blake asked. “Alright, let’s show you Menagerie!” She exclaimed, turning to open the front door as Sun admired their outfits of choice.

Blake had chosen to wear the same outfit as usual, along with her long white coat, and was carrying Nyx in her right arm. Kali, however, had seemingly not chosen an outfit to wear, or even get a shower for that matter. The older cat woman was stark naked, unless you counted the dried semen that she wore across her abdomen, and even her thighs and around her mouth. The only thing she wore that might be considered an item of clothing was the black leather collar – not like a choker, like an actual cat collar – that was wrapped around her neck, with a golden bell on the front that hung a few inches above her breasts. Attached to the back of the collar was what appeared to be a leash, extending approximately twenty-thirty feet in length, with Blake casually holding the other end of the leash in her left hand.

Seeing his reaction, Kali winked at Sun, whose face glowed red, before Blake opened the door and walked out. Kali beckoned for Sun to follow, before crouching and getting down on her hands and knees, crawling down the steps after Blake. It looked difficult, but Kali made it look easy, coming naturally to her as though she had never walked down those steps any other way before.

Sun followed, as Blake casually walked through the streets, her mother quickly overtaking her to walk in front, still on all fours and on the leash as Blake led her and Sun into town. Looking around, the monkey Faunus noticed that while they were the only ones with a naked, cum stained woman on a leash, nobody even batted an eyelid, as if it were a regular everyday occurrence.

Shaking his head, Sun smiled to himself at how wonderfully strange a place Menagerie was, and soon caught up with the cat Faunus’, eager to see what other surprises they had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've just been really busy lately. Better late than never though, right? While I'm writing this, I might as well thank you all now for your ongoing support, be it in suggestions or just enjoying my work, and I hope you all look forward to future chapters and works.


	13. Leaving Higanbana (Smoke(OC) x Jìnǚ(Higanbana Waitress))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoke gets to know a resident of Higanbana, while Tyiran sets out with his orders from Salem. Meanwhile, the Branwen tribe captures a prisoner who claims to know Raven.

He had never been a particularly anxious man, but Tyrian knew the look of frustration and disappointment that Salem wore when he walked into her throne room. It was the same face she made on the rare occasion that he came back from a failed mission, or he had failed to complete an objective to a standard that pleased his queen.

Not wanting to annoy her further, Tyrian took a seat on the chair to Salem’s left, before hopping onto it, crouching on the balls of his feet on the chair. He tried to catch Salem’s gaze, but she ignored him, still staring dead ahead across the table at the door as if he hadn’t even walked in. She seemed to be thinking carefully, or perhaps it was more of a power move; a display of dominance over the scorpion Faunus. Either way, Tyrian knew to remain silent until he was spoken to.

“Do you know why the maiden’s are so special?” Salem finally asked. The question took a minute to register in the Faunus’ mind, considering that she hadn’t even bothered to look at Tyrian while speaking.

“They open the vault’s containing the relics...” Tyrian replied. Salem sighed.

“Yes, and that makes them crucial in my plan. But do you know why they’re unique, even compared to other forms of magic?” Salem questioned. When Tyrian didn’t respond, she continued. “It’s because they’re linked to the maiden’s aura. Therefore, if the maiden’s aura is depleted, so is their power, not entirely unlike a semblance. Do you understand?” Salem asked.

“Yes, my Queen.” Tyrian responded, an idea in his mind as to where she was going with this.

“Good.” Salem told him, finally looking at the scorpion man. “Now, what do you think happens to a maiden’s aura when she is attacked and raped by an idiotic man with no self control?” Salem added, clearly knowing what happened between him and Cinder, and unsurprisingly none too pleased. She hadn’t even raised her voice, but her tone had changed drastically, that Tyrian thought if he answered wrong, she might kill him there and then.

“My Queen, I only–” Tyrian began, before Salem cut him off.

“I shall tell you.” She replied, sternly. “The maiden’s aura acts as it does when she is injured or wounded, and so it depletes, which means that her maiden powers are weaker.” Salem told the Faunus. She proceeded to stare at him, making even the insane man uncomfortable. He didn’t want to speak and risk making the woman angry again, but neither could he bear the ongoing silence that emphasised his Queen’s disappointment in him.

“Mistress, I apologise! I only meant to satiate my urges during my heat!” The Faunus dropped to his knees on the floor before Salem, his head bowed as he begged for forgiveness. “Please, forgive me, your Grace!” Salem was silent for a few more seconds, but Tyrian daren’t look up, until she finally spoke.

“If I weren’t so understanding of the trouble that you face while in heat, and if Cinder weren’t unprepared to leave this place, I might have had less mercy.” Salem told the man. “Since that is not the case, and there are more important things for you to be doing, I will excuse this indiscretion.” Tyrian looked up into his Queen’s crimson eyes that were embedded into her ghostly white face.

“Thank you! Thank you Mistress!” Tyrian wailed.

“However...” Salem added. “Should anything like this happen again...” She paused looking away, before looking back at the grovelling man. “...I will not hesitate to resort to extreme measures.” She told him.

“Thank you for your mercy mistress! I swear not to let you down!” Tyrian cried out, his manic grin returning to his face.

“No, you will not. You have more important tasks to see to anyway, such as hunting the silver eyed girl that harmed Cinder.” Salem told him, seeming to hesitate for a split second before she continued. “See if the whispers I hear about her carrying a silver eyed Faunus are true. After that, you may bring her and the babe to me. The rest are yours to do as you please which, considering that you’re in heat, shouldn’t be too difficult to think of something. Just make sure to kill them afterwards.” Salem told the man.

“Yes my Queen. I will not let you down.” Tyrian replied.

“First though, you will meet with our Atlesian friend in Higanbana. It should be on your path to Ruby anyway. All you’ll need to do is confirm the intel that they have on Atlas’ movements and plans, and direct them here for me to speak to personally; even you should be able to manage that.” Salem told him.

“Yes Mistress – I won’t let you down.” Tyrian told Salem, leaving on his way to Higanbana, already out of earshot when Salem muttered under her breath.

“For your sake, you’d better not.” 

 

“Come on girls! We’re wasting precious sunlight!”

Smoke Ivory rolled her eyes. Jaune seemed like a nice enough guy, but she was so cosy in bed with her two new lovers... she didn’t want to move.

“Five minutes!” Ruby called back. The three girls heard Jaune rant about wasting time, and they giggled, before reluctantly making the decision to get out of the comfort of the comfy bed.

“I’m still so tired...” Ruby complained, yawning and rubbing her silver eyes as she hopped out of bed and headed to the shower.

“I’m still hungry from yesterday!” Nora groaned, her stomach growling as she made to join the younger girl in showering.

“I’m... still tied to the bed.” Smoke told them. Both human girls turned to see Smoke still naked and with her wrists still handcuffed to the headboard from her session with the girls last night. Ruby and Nora burst into laughter, as Smoke rolled her eyes, but couldn’t suppress a smirk as Nora fetched the key and freed her. The fox girl stretched her arms, her shoulders aching from being stuck in that awkward position all night.

The three girls all got showered separately, to avoid any of them getting any ideas while in there and wasting even more time. Smoke went first, taking care of her morning wood by knocking one out in the shower, before stepping out and drying herself off. Ruby was next, then Nora, as Smoke got dressed and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Mating was hungry work, and they’d be on the road for a while. Luckily she had more lien than she supposed the team of four first year huntsmen had, so breakfast would most likely be on her.

She headed down to the bar, where she hoped to get a bite to eat. Smoke had spent some time travelling across these small towns in Mistral, and knew by now that while they usually offered only light snacks, they would sometimes make sandwiches or something like that if one asked nicely, and especially if you were a huntress.

Smoke approached the bar, and politely asked for a few sandwiches of various fillings for her and her new friends, and the bartender stepped into the back to request one of the staff fulfil the order. The fox girl decided to get a drink while she was waiting, ordering a cappuccino before taking a seat at a nearby table. Most of the tables were pretty empty, with one or two others sitting around either eating or drinking. One that caught her eye was a middle aged man, no older than forty, though his dark hair was turning a little grey. He was a huntsman too, by the look of him, and was drinking from a flask that he’d taken from his jacket.

As soon as Smoke looked at him, she noticed that he seemed to be making a point not to look directly at her, as though he had been watching her before she glanced over at him...

The fox girl was interrupted from her train of thought when a young Mistrilan woman with dark hair placed her cappuccino on the table before Smoke.

“Thanks.” Smoke thanked her, giving a slight smile. 

“You’re welcome.” The woman responded, and Smoke swore she saw her wink, but thought nothing of it. What she did find odd, however, was when the woman took a seat at the table opposite Smoke, so that she was in her line of sight. Before the Faunus could say anything, the woman took the only other drink from the tray – a latte – and proceeded to take a sip from it.

“Aren’t you working?” Smoke asked, a little confused as to why the woman would sit drinking coffee with her.

“It’s dead in here anyway, just like most mornings.” The woman replied, smirking as she looked up at Smoke. “I’m kidding, by the way. Well, it is usually this quiet, but I’ve got a break which, considering that I’ve been up working since the crack of dawn, I’m all too ready for.” The woman giggled, as Smoke looked at her. The Faunus was just now noticing how cute the waitress was. She had dark hair in a bun that was held by hair sticks, and big hazel eyes. She was a couple of inches shorter than Smoke, but was almost as curvy, with average sized breasts, and of course when she was standing, Smoke had immediately noticed her curvy hips and round butt.

Not paying attention to what she was doing, too distracted by the cute waitress before her eyes, Smoke took a sip of her drink, squealing when she almost burned her tongue. The waitress giggled at Smoke’s reaction, as the fox Faunus blushed a little.

“It’s hot.” Smoke muttered, earning another smirk from the waitress.

“That’s not the only think.” She replied. This time, Smoke was certain that she winked, as she leaned forward and lowered her voice. “You know, just a word to the wise; it doesn’t bother me, but next time you’re staying at an inn, you might want to think about keeping it down while you’re with your girlfriends.” The waitress told Smoke. The Faunus’ eyes went wide at being caught, before she grinned.

“You heard that?” She asked. The waitress nodded. “Do you think anybody else did?”

“We haven’t had any complaints, so I don’t think so.” The waitress told Smoke. The fox girl nodded, taking a cautious sip of her drink as not to burn herself again, before continuing their conversation.

“I take it you know about us then?” Smoke asked. “About Faunus, you know?” The waitress blushed ever so faintly, but smiled, nodding.

“A fair few people come through her, some of them Faunus, male and female. If I’m lucky, they’re in heat.” The waitress told her, smirking. “I’ve got to say, Faunus are excellent lovers.” The waitress told Smoke, licking her lips, before taking another sip of latte. Smoke raised her eyebrows. Seldom were human’s so open about discussing sex – at least compared to Faunus – and even less to when it came to human and Faunus relations, although the fact that she had known that Smoke had been with two women the previous night must have made her feel as though it were no longer a taboo topic between herself and the Faunus she’d just met.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Smoke replied. The waitress rolled her eyes.

“It’s not meant to be a compliment.” She told the fox girl. “I was dropping a hint. You know, as in ‘meet me upstairs in five minutes’.” The waitress told Smoke, giggling. Smoke chuckled at the woman’s apparent lack of middle ground between subtle and obvious.

“Alright then; lead the way.” Smoke told the woman, as the two both finished their drinks and the waitress led Smoke up to her room.

As they left, Smoke had forgotten all about the man that had been watching her, much more interested in what their small town waitress had planned for her upstairs. The man, however, had not forgotten about Smoke, watching her leave until she and the waitress were both out of sight. Taking a final swig from his flask, before putting it inside his jacket, Qrow turned to leave the inn, finding a secluded area and assuming his crow form and waiting for Ruby and her friends to leave.

Meanwhile, Smoke could feel her arousal already building as she followed the petite waitress up the stairs, watching the Mistrilan woman’s ass jiggle as she walked ahead of her. The red haired fox girl licked her lips, as she felt her cock twitch between her legs.

Finally the two reached a room that was different to the other rooms at the inn. After being led in there by the waitress, Smoke noted that it was more personal than the other rooms, with pictures of the waitress around the room, some personal items, and a full wardrobe and chest of drawers. She supposed this was where the waitress permanently lived, considering how personal the room was, and that people who worked in small towns outside the kingdoms almost never came from larger cities.

“By the way, I’m Jìnǚ.” The waitress told Smoke, looking over her shoulder as she locked the door, before she began to undress.

“Oh, I’m Smoke.” The grey eyed girl told her. Jìnǚ smirked, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, I picked that up last night.” She giggled, and Smoke chuckled.

Soon, the waitress was totally nude, and Smoke could see her naked body fully. She had perky C cup breasts, with dark nipples, and wide hips that accompanied her beautiful ass which, while not particularly huge, was perfectly round and supple. The mere sight of her ass made Smoke want to toss the waitress onto her front and eat it out, but Jìnǚ’s next moves told Smoke who was really in charge.

The waitress smirked slyly as she approached Smoke, pressing her nude body against Smoke’s clothed one, and leaning up as if to kiss the Faunus. However, as soon as she fell for it, Jìnǚ put one leg behind Smoke’s and pushed her backwards. Smoke let out a short yelp as she fell back in surprise, only to land on the waitress’s bed with a soft thud. Jìnǚ giggled yet again, as she crawled atop Smoke so that she was positioned between her legs.

“You’re by far one of the cutest girl’s I’ve had.” The hazel eyed woman told Smoke, running her hands over the Faunus’ abs through her shirt. “Scars and all.” She added, her eyes running over the fox’s heavily damaged body which – while her olive skin was riddled with scars and other various markings from her past battles – was still insanely hot. Even hotter, some would argue, even if Smoke never thought so herself.

“Just out of curiosity, how many girl’s have you had?” Smoke inquired. Jìnǚ shrugged.

“Girl’s, guys, human, Faunus; you lose count after a while.” The dark haired woman responded with a casual shrug. Seeing the Faunus’ surprised expression, Jìnǚ sighed. “Go ahead then, call me a slut. I’m not going to deny it.” She responded, as Smoke got the impression that most didn’t approve of her promiscuous lifestyle. “I’m not doing anything wrong, and it’s a lot of fun. Besides, Higanbana might look nice if you’re only spending the night, but living here is boring as hell. Come to think of it, it’s more of a hobby.” She told Smoke. The redhead chuckled.

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it. It’s just rare that you meet a human as promiscuous as us Faunus.” The fox girl told her. “But it’s good to know we aren’t the only ones who are so... slutty.” She added with a grin, as Jìnǚ smirked back down at her.

“You have no idea...” Jìnǚ told the Faunus, as she began to unfasten the girl’s trousers, not bothering with the rest of her clothes, and pulled them down her long slender legs. The waitress couldn’t help but lick her lips hungrily when she laid her hazel eyes upon the sizeable bulge in Smoke’s underwear, pulling them down to reveal the fox girl’s throbbing ten inches of cock.

The horny waitress wasted no time in wrapping her soft slender fingers around the hardening shaft, swiftly stroking it before it was even fully erect yet. Smoke gasped at the sudden arousing sensation, looking down to see Jìnǚ getting to work as she stroked the young Faunus’ cock.

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” Smoke asked, chuckling. Jìnǚ either didn’t hear her, or was too engrossed in her task that she didn’t respond to Smoke. Instead, she wrapped her wet pink lips around the head of the cock, earning a groan of pleasure from Smoke as she began to suck the Faunus’ cock.

The red haired Faunus was amazed at how well Jìnǚ’s mouth felt around her cock. She was only young, probably a similar age to herself, yet she was seemingly an expert at everything she did. Every slight move the waitress made sent tidal waves of pleasure throughout the fox girl’s body, the likes of which she only ever felt when she was engaging in her anal fetish.

“Fuck, Jìnǚ, you’re fucking amazing!” Smoke whimpered as her cock was expertly serviced. Jìnǚ smiled internally, as her mouth turned and twisted along with her right hand, while her left fondled the girl’s balls. She didn’t seem to have any problem with taking all of Smoke’s cock down her throat, the waitress’s lack of gag reflex telling Smoke plenty about just how many partners she’d been with, or at least how frequently. Jìnǚ’s mouth eventually left Smoke’s cock, much to her disappointment, although her hands kept working, pleasuring the Faunus girl.

“Your cock’s what’s amazing.” Jìnǚ told her. “I can’t wait to ride it until you cum all up inside my cunt... God, I’m so wet just thinking about it!” The slutty waitress moaned as she rubbed her thighs together with lust. Smoke, chuckled, shaking her head.

“I already know where I’m going next, and let me put it this way: it ain’t the front door.” Smoke told the waitress, who smirked knowingly.

“I suppose that explains why you couldn’t take your eyes off my ass earlier?” Jìnǚ asked, giggling to herself as she ran her tongue from Smoke’s base to the tip of her head.

“Oh God!” Smoke groaned, shuddering at the pleasurable feeling. “I mean... yeah, something like that.” She added, not really answering the waitress’s question.

“Well then, I propose a bet.” Jìnǚ told the Faunus. “If I can make you cum with just my hands and mouth in the next five minutes, I get to ride you AND you have to cum inside me. If five minutes passes and you don’t cum, you get to cum either in my mouth or on my face or tits, and you get to fuck my ass as much as you want.” Jìnǚ told the Faunus.

Smoke couldn’t help but laugh at the bet. The hazel eyed waitress was surely a fool if she thought it would only take an adult Faunus in heat less than five minutes to cum. The average was fifteen, and Smoke had already masturbated once today. Looking over at the clock on Jìnǚ’s bedside table, Smoke saw that it read 9:02am.

“Alright, you’re on.” Smoke told the waitress, rolling her eyes at Jìnǚ’s naiveté. 

Upon hearing that, Jìnǚ smirked briefly, before her mouth wrapped back around Smoke’s cock. The fox girl barely managed to stifle a moan, her entire body heating up as she was pleasured beyond belief. If she had thought the girl was good before, hat was nothing compared to now.

Each bob of Jìnǚ’s head sent Smoke’s cock plunging down the waitress’s throat. The copious amounts of saliva lubricated her gullet as the fox girl’s cock easily slid in and out. It was obvious to Smoke just how much experience the waitress had had, not only with how effortlessly she could take Smoke’s ten inch cock down her throat, with it being just over two inches in width and still easily sliding down the girl’s oesophagus, but also with how she seemed to know exactly what would bring Smoke ever closer to orgasming.

Smoke couldn’t suppress a moan, as she bucked her hips up, fucking the waitress’s throat as she rapidly approached her climax. If the girl was this good just at sucking her off, Smoke could only imagine how heavenly it would feel to fuck her ass. That is of course, assuming that she would get the chance to, since at this rate, she would lose the bet. Smoke glanced over at the bedside clock, expecting it to have been almost five minutes by now, only for it to read 9:03am. 

The fox girl sighed. It was hopeless. She was simply too close to orgasming to hold out another four minutes. She cursed herself now for being so naive, as she felt her body burning with the desire to cum. Never had Smoke thought that it would have been a bad thing to experience too much pleasure, yet it had now cost her the opportunity to fuck this petite young slut in the ass. Still, at least she would be able to use her pussy, which if judging by experience, would be ecstasy.

“Ah, Jìnǚ!” Smoke cried, as she climaxed, reaching her breaking point as she was unable to contain herself any longer. Jìnǚ quickly deepthroated the girl’s cock, just as she began to cum, only to slide the entire member out of her mouth entirely, allowing it to shoot the Faunus’ white mess everywhere. Jìnǚ smiled, lifting her upper body up and placing herself in the oath of the upward shooting stream of semen, allowing herself to be showered in the fox’s cum. Smoke moaned, beyond satisfied, as the waitress’s chest and tits were splattered with her hot white cum, as well as her face, particularly around her mouth where she had tried to eat the girl’s cum, and succeeded for much of it, swallowing the delicious cream.

“Jìnǚ... that was... incredible...” Smoke panted, exhausted. Jìnǚ looked over at her clock to see it turn to 9:05am, as Smoke’s erratically twitching member stilled itself.

“Aww, you weren’t even close!” She told the Faunus, pouting playfully. “I guess that means I win!” She exclaimed cheerily as she crawled on top of Smoke, giving her a playful peck on the lips, sharing a little of the girl’s own cum with her before leaning back up and positioning herself over the Faunus’ still hard cock.

“Don’t you want to wait, just a minute?” Smoke asked. “I mean, just to catch our breath and get read–AH!” Smoke was cut off by Jìnǚ when the waitress slammed her hips down, effortlessly taking Smoke’s entire cock into her cunt without making a sound. Unsurprisingly, she was nowhere near as tight as Ruby or Nora, her vagina feeling loose enough to easily fit in another cock of equal size as Smoke’s. However, her ease of access, as well as the juices that drooled from Jìnǚ’s cunt meant that Smoke’s cock was not neglected the pleasure it had been promised once it entered the dark haired woman’s cunt.

“I won. My rules.” Jìnǚ stated bluntly, as she reached up and removed the hair sticks that had been in her hair, allowing her ebony locks to tumble down her back and past her shoulder, stopping just a little short of covering her perky nipples. 

With that, Jìnǚ immediately began to fuck Smoke, bouncing up and down on the girl’s cock, the hard shaft easily sliding in and out of the woman’s hole. Smoke groaned in ecstasy, while Jìnǚ managed to contain herself a little better, quietly making cute whimpering and moaning noises, along with the most adorable faces of pleasure as she fucked herself on the fox’s rock hard cock. 

Smoke looked up at her, watching as her once pristine and tidy hair became dishevelled and messy. She continued to watch lower on her body, as her tits bounced up and down, the semen that decorated them flying off and landing either on the Faunus girl’s own face or what was exposed of her chest, considering she was still clothed from the waist up. Both of Jìnǚ’s hands were buried in her hair, brushing it out of her face as she looked down at Smoke, with a lustful hunger in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to own every inch of that fox’s olive coloured body, or better yet, allow herself to be owned by her. After all of her experience, Jìnǚ rarely found someone who felt as good to fuck as Smoke, yet she had been fortunate enough to find a gorgeous foxy fox Faunus huntress.

“Ah! Oh God! Smoke!” Jìnǚ whined, her thighs slapping against the Faunus’. Clearly it didn’t take much to arouse the waitress, her moans and whimpers telling Smoke that as she continued to bounce up and down, speeding up with each raise and drop of her hips on the Faunus’ cock.

Smoke gasped before exhaling loudly, letting out a deep breath she didn’t even know that she’d been holding. Jìnǚ was the opposite, taking short and sharp breaths, letting out a cute moan with each one. The waitress reached up to her chest with her left hand, grabbing her breast and giving it a rough squeeze, pinching the nipple hard as she continued to ride the girl’s cock, eliciting a series of cries and curses from the waitress from inflicting the torment on herself. Meanwhile, the woman’s right hands worked its way between her thighs to the most sensitive place just above where Smoke’s cock was repeatedly skewering her. 

Jìnǚ almost screamed when her soft fingers stroked her sensitive clitoris, instantly sending her over the edge and causing her to orgasm. The hazel eyed woman cried out loudly, never ceasing riding the Faunus’ thick long rod throughout her orgasm, her vaginal juices soaking the red head’s member, further lubricating her cock and allowing it to slip in and out of her cunt even easier with absolutely no resistance, as if it were nothing.

The two girls continued to fuck for a few more minutes, with Smoke approaching her second orgasm, along with Jìnǚ, who was already well on her way to her second orgasm. The Faunus girl couldn’t believe how good it felt to be fucked by someone who was so... experienced, for want of a better term. If she were being brutally honest, Smoke would say that Jìnǚ was a total slut, clearly holding no regard for the safety or health risks of being so openly promiscuous in such a remote village. It wouldn’t be too difficult for one to take advantage of her, perhaps bandits that were in the right mood. As much as Smoke appreciated Jìnǚ’s helpfulness and friendliness, she couldn’t shake the feeling of worry that, some day, she may encounter a Faunus not as gentle as Smoke was.

That didn’t bother Jìnǚ though. With as much fun as she had fucking every other guest that stayed at the inn, she wasn’t too worried about any risks she might be taking. It wasn’t was though she fucked people out of love, or low self esteem, or self loathing; she had no real reason to be as promiscuous as she was other than boredom. With a body that most men would kill to fuck, and women would either kill to have or do the same, and mild nymphomaniac tendencies, it wasn’t too difficult wither for Jìnǚ to get anybody she wanted.

Jìnǚ panted, a little out of breath. She rarely encountered someone with the endurance that Smoke had. Then again, she was a Faunus, and a huntress at that. They’d been fucking for almost twenty minutes now, and were both close to orgasm, when Jìnǚ reached down again, taking her clit this time between her thumb and forefinger and pinching it hard, making herself scream in pain and ecstasy.

“AHH!” Jìnǚ cried, as she orgasmed yet again, already feeling a third building in her core as she sprayed her juices all over Smoke’s cock and lap once again. The fox girl sighed, panting with exhaustion as she looked up at Jìnǚ. She hardly looked like the cute waitress from earlier. Her hair was a mess, all over her face and a little in front of her hazel eyes. Beads of sweat poured from her forehead, running down her face and collecting the cum on their way down, causing the white mess to trickle down her face, further staining her once flawless skin.

The two fucked for a further few minutes, until Smoke couldn’t hold back any longer, even if she had wanted to.

“Shit, Jìnǚ, I’m cumming!” She cried out. Jìnǚ smiled, burying Smoke’s entire cock inside of her cunt as the Faunus girl came. The sensation of having her thick cock pulse and throb inside of her hole as it pumped her full of cum was enough to send Jìnǚ into bliss for the third time in the past few minutes, moaning loudly as she felt her young fertile womb be filled up with the girl’s hot sticky cum.

Once both girl’s were finally done orgasming, Jìnǚ reluctantly slid herself off of Smoke’s cock, oozing precum as it dribbled from her gaping wide hole. The waitress, still panting, lay next to Smoke, who was doing the same.

“So... only one more hole.” Jìnǚ told the Faunus, winking when Smoke looked her way.

“I thought you didn’t want to?” Smoke asked. Jìnǚ shook her head.

“You wanted to, I never said I didn’t.” She responded, turning onto her front so that her sweat and cum drenched upper torso and face were pressed against the bed. “Now are you going to fuck my ass till I scream or not?” 

Smoke didn’t need to be told twice. Immediately, despite her exhaustion, Smoke positioned herself behind Jìnǚ, between her legs. The waitress giggled when the Faunus rubbed her soaking wet cock between the two firm round cheeks before her, lubricating them somewhat before entering the woman.

With that, Smoke surrendered any restraint or caution she might have had earlier, her body taking over as she thrust her hips forward. Just like her pussy, Jìnǚ’s ass easily accepted Smoke’s cock, with it being just tight enough to squeeze the member lightly, bringing about great pleasure for the Faunus as she fucked the woman, but still able to be penetrated effortlessly. 

Jìnǚ squealed in delight as the grey eyed Faunus began her campaign on the woman’s ass. As predicted, it was pure heaven, the slut’s ass serving as the perfect hole for an anal fetishist such as Smoke to fuck. The fox sighed as she continued pistoning her hips back and forth, working her cock in and out of the woman’s rear hole, continually fuckign the woman’s ass. The Faunus girl’s hands found their way around Jìnǚ’s hips, holding her steady as she fucked her harder and harder with each thrust, picking up speed and momentum. 

The bed began to rock back and forth as the two woman fucked, the only sound louder than the headboard hitting the wall being the cried and whimpers of joy coming from Jìnǚ as she was fucked into her own bedsheets. Smoke’s balls slapped against the woman’s still drooling pussy as she fucked her other much preferable hole, sinking her entire cock in between the slut’s cheeks.

“Oh, Fuck yes!” Jìnǚ cried out. “Yes, Smoke! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Fuck my ass! Shit, FUCKING FUCK ME!” 

Smoke was all too happy to oblige the woman, giving her exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be fucked, and like most Faunus while in the act when in heat, all Smoke cared about right now was fuckign the slutty waitress’s ass until she was filled with her thick white seed. All of a sudden, something changed inside of Smoke, as if she had suddenly switched from submissive to dominant in a second. With the waitress at her mercy, and her ass cheeks wrapped around her cock, Smoke knew that she could do whatever she wanted to and with the woman and she wouldn’t complain. As a result, in the heat of the moment, with Jìnǚ screaming her name in ecstasy, and the arousal building in her, Smoke began to assert her dominance over the promiscuous woman.

“AH!” Jìnǚ yelped when she felt a sharp pain on her right ass cheek. She could barely turn her head enough to see Smoke, just in time to see her raise her left hand this time, spanking her again, this time on the left cheek.

“OW!” Jìnǚ cried out. It hurt, sure, but both she and Smoke knew full well that she was getting off on the pain and humiliation of being spanked while she fox girl fucked her.

“You’re such a slut.” Smoke told Jìnǚ, totally wrapped up in the moment. “Fucking everyone that comes through here, letting them have their way with you. You’re pathetic.” Smoke told her.

“Yes... YES!” Jìnǚ screamed. Whether she was actually agreeing with Smoke, or just enjoying being fucked, the Faunus had no idea. Of course, she didn’t actually believe what she was telling the waitress, but she knew that it turned the woman on, and to be frank, it was beginning to turn her on too.

“You’re such a piece or garbage. Who would want you after you’ve had so many cocks in you that you’ve lost count?” Smoke continued to degrade the woman, all the while brutally and mercilessly fucking her ass, spanking her every so often, alternating between left and right cheeks. “You whore. In fact, you’re not even a whore. You’re so fucking stupid that you can’t even figure out that you could be getting paid. You’re too dense to even sell yourself for money, so you just give yourself away because you’re so fucking worthless. You’re disgusting. You hear me you pathetic cunt?”

Jìnǚ was just about able to understand what Smoke was saying, but unable to form a coherent response. Instead, she nodded her head, but only succeeded in smearing her face about on the cum stained pillow. Smoke chuckled at that, as she felt herself building up to orgasm soon.

With no regard for the waitress’s own comfort or pleasure, Smoke lifted the woman’s legs up, giving her better purchase as she tipped the woman forwards, well and truly fucking her into the bed now. She didn’t seem to mind though, as she too was rapidly approaching her climax.

“Sm... AH!” Jìnǚ hadn’t even managed to scream Smoke’s name, before she interrupted herself by climaxing, her juices spraying out onto her own bedsheets, carrying some of Smoke’s thick cum with it as she oozed fluids from her hole.

Smoke wasn’t far behind her. After a while of fucking, the Faunus planted her entire cock inside the woman’s ass, her entire ten inch long two inch thick member being engulfed by the waitress’s ass as she orgasmed. Jìnǚ groaned as her rear hole was also filled with the fox huntress’s hot sticky seed, the member pulsing as it pumped her full of semen until no more would go in, and the white mess began to overflow, pouring out of Jìnǚ’s stretched ass between her cheeks and Smoke’s cock.

Once she had finished spilling the contents of her balls into the waitress’s asshole, Smoke slid her wet cock out, wiping it clean on her cheeks as she did.

“Wow, that was good.” Smoke told Jìnǚ. The waitress turned her head, smiling up at the fox girl who was dressing herself.

“You know, that was defiantly one of the best I’ve ever had.” Jìnǚ told Smoke, smiling up at the red head.

“I bet you say that to everyone.” Smoke joked, chuckling.

“I don’t always mean it.” Jìnǚ told her, grinning. “I’m certain I’ll remember you, Smoke.”

“I’ll remember you too, Jìnǚ” The fox girl told her, smiling back.

“Oh, I meant to say, about your dirty talk...” Jìnǚ said, still lay on her front, her ass a little sore.

“Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to go so far! I guess I just got wrapped up in the moment...” Smoke admitted apologetically, but Jìnǚ simply waved her hand.

“No, no. I was going to say that was a nice touch.” She told her, grinning.

“Thanks.” Smoke replied, grinning back. “Well, I probably shouldn’t keep my friends waiting any longer. But if I’m ever in Higanbana again, I’ll be sure to drop by.” She told the waitress with a smirk, and once she was properly dressed, she left.

Smoke made her down the same stairs that Jìnǚ had led her up, back to the bar and through to the front of the inn where the team had all checked in.

“Hey Smoke.” Jaune called out. “Where were you? The girls said you just vanished.” Smoke smirked.

“Sorry, I was just busy.” She apologised. “How long have you guys been waiting?” She asked.

“We still are” Nora responded. “Somebody needed breastfeeding!” She exclaimed, glancing over at Ruby and Bloom.

“Hey! She was hungry!” Ruby protested. “Besides, we’re done now.” She added, buttoning up her blouse.

“Alright then team, let’s move!” Jaune told them.

As Smoke walked with team JNPR, she couldn’t help but wonder what she would do after escorting them to Haven. If she was compensated by Professor Lionheart for her trouble, and getting the team to Haven faster, that would be ideal, but her priority was getting them there safely. Money was a nice bonus, but not her main motivation.

There was only one path for Smoke to take after helping team RNJR with their mission; to search the continent and find Raven Branwen, the bandit that murdered her master in cold blood. 

 

The black haired woman knelt in her tent, eyes closed, and helmet off. Raven enjoyed these peaceful moments that she rarely got to herself, giving her a chance to meditate and think without distraction. It was all too easy to become distracted and unfocused in the bandit tribe, much better to remain isolated if one wished to think clearly. Unfortunately, as was the case right now, Raven was interrupted, usually with a rather trivial matter that didn’t really need her attention, but she would see to anyway. Once her concentration was broken, there was really no point in trying again for a while.

“Raven, you’re needed.” 

Raven ‘s crimson eyes snapped open, preparing to yell at the idiot that interrupted her, only to hesitate when her eyes were greeted by the short haired dark skinned young woman. The fake maiden, her friend, confidante and – unknown to most – her lover.

“Vernal.” Raven spoke. “What is it?” Raven asked.

“Patrol caught a prisoner. She’s asking for you directly.” Vernal stated. Raven sighed.

“Bring her in.” Raven ordered.

Vernal motioned outside, before two guards dragged in a rather tall woman. The woman didn’t seem to be resisting, but was in fact smiling up at Raven. Raven recognised her instantly. She had white hair which, as messy as it was, was still tidier than the last time she’d seen her. Her crimson eyes met the woman’s golden ones, before landing on the fluffy white wolf tail that swayed behind her. The Faunus’ skin was pale, not quite albino though, but close, and while she appeared rather slim, Raven recalled that the body under her clothes was well toned, and what’s more, extremely curvy, with huge tits and an even bigger ass. It had been years, but to Raven, the woman was still as drop dead gorgeous as ever.

“We found her spying on our camp.” One guard began. “She took out the first patrol, but when we went out, she just let us take her in.”

“She wouldn’t say much.” The second guard added. “Just demanded to speak only to you. Called you by name. Says she knows you.” Raven starred down at the woman, seemingly for an eternity, before finally speaking.

“Release her.” She ordered. The guards did so immediately. “Leave.” She ordered them. The men left, leaving just Raven, Vernal and the woman alone together.

“It’s been a while.” Raven stated. The Faunus chuckled, standing from her previously kneeling position.

“Raven, who is this?” Vernal asked.

“Xen Iris.” Raven stated. “An old friend of mine from Beacon.” The bandit told her subordinate, earning an offended scoff from the Faunus.

“Excuse me?” Xen began. “Friend? I’ll have you know that your leader and I were quite the pair of lovers.” She told Vernal, laughing out loud at Raven’s unchanging expression.

“Cut to the chase. Why are you here?” Raven demanded. Xen pouted.

“Why, to see you of course!” The Faunus replied. “Oh, Raven... just like the good old days! We’re going to have so much fun!”

 

It had been a few hours after Smoke and team RNJR had left Higanbana. Jìnǚ found herself missing the fox Faunus a little, but went about her duties nonetheless. She had been cleaning the same table for five minutes now, lost in thought thinking about Smoke, when a man approached her from behind.

“Hello there, pretty thing.” He snarled, chuckling away to himself. Jìnǚ spun on her heels to face him, seeing that he was a slender, dark haired man.

“Hello, can I help you?” She asked. 

“I’d like a room, if you don’t mind.” Then man requested. There was something off putting about his voice, but Jìnǚ simply brushed it off.

“Sure thing.” She told him, hopping behind the bar and checking the book. “Single?” She asked him. The man chuckled.

“That depends... is your free?” He asked, chuckling almost menacingly. Jìnǚ smirked. He wasn’t the type of guy she’d normally go for, but then she didn’t really have a type.

“It can be...” She told him in a slightly sultry tone. “What’s your name?” She asked. 

“Tyrian.” He told her. “Tyrian Callows.”


	14. The Bandit and the Wolf (Raven x Xen(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernal gets jealous when Raven spends time with her former lover, and decides to spy on them, but is shocked at what she sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and OC were suggested by Lunatone

Vernal was pissed. As soon as that Faunus woman had shown up in Raven’s tent, she had been ordered to leave, and did so with great reluctance. She knew that the woman was Raven’s former lover, yet the bandit leader had requested to speak to her in private. Vernal didn’t need to be able to see through the great tent in the middle of the camp to know what they’d be doing. 

Raven had always been a woman with needs that few could satisfy. It pained Vernal to know that she wasn’t enough for her lover, and that the woman had practically jumped at the chance to be with a former lover rather than the young maiden decoy. Despite her position having been made abundantly clear to her by Raven – that their relationship was purely sexual – Vernal couldn’t shake the ever growing feelings of affection that she felt towards Raven. The way the jet black haired woman would dominate her, own her, use her, fuck her; it was enough to make anybody obsess with her.

Vernal had never been the jealous type; it didn’t suit her. Nonetheless, the young woman looked up at the tent, scowling. For the past few minutes, there had been silence, unlike the moans and screams that echoed throughout the camp when Raven had Vernal on all fours taking her strap on from behind, or spread eagle on her bed at the mercy of Raven’s riding crop. Raven had always been a big fan of foreplay, but Vernal had expected to have heard something by now. Perhaps they really were just talking?

Curiosity eventually got the better of the short haired woman, as she approached the tent, making sure to sneak around the back so that nobody would see her spying on their leader and her guest. After finding an opening in the tent, just big enough to peek through and see the two middle aged women talking. Despite their age though, both were very attractive, and were talking, as one might expect old friends to.

“I notice you’re in heat.” Raven stated, bluntly. “I take it that’s why you’re here? To get off with me and then not call like last time?” The red eyed woman asked. Vernal recognised that tone; it wasn’t threatening, but it was a clear indicator that Raven was pissed. The Faunus apparently recognised it too, after all these years, and became apologetic.

“That’s not why I’m here.” Xen stated, looking sorrowful. “I’m sorry about that, it was just... it was complicated.” The wolf woman stated. She was taller than Raven by a few inches, and much curvier, yet the bandit still made for a much more intimidating figure.

“It really doesn’t matter.” Raven scoffed. “I’m above holding a grudge for nearly twenty years.” She snapped, although both Xen and Vernal could tell that she was still clearly bitter about it.

“You were the one that left anyway.” Xen stated, earning herself a threatening glare from Raven. “I looked you up after Beacon. You and Tai worked out huh? You even had a daughter. And you left them, just like you left me!” 

Raven didn’t even hesitate, as she lunged forward, her hand wrapped around Xen’s throat, though not squeezing tightly yet, merely as a threat as she glared into the wolf’s golden eyes. Xen didn’t seem threatened however, simply remaining still and calm as Raven began to berate her.

“How dare you!” Raven yelled. “I did everything for you! I LOVED you! You meant everything to me, and when I needed you most, you weren’t there! But Tai was, and you wonder why I picked him over you?” Raven shouted, although made sure that nobody outside would be able to hear.

“Then why did you leave?” Xen asked, calmly. For a moment, Vernal thought that she might watch Raven kill the Faunus right then and there, until the red eyed woman released her former lover, and the younger bandit noticed her leader with tears in her eyes, the closest she had ever been to crying in all the time Vernal had known her.

Xen gave the bandit a comforting look, as she watched her sit on the side of her bed facing Vernal but still not having seen the girl, her eyes closed and hands on knees, and her back straight as she composed herself, exhaling loudly, before opening her eyes and turning back to Xen. The Faunus gave her a slightly comforting smile, as she sat beside her, putting her arm around the woman. Raven seemed tense for a second, before allowing the wolf woman to hold her closer.

“I’m so sorry.” Xen told Raven, also looking sorrowful, but not nearly crying like Raven. “I wish I could change what happened, it’s just...” The Faunus trailed off, seemingly hesitant to admit her reasons to her former lover.

“Go on.” Raven encouraged her, with a considerate nod.

“It’s just... you had Tai, Glynda had Mikado and Onyx, Gray and Iris got married, Qrow was always moody, James got all serious and went back to Atlas, Demetrius went to Mistral, and Summer...” The wolf girl trailed off, remembering the solemn day that she had learned of Summer Rose’s death. She had seen Taiyang’s daughter’s that day, but doubted either would recognise her if they saw her again. They didn’t even know who she was, and she wasn’t going to tell the little blonde girl that she used to be with her mother.  
Xen sighed, her white wolf tail laid out on the bed behind her, as she played with her hair that was the same colour.

“I don’t know, it just seems like we’re never going to get another chance at those happy memories.” The wolf girl sighed. “I know Glynda still tried to relive them at Beacon, and I heard that Demetrius married a Faunus. James and Qrow seem to have moved on, and I haven’t heard from the others in years.” She told Raven, looking down at the floor.

“I’m sorry.” Raven told her, as she too now put her arm around Xen, holding her close as she held back tears.

Vernal frowned. This wasn’t like Raven. She had even told Vernal about most of her friends, including Taiyang and Summer, but had never gotten so emotional before. Something was wrong. This wolf Faunus, who Raven had apparently been close to, yet never mentioned, must be doing something to change Raven’s mood. However, before the young bandit could burst in and accuse the Faunus of foul play, the white haired wolf drew back from Raven.

“Sorry, I think I lost control of my semblance again.” She apologised, concentrating. In an instant, all of the pain and sorrow that Vernal hated to see in Raven’s eyes was gone, as they returned to normal. “That hardy ever happens anymore.” She told the bandit leader.

“It’s fine.” Raven grunted, annoyed that she had been made to feel such sorrow. “Emotional enhancement must be difficult to control.” The bandit told her friend. 

“You clearly still feel sad about what happened though, or else it wouldn’t have worked.” Xen told Raven. The bandit didn’t reply, simply looking away so that neither Xen nor Vernal could see the expression of pain and shame she bore.

‘That must be the Faunus semblance’, Vernal thought to herself. She was able to drastically enhance a person’s emotions or feelings, as long as they were there to begin with. For instance, she had been able to increase the moderate sadness that Raven felt about her friends to bring the stoic woman to the verge of tears.

Vernal watched, intrigued as to what other feelings the Faunus could enhance...

There was a minute or two of silence, with the two women refusing to make eye contact, before Xen spoke up.

“Remember that time in our second year...” She began, grinning, as Raven looked up at her. “When we were in the library together that evening, and it was just the two of us.” The Faunus chuckled, and even raven smirked at the memory.

“Yeah, and we had to hide from Glynda when she came in to study, the nerd.” Raven recalled. “She wouldn’t have found us if you hadn’t been making so much noise.” Raven teased with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t have been making so much noise if you’d have stopped sucking my cock for five minutes!” Xen countered, both women chuckling as they remembered the event.

“What a way to find out about Faunus heat cycles.” Raven commented, chuckling. “She almost fainted...”

“And then we caught her masturbating over it!” Both women broke out into laughter as they remembered how embarrassed the once reserved, almost shy Glynda had been in her youth.

“Still, it wasn’t as bad as Summer’s reaction.” Raven added. “Or Tai’s.” The girls reminisced for a few minutes. Vernal wondered if Xen was accidentally, or even purposefully using her semblance to make Raven feel more joy than usual, but she figured that the leader would know if she was being manipulated again. It would seem that Raven’s happiness was her own at this point. She must have really loved these friends, and especially Xen...

The women eventually went silent, still oblivious to Vernal, before Raven spoke.

“If you like, I can have the cooks prepare you a meal.” She told her. “You can stay here for as long as you like. I’ll find a spare tent for you if you want.” Raven told her Faunus friend, who grinned.

“I like this tent...” Xen commented, still grinning, although raven was notably not.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Raven told her, quietly. “Too many bad memories.” 

“Bad memories?” Xen asked, somewhat offended. Raven sighed.

“Xen... you don’t know how much it hurt when you ended it with me.” Raven was clearly saddened again now, although it seemed to be genuine, and not a result of the Faunus’ semblance. “Seeing you after all these years... I’m glad you’re well, but I don’t think I could be with you and say goodbye again.” Raven admitted.

In all her time in the Branwen tribe, Vernal had never seen Raven admit anything that could even me misconstrued as a weakness, yet to this woman she hadn’t seen in years, she was openly admitting it.

“What makes you think you’re going to have to say goodbye?” Xen asked, catching Raven’s attention. “I’ve spent the best part of the last two years trying to track you down, and now that I’ve found you, I never want to leave you again.” The wolf told the woman.

“What are you saying?” Raven asked. “Xen, you’re a huntress, you can’t–”

“Raven... I never stopped loving you.” Xen admitted, interrupting Raven. “And I’m never going to leave you again. Fuck huntress’s. Fuck Beacon. Fuck the kingdom’s, and that bastard Ozpin, and whatever shit is going on now.” Xen told Raven, surprising her. Xen had always been dedicated to upholding the honour of the huntsman academies, and after the likes of Glynda, Ironwoods and Qrow, was amongst Ozpin’s most loyal followers. “What’s the point in fighting if I can’t be with the woman I–”

This time it was Xen who was interrupted, when Raven pressed her lips against hers, wrapping her arms around her body and bringing her into a long overdue passionate kiss. Xen was shocked, but it didn’t take long for her to sink into the kiss, as she and Raven made out on the bandit’s bed, tongues in each other’s mouths and lips pressing together until the kiss eventually broke.

“...the woman I love...” Xen finished her sentence, as Raven brushed the Faunus’ white hair behind her ear.

“I’ve never stopped loving you either.” Raven told the wolf, smiling. “And I’d love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. But being a bandit... are you sure that’s what you want?” Raven asked. She wasn’t bothered by Xen’s sudden change in attitude, as long as she was certain it’s what she wanted.

“I want you.” Xen told her. “If that means becoming a bandit, so be it. If it means I have to crawl over broken glass just to hold you, or kill people just to please you, or bend over backwards just to see you smile, I’ll do it.” She told the bandit, kissing her again. Raven smiled.

“Thank you, Xen.” She told her. Vernal watched in envy as the two hugged, holding each other close, before finally breaking apart.

“So, what now?” Xen asked. Raven smirked.

“Well, I haven’t seen you in a long time, and you ARE in heat; how about we make up for lost time?” Raven suggested, looking down at Xen’s crotch and licking her lips. Vernal knew all about Faunus heat cycles, first from what Raven had explained to her in her lessons, and later on finding out first hand just how good it could be to fuck a Faunus when they’re in heat.

“Oh yeah? You sure that little girl I saw earlier won’t mind?” Xen asked, raising an eyebrow as she teased Raven, referring to Vernal. Raven rolled her eyes.

“She’s a good kid. She makes me feel good, I return the favour. I care about her, but I don’t love her. She’s just a bit of fun, nothing more. She knows her place, and if she doesn’t like it or doesn’t want to share, then she doesn’t have to be my lover anymore. Not now that I’ve got you.” Raven admitted to the wolf, grinning. 

Vernal bit her lip, wanting to cry as her heart broke. She loved Raven, but her leader who she had loyally followed, for years, who she had served as a decoy maiden for, who she would die for, clearly didn’t feel the same way about her. The woman simply saw Vernal as a piece of meat to help her get off. It was clear that the role of the younger bandit had simply been to satiate Raven’s urges until she got a better offer.

The poor rejected girl watched, as Raven and Xen fell back on the bed, with the wolf Faunus on top while Raven lay on her back, making out with each other. Arms and legs flew about the place, as the two women tore each other’s clothes off of each other until they were both stark naked. Vernal’s eyes widened at seeing their bodied pressed together. 

She had seen Raven’s naked body almost every night for the past four years or so – since she reached the age of consent – when the woman would dominate her, both physically and psychologically, making the girl submit and accept whatever Raven felt like dealing out, whether she would be beaten or spanked, or edged, or fucked with a strap on, or made to eat out the woman, or dominated and humiliated in various other way. 

Of course, Vernal was willing the whole time, having established a safeword, though she could count on one hand the amount of times she had used it. She loved nothing more than to be dominated, humiliated and degraded, and had thought that Raven loved nothing more than to deliver all those things to her. But now, seeing Raven like this, made Vernal question what she knew.

Raven panted, her curvy body pressed to her bed as she allowed her arms to be pinned either side of her head by Xen, who had begun to plant sloppy wet kisses all over the woman’s neck, biting her gently as Raven moaned in arousal. It was unlike anything Vernal had made her feel; that was all just physical, which was fine. But this... this was passionate, loving, understanding each other. Needing each other...

Xen eventually moved down to Raven’s sizeable breasts, just about D cups, kissing and sucking the area around her nipples, making the black haired woman gasp. Xen smirked, as she bit down, hard on the right breast, enough to draw blood.

“AH!” Raven screamed, although it only seemed to arouse her more. Xen giggled, as she lapped up the woman’s blood, licking her lips as she moved her mouth over to her left tit, but didn’t bite. Instead, she suckled on it gently, while using her sharp nails on her other hand to roughly pinch the other sensitive nipple, earning a sharp cry from Raven, as one of her tits was given pleasure, and the other pain.

“I forgot how much you liked to play rough.” Raven panted, feeling herself becoming wetter and wetter between her legs as she rubbed her thighs together.  
Xen smirked, lifting her head and showing off her entire naked body to Raven. The bandit gazed up in awe at the Faunus’ slim, yet slightly toned body, although what stood out her the two huge breasts that hung from the pale wolf’s chest. She had grown since Raven last saw her, easily DD’s, possibly E cup. As Raven’s eyes ran down Xen’s body, she was reminded just why she loved fucking the girl so much, her curvy hips driving the bandit crazy.

Finally, Raven’s eyes fell upon what had started their whole little affair. Her crimson eyes widened when she saw how Xen’s cock had changed. Compared to the still impressive nine inch long shaft that she had while at Beacon, her cock had grown much larger, easily over a foot long and three inches in width. Xen grinned at Raven’s reaction, leaning down to kiss her again.

“You’re just as beautiful as ever.” She told the black haired woman.

“You’re even more beautiful than I remember you.” Raven responded, as Xen planted dozens of soft wet kisses across her jaw line and neck, before mover lower, past her tits and down her stomach, until her mouth finally reached Raven’s pussy, using her hands to spread the bandit’s legs as she inspected her beautiful cunt.

“You’re soaking wet!” Xen remarked, giggling. “I haven’t even used my semblance yet, and you’re already as wet as you were on our first night!” Xen giggled.

“Shut up!” Raven told the Faunus, rolling her eyes. Xen smirked, as she took her cock in her hand. Raven moaned, squirming as she felt the head of Xen’s thick dripping member press against her folds, becoming soaked in her juices. Xen continued to rub her cock around the woman’s wet entrance, making sure to lubricate her entire shaft, from the tip to the base.

Raven whined as she was relentlessly teased, her body craving the cock that had started off her insatiable lust. Once she had been with Xen, nothing else could satisfy her. While she was with Taiyang, she would usually act like she was enjoying it to make him feel better, but she knew deep down that he couldn’t give her what she wanted. As much as he tried to please his wife, Raven would always find herself fantasising about Xen, wishing it was her that would be fuckign her. There was a time when she loved Taiyang and Xen equally, but in regards to sexual pleasure, the human male was no match for the wolf Faunus in heat.

While she was with Tai, the red eyed woman had been the dominant one in their relationship and in bed, but with Xen, Raven simply couldn’t refuse the wolf girl. If she ordered her to spread her legs and accept her cock, Raven would do it without even thinking. She was certain that the girl wasn’t using her semblance to enhance her arousal; trained huntress’s like Raven could tell when they were being affected by someone else’s semblance. The human woman put it down to an extreme combination of love and lust.

She had even sought pleasure in Vernal. Raven had thought that having an obedient lover that would do anything for her might be able to satisfy her. But alas, it did not. It did, however, bring her closer to the pleasure she felt with Xen than even poor Taiyang did, and so the bandit leader took Vernal as her lover for the time being, until she could find a suitable replacement for her. After that, she would probably keep Vernal as a lover too; she would be put to good use servicing Xen and herself. If she refused, she would simply be denied the pleasured that she had previously been welcome to inside Raven’s tent.

“Hmm, so wet... but that’s not what I like, is it?” Xen asked Raven, whose eyes widened. The woman bit her lip and shook her head. “No, you know what I like, don’t you?” Raven nodded. Ever since their first time together, Xen had never been much of a soft, slow lover. Rather, she enjoyed wild, passionate sex.

“Go on then.” Raven challenged the wolf. “I’m all yours.” 

Xen licked her lips, as she ceased slathering her cock in Raven’s sweet vaginal juices. She grabbed both of the black haired woman’s ankles, lifting them up in the air and pushing them forwards so that they were above Raven’s head. The human woman complied with her Faunus lover, grabbing her own ankles and holding them above her head, exposing her glistening wet cunt and puckered ass to her lover.

The wolf Faunus licked her lips, pointed her cock at Raven’s tight rear hole, teasing her a little.

“Please, Xen.” Raven whimpered, desperately. “It’s been so long... I need it...”

Vernal watched in disbelief. In all these years, she had never seen Raven like this; begging and whimpering desperately to be taken. It was as if she was looking at a different woman than the one that had dominated her every night for the past few years. Nevertheless, despite seeing the woman that so often dominated her being the one dominated for a change, Vernal couldn’t help but find herself being turned on by the sight, of the bandit leader being teased and tormented by the lust hungry wolf.

“Are you sure?” Xen asked Raven. “If it’s been a while, I can go slowly...” She proposed, only for Raven to shake her head.

“Xen, just fuck me like you used to.” Raven demanded. Xen grinned.

“You don’t need to tell me twice.” She told the human. With that, Xen bucked her hips forward, thrusting her cock into Raven’s ass. The black haired bandit cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, as her rear hole was stretched by the thick shaft. There was some resistance, what with it being so long since Raven had had anything even near her ass besides one of her dildo’s, her own fingers or Vernal’s tongue, combined with the total lack of lubrication besides Raven’s light coating of juices covering the wolf’s cock. 

Xen didn’t waste any time in getting to work fucking Raven’s asshole. She started off slow, although not by choice, with the lack of lubrication preventing her cock from moving too quickly in and out of Raven’s ass. However, as she continued fucking the woman, and her hole got used to the feeling of having a Faunus’ cock piston in and out of it again, it began to loosen up, not as tight as it had been initially and allowing Xen to pick up the pace, pistoning her hips and pumping her cock in and out of the woman’s ass.

Raven cried out in pain, biting her lip as she was fucked. Fortunately, she had a naturally high pain tolerance, and so could easily tune out the pain and feel only the pure pleasure that she got from having her legs pinned above her head and fucked in the ass. 

Inch by inch, Xen eased her cock into Raven’s asshole. It had grown so much since the two had last been together that Raven wasn’t used to the size of it in length or girth. As Xen carried on, carelessly fucking the woman she knew could take it, her cock stretched her hole wider than it ever had been. 

It didn’t take long for Raven to get used to the feeling, as she relaxed her body, allowing her ass to accept Xen’s enormous cock inside her, as she enjoyed being fucked by the wolf woman. Xen’s tail swayed behind her, wagging in delight as she fucked the only woman she had ever loved after so long, the only thing on her mind being the gorgeous woman’s asshole wrapped around her cock, so engrossed that both women still hadn’t noticed Vernal watching them, even after she started masturbating.

The young bandit didn’t even remember when she started touching herself. She just remembered finding her right hand down her trousers, her thumb and forefinger playing with her clit awkwardly under her clothing, while her little and ring fingers teased her own entrance. She had been getting wet just from watching the two women fuck that the panties she wore were surely ruined by now, as she continued to leak more juices onto her hand, getting off on watching her lover be taken by another woman.

“Fuck, Raven.” Xen grunted. “All this time, and you’re still so tight!” She remarked, grinning down at the woman’s lustful expression.

“I’m not... you just... got bigger...” Raven panted, before letting out a mixture between and moan and a scream as she felt Xen bury her entire cock into her ass. The wolf’s precum had begun to serve almost as lube now, although there wasn’t much of it, but it meant that Xen’s cock could move much quicker, and was less painful for Raven, not that either of them minded. Xen smirked at her lovers reaction, as she began to thrust her pulsing member in and out of her ass.

Raven was in heaven, for the first time in years, finally with someone who could give her what she wanted. No, what she NEEDED. She remembered how she had quickly become addicted to Xen’s cock after they first hooked up. It hadn’t just been about sex, or even their relationship. It was as though the wolf girl’s cock was a necessity for her to function properly. It just felt so good to have a faunus’ cock inside of her, and even better for it to be Xen’s. The bandit vaguely recalled Glynda telling her once about how as the submissive species, humans could become ‘addicted’ to sex with Faunus if they were made their mate, and especially if they were exposed to Faunus heat sex before their twenties.

Whether that was accurate or not didn’t matter to Raven. What did matter was the cock thrusting in and out of her ass at great speeds now, the wolf’s balls batting against her cheeks as she was fucked by the woman. To have the most wonderful cock in the world inside of her, relentlessly fucking her, Raven was privileged, simply overcome with sheer pleasure.

“AHH!” The woman screamed, a she orgasmed, her juices shooting from her pussy and spraying onto Xen’s toned stomach. The wolf flinched, but didn’t cease fucking the woman.

“Still a squirter I see?” Xen remarked.

“Ngh...” Raven managed, the pleasure too much to tell the Faunus to shut up.

“And you still cum just from anal.” Xen added, with a grin. Raven groaned as she was continually fucked, all the while Xen built up to cum in the infamous bandit’s ass. Her cock was being squeezed tightly be the woman’s rear hole, despite it having been used many times before, and by more than one Faunus. Then again, it hadn’t been used properly in a long time, and never by something this big. It felt better than ever around Xen’s cock, as she fucked her for a few more minutes, before she couldn’t stop herself.

Not wanting to deny Raven the honour of being once again filled with her semen, Xen hilted her cock inside the woman, groaning loudly as she orgasmed. She could feel the bandit’s hole contract around her cock as she tensed up, squeezing it as her asshole instinctively milked her cock for all its cum. It eventually became too much for Raven to handle, and Xen was forced to pull out, shooting the last few loads of semen onto raven’s belly, considering her overflowing rear hole.

“That was just as good as I remember it.” Xen told Raven, smirking. “What did you think?” 

“You sure... you didn’t cheat?” A breathless Raven asked, as she lowered her legs. “I thought you used your semblance there.” Xen shook her head.

“Nope. I guess you’re still just a slut.” She replied, grinning. Raven rolled her eyes.

“I wasn’t the slut.” She told her. “YOU were the slut. I was the bitch.” She corrected, smirking, as Xen recalled their ‘nicknames’ for each other.

“Well, regardless, I’m not done yet.” She told Raven. “And I know how much you love the taste of my cum... so why don’t you come and suck my cock?” She suggested, walking to the other side of the tent, her tail swaying behind her, while Raven collected herself.

“Xen... I can hardly walk...” She complained. The wolf gave her a mocking sympathetic look.

“Aww, I guess you’re going to have to crawl then.” Xen told the bandit.

Vernal scoffed silently, as she relented a little on her clit, intrigued as to how Raven would react. This Faunus woman clearly didn’t know her leader as well as she seemed to think she did if she thought she could make Raven Branwen crawl. 

However, much to Vernal’s surprise, and even a little to Raven’s, she actually did. Upon hearing the request to crawl, Raven immediately hopped off of the bed on all fours, crawling towards the wolf woman. She butt wobbled as she did, and her tits jiggled under her as she crawled, arousing both Xen and the watching Vernal. Cum dribbled from her rear hole s she crawled, trickling down her rear and inner thighs and onto the floor, leaving a trail of droplets of semen as she crawled, but the bandit didn’t care.

She eventually reached Xen, who reached out to touch Raven, her hand making contact with her head. The second it did, Raven’s eyes widened; her body became unbearably hot, as beads of sweat poured from her face. Her breaths became short and frequent, as her heart thumped in her chest, and her thoughts became hazy. Her pussy grew even wetter, oozing her aroused mess onto the floor as she looked up at the Faunus before her.

The bandit could just about figure out that she was using her semblance to increase her arousal, obedience and joy, before she discarded any and all thoughts that didn’t relate to how she could get the wolf’s cock inside of her.

“You’re a good girl Raven.” Xen assured her lover, putting a smile on the bandit’s face at the compliment. “Now: suck.” 

Upon hearing the order, Raven got onto her knees and wrapped her lips around the huge cock before her. It tasted just as good as she remembered, no, better. It was the most magical, wonderful, addictive thing that Raven ad ever tasted. She wanted more.

Raven instantly began to bob her head along the Faunus’ shaft as she sucked her cock, not caring if it caused her pain or discomfort, or even if she couldn’t breathe as a result. Of course, this had caused problems for the pair in the past, when raven almost passed out while sucking Xen’s cock, but since then, the latter had always made sure to control her semblance, and decrease it if the effects became dangerous.

“Fuck, you’re just as good as you were.” Xen told her obedient lover, who was so busy with the cock in her mouth that she didn’t even hear what the woman said. The whole world around her seemed to fade away, as she shoved the cock down her throat. The thick member stretched her oesophagus, causing a little discomfort, but all it took to correct that was for Xen to enhance Raven’s masochistic tendencies, and the pain served to add to her own arousal.

Vernal couldn’t believe her eyes. She didn’t want to. There was no way that the Raven she knew would take orders, let alone do something as degrading as this. Nevertheless, the young woman couldn’t bring herself to tear her eyes away from the sight of her leader sucking the Faunus cock. She tried to resist the feelings of lust that filled her, but it was too much. With her right hand still shoved down her trousers, playing with herself, her left hand slid up her shirt, squeezing her breast, playing with the sensitive nipple, before switching to the other mound.

Unbeknownst to any of the three, Xen’s semblance was accidentally influencing Vernal as well as Raven, increasing her arousal and submissiveness. The Faunus might have been able to prevent this, had she known that Vernal was there, but since the girl hadn’t made her presence known, Xen had no control over what aspects of her she increased.

Meanwhile, Raven was getting used to the huge cock shoved down her throat. It hurt, sure, but thanks to Xen’s semblance, that just further increased her arousal, making her wetter and wetter until she couldn’t help herself. Still with Xen’s member jammed down her throat, Raven thrust her left hand between her legs and began playing with herself, focusing particularly on her clit, while her right hand crossed her chest and found her left breast – not the one Xen had marked – and squeezed it, playing with the mound.

“Couldn’t even wait until you were done sucking my cock, you’re THAT desperate.” Xen commented, knowing that the statement intended to decrease Raven’s esteem would only encourage her and arouse her further.

Raven moaned around the cock in her mouth, but Xen couldn’t make out what she was saying. It didn’t matter though, as after just a few minutes, Xen could already feel herself about to cum. It had been so long since she’d had a lover as willing and comfortable as raven that she hadn’t gotten off properly in a while, usually relying on herself or other experienced Faunus.

“Yes... that’s it...” Xen moaned, as Raven could feel her cock throbbing inside her throat, indicating her imminent orgasm.

Raven was right, as Xen grabbed her roughly by the hair and buried her cock inside her throat. The thick member swelled even more inside the woman’s throat, as the Faunus orgasmed, shooting her delicious hot seed into Raven’s stomach. Raven guzzled it all down obediently, struggling to breathe, but not really caring, as she was filled with the wolf girl’s thick creamy seed.

The wolf woman timed her semblance perfectly, just as the last of her semen was emptied into Raven’s belly, before she amplified the effects of her semblance tenfold, instantly bringing Raven to orgasm. Raven screamed, or rather tried to, with the cock down her throat, as she climaxed hard, soaking the floor with her juices as she came, twitching after her climax was over, before Xen slid her cock out of the woman’s mouth, allowing her to fall to the floor.

However, when she had made raven orgasm, Xen’s semblance had unintentionally had the same effect on Vernal as well, making her experience the most intense and unexpected orgasm in her entire life. She couldn’t contain herself after that, letting out an ear piercing scream as she orgasmed, her juices gushing out of her, ruining her trousers with a very large obvious stain between her legs, as she collapsed to the ground, unable to move.

Both Raven and Xen looked up to see Vernal there, just outside the tent. The young girl blushed at being caught, but was too exhausted to be embarrassed. The thought hadn’t even occurred to her that someone might have heard her scream, until Xen made her way over to the girl and helped her into the tent.

“Vernal...” Raven whimpered from the floor.

“How long have you been watching?” A still naked and erect Xen asked.

“The whole time...” Vernal replied, embarrassed and ashamed of herself. “Sorry...” Xen chuckled.

“Don’t be sorry.” She told her. “I’m just glad it was an innocent voyeur and not a Beowulf.” The wolf woman laughed.

“Hey!” Vernal responded, only for Xen to continue.

“Don’t try to deny it. Look at the state of yourself!” She told her. Vernal blushed when she looked down at herself. Her clothing was a mess, stained wither with her cum or sweat, and askew on her body. “I was just about to fuck your leader again, if you want to watch.”Xen offered. “Although you can get out of those clothes first if you want to.” She told the young bandit. 

Vernal was hesitant, but eventually did as was requested of her stripping out of her clothing so that she stood stark naked before the woman. Being fucked by raven was one thing, but just being seen naked by this woman she didn’t even know made the poor girl a little embarrassed to say the least.

“You know, you can always join in if you want?” Xen offered.

“I... maybe next time.” Vernal told her. “I think I’ll just watch... if that’s alright?” 

Xen gestured for the girl to take a seat, as she helped Raven over to her bed for their final activity. Raven, still dazed, found herself tossed onto her bed, face down as Xen positioned herself behind her.

“If you want it, beg.” Xen told her, grinning wickedly.

“PLEASE! I NEED IT!” Raven instantly began to cry out. Xen shook her head disapprovingly.

“I’m not sure you do... unless you were my bitch?” Xen asked.

“I AM! I AM YOUR BITCH!” Raven claimed, her throat burning from all the screaming after the blowjob. Xen smirked, pleased with the response.

With that, the wolf girl bucked her hips forward, needing no further prompt to begin fuckign her ‘bitch’. Xen’s thirteen inch cock found its way between Raven’s sopping wet folds, giving the bandit no time to prepare as the wolf’s thick shaft forced its way past her lips and plunged deep inside of her. 

Raven shrieked in pain, though a pain that further served to arouse her, as she soon found her entire body flooded with feelings of sheer bliss, ecstasy taking over her body as she orgasmed yet again from the single brutal thrust of Xen’s cock into her cunt. Xen grinned, as Raven lubricated her own walls, giving the Faunus better ease of entry as she forced the rest of her cock into Raven’s pussy. 

“AHH! XEN!” Raven wailed, like a mad woman. Her entire body tensed up, and Xen felt the bandit leader’s walls contract around her cock, squeezing it tightly as it forced entry, until the entire thing was inside of Raven. The dark haired woman was shaking with pleasure, her body barely able to handle the excess amounts of pleasure that no human should technically ever be able to feel, yet she evidently was, thanks to Xen’s semblance.

“Fuck, yes! You bitch! Take my fucking cock!” The white haired woman cried out, as her hips went to work thrusting in and out of Raven. The woman arched her back as she was mercilessly fucked from behind, panting heavily with her tongue lolling out of her mouth, as Xen leaked precum into her uterus, the head of her cock reaching deep into the woman’s womb as she fucked her, while her pussy lips kissed the Faunus’ crotch.

“NGH, GAH! FUCK, XEN!” Raven cried. “Oh God, FUCK ME! Fuck me, Xen! Breed me! Use me! Own me! I’m yours! I’m your bitch!” Raven babbled, while Xen considered easing up on the enhancement of her submissiveness, only to decide that it was far too arousing to watch the stoic Raven Branwen beg to be used and bred like a mindless slut.

Vernal watched on in amazement. Now that she knew about Xen’s semblance, she could recognise her aura when she used it to increase her arousal a little, albeit nowhere near as much as Raven’s. Just enough to give her that slight boost as she masturbated, making her fingers feel like they were working miracles in pleasuring herself. When Vernal had been under the influence of Xen’s semblance earlier, she had been overcome with confusion, and frankly afraid of the abundance of pleasure which, unlike Raven, her body had not been prepared for or used to. However, now that Xen was aware of her, she could moderate the increase in pleasure that Vernal felt, slowly easing her in to bigger and more powerful orgasms, while continuing to max out all of Raven’s submissive traits.

The three continued on for a while, with the two older women fucking each other, while Vernal touched herself. The younger bandit felt herself reaching orgasm, preparing to cum, only for Xen to cease using her semblance on her, meaning that all of her pleasure and arousal and desire to cum was still pent up, but her body refused to grant her the orgasm she craved. Looking up at Xen, she saw the Faunus grinning.

“Neither of you cum until I do, got it?” She told them. Vernal nodded, while Raven made an odd gargling noise that could have meant anything, but Xen took as acknowledgment.

Vernal continued to masturbate, trying to orgasm anyway, only to find that every time her hands went to her crotch, Xen would decrease her arousal, preventing her from climaxing, only to increase it again once her hands left her crotch. That didn’t stop her from trying though, even if she knew it was in vain, unknowingly falling into Xen’s trap of having the poor bandit unintentionally edge herself.

Raven groaned, attracting Xen’s attention.

“Yes, I haven’t forgotten about you.” She told the woman, delivering a hard slap to her ass, making the red eyed bandit scream in pain. “I haven’t forgotten how much you like to be the centre of attention when it comes to fucking either. And I certainly haven’t forgotten how much of a pain slut you are.” Xen told her, continuing to spank the bandit leader’s big round butt, all the while never relenting from fucking her.

Xen reached forward with her left hand, grabbing a fistful of jet black hair and yanking it towards her, painfully pulling on Raven’s hair and earning a pathetic whimpering scream out of her. Meanwhile, she used her right hand to continually deliver spank after spank to the woman’s right cheek until it was as red as her iris’s. Once she thought Raven had had enough on that cheek, she switched hands, tugging on her bitch’s hair with her right hand while spanking her left cheek with her left hand.

“Fuck, you’re a good bitch.” Xen told Raven. The woman didn’t or couldn’t reply, as she reached breaking point, about to orgasm, only to be prevented from doing so, just like Vernal.

“PLEASE! I NEED IT!” Raven wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks from both the pain and the denial, and although it was torture for her, it was a form of torture that she simply couldn’t get enough of. Xen shook her head.

“Vernal, tell Raven what I told you.” Xen ordered, turning to her. “I’ll double your increase if you do this for me.” That was an offer Vernal couldn’t refuse. Twice the pleasure she had felt before; it would probably make her collapse, but it would be worth it.

“We don’t get to cum until she does.” Verna told Raven. The poor woman looked down solemnly at the bed, although still in intense pleasure, while Xen grinned over at Vernal, and how easily she had learned to obey her.

Ten more minutes passed. Then twenty. They were approaching thirty minutes, and while Xen was slowly approaching orgasm, it could not come too soon for the poor bandit’s. 

Vernal was a twitching mess, still valiantly trying to get herself off, and still prevented by Xen each and every time, masturbating to no avail. Of course, she had tried begging Xen, even tried bargaining with her, and promising the wolf her first time, at least, first time with a real cock, rather than one of Raven’s strap on’s.

Raven was in a similar situation, albeit a far more severe one. She was a complete wreck, her body unable to support her as she slumped to the bed, and Xen worried that she may have gone too far with increasing Raven’s arousal. However, as she felt herself approaching orgasm, she knew the bandit’s wouldn’t be teased for much longer, as her whole hot body got hotter as she neared climax.

Instinctively, Xen lurched forward, so that her mouth was right by Raven’s neck, before clamping her jaw down on the back of the bandit leader’s neck, sinking her teeth into the unsuspecting woman’s flesh and biting her hard enough to make her bleed with her sharp fangs. Raven howled in pain, as she was bitten by the wolf, screaming as she was yet again denied the chance to cum.

Luckily, Xen’s aura had been steadily depleting over the past hour or so from using her semblance so much. She had begun to approach her final orgasm, probably until that evening, when she was almost at half her aura level. She had thought about all the things she could do with her new bitches. Of course, she only loved Raven, and while Vernal was cute, and she certainly wouldn’t refuse the chance to fuck her, she had no interest in the girl. Xen’s vision of the perfect relationship for the three of them would her and Raven getting married, with Vernal as their mutual lover/bitch. Of course, neither of them would severely mistreat the girl, but neither would they give her the same treatment as they did each other.

After being lost in her train of thought, Xen was snapped back to reality when she felt herself about to cum, with Raven’s voice hoarse from screaming, as she simply lay there being fucked into the bedsheets, whimpering like the bitch she was. Xen gave Raven a few more quick thrusts, as she rapidly approached orgasm, before she concentrated her semblance on both herself and Raven during her last thrust.

Raven shirked at the overload of pleasure, as she felt Xen’s cock swell inside her womb, pulsing as it pumped her uterus full of her hot thick seed. Xen sighed inn relief, filling Raven up with her cum as she her increase in pleasure meant that the woman was allowed to orgasm after all that time being denied. Xen felt the pressure build up, as Raven’s juices tried to spray from her pussy, only to be blocked by Xen’s cock, spraying at high pressure onto the wolf’s crotch and tickling down the her thighs, leaving streaks of the bandit’s mess.

Once both women had finished orgasming and caught their breath, Xen slid her cock out of her lover’s cunt, making a wet sound as it popped out. Raven slumped down, exhausted, as Xen ended her increase in pleasure, obedience and masochism.

“You were a good bitch.” Xen told raven with a chuckle.

“Shut up.” Raven told her. The black haired woman was panting, red in the face, and her whole body ached. While where Xen had bitten her breast earlier had stopped bleeding, her neck was still oozing blood, and the bandit put her hand over the sore part where Xen had sunk her teeth in. “You know I hate it when you do the whole ‘bitch’ thing.” Raven told Xen with an annoyed glare.

“Nah! You love it!” Xen assured her. “You just hate admitting that you love it!” Raven glared at Xen, but didn’t deny that.

“P-Please, Xen...” Vernal whimpered. Both women looked over at Vernal, who was still masturbating, or trying to, perpetually on the brink of orgasming, but unable to actually do so.

“Oh right, sorry!” Xen apologised, having forgotten about Vernal. “I promised you double, right?” Vernal nodded. “Okay. Move your hands out of the way.”

Vernal did as she was told, keeping her hands by her sides, as Xen concentrated, before the young bandits body was overcome with pleasure. She didn’t even have time to touch herself, before the pleasure overwhelmed her, and she felt her body climax, cumming violently and leaving her fluids on the floor beneath her. 

The young bandit slumped, falling to the ground, her body too weak to move, as she whimpered in frustration. All that time being built up, being pleasured and denied, mercilessly toyed with, only to be treated to nothing but a ruined orgasm.

“That was a bit cruel.” Raven told Xen, as Vernal slipped out of consciousness on the ground.

“I’ll make it up to her later.” Xen assured the girl’s leader. “Only if she’s any good with her mouth, that is.” Raven rolled her eyes, as Xen crawled into the bed beside her. The two women cuddled up close, holding each other. “Do you think your tribe heard us?” The wolf asked. Raven shrugged.

“No doubt. Then again, they always hear Vernal and I, so I don’t think they’ll mind.”She told Xen. The two smiled at each other, before kissing each other gently.

“I missed you.” Xen told the woman with a genuine smile.

“I missed you too.” Raven responded, as the two women curled up together, allowing the world to keep on turning around them, as they lay there in peace, back together at last, and never to part again.


	15. Rebirth (Yang x Sapphire (OC) x Neon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Sapphire meet with an old nemesis, while Blake meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aspects of this chapter was suggested by FootAdmirer.

Yang checked her scroll again. She was five minutes early. By the time she got from reception up to the hotel room she’d arranged to meet Neon at, it would be pretty much one o’clock, the time they had arranged to meet. Of course, the blonde had brought Ember Celica with her, or rather one of her gauntlets, considering her loss of arm. She was a little out of practise, but she could probably still fend off Neon if things went wrong. 

“You really didn’t have to do this.” Yang told her companion, turning to Sapphire, who had insisted on accompanying her. “I told her it would just be me.” Sapphire sighed.

“We can’t trust her. Not after what she did.” The wolf Faunus stated. “If things went wrong at you were alone, what could you really do?” Sapphire added, unintentionally looking down at Yang’s stump, before looking away quickly.

“I can look after myself!” The blonde snapped, her purple eyes glowing a faint red, before returning to normal. “Sorry...” She told the Faunus, only to feel her hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright.” Sapphire replied. “Let’s go; we don’t want to deal with this bitch any longer than we have to.”

With that, both women headed up to the hotel room that Neon had arranged to meet them at that morning. After receiving a message on her scroll from the Faunus that she, Sapphire, Blake and the others had punished for trying to enslave them and make them her ‘pets’, Yang had inquired as to why she would want to meet after a whole year. Neon wouldn’t say, but insisted that Yang meet her as soon as possible, giving her an address and room number for the hotel room that she had booked for the day.

After explaining the situation to her father, Sapphire and her family, they had all insisted that Sapphire accompany her to make sure that Neon didn’t have anything planned. After hearing exactly what Neon had done, Demetrius had even offered to order his soldiers to have her arrested, but Yang declined, instead choosing to just take Sapphire with her.

“This is it.” She told the wolf Faunus.

“Are you ready?” Sapphire asked. “I could go in alone first if you like. I mean, after everything she did... are you sure you want to see her again?” Yang nodded.

“This is something I have to do.” She told her. “We weren’t just punishing her that day you know? We were taking responsibility for her. Leaving her to someone else would put us in the wrong. Do you understand what I mean?” Yang asked.

“I think so...” Sapphire responded, frowning. “I suppose, if you’re sure then.” 

With that, Yang knocked on the door. The pair waited a few seconds, before they heard movement inside, eventually hearing a ‘beep’ as someone inside swiped the key card across the door lock, opening it and swinging the door open.

Yang almost gasped at what she saw. It was Neon, for sure, but she looked nothing like she used to. Instead of her hair tied up, and her colourful, upbeat clothing, she instead wore a dark, dingy grey hoodie with the hood up, along with loose baggy trousers and nothing on her feet. Her orange hair was down, and all the makeup she used to wear was gone, her face looking more pale and pasty now, with dark circles around her bloodshot eyes. She was sweating, and seemed anxious, like a drug addict going through withdrawals. 

“Neon...?” Yang asked.

“H-Hey, Yang...” Neon muttered, looking down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with the blonde.

“Oh God...” Sapphire remarked at how unkempt everything about Neon seemed to be.

“C-Come in...” The Faunus muttered, inviting the two woman into the room before closing and locking the door behind her.

“So... how have you been?” Yang asked the cat Faunus, sitting on a chair in the hotel room that seemed pretty much untouched. Sapphire stood against the wall opposite the bed, her arms crossed as she looked down at Neon, while the cat Faunus sat on the bed, hugging her knees that were tucked into her chest. She didn’t seem to hear the blonde’s question, unable to take her eyes off of Sapphire, as if the wolf Faunus might pounce at any moment. 

“Neon?” Yang asked. The Faunus snapped back to Yang.

“What? Oh, I’m sorry!” She apologised, looking almost frightened of both Yang and Sapphire, as she tried to hide the fact that she was still terrified of the wolf Faunus. She looked Yang over, just now noticing Yang’s missing arm.

“Oh God, Yang... what happened?” She asked, looking horrified at the stump. The blonde shrugged. 

“Battle of Beacon. One of the White fang leaders that had a grudge against Blake.” Yang explained, before looking away. “...I couldn’t protect her.” She said.

“Yang...” Neon went to reach out to the blonde, only to stop when she received a threatening glare from Sapphire. “I’m sure you did everything you could... and, I’m sorry for your loss.” Yang frowned, before realising what Neon meant.

“Oh, no! Blake’s not dead!” She told her, as the cat Faunus sighed in relief. “No, she just left. Didn’t say anything, not even goodbye. Just left me with my twins.” Yang sighed, before chuckling as she looked up at Neon.

“Jeez, what happened to you?” Yang chuckled at the cat girl. “Are you sure you’re the real Neon Katt?” Neon smiled, shrugging.

“I’m not usually this bad when I’m not in heat.” The Faunus explained. “After you.... showed me the error of my ways, I didn’t really know what to do. I didn’t want to go back to Atlas – not that there would have been a point with the school still closed – so I got a job in Vale. I work as a waitress in a cafe. It pays quite well, and the owner is a Faunus, so she lets me have a week off when I’m in heat.” Neon explained. 

“I see...” Yang responded.

“It worked, by the way...” Neon replied. “Yours and Blake’s plan... the cock ring... it worked.” Neon sniffed, and Yang thought she might start crying any second now. “I’m... for the past year... I’ve been impotent...” The girl admitted, biting her lip as she seemingly willed herself not to cry.

“Oh God...” Yang was horrified. “This is all my fault... Neon, I’m so sorry!” Yang apologised, earning a frown from Sapphire.

“No! It’s not your fault!” Neon quickly told her. “You didn’t do anything wrong!” 

“But Neon, I made you impotent!” Yang stated, feeling sorry for the Faunus. Whenever Neon had been in heat in the past, she had always been able to fuck someone to relieve her tension. However, being impotent would have meant that she had no way of relieving herself. As Blake had explained to Yang, a Faunus in heat has to use their cock to fully satisfy their desires. Being fucked by someone else works, but if they don’t use their cock enough during their time in heat, they will be overcome with the same insatiable arousal until they’re next in heat. For Neon, this had happened twelve times in the past year; Yang could barely comprehend how frustrated she must be.

“Yang... at Beacon... even back at Atlas...” Neon began, on the verge of tears. “Yang, I RAPED people. I ruined people’s lives! Do you know that Glynda was barely able to reverse the effect of the dust I used on Gwen and Octavia? They’re lucky to still be sane after what I did! And Nebula’s still in therapy!” Neon was crying openly now, unable to cope with what she had done to so many girl’s.

Yang simply watched, not knowing what to say as Neon confess to her crimes.

“I’ve never told anybody this, but there was a girl in Atlas... she was a huntress a few years older than me... her name was Rebecca... She wasn’t my first, but she was the first that I... forced.” Neon remember the girl; a tall and curvy blonde with blue eyes. “I remember, she would say such horrible things about the Faunus. How we were animals. How we didn’t even deserve to be allowed to attend the academies, to be huntsmen and huntresses.” Neon went on, as Sapphire looked down at her, almost understandingly.

“One day, it was in my first year, she and her teammates cornered me...” Neon began to tell Yang and Sapphire the story. “They were all like her too. Apparently they’d just found out that Faunus go through heat, and somehow they’d figured out that I was in heat. They tricked me into going back to their dorm with them, and when I got there, they pinned me down to the ground and began to strip me, saying such horrible things about how I was a freak, how ALL Faunus are freaks, animals...” 

“Neon, I’m sorry...” Yang told her. At this point, even Sapphire was feeling a little sympathy for the girl, knowing what it was like for Faunus to be discriminated against, and having to remind herself that the girl was a delusional rapist. Neon shook her head, unable to control the tears that flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks.

“I couldn’t control myself, I couldn’t stop it...” Neon continued. “I don’t remember how it started, all I remember was the next thing I knew, I had that bitch bent over on her bed, and I was fucking her pussy from behind, and her team all ran away in fear I guess. By the time they got back with a member of staff, I’d convinced the girl to deny that I had ever assaulted her, and to say that she had consented to everything, and that her teammates had just freaked out because they hadn’t expected her to be into a Faunus chick. I even got her to apologise for the things she had said.” Neon finished her story, finally looking up at Yang as she shared her thoughts. “I don’t know what came over me, but when I came to my senses later on, I thought that, if she was in the wrong, I must be in the right.” Neon explained.

“What happened to her?” Sapphire asked. Neon shrugged.

“She left Atlas a few weeks later. Her team never bother me or any Faunus ever again. As for Rebecca... I haven’t seen her since that day.” Neon explained.

“Okay, we’ve established that you’re a bad person.” Sapphire cut in, clearly still furious at the cat girl, seeing her story as an attempt to gain sympathy from Yang and herself. “Let’s cut to the chase; why did you call us here?” The wolf Faunus demanded.

“I-I wanted to do something right...” Neon replied, not bothering to mention that Sapphire wasn’t even supposed to be there, as she fumbled about looking for something in the drawer, quickly finding it.

It was a small tube. More accurately, it was a vial of dust that, but one which had such a strange appearance and glow to it unlike any Yang or Sapphire had ever seen before.

“What is that?” Yang asked.

“A special kind of dust, only found in certain parts of Vale.” Neon responded. “It was very expensive, and is also why I didn’t leave. I stayed working in Vale to earn enough money to buy this.” The Faunus explained. 

“But what does it do?” Sapphire asked.

“Remember the dust I used on Gwen and Octavia?” The two women nodded. “Well, it’s a stronger version of that. One that’s effects are permanent, and can even cure impotency...” The cat girl shifted, sitting on the side of her bed now, looking anxious.

“Oh, so you just expected Yang to cure you after what you did?” Sapphire asked.

“Sapphire, let’s hear her out first.” Yang told the wolf Faunus. Sapphire reluctantly nodded, looking down at Neon, who looked utterly terrified of her. Unlike Blake, she hadn’t had a good experience with Sapphire, and so was still afraid of dogs, including dog and wolf Faunus’. 

“Thanks.” Neon muttered, giving Yang a faint smile. “Being stronger than the one I used, this dust is more complicated to apply than simply ingesting or injecting it. It can only be applied by crushing the dust crystals applying them directly to the... area, that requires treatment.” The cat girl explained. 

“Okay, so what do you need me for?” Yang asked. She noticed that Neon seemed very anxious all of a sudden, almost as if regretting inviting Yang to meet her. Yang wondered what could be so bad that Neon would hesitate to cure her own impotence, especially if it had been as much hell for her as she had implied.

“Well... as you can imagine, after applying the dust, I will get an erection, but the healing process takes up to three hours to complete. I also need to be....” Neon paused, biting her lip as she looked at Yang. “... it also requires constant edging all that time.” She finished.

Sapphire burst out laughing at Neon’s expense, while the blonde and the cat girl exchanged looks. 

“And I take it you want me to do that?” Yang asked. Neon nodded.

“I needed someone to tie me down. I don’t think I could resist masturbating if I tried this alone.” She explained. “I need you – if you don’t mind – to tie me down, and make sure that I’m constantly on edge, but never cum. If I do, this will all be for nothing. I worked all year for this, and there’s only enough dust here for one try. I don’t think I could go another year being impotent...” Neon explained. “I know, I have no right to ask for your help, but as I said, this will also make me extremely submissive, and permanently too! If this works, not only will I never hurt another woman ever again, but I’ll be your slave for as long as you want!” 

Yang glanced over as Sapphire.

“What do you think?” She asked the wolf Faunus.

“It’s up to you.” The blue haired girl told her. “I don’t like the idea of giving her what she wants, but if she’ll be your slave, that would really teach her a lesson.” The wolf girl told Yang. The blonde nodded, turning back to Neon.

“Alright then. I’ll do it.” She told her. Neon beamed in excitement. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much Yang!” Neon squealed, jumping up from the bed and hugging the blonde. “I promise not to let you and Blake down!” Neon let go of Yang, who took the dust from her.

“Alright then; strip down naked, and lie on the bed.” The blonde ordered, the cat girl already complying. “Let’s get started.”

 

MEANWHILE IN MENAGERIE...

The trio of Faunus were barely ten minutes from the Belladonna house, and already they had passed two groups of Faunus having sex. The first had been a pair of men, with some sort of wolf Faunus fucking a male sheep Faunus over a table outside a cafe in plain view. The second group had at least stepped into an ally for some privacy, although they could still be seen by Sun when he walked by them, with some sort of female dog Faunus receiving a blowjob from a male Faunus of unknown species, while a female cat Faunus licked her asshole.

Nobody seemed to mind, Sun noticed, as everyone simply went about their business, paying no attention to either the mating Faunus, or to Kali, who was still crawling along the ground on her hands and knees, although one or two people seemed to recognise Kali as the wife of the Chieftain, but didn’t seem to be bothered by her current situation.

“Are you alright?” Sun asked the older cat woman, prompting her to slow down her crawl as she turned to look up at him. “I mean, that can’t be comfortable, crawling on the road like that...” Sun asked. Kali smiled up at him sweetly.

“Your concern is touching, but I’m used to this, thank you!” The older cat woman told him with a wink. Due to the heat, she had begun to sweat, and little beads of sweat ran down her body, somewhat cleaning off the cum that decorated her skin, but for the most part leaving it all over her. The monkey faunus watched in amazement, as Kali crawled along, keeping up and even overtaking Blake, who held the other end of her leash. The mother’s breasts and ass jiggled as she crawled, and her fully erect cock swayed from side to side, although she didn’t seem to be doing anything about it.

Seeing Sun watching her mother, Blake chuckled, as she tugged on the leash, signalling for Kali to slow down a little, which she usually did either if she wanted to talk to her, or if the woman was getting ideas about another faunus. Kali obediently fell back, looking up at her daughter to see what she wanted.

“Mom, why don’t you tell Sun why you like to crawl in public?” Blake suggested, as Kali grinned.

“It’s because of my case of submission.” She told Sun, turning to Blake. “He knows about that, right? I heard they didn’t have it outside Menagerie, except for those who recently moved to the human kingdoms.” 

“I explained it to him.” Blake told her mother, who nodded, still crawling to keep up.

“I was wondering though; what about children?” Sun asked. “How do you even know how many kids you have if you’re fucking ten, twenty, however many other Faunus every time you’re in heat? I mean, just look at how many girls Blake and Velvet got pregnant last year, and they weren’t even in Menagerie!” He added.

“Sun, sexual relationships in Menagerie are just like normal friendships in the other kingdoms.” Blake told him. “In Vale, I might hang out with Ruby, Weiss and Yang, but in Menagerie, I might fuck them instead. As for getting them pregnant, well, it’s easier than you might think to keep track of who you’ve fucked, and most Faunus remain in contact with all of their lovers. Of course, there are still those that simply have one night stands, and then abandon their children...” Blake paused, as she thought about all of her children across Remnant that she hadn’t even met.

“You didn’t abandon them.” Sun assured her, with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“But I did!” Blake responded, holding back tears with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

“Blake, if you had stayed, it would have painted a target on them for Adam.” Sun told her. “We both know that you were only trying to protect them. Maybe your decision was right, or maybe it was wrong. What’s important is that you had their best interests at heart.” The monkey Faunus assured her.

“Maybe...” Blake replied, although she remained somewhat unconvinced.. Just then the cat girl noticed a figure who had been watching them for some time. She had just about noticed her earlier, and now, they seemed to be beckoning Blake over to them.

“What is it?” Sun asked.

“I... I think I have to go.” Blake responded, handing him Kali’s leash. “Stay out of trouble you two. I’ll meet you back home.” With that, Blake took off, leaving Sun with her mother on a leash.

Blake walked hastily in the direction that the figure had disappeared between two buildings, trying to catch up. She could just about keep up with them, as the seemingly dark toned feminine Faunus rushed through the allies, although they didn’t seem to be running from Blake, rather leading her somewhere.

The cat girl followed, until the person was no longer in sight. Blake almost gave up, when she noticed an open door that led into one of the small shacks that littered Menagerie. Figuring that the person must have gone in there, Blake cautiously stepped through the door.

Inside the shack was damp and dingy. It was one of the many ‘houses’ that had been built to accommodate for Menagerie’s ever growing population with limited space. Most consisted of just one bedroom, or two if you were lucky, a living room with a kitchen built in, and a bathroom, with often had poor plumping.

“Hello?” Blake called out.

“Hi Blake.” A voice replied. Blake recognised it instantly, turning the corner to see a familiar chameleon Faunus standing there.

“Ilia?” Blake asked. The girl nodded, stepping out of the shadows as she and Blake got a good look at each other for the first time in years. 

 

BACK IN VALE...

“YANG PLEASE!” Neon cried out, tears streaming down her face as she tried to wriggle out of her bonds, but Sapphire’s knot tying skills were too much for her.

“How long has it been?” Yang asked, snatching her hand away from Neon’s cock just as the poor girl was about to cum, causing her to groan at the torment.

“Almost one hour.” Sapphire stated. While Yang repeatedly brought Neon to the brink of orgasming, only to deny her the pleasure, Sapphire sat off to the side, reading a book that she had downloaded on her scroll.

After getting naked, giving Yang and Sapphire a good look at her petite body and flaccid cock, Neon had laid down on the bed. Yang had never seen the girl’s cock flaccid before. It was only four inches; less than a third of its fourteen inch erect length. Sapphire had then proceeded to bind Neon’s wrists tightly to the headboard, before doing the same with her ankles to prevent her from squirming too much, and possibly kicking Yang as the blonde positioned herself between the cat girl’s legs.

Yang had taken the dust, unscrewing the cap and sprinkling it onto Neon’s cock, rubbing it in. At first, I hadn’t seemed like it had worked, until Neon claimed that her body was getting hotter and hotter, unable to cope with the heat. She squirmed on the spot, and Yang and Sapphire watched as her tiny cock grew in length and girth, until it was back to its whopping fourteen inch length and three and a half inch girth.

It had then been up to Yang to keep Neon on edge, teasing her with flashed of her tits and cunt, but mostly just jerking her off until she was on the edge of cumming, only to stop then. This had happened at least thirty times in the past hour, and they still had two more hours to go.

“Yang! Please just let me cum!” Neon begged. “I can’t... I can’t tale any more edging! Please! LET ME CUM!” Neon was crying, as Yang yet again denied her another orgasm. The blonde sighed, her wrist aching, and unable to switch, considering her loss of arm.

“You can take over at any time you like.” Yang told Sapphire.

“You’ve got it under control.” Sapphire assured the blonde, smirking, and earning an eye roll from the lilac eyed girl.

“AHHH! YANG PLEASE LET ME CUM!” Neon wailed. Sapphire sighed.

“Why didn’t you bring a gag when you brought that rope?” The wolf girl asked the cat Faunus, catching her attention.

“S-Sorry! AHHH!” Neon cried again, being once more denied.

“That’s three in the past minute.” Yang stated, sighing, as she removed her hand from around Neon’s cock. “That’s it, I can’t do this. You’re going to have to take it from here.” The blonde told Sapphire’s stretching her wrist.

“No way!” Sapphire chuckled. “It’d be way funnier to watch that rapist bitch waste her money, and not even cure her impotence!” Sapphire chuckeld.

“You used to be nice.” Yang stated, pouting. “Since when had you been so harsh?” Yang asked. The pair chuckled jokingly.

“Since that bitch raped four girl’s, and tried to brainwash and enslave two of my friends!” Sapphire told the blonde, who nodded.

“I suppose... but still, don’t you want to see her as my slave?” Yang asked, cocking an eyebrow at the wolf girl. “If you play nice, I’ll even share her with you.” The green eyed Faunus scoffed.

“As if I’d want her when I can have you.” Sapphire responded, as she and Yang grinned at each other.

“PLEASE! DON’T STOP!” Neon screamed, as the dust began to lose its effects.

Yang sighed, knowing what she had to do. Reluctantly, the blonde leaned down, wrapping her lips around the head of Neon’s huge member as she began to suck the girl’s cock. Neon moaned in bliss, as she felt the blonde girl’s warm, wet mouth engulf her head. It felt so good, after all this time, just to be erect, and even better to have one of the best bitches she had ever had sucking her cock like the good slut she was. It just made her want to cum...

Just as Neon was about to fill Yang’s stomach with her seed, the blonde lifted her mouth form around the girl’s cock, causing her to scream at the denial. How dare one of her pets deny her the chance to orgasm? She only managed to contain her rage when Yang’s mouth returned to her cock, her soft wet lips wrapping around the shaft as she bobbed her head, taking down almost all of Neon’s thick member. God, this slut’s throat felt so good around Neon’s cock. It had been over a year since she had ever had a bitch like Yang worship her divine cock. This time, she would surely cum inside the blonde’s throat. She would fill her with her semen, and show her what her rightful place is; as a pathetic worthless human slave to her Faunus Goddess’s cock. That is, after she punished her for making her impotent in the first place.

“AH!” Neon cried, on the verge of her first orgasm in over a year, only for Yang to once again deny her. Each time it felt closer, and each time, she was denied. It infuriated her, making her want to punish the insolent blonde, to.... to... it made her want to worship and serve her. To devote herself to nothing but the pleasure of Yang Xiao Long. To dedicate her life to following every command given to her by her blonde Mistress. To become the most loyal follower of the beautiful blonde Goddess.

Neon looked down at Yang between her legs. How could she have been so blind and foolish before? To have thought that this incredible, gorgeous, wonderful woman could have been her servant; she really must have been crazy. It was so clear now, Neon’s purpose in life, her destiny. It wasn’t to rule; it was to serve.

“Yes! YES! THANK YOU MISTRESS!” Neon cried, something the old, foolish Neon would never have said. Her cock was throbbing about as Yang once more denied her the chance to cum. Yang and Sapphire both frowned, exchanging glances, as the blonde continually edged the cat girl.

“I guess the dust is starting to take effect on her mind then.” Sapphire observed, her scroll on the table beside her. She was much too intrigued by the display before her to be distracted by anything else. Yang nodded, as she removed her mouth from Neon’s cock with a pop.

“Yeah, it would appear so.” The lilac eyed girl commented. “How long left?” She asked, as Sapphire checked the time.

“You’re halfway there.” She told her. Yang groaned.

“PLEASE will you take over!” The blonde complained, rubbing her sore jaw with her hand. 

“Fine, but I’m not using my hands OR mouth.” The wolf girl told the human.

Sapphire sighed, as she got up from her seat and made her way over to Neon. Yang took a seat where Sapphire had previously been sat, watching the ginger cat girl squirm and writhe in tortured pleasure, as the much taller blue haired Faunus sat between her legs. Without uttering a word, the green eyed wolf girl sat beck, leaning on her palms as she raised her right foot in the air. At some point when Yang was edging Neon, she had taken off her shoes and socks, but was still fully clothed like Yang. 

Neon groaned, as she the sole of Sapphire’s foot rubbing the underside of her cock. The wolf girl grinned, chuckling at the cat’s arousal, as she continued to tease her. The blue haired woman pressed her foot down, pressing Neon’s cock against her stomach, as she applied a little more pressure – just enough to make Neon uncomfortable – and continued her foot job. Neon didn’t know how much longer she could hold out. Fear struck her when she remember what Sapphire had said. What if she made her cum? What if the wolf faunus ruined her plan and rendered all of her hard work over the past year for nothing?

The cat’s fears left her, when she was just about to cum, and Sapphire snatched her foot away, leaving her cock twitching erratically with arousal, and not being allowed to cum at all. 

‘What is wrong with you?’ Neon thought to herself. ‘You’re better than this! But here you are, getting a foot job from a stupid mutt! You’re pathetic!’ 

‘But... it feels so good...’Neon told herself. ‘To be denied... to serve... to obey...’ 

‘People like this used to obey you!’ The cat girl thought. ‘You used to be a Goddess; look at you now.’

‘I don’t care.’ The submissive side of Neon’s brain thought. ‘I used to hurt people, rape people, ruin their lives; not anymore.’

As Neon’s internal battle went on, she barely noticed the time passing, only able to measure the passage of time by how many times she had been denied. It had to have easily been over a hundred by the time Sapphire’s scroll began to ring, prompting ehr to get off of the bed and turn it off. 

“Why are you stopping?” Neon asked, drenched in sweat and utterly exhausted.

“That’s three hours.” Yang told her. Was that it? It hadn’t felt like three hours, more like three minutes. Then again, in the moment, it had felt like three years!

Neon thought that the pair might untie her now, but soon realised that she weren’t going to, as Yang crouched beside her on her right. The cat girl turned to look at her, and almost fainted when she saw the face of what could only be described as a Goddess looking down at her. To her left, Sapphire stood by, watching Neon. When the ginger girl looked up at the wolf Faunus, she wondered how she could have ever been afraid of such an incredible, beautiful woman. 

“Neon?” Yang asked, attracting the Faunus’ attention. 

“Yes, my Goddess?” Neon responded, as if it was an instinct.

Yang raised her eyebrows. When Neon had used this type of dust on the girls from NDGO, they had referred to her as ‘mistress’. Neon, on the other hand, seemed to be referring to Yang as ‘her Goddess’, which was seemingly higher in the hierarchy. Then again, Neon had said that the dust she had used was a stronger version, which could explain why she viewed Yang as so superior than her. 

“You said ‘Goddess’?” Yang inquired. Neon nodded, smiling, and still panting from the constant edging.

“Of course!” She exclaimed, gleefully, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You are the divine Goddess that released me from my sinful prison and showed me the light. I am eternally grateful for your guidance in helping me onto the righteous path.” Neon smiled up at Yang, who looked over at Sapphire.

“Dear God, she’s lost it.” The wolf girl chuckled, before Yang joined in.

“And I thought she was delusional before...” The blonde commented, looking down at the cat Faunus, who might as well have been a completely different person than the Neon that Yang knew a year ago. “Neon, would you like to cum?” Yang asked. Neon bit her lip, hesitating, before replying.

“Only if it pleases my Goddess.” She told Yang. Yang chuckled.

“That’s sweet and all, but I’m asking do YOU want to cum?” Neon quickly nodded vigorously.

“Yes... yes please my Goddess!” She told Yang. The blonde looked down, to see that the girl’s cock was still erect and throbbing.

“And how would you like to cum?” Yang asked. After earning a confused look from Neon, she elaborated. “What I mean is, for being such a good bitch, your ‘Goddess’ is going to help you cum, and you get to choose how.” Neon frowned, seemingly thinking, before replying.

“I... I want to cum in my Goddess’s pussy, but... I am not worthy...” Neon looked away, as Yang smirked down at her. 

“Well, I suppose I could let you just this once.” She told the girl.

Neon’s face lit up upon hearing this, grinning as she watched the human girl stand up, before the blonde stripped out of her orange tank top and dark trousers. She fumbled a bit with her bra, but was getting better, and it was off in no time, quickly followed by her panties, leaving the blonde ‘Goddess’ naked.

“I forgot how beautiful me Goddess’s divine body is!” Neon exclaimed, her cock throbbing as she looked up at Yang’s naked form.

“Can I ask a question?” Sapphire asked Neon, distracting her from Yang. “You said the effects of the dust were permanent, meaning you’ll be submissive for the rest of your life, right?” Neon nodded, as Sapphire continued. “So, will you always be so.... you know... how you are now?” 

“I’m sorry Ma’am, I don’t know what you mean.” Neon told her.

“She means will you always be so... devoted, to me.” Yang explained.

“Of course!” Neon answered immediately. “I will never leave my Goddess’s side! My purpose is to serve and pleasure her!”

“Right, but are you always going to talk like that?” Yang asked.

“The dust that the mistress blessed me with drastically alters my personality, but in a few hours, I will unfortunately revert somewhat to my former personality.” Neon told Yang.

“Great, so you’ll still be a bitch, just a bitch who’s loyal to me?” Yang asked.

“Yes Goddess. I’m so sorry! Please, punish me!” Neon begged. Yang rolled her eyes.

“...not right now.” She told her, as Sapphire spoke up.

“Wait a minute, why are you calling her ‘Goddess’, and all I got was ‘ma’am’?” The wolf girl asked.

“Never mind that now, Sapphire.” Yang told her. “I promised my loving follower my ‘divine pussy’ and that’s what she’ll get.” Yang told her friend, stroking Neon’s cheek with the back of her hand.

Neon didn’t say anything, as Yang began to straddle her hips. The ginger girl let out a moan when she felt Yang’s hot pink pussy lips spread around hr cock, allowing the thick shaft to enter her pussy. Yang winced, having had the girl’s cock inside her before, but not used to it in a while, as she lowered herself onto the rock hard throbbing member. Sapphire watched on, her own cock hardening at the sight of Yang taking Neon’s cock in her pussy, her lips engulfing the member inch by inch as she impaled herself on it.

“My Goddess’s pussy feels so good!” Neon cried out, sill tied to the bed.

“Now remember Neon.” Yang told her. “You do not cum until I give you permission to, understand?” Neon nodded. She knew it would be difficult, especially with a whole year of pent up lust stored in her balls, but she would try, if it meant that her Goddess would be pleased.

Yang winced again, as she took Neon’s entire cock inside of her. Her pussy lips kissed the base of Neon’s shaft, as she sat atop the cat Faunus, her fourteen inch cock hilted inside her Goddess. Already, Neon could feel the need to cum, but willed herself not to. Yang, while being in a little pain due to the enormous member inside of her, was still undeniably aroused, her sweet juices leaking out of her and lubricating Neon’s cock so that it would be at least a little less painful.

With that, Yang began to slide up and down the cat girl’s shaft, her walls stretched around the ginger Faunus’ member as she rode her, pleasuring the both of them. Yang whimpered and moaned in pleasure, as she slowly picked up speed, bouncing up and down on the Faunus cock, being skewered by her long, thick fuck stick. 

“Ah! Fuck, Neon!” Yang moaned. Neon looked up, unable to take her eyes off of her Goddess’s body for a single second. She watched as the blonde’s tits bounced up and down, her hair becoming dishevelled as she struggled to steady herself with just one hand, but managed to remain atop the cat Faunus.

“G-Goddess! AH!” Neon cried out, as she felt herself about to orgasm, but just about managing to stop herself from cumming just yet.

At that moment, Neon’s view of her Goddess was blocked, much to her dismay. Looking up, she saw that Sapphire had gotten bored of watching, the wolf girl having stripped naked and climbed onto the ginger Faunus’ chest.

“You always loved using that mouth.” Sapphire joked. “Let’s see if you still do.” Neon didn’t resist, or even want to, as Sapphire guided her red dog cock to the cat Faunus’ mouth, sliding it in slowly at first, before grinning, and slamming her hips forward, plunging her entire length past Neon’s lips. Neon gagged, as her oesophagus was filled with the wolf Faunus’ thick, foot long cock, her lips forced to kiss the green eyed girl’s bulging red knot that she was thankful Sapphire hadn’t tried to force into her mouth as well.

“Fuck, your throat is so tight!” Sapphire commented. Being only petite, Neon had a very narrow gullet, meaning that Sapphire’s thick shaft filled her throat. She remember back to a year ago, what it was like to have Sapphire canine cock jammed down her throat back then, how much she hated it, how foolish and selfish she had been not to have seen that her goal in life was to serve, not to be served. She could hardly breathe, but she didn’t care, as she began to bob her head, obediently sucking Sapphire’s wet cock as Yang continued to ride her. 

Once more, the cat Faunus’ balls ached, desperate to fill Yang up with her hot thick cum, but holding off for the time being until she was given permission to do so by her Goddess. It was painful to feel her cock throb inside Yang’s uterus, but the pain was nothing compared to the absolute ecstasy that Neon felt at having the blonde’s vaginal walls squeeze her member as she bounced up and down atop her. She could feel her cock pounding inside the girl’s womb as she was ridden, precum leaking out of her tip and into the blonde’s uterus as she drew ever closer to failing her task and cumming prematurely.

Nevertheless, Neon did not complain, not that she could have anyway, with Sapphire’s cock jammed so far down her throat, oozing precum into her belly. Due to her inexperience, Neon found herself gagging on every single one of the wolf girl’s thrusts, causing her to further struggle to breathe.

“Oh God, Neon!” Yang moaned, quickly approaching orgasm as she sped up riding Neon even more. “You’re such a good pet, you know that?” Neon blushed, smiling with delight upon hearing this. Sapphire continued to fuck her throat, her snow white fur covered balls batting against the cat girl’s china s she fucked her throat roughly, not caring much for the submissive girl’s comfort at all as she repeatedly rammed her thick dog cock down her throat.

“Are you going to cum soon?” Yang asked Sapphire.

“Ugh, yeah!” She replied. “Her throat is so tight... it feels so good!” The wolf girl groaned, as she and Yang both approached the verge of orgasming.

“Alright... Neon...” Yang moaned, getting the ginger cat’s attention. “You’re allowed to cum once you make Sapphire cum, but make sure she enjoys it.” Yang told her. Neon would have nodded, although her head was already bobbing up and down Sapphire’ thick shaft. 

The ginger cat Faunus immediately began to use every trick she had picked up. While she had almost no experience in sucking cock, she had plenty of experience in other girl’s sucking hers, and so knew exactly what she could do to get Sapphire to cum quickly. She tried using her tongue to circle Sapphire’s head, but with her unique canine cock, it had little effect on her. It didn’t make a difference though, as Sapphire grabbed Neon by the hair.

“Fuck, Neon, I’m gonna cum!” As soon as sapphire spoke, she slammed her hips forward, burying her cock down the girl’s throat, which she quickly flooded with her hot thick cum. As a more dominant Faunus, Neon had rarely tasted another Faunus’ cum, and on the occasions that she had – such as with Blake and Sapphire a year ago – she had been utterly repulsed and disgusted by it. However, much to her shock and delight, she found Sapphire’s cum irresistibly delicious, as it poured down her throat and filled up her mouth as the wolf girl pulled her cock out.

Just as Yang had allowed her, as soon as Sapphire had finished filling Neon’s belly with her thick ropes of cum, the cat girl also orgasmed, screaming loudly as she did so.

“AHHHHH!” Neon shrieked, her body overcome with pleasure, every inch of her hot and shaking with lust as she orgasmed. For the first time in over a year, Neon was orgasming, and inside Yang Xiao Long, her one true Goddess. The cat Faunus continued to shriek, writhing about on the bed in sheer ecstasy, unable to imagine any possible greater feeling, as she was finally allowed to cum after a year of denial and more than three hours of edging. 

And it was bliss.

The domino effect continued, form Sapphire’s orgasm prompting Neon to cum inside Yang, who then pushed the blonde over the edge as she felt a year’s worth of Neon’s pent up cum flood her fertile womb, pumping her full of cum until she simply physically couldn’t take any more. Yang groaned in delight at being filled with the girl’s cum, the hot white mess squirting from between Neon’s shaft and Yang’s folds. 

The blonde thought that the Faunus must have to stop cumming soon, but as time went on, and Yang’s orgasm ended, she realised that she wasn’t quite done yet.

Yang was forced to slide off of Neon’s enormous pulsing cock, unable to stand and having to be held up by Sapphire, as the two watched Neon continue to shake and scream, her cock throbbing uncontrollably, spurting rope after rope of her thick white mess into the air and landing on the bed, floor, or on Neon herself.

It took almost a minute for Neon to stop cumming, and by that time, the entire area on the bed around her pelvis was absolutely drenched in cum.

“Well...” Sapphire remarked, seeing that Neon had passed out. “What now, 'Goddess'?” She asked, Yang. The blonde looked down at Neon.

“Now, she’s my responsibility.” Yang told Sapphire.

 

By the time Neon awoke, it was getting into the evening. 

She was confused, disoriented, and had no idea where she was. She found herself in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar house, with nothing to indicate where she might be. There was a window, from which she could see the red sky as the sun set.

“You’re awake.” A voice from the doorway called out, startling Neon. She spun, only to be met with lilac eyes staring kindly back at her.

“Goddess!” neon called out. “I’m sorry for passing out!” She quickly apologised, only for yang to wave her hand.

“It’s fine.” She told her. “And you can stop worrying about upsetting or disappointing me. Compared to where you were a year ago, you’ve made big steps today. I’m proud of you.” Yang told the cat Faunus, kissing her forehead and making her face turn red.

“T-Thank you Goddess!” Neon replied.

“You can call me Yang if you like.” Yang told her.

“I prefer Goddess.” Neon told her with a wink.

“Oh, still just as flirtatious I see?” Yang remarked. “Well, I suppose that’s not so bad.” She added.

“Goddess... I was thinking...” Neon began. “Since I’m yours now, I really want to let go of everything that’s happened in the past. And so... I want to change my name!” Neon exclaimed.

“You want to change your name?” Yang asked, as Neon nodded.

“That’s not all. I want to change me appearance too. I don’t want anything to do with Neon Katt anymore!” The cat girl told Yang. The blonde was hesitant, but didn’t see any harm. 

“If you’re sure...” Yang told her. “What should I call you then?” She asked.

“I was thinking... what do you think of ‘Viridian’?” The girl asked. Yang thought.

“Sounds good.” She told the Faunus. “You should get some rest now. You’re probably exhausted.” Yang told her.

“Thank you, my Goddess!” The ginger Faunus smiled up at Yang.

“No problem Ne- I mean, Viridian.” Yang winked, as she turned to leave.

“Wait!” Viridian called out. “Where are we?” She asked. Yang smiled.

“You’re home, Viridian.”

 

BACK IN MENAGERIE...

“So... You live here?” Blake asked. The chameleon girl nodded.

“It’s been a while...” Ilia stated, shifting anxiously. “Where have you been?”

“Vale.” Blake told her. Ilia nodded, not speaking, as Blake tried to figure out what she should say next, or more to the point, what she could possibly say to the girl she left four years ago to go be with Adam “I... Ilia... I’m so sorry...” The cat girl apologised. “I didn’t mean to leave just like that...” The chameleon Faunus scoffed.

“Right. You left to go to Vale, to go off with Adam without even speaking to me before you left...” Ilia paused, biting her lip. “I thought you were dead! Every day, for all those years, I was left wondering if you were alive or not, even though you clearly didn’t care about me enough to say goodbye!” Ilia was already almost in tears, as was Blake.

“Ilia, I swear to you, I never meant for that to happen! It’s just that Adam–” Blake began, only for Ilia to interrupt her.

“Oh, Adam! Adam who you loved so much, you left to join the humans?” Ilia asked. “And when you finally do come back, I’m the one that has to track you down.”

“I was going to look for you!” Blake assured her. “I hadn’t seen my parents in so long, we were just spending some time together.” 

“Yeah, I saw Kali out there. Looked real sentimental!” Ilia remarked sarcastically. Blake sighed.

“If you were just going to yell at me, then why did you lead me here?” Blake asked. At that moment, she heard movement behind her, turning to see a little girl, no older than four, emerge from one of the bedrooms.

“Mommy...” The girl spoke. Judging by the small ears atop her head, she seemed to be some sort of large cat Faunus, probably a tiger, considering her flaming orange hair.

“Hey sweetie.” Ilia smiled, as she picked the girl up under the arms. The girl was staring at Blake, her glimmering grey eyes fixed on the cat Faunus that she didn’t recognise.

“Who is that?” The girl asked, pointing at Blake.

“This is... an old friend of mommy’s.” Ilia told her. “Why don’t you go back to your bedroom while mommy talks to her friend?” Ilia suggested. Giving Blake another questionable look, the girl made her way back to her bedroom, with Ilia shutting the door behind her.

“You have a daughter?” Blake asked. Ilia nodded. “What’s her name?” 

“Amethyst.” Ilia told her. “Amethyst Amitola.”

“She’s beautiful.” Blake responded, smiling at Ilia. She had no idea that Ilia had a child, let alone one so old. The girl must have been about four years old, which meant that Ilia would have only been fourteen when she gave birth to her. Blake felt even worse about leaving her friend, when she could have helped her through her pregnancy, especially considering they were lovers. What’s more, the girl’s age would mean that Ilia must have gotten pregnant just a few months before Blake left, meaning that she could have been...

“She’s yours, Blake.” Ilia told the cat girl. “Amethyst; she’s your daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a couple of things:
> 
> First of all, for anyone wondering why I chose 'Viridian' for Neon's name, it's a shade of green, which is associated with life/birth/rebirth. 
> 
> Secondly, this started off as a Blake x Ilia chapter, but I didn't want that to happen in the first chapter with Ilia in it, so I merged the two. Sorry if it seems a bit messy because of it.
> 
> Thirdly, I've been contemplating what's going to happen with Neon(Viridian), and I have three ideas:  
>  \- She stays with Yang  
>  \- She goes back to Atlas (And runs into Weiss)  
>  \- She goes with Sapphire to Menagerie to make it up to Blake  
> Personally I like all of these, but I'd like to know what you guys would prefer.
> 
> Finally, in regards to the future of this series, here's what will be happening:  
> I don't know how many chapters this work will have, but I expect it to be more than LUotF. Probably no more than fifty, but I can't say with any degree of certainty. This work will end at the volume 5 finale, where it will heavily deviate from canon, even if it goes on until volume 6 comes out. After that, I've got two more works lined up. The first if the STRQ era prequel, and the second is set about 17/18 years in the future, and will mainly focus around the children conceived in either LUotF or DotF.
> 
> That's all then. Thanks for reading, and hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	16. Contact (Tyrian x Agata(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem's contact in the Atlesian Military meets with Tyrian, and things don't turn out well for her or Jìnǚ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and OC were suggested by CABRALFAN27
> 
> WARNING, this is a pretty dark chapter, involving rape and mutilation.

Blake stood there for almost a minute, speechless, barely able to comprehend what Ilia had just told her.

“What do you mean she’s my daughter?” Blake asked. “How did this even happen!?” Ilia scowled at her.

“Don’t act like you don’t know!” The chameleon girl snapped, appalled at how Blake could so easily act like she didn’t know about her own daughter. “About a month after you left, I found out I was pregnant. I wrote you that letter telling you, and you never wrote back! I wrote to you three times a week after that, and I didn’t get a single response form you! I thought you were dead, and then I heard that you’d left the white fang. Gone to train to be a huntress without even giving me or your daughter a second thought!” Ilia finally took a breath, her entire skin a deep shade of red in anger.

“Ilia, I swear to you, I never got a letter!” Blake protested. Ilia scoffed, clearly not buying it. “I promise, if I’d have known, I–”

“What? Wouldn’t have left?” Ilia asked, sarcastically.

“Yes! Of course I would have stayed to support the two of you!” Blake told her. The chameleon girl shook her head, her skin turning from red to blue as she looked down, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It doesn’t matter now.” She muttered. “You weren’t there for us. Nothing can change that...” Blake bit her lip, taking Ilia’s hands in hers.

“I am now. I will always be here for you now. I promise.” Blake assured her. “You can come and stay with me and my parents. We can end the corruption of the white fang in Menagerie, and we can be together again! Please, Ilia, come with me.” Ilia shook her head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“You can’t take down the white fang Blake.” Ilia warned her. “And even if that were a possibility... I don’t know that I can trust you anymore...”

Blake looked Ilia in the eye, staring deep into her heart through her grey iris’s.

“Please... come with me...” Blake begged, tears running from her amber eyes down her cheeks. The chameleon girl shook her head. 

“It’s too late Blake. I’m so sorry...” With that, Ilia pushed Blake away. “You should go now.” She told her.

“Can I at least see my daughter first?” The cat girl asked. She received nothing but a sorrowful look from Ilia, before shaking her head.

Defeated, Blake walked out of the door she had enter through, making her way back home. Sun and Kali would probably still be in town, and her Ghira would be at his meeting, giving the raven haired cat enough time to feel sorry for herself for a while, with the house to herself.

 

BACK IN HIGANBANA...

“Whisky.” The woman told the bartender, as she took her seat at the bar. 

“You’re lucky it’s quiet.” The man told her, sliding her the shot. “One of our waitress’s didn’t show up for work today.” The woman wasn’t really listening, as she downed the shot immediately. She was going to need it, dealing with the contact that she had been sent to meet with at Higanbana.

She was rather short for a soldier, at around 5’4”, although what she lacked in height, she more than made up for in ruthlessness. The bartender imagined she had once been rather pretty, as he looked at her. She seemed quite young too, most likely in her very early twenties, with military length short blonde hair. Despite her short stature, he had noticed that she was rather curvy when she had first walked in, with wide hips and a slender waist, as well as busty C cup breasts and a tight heart shaped ass atop her long legs. 

However, in the short time that the woman had been in the Atlesian military, she had racked up her fair share of scars, with one running from the right of her jaw to her right breast, and another that extended from her left cheek to her chin, mangling her lips. Most noticeable however, was the fact that only one of her eyes was a beautiful hazel colour, with the other having been replaced at some point with a cybernetic one.

Nevertheless, the woman was still gorgeous, hot enough to still make the bartender almost drool over her, with her scars subtracting very little from her overall beauty.

“So, what brings you all the way out here?” He asked her. The woman glared up at him.

“Work.” She told him.

“You a soldier or what?” He asked. The woman glared at him again, as if she might kill him if he asked her another question.

“I’m a huntress.” She told him, threateningly. “I work under Winter Schnee in the Atlesian Military. I’m currently on a covert mission, so if you would like to stop drawing attention to me, I’d be inclined not to knock your teeth down your throat.” 

The bartender gulped, nodding as he shut up. The woman hadn’t even had to raise her voice, yet she had still terrified him to the bone. She ordered another shot, which the man behind the bar poured for her, as well as one for himself, before walking away from the woman to serve another customer that had just entered

After a few minutes of brooding, the soldier checked the time, before approaching the bartender again, disregarding the other customer he had been having a conversation with as she demanded his undivided attention.

“I need to find someone.” She told him. The bartender nodded, as he ignored the other customer in favour of ‘not having his teeth knocked down his throat’.

“There should be a man staying here. Name’s Tyrian Callows.” The woman told him, as he checked the book. From what she had heard, this ‘Tyrian’ probably wasn’t smart or creative enough to use a fake name.

“M-May I ask you name, ma’am?” He asked her. The woman hesitated, before answering him.

“Lieutenant Agata Moss.” She told him. The man nodded.

“Your friend’s in room seven. It’s just upstairs, I can show you-” The man began, only for Agata to walk away without another word.

Agata headed up the stairs, looking around at the doors until she found number seven. She didn’t know much about Tyrian, but from what she had heard, he was a complete maniac and a sadist, amongst other things. She eventually located the room with the number ‘7’ on the door, and knocked, waiting patiently with her hand on her short sword, frostbite, just in case she needed it.

The soldier heard what sounded like voices inside, as though Tyrian was talking to someone. She could have sworn that the second voice she heard was female, but soon saw when Tyrian swung the door open, that he was all on his own.

“Can I help you, pretty?” The man asked. Seeming annoyed. Simply from looking into his narrow yellow eyes, Agata could tell that this man was insane.

“Who were you talking to?” She asked.

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met...” The scorpion man extended a hand.

“My name is lieutenant Agata Moss. I’ve been sent to meet with you.” The soldier explained to him. At that, Tyrian welcomed her in, with Agata hesitating, before walking into the man’s room, never taking her eyes off him the whole time.

“It is a true pleasure to meet you!” Tyrian exclaimed, forcibly taking Agata’s right hand and kissing it, before she yanked it away. She had expected him to be crazy, but this was something else entirely.

“I’ve heard so much about you, Miss Moss!” Tyrian continued. “The Atlesian huntress who so defiantly – well, defied – the Atlesian military to work as an informant for her grace! You truly are an interesting one!” Agata rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Can we just cut to the chase? That Schnee bitch will get suspicious if I’m missing for too long.” Tyrian gestured for Agata to continue. 

“Schnee will be moving her squadron out of Haven within the week. After that, it’ll just be the huntsmen. After that, she’ll be heading back to Atlas. Apparently General Ironwood’s is going to be calling a ban on all transport in and out of Atlas, and he wants to have all his pawns by his side before then.” Agata explained, getting the feeling that Tyrian wasn’t really listening. “If Salem’s going to attack Haven, she should do it soon after Winter leaves, and before Lionheart’s had time to figure out how to run the kingdom on his own.”

“Oh, don’t worry dear. The lion will hardly be a problem.” Tyrian assured Agata, who frowned. “Let’s just say that he’s more than happy to serve her grace.”

“Lionheart’s working for Salem too...” Agata thought aloud, before turning back to Tyrian. “If that’s the case, why was I needed again?” The soldier scowled, as Tyrian smiled at her.

“Well, that’s one other thing that I may have forgotten to mention...” The scorpion faunus couldn’t stifle a maniacal laugh as he spoke. “It would appear that your usefulness to her grace has come to an end, and so, she has instructed me to... dispose of you, however I see fit...” 

Agata had always known how ruthless and efficient Salem was; if she didn’t need you anymore, you were as good as dead already. She had never expected herself o be on the chopping block so soon though, with the news that Lionheart had already devoted himself to Salem meaning that Agata had very little left to offer the Grimm master.

As soon as Tyrian had finished speaking, Agata knew she would have to make the first move, or else be killed instantly – she may have been serving Salem, but she would be damned if she was going to let herself be killed by this maniac. Drawing her short sword, she swung it at the man, but he easily dodged it, stepping to one side. Using the woman’s momentum against her, she was sent toppling forward onto her belly on the bed.

Agata tried to swing her sword back around, only to find the man’s knee pressing down on her back, pinning her to the bed, as his hand grabbing the wrist of her sword arm, pinning it down to the bed.

The soldier growled, writhing violently as she tried to free herself, but it was no use. The man might have looked rather skinny, but he was much stronger than her, easily pinning the woman to the bed, knocking the weapon from her hands as he grabbed her other wrist with his other hand.

“Salem did say I could get rid of you however I wanted...” Tyrian thought aloud. “Tell me, would you like a quick death, or a fun one?” He asked her, cackling madly.

“FUCK YOU!” Agata yelled, kicking her legs as she tried to wriggle free form the mad man’s vice like grip. Tyrian grinned.

“The fun way it is!” He exclaimed.

The man managed to pin both of Agata’s hands behind her back, holding them tightly against her back with one hand. With the other, ne snapped his fingers, and out of the corner of her eye, Agata saw what appeared to be someone crawling along the floor.

“That’s a good girl, Jìnǚ!” Tyrian exclaimed. 

Looking behind her, Agata saw a woman with black hair and tan skin, kneeling before Tyrian and handing him some rope that he had sent her to retrieve before Agata had been invited to her doom. The woman looked to be in bad shape, clearly having been crying, with red puffy eyes, although that was by far the least shocking of everything about her. Agata could see quite clearly that the woman was covered in a mixture of sweat, cum and even blood, with deep slashes across her back, chest, arms and legs from where Tyrian had mutilated her body, decorating it in scars. Though she didn’t seem to be bleeding now, her wounds looked relatively fresh, and surely would never fully heal, leaving her permanently deformed.

“Agata, meet Jìnǚ.” Tyrian laughed, introducing the two women. “Jìnǚ wasn’t like you. Far from it in fact! She was a dirty little slut, who wanted to fuck every faunus that came into her room, weren’t you, you disgusting bitch?” Tyrian snarled, as Jìnǚ nodded, her lip quivering as she began to sob silently, although remained kneeling by the mad scorpion faunus’ side.

“But you.... Agata Moss...” Tyrian chuckled, looking down at his more recent prey as he used the rope to tie her wrists tightly together behind her back, “You’re not a slut, are you? I bet you’re a virgin, aren’t you? I bet I’m going to be your first... and your last!” Tyrian burst into a chorus of laughter of pure insanity, as terror filled Agata.

“GO TO HELL!” She roared, continuing to struggle against the mad man, although it was no use. Instead, Agata turned to Jìnǚ. “Please, get help! We can make him pay for what he did to you, but you need to contact someone, NOW!” Agata ordered her. 

Jìnǚ simply remained kneeling there, looking afraid of Agata, and looking up at Tyrian as if for guidance.

“She won’t help you!” Tyrian laughed. “I broke her! Her mind is mine now!” 

Agata sighed, continuing to struggle against the man, although it was useless, and she was just weak and tired now. Once Tyrian was satisfied that the soldier wasn’t going to fight back much more, he took out one of his blades, sliding through the soldier’s clothing, making her yelp in shock as he ripped her trousers off of her, tossing them aside and revealing her panty clad ass.

“Oh, how beautiful!” Tyrian exclaimed, grinning down at the woman’s perfect heart shaped ass, before tearing away her panties, leaving her naked from the waist down. “Oh, I can just tell we’re going to have lots of fun together!” The man cackled maniacally.

“I’m warning you; get the FUCK OFF OF ME!” The blonde woman screamed, much to Tyrian’s apparent amusement.

The man didn’t say anything further, although Agata could hear the unmistakable sound of him unbuckling his belt, before he took out his cock. She could feel the heat coming off of the man’s member on her ass, flinching when he began to rub it between her big round cheeks. She didn’t have much experience with men, but judging by how large his cock felt as it became erect between her tight cheeks, this was not likely going to be a good experience for her.

Agata refused to allow herself to be subjected to this man in such a manner, let alone allow him to rob her of her virginity. Pride be damned, the Atlesian soldier did the only thing she could do at this point.

“HELP!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping somebody would hear her. She heard movement behind her, but ignored it, as she continued to scream. “HELP, PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP- MPPFF!” The woman’s cries for help were cut off when something was thrust into her mouth; a gag. She screamed into it, but it was ineffective.

“You know, I was going to let you choose which hole I fuck bloody first, but since you were so rude just now, I think I’ll choose.” With that, Tyrian bucked his hips forward, immediately stretching Agata’s rear hole wide open with his almost unnaturally thick cock.

Agata couldn’t help but scream into her gag, as inch by inch, Tyrian entered her tight rear entrance. She felt like she was going to break, having such an enormous object inside her virgin hole. His cock seemed to be never-ending; finally ceasing entering her once all of his thirteen inches were incise the girl’s ass. She felt sick, able to feel his pulse through his member as it throbbed inside of her.

“My, you’re even tighter than Cinder was!” Tyrian exclaimed, laughing to himself. Cinder? Agata recognised the name to be that of another servant of Salem. Had she been ‘disposed’ of too? Surely Salem wouldn’t sacrifice her fall maiden, so had Tyrian just fucked her for fun?

In truth, Agata didn’t care about Cinder. All she cared about was how she was going to escape this, and get revenge on the scorpion for what he did to her. Even now, as Tyrian’s hips began to rock back and forth, his thick cock sliding in and out of her ass, the soldier refused to accept the harsh reality that there was no escaping.

Despite managing to stifle her screams and whimpers of pain and humiliation, Agata had no such luck when trying to stop the tears that fell from her eyes, running down her cheeks. She tried to tell herself that it was just her eyes watering, although she knew that the warm salty droplets were tears of pure fear and sadness. Tyrian continually laughed behind her, as he raped her ass, robbing her of her anal virginity, while the woman, Jìnǚ, simply knelt nearby, trying to avoid watching the display before her.

Agata cursed the woman for refusing to help her. She didn’t know what Tyrian had done to her, but she presumed that it wasn’t pleasant, and whatever it had been had clearly splintered her mind, resulting in her becoming a reluctant accomplice to Tyrian’s crime against the Atlesian woman.

“I’m glad you came to your senses and decided to be a good girl.” Tyrian told the soldier, grinning down as he continued to violate her, fucking her into the bed. “You’ll enjoy this much more if you just loosen up a bit.”

The blonde woman despised him for this, feeling her rear hole being stretched, permanently damaged, violated, abused, raped – however she thought of it didn’t matter. The fact remained that it was happening to her, and she was powerless to stop it.

The abuse went on seemingly forever, although Agata estimated it to be around half an hour before Tyrian spoke to her again, aside from his frequent comments, calling her ‘his bitch’ or simply letting out another maniacal laugh.

“You’ve been so good, dear...” Tyrian told Agata, once again making her feel sick. “I’ll let you decide whether you want me to cum in you or on your back.” 

Agata moaned into gag, trying to tell Tyrian to cum on her back, but he couldn’t understand her. 

“What was that You want me to cum inside you? Okay...” Tyrian laughed, as he approached orgasm, with Agata cursing him, before she felt his cock swell inside of her, throbbing violently. After a few hard thrusts, the man thrust his cock all the way into the soldier woman’s asshole, sinking his entire thirteen inches into her and keeping it there as he filled her with cum.

Agata felt dirty, able to feel every drop of the man’s semen as his member pumped her full of the mess. She squeezed her eyes shut, sobbing, as she was filled with the man’s filthy cum, until he finally pulled out of her. Her rear hole was sore, leaving the woman in more pain than even when she had lost her eye. She whimpered when she received a hard slap to her ass, before being turned over by Tyrian.

The evil man looked down at her, almost inspecting her. His eyes ran from her face, which her tears were streaming down with her hair a mess form all her squirming, down to her shaven untouched pussy.

Grinning, the scorpion reached down, slipping a single finger between the woman’s folds, causing her to scream angrily into the gag as he pushed it into her tight hole. The man chuckled, as he crawled further up her body, so that he was positioned with his cock still soaked in his own cum directly in front of the woman’s face. Unable to resist, Agata simply whimpered in annoyance as Tyrian slapped her across the face multiple times with his cum soaked member, even wiping it clean in her hair, leaving hr looking and feeling even more disgusting than before.

“That is most certainly an improvement!” Tyrian laughed. “Although... it’s not quite enough...” 

Agata was helpless to resist, as Tyrian tore open her shirt, exposed her chest, before tearing off her bra too, tossing all her items of clothing aside and leaving her completely naked. She thought that he might be considering forcing her to suck his cock, but he’d probably figured that if his cock went anywhere near the vicious woman’s mouth, he wouldn’t have it much longer. Instead, the man admired her C cup tits for a minute, before letting the woman in on what he had planned next.

Much to Agata’s disgust, the Faunus slid his cock between her breasts, pressing them together either side of it and using them to get himself off again. The soldier felt disgusted when the man began to thrust his cock between her tits, especially since every time he thrust all the way forward, his cock rubbed up right in her face, leaving trails of semen where it touched her. 

Agata moaned in disgust, trying to move her head, but that only served to spread the mess around her face more. The man chuckled, enjoying watching her squirm as he fucked her tits, his cock fitting perfectly between the woman’s mounds.

Though not for the first time that day, Agata was subject to Tyrian’s sadistic tendencies when he got the idea to take each of her nipples in between her fingers and pinch down on them. The poor woman shrieked into her gag at the excruciating pain that shot through her body as the man tightened his hold on her sensitive nipples. The woman was openly crying now, forgetting her pride and just wanting the pain and humiliation to come to an end. 

Unfortunately, that was far from the case, as already Tyrian was about to cum, and with his cock aimed directly at the soldier’s face, there was really only one way that it would end for her.

As expected, Tyrian did orgasm much sooner than earlier, as thick ropes of his hot white mess shot out form the end of his cock and landed on the blonde’s face. Agata whimpered, flinching and closing her one good eye as her face was showered with rope after rope of the man’s thick white mess. Tyrian grinned, making sure to get plenty of his mess all over her face, in her hair, and over her tits too, before he finally stopped cumming.

Looking down at Agata, it was hard to believe that she was the same woman that had walked into the room just forty minutes ago. She had been so confident, arrogant, self assured, and most notably a virgin. Now, she was a mess, a cum drenched slut that had no authority whatsoever.

“You’ve gone through quite the change today, haven’t you?” Tyrian chuckled, as Agata looked up at him, though rather than her hateful glare she had given before, she looked afraid of him. “You walked in here a military lieutenant, and now look at you! From soldier to slut!” Tyrian cackled at his own joke, looking back at Jìnǚ who forced herself to laugh too, or else risk being hurt again by the man.

Agata sobbed, trying to back away from Tyrian as he got up, although there was nowhere for her to go. The woman watched as he made his way over to Jìnǚ, grabbing her by the hair and eliciting a short cry from the tortured woman.

“Clean it.” He ordered, holding his cock aimed at her mouth. Immediately, Jìnǚ began to lick his cock clean, eating up all of his cum that was on there. Once she was done, Tyrian turned back to Agata.

“Well, our business is done here. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!” He told the woman, laughing madly. Much to the woman’s surprise, when the Faunus walked back over to her, he actually unbound her hands, and removed her gag.

“Y-YOU’RE FUCKING SICK!” Agata immediately cried, only to receive a sharp backhanded slap across the face. “M-MONSTER!” She yelled, as Tyrian slapped her again.

“Do you never shut up?” Tyrian asked her. Surprisingly, she didn’t reply, making Tyrian chuckle at the irony. “Now, we can’t have you running away, so...” Before Agata could react, Tyrian’s scorpion tail stuck her in the shoulder, just about piercing her skin, but leaving the wound an ugly purple colour.

“What did you- ugh...” Agata began, before falling to the floor. She couldn’t stand up anymore. Her legs were refusing to move... as were her arms! The woman panicked, realising that Tyrian must have paralysed her.

“It really is a funny thing that happens to my poison when I’m in heat...” He told her. “Instead of simply killing the victim, it paralyses them, giving them a slow, agonising death, unable to move or fight back. Of course, it will still kill you eventually, but it’ll take a few days I expect.” The man explained, grinning, before fastening her trousers and belt.

Agata tried to cry out for help, but her jaw wouldn’t move either, simply hanging open as she lay there on the floor, unable to move a single muscle, as Tyrian laughed at her pathetic position, while Jìnǚ simply knelt beside her. The waitress pulled the soldier’s head onto her lap, looking down in sorrow at her, as the scorpion Faunus that had raped and tortured both of them took his leave.

“I’m sorry...” Jìnǚ told Agata, her voice so quiet that it took the blonde a moment to realise that she had spoken. “I... I was so scared...” 

Despite being paralysed, Agata was still furious with the waitress, but having experienced what she had, she imagined that someone who wasn’t as strong willed as a huntress might not be able to cope so well. Soon, the hazel eyed huntress found herself feeling sorry for the waitress, whose body had been sliced and deformed by the sadistic man.

“I-I’ll get help! I promise!” Jìnǚ reassured Agata, as she stood up, quickly dressing herself as best she could in her clothes that had been tossed into the corner. Agata tried to protest, not wanting to be left alone in such a vulnerable state, but she wasn’t able to. With that, Jìnǚ left, still a mess with Tyrian’s fluids all over her face and body, but not caring how she looked when a woman’s life was on the line. Agata could at least thank her for that, as she lay there, helpless, reliant on a total stranger to save her from death, although the way she felt now, death didn’t sound so bad.

 

After Blake left, Ilia had burst into tears, unable to stop herself from turning bright blue and crying openly. Of course, poor Amethyst hadn’t known what was wrong, not knowing that she had just met her ‘father’, and was told to go back to her room by her mother, who continued to sob.

The chameleon girl finally stopped crying, just as there was a knock at the door. Wiping her eyes, Ilia answered the door, to see a familiar grey haired spider Faunus.

“Hey Trifa.” Ilia spoke, looking over the spider girl’s body. She was a little shorter than Ilia by a few inches, but just as curvy.

“Hey Il, Corsac and Fennec told me to let you know, apparently your ex is back in Menagerie.” Trifa explained. 

“Wait, you mean Blake?” Ilia asked, doing her best to act as though she had no idea that Blake was back.

“Yeah, figured you’d want to know anyway.” The cobalt eyed girl told her.

“Thanks.” Ilia replied, as invited the girl into her home. While Blake had been in Menagerie, Ilia had only ever been with her, refusing to mate with anybody else. As soon s she had left, however, that of course had to change. Trifa was always there in case she needed her, just as she was always there for the spider Faunus. The two weren’t exactly in love, nor were they exclusive, with their relationship never going past friends.

“So, you’re in heat, right?” Trifa asked. Ilia nodded, not noticing the sly smirk the spider girl gave her. “Good.”

“Are you?” Ilia asked. Trifa shook her head.

“Not for another two days.” She told the chameleon, who nodded. 

“Why do you ask?” Ilia asked.

“No reason.” Trifa lied. “By the way, the guys are probably planning on using you as bait to get Blake, so don’t be surprised if you get a call from them asking you to get in on one of their little schemes.” Ilia swallowed. Despite her harsh words to the cat Faunus, she couldn’t help but still love her. The thought f betraying the only girl she had ever loved made Ilia sick. But if it had to be done... could she actually do it?

The chameleon girl nodded, thanking Trifa for the heads up, before the spider girl left, leaving her alone with her thoughts and hers and Blake’s daughter...

 

Salem sighed, gazing into the orb as she watched Tyrian leave the Atlesian soldier alone with the waitress. Once again, his lust had gotten the better of him, and even more importantly, he had failed to kill Agata Moss. Sure, he had poisoned her, but he had been sloppy, leaving a witness to the whole thing, and not making sure that the woman dies, instead choosing to torture her and risk the waitress returning with a potential cure.

“Cinder.” Salem called out. The one eyed woman looked up at her master. After her incident with Tyrian, Emerald had eventually come to check on her, only to find her in the state she had been left in by the scorpion faunus. It was Emerald who had helped Cinder to recover, and told Salem what had happened. If the Grimm Queen hadn’t been furious with Tyrian after what he did to her fall maiden, she certainly was now.

“How would you like to assist me in finding an appropriate punishment for Tyrian when he returns from his mission?” The ivory skinned woman asked. Cinder thought, before a wide wicked grin spread across her face.

“Love to...” She told her master, looking forward to the time when she would be able to deliver sweet revenge to Tyrian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to apologise to anyone who was put off by this chapter. I know it was very dark, but there's not a lot I can do with Tyrian's character. I'll try not to write any more chapters as dark as this in the future.


	17. Reacquainted and Revelations (Coco x Nova(OC) x Venus(OC) x Velvet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet and Coco run into some old friends. Sapphire leaves to look for Blake. Demetrius thrusts a burden onto Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by Nova. Both of the OC's (Nova and Venus) were also created by Nova.
> 
> Just wanted to say sorry for this being a few days late, but hopefully 'll be back to chapters on a semi-regular basis now.

“Coco! I told you we took a wrong turn back there!” Velvet told her girlfriend, looking around anxiously. They did seem to be in rather sketchy part of Vale, that neither of them recognised.

“I know where I’m going!” Coco snapped, mildly annoyed and still refusing to admit that they were lost.

After their airship back to Patch was delayed five hours, Coco and Velvet had asked the babysitter to look after the kids until they could pick them up and head back to Patch later on in the evening. She had thankfully said yes, giving the two women the opportunity to go into town for a few hours. Unfortunately, on their way to one of their favourite restaurants that had recently been rebuilt after it was destroyed in the Battle of Beacon, the two had gotten rather lost.

To make matters worse, Velvet hadn’t gotten off since that morning, and it was very late in the evening, meaning that she was rock hard the entire time and desperate to fuck Coco’s brains out. She had suggested that they just go into the bathroom of one of these sketchy buildings, but Coco had refused, leaving Velvet desperate and denied. 

“Coco, admit it! We’re lost!” Velvet exclaimed, before her partner clamped a hand over her mouth.

“We are not lost; I know exactly where we are and where we’re going!” Coco tried to convince the bunny girl. Looking around, she saw that Velvet had caught the attention of a couple of the people who were no doubt drug addicts or murderers around them, hoping that none of them realised how lost they were, and would try to take advantage of them. Unfortunately, it was too late, as one such of those people approached Coco.

“You lost, gorgeous?” Surprising, the woman who had approached them seemed far too sophisticated to have been found in such a place as this street. Nevertheless, Coco couldn’t help but get an uneasy feeling from her, wondering in her head if this girl was going to stab them and steal their money for drugs. 

“No, we’re fine.” Coco told her bluntly, as she made to push past the woman, no noticing her sly smirk.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to stab you and steal your money for drugs or anything. I’m not some junkie.” The eerily pale woman assured Coco, giggling a little. The brunette looked stunned, as if the woman had just read her mind.

Looking up at the stranger, Coco and Velvet both saw that she was in fact a Faunus, with two fluffy white fox ears poking out from her long waist length ivory hair. However, she also seemed to have a fox’s tail too; the girl’s had only ever seen two Faunus traits in Sapphire before. Upon further inspection, the two both decided that she looked somewhat familiar, but couldn’t quite place where they might know her form. She also had very big pale eyes, and was quite well endowed, almost as big as Yang in the chest, although she couldn’t have been much older than the two huntresses, and was roughly Velvet’s height, not including either of their ears.

“Really, we’re fine.” Coco assured her, pushing past her, as Velvet quickly followed. After fucking Smoke all those years ago, Velvet was no longer afraid of fox’s, but for unrelated reasons, she too felt uneasy around the white haired woman.

“Don’t you at least want your scroll back, Coco?” The fox Faunus asked. Coco froze, feeling around in her pocket and confirming that her scroll was missing. She must have been quick to snatch it. More to the point, how did this woman know her name? Once again, as if reading Coco’s mind, the fox girl spoke. “I bet you’re wondering how I know your name, aren’t you? You too Velvet?” The brunette’s both spun around.

“How do you know us?” Coco demanded. The Faunus simply chuckled.

“How about, I tell you how I know you AND give you your scroll back, and you stop being such a prude!” The girl suggested. Coco and Velvet exchanged glances, before the former held out her hand for her scroll. The pale woman handed Coco her scroll, winking as she did, making the girls feel even more uncomfortable than they already were.

“Who are you?” Velvet asked, partially worried and partially curious.

“You ever heard of a huntress named Venus Reid?” The fox girl asked, as both brunette’s shook their heads. “Figures. I was only in your year at Beacon for a year before my brother and I dropped out.” She told them.

“You were a huntress?” Coco asked, sceptical. Venus shrugged.

“I remember you two. I sat behind you both in Port’s class in our first year.” Neither of them remembered the girl, but the class had been boring, and it would explain why she looked so familiar. Meanwhile, Venus’s eyes had travelled down Velvet’s body, and she was looking at the bulge between her legs. “You know, since you’re a huntress, and I’m always sympathetic to a fellow Faunus in heat, I’ll give you a discount if you want.” Venus suggested with a sly smirk, as Coco and Velvet exchanged confused looks.

“A discount on what?” Velvet inquired.

“Whatever you like – I’m not too fussy.” Venus told her with a shrug, before noticing the confused looks on both of the huntress’s faces. “Oh my God, you really ARE lost, aren’t you? You really have no idea where you are?”

“Why? Where are we?” Coco asked, a little annoyed at Venus’ giggling.

“You’re in Vale’s red light district!” The fox girl exclaimed, laughing away as Coco and Velvet both blushed, turning to one another.

“I told you we were lost!” Velvet told Coco.

 

Twenty minutes after learning where they had ended up, Coco and Velvet both found themselves in Venus’ apartment. It was a decent size, although she had explained that her entire team from Beacon was living there with her, so they split the rent evenly four ways. She told them that two of her former teammates were helping Professor Goodwich to rebuild Beacon, meaning that besides the three girls, the only other person there was her last teammate and twin brother, Nova.

“Why did we have to come up her again?” Coco asked, not feeling good about having followed a prostitute to her apartment.

“Trust me, you do NOT want to stay on that street long. You’re lucky I found you, and not some drug addict or thug.” Venus explained. “I can call you a cab from here. I’d offer to take you myself, but I’m kind of supposed to be working right now.” She told them.

“If you don’t mind me asking...” Velvet began, slightly anxiously. “How does a huntress in training end up as a... well, prostitute?” Venus shrugged again.

“Nova and I never really had a family. We grew up pretty much on the streets, and once we started going into heat, we figured we might as well make some money while we got laid.” The fox girl told them. “Eventually we both got pretty good at taking care of ourselves and each other, so we enrolled at Beacon, then after the battle, we came back here.” Venus finished explaining.

“I’m sorry...” Velvet told her, not sure how to respond.

“Don’t be.” Venus replied. “Two hundred lien a fuck isn’t bad, and it’s not like we care when we’re in heat, so it’s kind of a win-win!” She explained. 

Coco and Velvet both seemed unsure how to feel about the girl who seemed to prefer being a prostitute than a huntress, but didn’t inquire any further into her seemingly tragic past. Venus began to dial for a cab, before hesitating, and looking back at the pair.

“You could leave now, or we could have some fun first...” Venus suggested with a playful wink, making Velvet blush. “I’ll even throw you a freebie, since you’re both huntress’s, and you’re in heat.”

“I don’t think so...” Coco began, before Velvet interrupted her.

“Sure!” The rabbit Faunus replied, before looking up at her girlfriend and blushing. “Sorry, but I haven’t gotten off since this morning!”

“This morning!?” Venus exclaimed. “Oh, you poor thing! Let me make you feel better!” With that, Venus took Velvet by the hand, leading her to her bedroom.

The fox girl pulled her rabbit counterpart on top of her, as they laid down on the bed, quickly working to relive them both of their clothes, as their hands felt each other up. The lights were off, so they could hardly see, but did their best as the potent smell of sweat filled the air, as both girls in heat began to strip naked.

“I haven’t fucked in almost two hours, so I can’t imagine how you must feel...” Venus told Velvet sympathetically, as the two were finally naked.

“Two hours isn’t that long...” Velvet questioned. Before Venus could reply, another voice spoke up.

“You’re such a nympho, V.” A male voice stated, coming from right beside Venus on the bed. 

Velvet yelped, jumping up and trying to hide her breasts and throbbing erection, as she turned the lights on to see a man lying in the bed next to Venus. He looked so much like her, yet so different as well. Unlike Venus’ white hair, his was jet black, with golden eyes. He too had both fox’s ears and a tail, was very muscular, and must have been a little over six feet tall. 

“Velvet, this is my brother, Nova.” Venus explained, not even attempting to hide herself from her sibling. The man opened his eyes, glaring at Velvet, before looking down at his sister.

“You share a bed with your brother!?” Coco remarked, standing in the doorway. 

“So? He’s the only person guaranteed to be in heat at the same time as me every month, and since it’s a two bedroom apartment, none of our human teammates wanted to share a bed with a Faunus that gets up every three hours in the night to jack off.” She explained to them. 

“Don’t worry Coco.” Velvet assured her. “Incest is pretty much accepted in most Faunus communities.” She told her, before looking back at the twins. “Sorry, I was just startled.”

“No worries.” Venus told her with a reassuring smile, as the man sat up in bed, pulling the covers off of himself and getting out of bed, giving the three girls present a good look at the thick thirteen inch erection springing from between his legs. What’s more, Velvet noticed that, like Sapphire Hunt, Nova’s penis was unlike a human’s, but was pointed and a bright red colour with a big knot at the base. She expected it was because of him also having two Faunus traits, and wouldn’t be surprised if Venus had the same.

“Unless you feel like sharing, I’m gonna go take care of this.” Nova told his sister, heading for the bathroom. Venus looked at Velvet, as if asking for her opinion.

“I... don’t mind...” Velvet admitted, blushing a little. After everything she’d done with Coco, Emerald, Smoke and her other Faunus friends, she still got embarrassed about this sort of thing.

Venus smirked, looking up at her brother who sighed, not being a fan of sharing mates and preferring to keep his all to himself for the night at least, although he was still happy to share with his sister.

For a second, Coco could have sworn that she felt a rise in Venus’ aura, as if she had just healed herself or activated her semblance, but nothing seemed to happen, and the brunette simply brushed it off, focusing once more on the bizarre series of events unfolding before her. Unbeknownst to either huntress, during their time at Beacon, Venus and Nova had both unlocked their semblances, which Venus had just used to discover what Velvet’s kinks were by reading her mind. If one were to point out to Venus that semblances often link to a person’s personality, she would argue that her telepathy was to find out people’s fetish’s and kinks in order to please them better, hence her contentment at being a prostitute.

“So, you like to be dominated, do you?” Venus asked Velvet, as she threw her down onto the bed, pinning her there and crawling on top of her.

“How did you – AH!” Velvet began, before Venus bit down in her neck, drawing blood which she lapped up.

“I always know with girls like you...” Venus told her, as she tore away at whatever was left of both of their clothes, leaving Coco as the only one wearing anything, thought that wouldn’t last long, especially with the room heating up as it was.

Unsurprisingly, Velvet and Coco both saw that like her brother, Venus’ penis was also bright red and pointed, although she was about four inches shorter than he was, and with a bulbous knot at the bottom that would ensure pregnancy if she didn’t pull out in time. It appeared that this was a risk she was willing to take, as she pressed her pointed tip against Velvet’s entrance teasingly at first, before receiving a nod from the rabbit Faunus, and entering her easily. Velvet moaned quietly in pleasure, as she felt Venus immediately begin to thrust her cock in and out of her building up a rhythm before long.

“Mmm, AH!” Velvet moaned, as she was penetrated by the fox girl, enjoying herself almost too much to remember to warn Venus not to cum inside of her. “Venus... don’t cum inside me, I don’t want to, AH! Fuck!” Velvet cried out, being interrupted when Nova straddled her chest, pointing his thick red cock at her mouth and thrusting forward, forcing it past her lips.

“Don’t worry; I won’t get you pregnant Velvet!” Venus told her with a wink, though the rabbit girl didn’t see due to the twin brother that had begun to shove his cock inside of her mouth. Velvet didn’t particularly mind, although a little warning surely wouldn’t have hurt.

Coco simply watched, fascinated and undeniably aroused by the display before her. Venus was fucking Velvet’s pussy, careful not to have her knot enter the girl, especially if she got close to orgasming, while Nova was fucking her mouth, his thick thirteen inch red cock long enough to reach partway down the rabbit girl’s throat and have her gullet wrap around his shaft to pleasure him. Coco had met Sapphire, seen that she had both a wolfs ears and tail, and Velvet had told her about her canine penis, but never before had the huntress actually seen in person what an animal’s cock looked like on a Faunus.

Sensing that Coco was feeling somewhat left out with his semblance, Nova smirked. His semblance granted him empathic abilities, meaning that he could feel other people’s emotions, although unfortunately, he couldn’t turn it off.

“If you want, you can try this for yourself in a minute.” He suggested, snapping Coco out of her trance. “Your girlfriend’s throat is so good, and I’m so pent up; I don’t think it’s going to take me long at all!” The black haired man said with a grin, as he continued letting the rabbit girl kiss his knot as his shaft disappeared down her throat.

Velvet gave Coco a slight reassuring smile as best she could, using her hands to steady Nova’s body, and using her tongue and lips to pleasure his cock.

“Thanks... but I only really like girls.” Coco told him. Nova frowned, since like most Faunus, most humans who were mates to a Faunus were either bisexual or pansexual, but he shrugged it off, getting back to fucking Velvet’s throat.

Venus felt Coco’s eyes on her, looking up from what she was doing to see the human girl licking her lips as she watched her girlfriend’s pussy take in the fox Faunus’s red shaft. The fox girl smirked, as she thrust into Velvet again, making her squeal in delight.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Venus asked, giving Coco a wink. “You can join in, if you like?” Coco thought, before shaking her head.

“M-Maybe later...” She told the girl, still trying to wrap her head around everything she was seeing. 

“Suit yourself, I could go all night!” Venus giggled, as she went back to fucking Velvet.

Meanwhile, Coco was – just like the rest of the room – feeling hotter and hotter by the second, either due to the three Faunus that were fucking in the bed before her, or her own arousal at seeing them doing so. In any case, this called for her to strip out of her clothing, folding it up and placing it to the side, until she was completely naked, and couldn’t contain her lust anymore. 

Sitting beside the bed on a chair, watching the twin fox’s fuck her girlfriend’s throat and pussy, Coco found herself soon masturbating, working her fingers on her right hand in and around her pussy, teasing her clit and dripping entrance, while she raised her left hand up to her chest, pinching and playing with her left nipple.

The show went on for about fifteen minutes, with Coco not missing a second of the wonderful action, no matter how repetitive it got, until she pushed herself over the edge before any of the Faunus came. The brunette huntress moaned loudly, as she soaked her right hand in her juices, before raising her hand to her mouth and licking it clean, tasting herself, as she watched the Faunus’ soon follow suit.

Velvet was the first to climax, though with no stimulation to her cock, it was a regular vaginal orgasm. She moaned, vibrating around Nova’s cock and clenching around Venus’, as she soaked the latter fox’s shaft in her vaginal juices, further lubricating her and allowing for much easier penetration.

Nova was he next to cum, grunting as he shoved his entire cock down Velvet’s throat, making her gag slightly as he orgasmed, his cock pulsing as it pumped hot salty semen down her gullet and into her stomach.

Finally, it was Venus’ turn to climax, the nymphomaniac’s body washed over with pleasure, although not as much as she would have liked, since at Velvet’s request, she could not get knotted inside the girl. Instead, she pulled out at the last second, shooting thick long thick ropes of hot cum all over the rabbit girl’s belly instead.

“That was amazing!” Velvet exclaimed, once the two fox’s had gotten off of her. “You two sure know how to make a girl feel good...” The rabbit girl added, blushing.

“We’re professionals... literally!” Venus joked, chuckling, before turning to Coco, who was sitting off to the side, embarrassed at being caught masturbating. “So, you want to go now?” She asked her. Coco blushed, before smirking.

“Let me show you what I can do...” Coco told the fox girl with a wink. 

Venus raised her eyebrows, as she watched Coco get up from her seat and saunter over to her, intentionally swaying her hips seductively until she got to the Faunus. The brunette wasted no time in getting down on her knees, so that her mouth was perfectly level with the girl’s red cock, signalling her intentions to the Faunus. Venus smirked, as she watched Coco wrap her slender fingers around her wet cock, before she began to run her hand up and down the length, up to the tip and stopping at the knot.

“I’ve never done this with a cock like this before, so sorry if I’m a little inexperienced.” Coco told Venus, and with that, she took the first few inches of the fox girl’s length into her mouth.

“AH! Trust me Coco, you’re doing great...” Venus assured the girl, as she expertly used her tongue to circle the tip of the girl’s member, pleasuring her greatly. Coco soon began to bob her head up and down the girl’s cock, taking in her entire nine inch shaft down her throat, until her lips were pressed against the throbbing huge bright red knot at the base of Venus’ cock, before pulling back and repeating the motion.

Meanwhile, Nova looked down at velvet’s cock, as the rabbit girl looked to be shifting about uncomfortably.

“If you want, I can help you with that.” He told her, getting on all fours on the bed and displaying his naked asshole to Velvet. The bunny girl looked a little more uncomfortable. “What? You’ve never fucked a guy in the ass before?” He asked her. Velvet thought back to her time at Beacon, and the time she had fucked Mercury in the locker room. Still, Nova was almost twice the size of Mercury, and he seemed a little intimidating.

“N-No, I have...” Velvet told him. “I mean, thanks!” Nova rolled his eyes, as Velvet got into position behind him. 

The Faunus girl groaned, as she stuck her eight inch cock in between the man’s ass cheeks. Despite her cock being three inches in width, it seemed to slip rather easily into the fox man’s ass, implying that he had had quite a bit of experience in this. It didn’t take Velvet long to build up a rhythm, and before long, she was quickly thrusting in and out of Nova’s rear. 

Fucking a fox Faunus in the ass brought back memories of her time three years prior, when she first lost her virginity in Vacuo to Smoke Ivory. Velvet often found herself wondering about Smoke, wishing she could once again enjoy the woman’s fascination with anal, which had apparently rubbed off on her, especially since reminiscing about her to Yang and Coco. 

Without even thinking, Velvet pulled out of Nova after just a few minutes of fucking him, leaning down so that her face as right behind his ass, and taking in a big whiff of it.

“What the fuck...?” Nova remarked, looking over his shoulder in confusion.”

“S-Sorry!” Velvet apologised, turning as red as Nova’s cock in embarrassment, as she went back to fucking him. 

Nova looked across at his sister, who was standing across the room with Coco’s throat currently wrapped around her own member. Venus grinned at her brother, as she gripped Coco’s hair, slowly easing the human girl to speed up a she sucked her off.

“Fuck, Coco, I’ve dreamed of this...” Venus admitted. “When I was at Beacon, I always wanted to fuck you so bad. You were the hottest girl by far... I guess I was just too in love with Nova to want to have to share my love...” Coco was shocked at what Venus had just said. Did she just admit that she was in love with her brother? Still, she already knew that they fucked, and Velvet had said that it wasn’t so uncommon, so it wasn’t that much stranger.

Coco went back about her business, her throat wrapped around the fox’s cock as she got her off as best she could, bobbing her head up and down her length. She wasn’t used to the unfamiliar feeling of having a cock such as Venus’ in her throat, but doing what she did with Velvet seemed to be brining her great pleasure anyway. Despite Venus’ rather thick girth at a little over two inches, her pointed cock meant that it could easily slide down Coco’s throat without causing her as much discomfort as it might have normally done.

“Fuck, Coco, that’s so good!” Venus told her, reaching under her balls and touching herself, fingering her own pussy as well as playing with her clit while Coco sucked her of. 

It didn’t take long before Venus’ cock began to throb in Coco’s throat, as the fox girl began to build up to climaxing once again. Due to a combination of Coco’s exceptional skill with her mouth, Venus’ far above average levels of arousal, and fulfilling her own school fantasy, it was only a few more minutes before Venus orgasmed.

“AH! Coco, I’m cumming!” Venus cried. Coco had just enough time to prepare herself, before her throat was used to funnel the fox girl’s ropey semen into her stomach, filling her up with her seed. The brunette guzzled the mess down quickly, until her belly was absolutely full of the white haired fox’s semen. She could feel the red knot on her lips inflating, as if Venus’ body thought that she was knotting inside of someone, although there was nobody there. 

Venus pulled her cock out of Coco, sighing in satisfaction, while Coco regained her breath after having her breathing somewhat impaired by the Faunus’ cock. 

“You’re amazing!” Venus told Coco, as the human girl stood up, receiving a kiss on the lips as thanks. Coco leaned into the kiss, only for Venus to force her tongue into her mouth, tasting what of her seed resided in Coco’s mouth, exploring it and licking it clean before breaking the kiss.

“Yeah... you too...” Coco told her, as the pair looked over at Velvet and Nova to see if they were even close to finishing.

Velvet was panting heavily, as she fucked the man as hard and as fast as she could from behind. Venus made a joke to Coco about how much Velvet fucked like a bunny, and Coco felt bad about laughing about her girlfriends heritage, but did so anyway, as they watched the girl get closer to climaxing.

“AH! Fuck!” Velvet cried out, as Nova groaned. He had had much larger cock’s than Velvet’s in his ass before, but none so thick that had been so fast. Velvet’s short length meant that she could give quick, abrupt thrusts before pulling out again, while her three inch wide shaft meant that none of the power was lost. Still, she was far from the best that Nova had ever had, but he nevertheless enjoyed it thoroughly, as he felt the brown haired bunny orgasm inside of him.

“AH! I’m cumming!” Velvet moaned, as she buried her entire member inside of the man’s ass and releasing several hot loads of her sticky fluid into his ass. Nova let out a pleasured groan, as he felt his ass be filled with this girl’s semen, before she pulled out.

Once all four parties were satisfied, Coco turned to talk to Velvet and Venus.

“Well, it was nice to meet you again Venus, and I hope to see you again soon, but I think we should get home and get some rest before we head back to patch, right Velvet?” Coco suggested to her girlfriend, who looked a bit unsure. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

“It’s just... I’m not quite finished yet...” Velvet said, blushing and referring to her still rock hard cock.

“Yeah, I could go again too.” Nova added.

“I’m curious to see what else you can do...” Venus told Coco, licking her lips. Coco bit her lip anxiously, knowing what they were all implying, and sighed.

“...fine.” She told them, getting onto the bed. The three faunus all grinned at each other, as they got into position to all simultaneously fuck the brunette.

Velvet was the first to get any attention, as she hopped onto the bed a little bit above Coco’s head, putting her in prime cock-sucking position. Coco reached up, using one hand to massage her lover’s balls and the other to stroke her cock a couple of times, before taking it in her mouth just as she had done many times before.

As Coco got to work sucking off Velvet, she allowed Venus and Nova to decide between themselves which holes they each would go for. Eventually it was decided – as Coco soon found out – that Venus would go in Coco’s pussy, while Nova would go in her ass. The brunette had been about to protest and suggest they switch, unsure about someone with a penis as large as Nova’s fucking her much tighter ass, until he bucked his hips forward, plunging the first few inches of his cock into the human girl’s asshole without resistance.

Those pointed animal cocks really reduced the pain and effort of fucking, Coco thought, as Venus did the same as her twin, shoving her cock into the girl’s pussy. The two struggled to both fuck her for a while, until they got an idea.

Without a word of warning, Coco found herself turned onto her side, still sucking Velvet’s cock, but now sideways, and with her right leg in the air while she leaned on her left side, allowing both of the twins to access their respective holes. This position seemed suitable for them, as Coco soon found herself once again skewered on both of their red Faunus cock’s, with the golden eyed man giving slow but powerful thrusts into her ass, while the pale eyed girl gave much quicker thrusts due to her shorter length.

At more than one point, Coco thought she might pass out, what with each of her three holes stuffed with Faunus cock and all. But whenever it all became too much for her, she would signal for Velvet to let her breathe properly for a few seconds, while letting the twins continue with that they were doing, before getting back to work. 

Velvet didn’t mind, the rabbit Faunus being very understanding of her lover’s needs, and cooperating with her. Plus, the alternation between stimulation and lack of, made it feel all the better when she did have Coco’s mouth wrapped around her member.

“How good’s her ass?” Venus asked Nova, as she slammed into Coco’s pussy again and again and again.

“Fucking tight like you would not believe, especially since she’s been fucked with a cock with a girth like Velvet’s.” Nova told her, grinning as he forced his entire thirteen inches into the brunette’s asshole. “What about her cunt?” He returned to his sister.

“Divine!” Venus cried out, as she fucked the girl’s pussy. “I’ll have to fuck her ass after this; as long as it’s okay with her, that is?” Venus asked, looking up at Velvet, who was being serviced by an oblivious Coco.

“I... you’ll have to ask her...” Velvet told them, looking down at Coco. The girl seemed far too interested in the taste of Velvet’s cock to pay attention to the Faunus as they tried to catch her attention, eventually giving up and figuring that they could always ask her when she wasn’t stuffed with so much cock.

“What about her mouth before, how was that?” Nova asked. Venus emphasised her moan of pleasure, as she recalled the feeling of her cock as she plunged it down the girl’s throat.

“Honestly? She might be the best with her mouth I’ve ever had.” Venus admitted, both of them grinning up at Velvet’s pleasured expression as she had her cock serviced by the woman in question. Despite thinking that his sister might be exaggerating a little, judging by the faces that the rabbit Faunus was making, Nova accepted that perhaps what she said wasn’t entirely beyond the realms of possibility.

The twins continued to fuck the girl, both of them thoroughly enjoying her holes as they penetrated them with each of their huge red cocks. With two cock inside her and another in her mouth, it didn’t take Coco long to orgasm for a first time. Her whole body shook as she was wracked with raw pleasure, moaning around Velvet’s cock and making the bunny girl shudder, as well as clenching around the two Faunus’ cocks. Their pointed tips meant that the girl’s clenching hardly slowed them down, but it did increase their pleasure drastically.

As the four went on fucking, with Coco’s orgasms becoming more and more frequent, the three faunus also found themselves building up to climax as well.

After half an hour, as the human girl approached her fifth orgasm of the evening – technically sixth including the one form her masturbating earlier – Velvet became the first to orgasm, although the twins couldn’t hold out much longer either. The rabbit Faunus cried out when she orgasmed, moaning loudly as she climaxed down Coco’s throat, emptying the contents of her balls into her lovers stomach, adding to Venus’ cum and filling her up even more than she was, making her belly bulge ever so slightly with the heavy loads of cum that now resided in there.

Coco groaned at being pumped full of so much cum, her mind hazy as she struggled to focus on anything other than the prospect of orgasms. Not even her own orgasms, but rather giving orgasms to other people, specifically Faunus, and even more specifically, Velvet, Venus and Nova. Any thought that didn’t involve fucking or cumming simply left the girl’s mind, as she brought the twins to climax too.

“OH SHIT, COCO!” Venus cried out, bucking her hips forward and sinking her entire throbbing shaft into the girl’s pussy, knot and all, until the entire thing was crammed inside of her. Coco was pushed over the edge, as she orgasmed yet again, only for Nova to do the exact same as his sister halfway through Coco’s orgasm.

“Ah, Fuck!” The man grunted, burying his knot deep inside of Coco’s asshole, prolonging her orgasm as he and his sister’s knot’s both expanded, inflating inside of Coco and unintentionally locking their bodies together. 

Coco could barely think straight, simply overcome with sheer bliss as not only was Nova’s thirteen inch cock and Venus’s nine incher buried inside of her, in addition to both of their knots which added at least three inches to each of their lengths, but both had begun to cum, letting out several long continuous ropes of cum inside of the girl, pumping her body full of their semen until she was filled to the brim with their thick creamy mess.

Upon trying to pull out of Coco, Venus chuckled nervously.

“Okay, so Coco, you want to hear something funny...?” She asked, looking down at her inflated knot that had become buried in the girl’s pussy as she continued to pump her full of cum.

“You’re not... are you?” Coco asked, regaining her senses after a few minutes.

“She is. Both of us.” Nova stated, referring to his own knot that was locked inside of the girl’s ass. Coco tried to pull herself off of both of their knot’s, but didn’t succeed in anything other than hurting them both.

“OW! Stop that!” Venus told her. 

“Sorry...” Coco muttered. “How long until were.... no, knotted?” She asked.

“It differs between Faunus. Some can be as short as twenty minutes, others as long as two hours.” Nova explained.

“TWO HOURS!” Coco exclaimed. She’d be truly drunk on their cum by then.

“Don’t worry! We’re usually done in forty minutes.” Venus explained. “Your flight to Patch is in an hour, right? You can get to the airport from here in that time if you hurry.”  
“Not if we want to pick up the kids first...” Velvet chimed in. He four discussed what was to be done for a few minutes, before Coco sighed.

“Velvet, you’re just going to have to pick up the kids and go to Yang’s.” Coco told her. “I can’t go anywhere anytime soon, and Yang might be worried about us. Just explained that we... ran into a couple of friends.” Coco told her. Velvet looked anxious, but nodded.

“Alright, I’ll see you later!” Velvet called back to her.

With that, Velvet had gotten dressed and headed out of the apartment down to where the taxi that Venus had called her before she left was waiting. Meanwhile, the twins and Coco remained locked together in the room for a while.

“So, you’re paying us for this, right?” Nova asked.

“Yeah, sure, let me just –” Coco began, before seeing that her purse was gone. “Shit, Velvet must have taken it!”

“Well, there are others forms of payment...” Venus implied. “Once we get unknotted that is.” Coco chuckled to herself.

“So, as payment for you fucking me, your plan if for you to fuck me?” The brunette asked. Both Faunus nodded, and she sighed. Not that she was complaining.

 

A FEW HOURS LATER

Velvet was finally back in Patch, having collected hers, Coco’s and Yang’s collective five children and caught the airship back to Yang’s place. However, when she got there, she became worried when she saw what looked like four or five soldiers standing around outside.

“Velvet!” A voice called out, startling the rabbit Faunus, who turned to see none other than Sapphire Hunt walking towards her.

“Sapphire?” Velvet asked, as she approached the girl, hugging her. “What are you doing here?” Sapphire shrugged.

“A social call... sort of.” She told her, as the two walked into the house. In there, Velvet saw a familiar ginger cat Faunus standing in a doorway, crouching and facing Yang’s corgi, Zwei. The Faunus girl was hissing, as Zwei growled at her, both of them very angry at one another for obvious reasons.

“Neon? What are you doing here?” Velvet asked. Neon stopped hissing, and turned to see Velvet.

“No!” The cat girl whined, stomping her foot in protest. Sapphire leaned over to whisper to Velvet.

“Long story. She called Yang, and we cured her impotence with a special dust she provided like the one she used on team NDGO, but now she thinks of Yang as some sort of ‘Goddess’, and she goes by the name ‘Viridian’ now.” Sapphire explained. Velvet nodded, confused.

“It’s good to meet you... Viridian...” Velvet spoke. Viridian blushed, smiling at Velvet, before turning back to Zwei, hissing again.

“So, what’s with the militia?” Velvet asked, referring to the group of soldiers outside.

“Oh, they’re my father’s men. He’s the leader of Black Claw. We’re actually leaving, but I could stay and catch up if you like?” Sapphire suggested, before looking down at the five children that Velvet had managed to bring with her. “Wow, are they all yours? You must have been busy! One could say that you’ve been breeding like–”

“Please, don’t...” Velvet urged, though smiling and looking up as Sapphire’s goofy grin. “Let’s leave the jokes to Yang.” Sapphire nodded, not finishing the joke. “Wait, did you say Black Claw?” Sapphire nodded. “Wow. I had no idea you were so... high profile.” Velvet stated.

“Captain, we’re ready to go when you are!” A rather hot woman with short lilac hair and what looked like snake fangs told Sapphire.

“Right, be right there, Lilly!” Sapphire called back to her, before turning back to Velvet. “I’m really sorry, but I have to go. I plan on reaching Menagerie tomorrow, so time is kind of important right now.” She explained.

“Menagerie?” Velvet asked. “What’s in Menagerie that the Black Claw need? Faunus, yeah, but I thought recruitment was at an all time high?” Velvet inquired.

“Not the Black Claw. This is... personal.” Sapphire explained. “I’m going to find Blake. You can join me if you like?” She suggested. Velvet shook her head.

“I’d love to, but I really should stay and help Yang look after the kids.” Velvet explained.

“Well, if I’m lucky enough, I’ll see you again soon!” Sapphire stated. The two girl’s bid each other farewell, before Sapphire departed to an airship, along with her mother and a large bear Faunus, while the other three soldiers got into a separate one. Velvet closed the door, and was greeted by Taiyang. 

“Well, one leaves and another shows up!” Taiyang joked. “Just a heads up, Demetrius – Sapphire’s father – is up in Yang’s room talking to her. Don’t worry, we’re both heading into Vale tomorrow to help clean up, so it’ll just be you, Yang and...” He trailed off, looking over at Viridian, who was still confronting Zwei. Velvet giggled, as Taiyang shook his head in disbelief. 

“Nothing like that in my day...” He muttered. “Anyway, like I said, it’ll just be the three of you, so you can get up to... erm, whatever, young ladies get up to... not that I’d know... why would I? I wouldn’t! So I don’t...” Taiyang rambled on, not wanting to admit that he knew all about Yang’s habits when it came to female Faunus, first after she came home pregnant with twin kitten, and second when he walked in on her with Sapphire.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Xiao Long. I’ll take good care of your daughter!” Velvet assured him.

“Funny, the last girl that said that ended up getting her pregnant!” Taiyang joked trying to make light of the situation, but only succeeding in making himself and Velvet feel very awkward and uncomfortable. Even Zwei and Viridian stopped barking and hissing, letting him know how bad the joke was. “I’m gonna go...” He stated, heading into the garage embarrassed. 

Velvet giggled, sitting on the couch. It wasn’t long before Zwei went outside to get some fresh air, and Viridian came and sat beside Velvet for them to become acquainted.

“Hi, I’m Velvet.” Velvet introduced herself, as if meeting a new person who just so happened to look exactly like Neon.

“I know.” Viridian said. “I still have all of Neon’s memories, but I’ve been reborn to my Goddess, so it seemed inappropriate to keep that filthy name!” Viridian stated. She was strange, sure, but still, she was somewhat better than when Yang had first brought her home.

“So, Goddess... that’s Yang?” Velvet inquired, earning a nod from Viridian.

“That’s her name, but to me, she is a Goddess!” Viridian argued, before her face turned dark, and she looked sad. “After the way Neon treated her and her friends, and the things she did, Yang gave her a second chance, baptising her as her loyal disciple, me!” Viridian explained, smiling at Velvet.

“...okay...” Velvet told her, not entirely sure what to say. Hopefully Yang could shed some light on the situation when she came downstairs.

 

“Come in.” Yang called out. The door to her bedroom opened, as she finished inspecting the arm that she had received from General |Ironwoods, still undecided on whether she would actually use it or not.

“I’d make use of that if I were you.” Demetrius told her, once he had entered her room and closed the door. “It worked out pretty well for me!” He stated, flexing his cybernetic arm.”

“Thanks for the advice. I’ll consider it...” Yang replied, chuckling as she looked over at him, although looked almost afraid of her own potential replacement limb, as the man looked a little uncomfortable.

“I needed to speak with you alone about some.... delicate, matters.” He told her.

“What do you mean?” Yang asked. Demetrius frowned, looking even more uncomfortable, as he tried to figure out what he was going to say next.

“It’s about... you.” He began. “It’s about your mother, and the history surrounding team STRQ, and the Faunus and the white fang, and the real reason I set created Black Claw, and the silver eyed warriors, and how Summer Rose...” He trailed off, before picking up again soon after. “There are things that Ozpin hasn’t told you. Things that your father won’t tell you. Things that I haven’t even told my own wife and daughter.” He told Yang.

“Why are you telling me then?” Yang asked, confused and a little scared.

“Because you are the daughter of Raven Branwen. More to the point, I have no doubt in my mind that you will play a key role in defeating HER.” Demetrius explained. “But what I tell you, you mustn’t tell anybody else until the time is right.”

“Defeating who? My mother? And what ‘things’ were you talking about? What happened to Summer? What didn’t Ozpin tell us? What is going on?” Yang asked, confused. Demetrius hesitated, before continuing.

“I’m talking about... Salem.”


	18. Developments (Adam x Gaia(OC) x Sienna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam confronts Sienna in her thrones room, Yang learns a lot of important information from Demetrius, and Gaia is set a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. I was pretty much just trying to move things along in the plot, and it felt best to do it now. I hope you're all still enjoying this, whether you read for the smut or the plot, I enjoy writing both of them. Also, heads up, but there is a death in this chapter, and some of you might find it a bit graphic. Thanks for reading, and thank you all for the continued support.

You could have heard a pin drop, in the deafening silence that filled the room after the tall, bronze skinned man walked in and stood beside Adam.

“You brought a human, here!?” Sienna growled. She looked the man up and down. 

Despite her unorthodox habit of breaking human men into her sex slaves, this wasn’t one that she thought she would stand any chance of dominating. He was much taller than her, easily a foot taller than Adam. His hair was dark, as was his beard, and the tigress Faunus felt his eyes that’s colour matched his namesake run over her body, as if inspecting her. She wondered how much he knew about Faunus, if he knew she was in heat, if he knew what was between her legs right now...

Hazel seemed somewhat disinterested in almost every aspect of what was going on around him, as he allowed Sienna and Adam to squabble over petty things such as his very presence. 

“You’re one to talk.” Adam snorted, glancing over at Aero, who was kneeling beside Sienna’s throne wearing naught but a loincloth and a collar. 

“That is entirely different!” The woman growled. She felt Aero crawl beside her as if in fear, as if in fear, like a child might hide behind their mother. The slave accidentally made eye contact with Hazel, wondering why the man was here. The dreadful thought crossed his mind that perhaps he had been sent to rescue him; he couldn’t leave his mistress now though!

Hazel raised his eyebrows upon seeing Aero, not really listening to the two Faunus bickering, until Sienna raised her voice.

“I’ve heard enough.” She stated. “Guards, escort Adam to one of the cells. As for this... man... he should not have come here; kill him.” 

Hazel stepped back into a fighting stance, raising his fists, only for Adam to put his hand on his arm to stop him. The human man frowned before realising that the guard weren’t obeying their leader. Adam must have been clever enough to make sure that they were on his side before this meeting. Instead of killing Hazel, the guards took Sienna by the arms, holding her down in a kneeling position.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Sienna demanded. Adam simply chuckled, as he ascended the steps towards her, drawing his sword from its sheath as he prepared to kill her and take his rightful place.

Although Aero may have been reduced to nothing but a toy for Sienna’s pleasure in the last few days, he had still been a huntsman before that. As a result, his reflexes were quick enough to be able to stop Adam from killing his mistress.

“Mistress!” The purple eyed slave shouted, leaping towards Adam to stop him. “Leave her a-!” Aero was cut off mid word by a sudden pain in his gut. Looking down, he saw that it had been caused by Adam’s sword becoming stuck in between his ribs, slicing right through his stomach and out his back in one swift motion.

“NO!” Sienna wailed, tears in her eyes, as she watched Adam sheath his sword as Aero fell to the floor. The tiger woman managed to wriggle free from her guards, stumbling towards Aero before falling back to her knees beside him. due to her own ‘training’ of him, his Aura was too weak to heal this fatal stab wound. He wouldn’t have much longer left now...

“I’m s-sorry... mistress...” Aero coughed up blood, gargling as he lay in a pool of it, while his mistress cradled him against her chest. While Aero loved Sienna, worshiping her like a God, Sienna’s love was more maternal. She was, after all, responsible for her pet, loving him almost as a mother would love a child.

“It’s alright... you’re safe now...” She told him, tears running down her cheeks. “I will remember you, pet.” Aero smiled up at her, safe in the knowledge that despite her harshness, his mistress did care about him, at least to some degree.

“Thank...y...o...” 

The man fell limp in Sienna’s arms. It took four of the guards to pry the grieving woman away from the former huntsman’s lifeless body. 

Adam grinned down at Sienna, as she glared up at him with hatred in her eyes. The bull Faunus looked back at Hazel, who gave him a look of disapproval, but made no attempt to stop him. the red haired man turned back to Sienna, raising his sword in the air, before bringing it down. Sienna closed her eyes, ready to die but still afraid, although trying to concentrate on the fact that she would be with her pet again soon.

Sienna heard the sword come down, but felt no pain. She immediately regretted opening her eyes, feeling as though she was going to hurl when she saw what Adam was doing. Using his sword, he had begun to mutilate Aero’s body, first removing his head form his shoulders, before cutting away his loincloth and slicing off what was between his legs.

“These are the only bits you liked, right?” The bull man laughed, tossing the two parts he had removed to the tigress. Sienna had to aim her head to the side, as she vomited, making a mess on her own robes, before turning back to Adam.

“You monster...” She muttered. “I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”

Adam struck Sienna’s cheek hard with the hilt of his sword, shutting her up and giving her a red cut on her cheeks bone right below her eye.

“I could kill you... but where’s the fun in that?” Adam chuckled, turning to the guards that were holding her down. “Strip her.”

Siena’s eyes went wide, writhing and struggling desperately to escape their grasp, as she was forcefully relieved of her robes, until she was stark naked, in front of the four guards, Adam, and that human, who made no attempt to join Adam, nor stop him.

“What’s wrong Hazel?” Adam asked cockily. “You don’t want to join in?” Hazel grunted in response.

“This isn’t how I do things.” He told Adam, disgusted with his actions. “If you insist on doing this, leave me out of it.”

“Suit yourself...” Adam muttered, as he watched the man leave the room. Hazel shoved his way through the large doors that usually took two guards to open, yet he did so easily with one hand. As he left the throne room, he passed a rather attractive Raven haired girl in his way. 

The girl walked into the throne room, probably an accomplice of Adam’s considering her lack of surprise at what she saw, although Hazel thought nothing of her as he left the building to get in touch with Salem and update her on the events that had just transpired.

“Gaia, I was just about to cal you in.” Adam told her, grinning. The spider girl smirked back, looking down at the woman on her knees, then at the dead human.

“You made a mess.” She remarked. The two chuckled, as she joined him at the top of the steps. “So, are we doing it? Just like we planned on?” She asked. Adam nodded, looking down at the fury and betrayal in Sienna’s eyes.

Gaia turned Adam’s head with her hand, leaning into him for a deep passionate kiss, as her lover’s hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her curvy body against him, she felt his huge, thick cock brush against her thigh through his trousers. Despite her initial willingness to submit, she had become somewhat more outspoken with Adam, especially after he responded well to her being less submissive, the only condition being that it was still abundantly clear that he was the one in charge, and not her. Sienna was forced to witness, as the two Faunus who had grown closer in the past two days than they had in the past five years, kissed right before her.

The kiss finally broke, as the pair turned back to Sienna. She could see both of their bulges in the front of their trousers, and couldn’t deny her own arousal, feeling her cock throbbing under her from being exposed, yet consciously not wanting this to happen at all.

Adam was the first to pull out his cock, holding the enormous member in front of his former leader’s face as if showing off. She knew that he was going to try to get her to suck it – with it being so long, no doubt she would gag on it, to say the least – but she refused to simply allow herself to be used by these two subordinates.

The tigress waited until his cock was right in front of her mouth, before she opened it wide, biting down as hard as she could. Unfortunately for her, she only felt her teeth clash violently together as Adam pulled it back just in time. The man growled in annoyance at the woman, before Gaia put her arm on his shoulder.

“Let me handle this.” She told him. Adam let her step in front of him, as the green eyed girl crouched down before Sienna until they were both eye level. The tiger Faunus was about to spit in the girl’s face, when Gaia suddenly lunged forward, her mouth wrapping around the woman’s neck. Sienna gasped in shock and pain, as she felt Gaia’s sharp spider fangs dig into her flesh, biting down on her hard and injecting her with her potent venom before letting her go.

The venom worked instantly, as Gaia stepped back up. Sienna frowned, as her entire body began to tingle, a strange sensation washing over her. It started in her fingers and toes. She tried to move them, but they were unresponsive, her body refusing to obey her. Soon after, her arms and legs went numb, and she was held up only by the guards either side of her. She tried to speak, but her jaw went slack, hanging slightly open and refusing to move on her command. 

“Well done, Gaia.” Adam remarked, rather impressed at his lieutenant’s work, as she gave him a wink. Sienna Khan – who never felt afraid – was terrified. Her entire body had been paralysed, numb and unable to move, rendering her completely and utterly at the mercy of these two traitors.

She could have expected what Adam would do to her first, but it still disgusted her when she felt him force her mouth open, resting his cock inside on her tongue. Sienna would perhaps have been able to bear it if she couldn’t feel anything, if the paralysis had taken away her sense of touch. She could handle the smell. Even the taste, while it was gross, was bearable. But the feeling of Adam’s cock as he entered her mouth, his precum dripping on her tongue and trickling down her throat into her belly, going inside of her...

Adam didn’t care. She didn’t expect him to. She expected him to be as rough with her as he could, as she had heard he was with his ‘lovers’. Nevertheless, it still shocked and pained Sienna when the bull Faunus bucked his hips forward all of a sudden, shoving his gargantuan cock down her throat. Sienna gagged, not being very experienced when it came to receiving. She felt his thick girth plunge down her gullet, stretching her throat out painfully. 

Sienna wanted to scream so badly, but even her voice had abandoned her. She was utterly helpless now, as Adam began to thrust his hips back and forth, violating and abusing her throat. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Gaia standing by on her left hand side, chuckling as she watched the woman’s throat bulge from her lover’s cock, apparently not minding him raping another woman. On her right hand side, Sienna saw her guards, no longer holding her due to her paralysis. She was almost sick again when she saw them all masturbating to the sight of her being degraded in such a way. All the men, as well as the women that were in heat, had their cock’s out, stroking them as they watched Sienna’s downfall, while one or two of the female guards that weren’t in heat simply fingered themselves, or even helped the others to get off.

Sienna could barely breathe, though Adam made sure she didn’t pass out. His shaft slid back and forth across her tongue, making her gag as it plunged in and out of her oesophagus, though he was never without at least a few inches down her throat. She could taste his precum every so often, feeling it dripping down into her stomach, disgusted at the thought of ingesting the man’s mess, but forced to do so anyway.

After a few minutes, Sienna felt something hard rubbing between her ass cheeks. She couldn’t turn to see what it was even if she had wanted to, but didn’t need to in order to know that Gaia had gone behind her and was planning to fuck her as well.

“Only in the ass, Gaia.” Adam reminded her.

“Suits me just fine.” Gaia told him, smirking, as she pressed the tip of her cock against Sienna’s asshole. The dark skinned woman was tight, and with anybody else, Gaia might have used lube to make it easier to fuck them, but Adam had insisted that they make this as unpleasant for Sienna as possible.

Sienna wanted to scream again, as she felt Gaia enter her. Although from what she could tell, the spider Faunus was quite a bit shorter than her bull counterpart in length, but her girth seemed to almost match Adam’s. She felt a most agonising pain in her as, as Gaia shoved her cock inside of her, very slowly due to how tight Sienna’s virgin ass was, and also due to her clenching to try to keep the girl out. However, this only pleasured Gaia even more, earning a groan of joy from the black haired girl as she began to piston her hips back and forth, fucking the tigress’s asshole as hard as she could, slowly picking up speed as she watched the woman’s own cock and balls hang under her.

As Adam and Gaia violated her on both ends, Sienna completely lost track of time. She couldn’t tell how long they had been fucking her, and had no idea when they were going to stop. On top of all that, she very much doubted that they would be done with her once they both orgasmed.

Adam continued to fuck her throat, his huge fourteen inch member reaching down her throat as he pistoned his hips back and forth, gently slapping his balls against her chin with each thrust into her mouth. Sienna’s throat was on fire, unable to take the rough abuse any more, but forced to anyway. Meanwhile, Gaia had begun to break her in now, fuckign her ass faster as she loosened up and was able to fuck the woman harder and faster than before.

With no concept of time, Sienna had no idea when, but eventually she heard Gaia begin to moan and gasp louder, and her cock pulsed inside of her ass. She could tell that the emerald eyed girl was getting close to cumming now, and she figured Adam wouldn’t be far behind.

“Are you close?” Adam asked Gaia. The girl nodded. “Don’t hold back.” He told her.

Gaia nodded again, moaning loudly as she sank her fat cock deep into Sienna’s asshole, climaxing from raping the paralysed woman. Sienna felt sick as she felt Gaia’s semen fill her asshole, filling her up with the spider girl’s thick white mess.

As expected, Adam followed close behind, lasting a little longer than Gaia. The tigress gagged hard when he plunged his cock all the way down the woman’s throat. She could feel it pulsating inside of her as he pumped her full of his disgusting white cum, filling her stomach with load after load of his hot thick seed, until he was finally done with her, and pulled his now soaked cock out of her mouth dragging it across her tongue to give the unwilling woman a taste of his cum.

“Did you enjoy that as much as we did?” Gaia asked Sienna. The still paralysed woman was unable to respond, as Adam let her down to the floor. She lay there, her belly and ass both full of unwanted cum, feeling helpless and violated, yet unable to see the irony in having what she had done to so many other done to her.

“Don’t worry, Sienna.” Adam told her. “You’re still going to play a pivotal role in the history of the white fang. In fact, I plan on giving you the honour of being the mother of my heir!” Adam laughed, as Sienna felt sick at the idea of carrying this evil sadist’s child. “Nobody will touch your filthy cunt except me, although your other holes will be very much available for public use. As soon as you give me a son to take over the white fang after me, you’ll continue to serve me, Gaia, and the rest of your superiors until you either die or figure out a way to kill yourself.”

Sienna refused to be treated like some sort of broodmare, used only to give Adam children and pleasure the rest of the white fang. She was worried that Adam was going to use the same drug she used on Aero to force her to submit, but remembered that it hadn’t fully been tested to see if the effects were hereditary, and there was no chance that Adam was going to risk his heir inheriting a submissive disease.

As the effects of Gaia’s venom wore off a little, Sienna realised that she had actually been feeling a fraction of the pain that the pair had inflicted upon her. She suddenly felt ten times worse, as her pain worsened, although on the bright side, she sound that she could just about speak.

“W...why...?” She croaked, her throat aching from Adam’s abuse.

“I used to respect you, Sienna.” Adam told her. “I looked up to you, admired you, in fact, I would go as far as to say that I adored you. You did incredible things for the white fang. You tried to teach humans their place...” Adam paused, chuckling to himself before continuing. “But you are no longer worthy to be our leader. Look at you; you lay with humans, LOVE them even, you’re afraid to do what’s necessary to ensure the Faunus take their rightful place as rulers of this world. You became weak, unable and unwilling to fight, I don’t know which is worse. You became obsessed with compromise, moderation, mercy...” Adam spat, as if disgusted at the mere concept of mercy.

“You’ll die for this...” Sienna warned him. “This will be your undoing... I promise you that...”

Adam, Gaia, and the rest of the Faunus standing around laughed, adding insult to injury. When they stopped, Adam turned to the guards. 

“Take her to the cells.” Adam ordered them, as the guards seized the still partially paralysed woman and dragged her away. “Do whatever you like with her once you get there, just don’t touch what’s mine.” The guards did as they were told, leaving just Adam and Gaia standing in the throne room together.

“So, what are your orders ‘high leader’?” Gaia asked Adam seductively. The man smirked, holding his lover in his arms.

“I couldn’t have done this without you, baby.” He told her, kissing the green eyed girl deeply.

“Oh stop...” Gaia responded playfully, blushing a little. She knew that Adam liked he to be rough, but he liked her to be beneath him as well. Gaia didn’t mind; she was in love. “Maybe we can get more... intimate?” She suggested, pushing Adam back onto the throne – his throne – where he was seated. “Imagine, you sitting here, me, kneeling here.” Gaia knelt between Adam’s legs, as she reached to get his cock out again.

“I’d love to...” He told her. “But you have another job.” Gaia pouted, as Adam stood up, pushing past her.

“What? You don’t have a few minutes for me?” She asked him, earning her a threatening glare that shut her up.

“Don’t worry. You’ll enjoy it.” He assured her. “You’ll get to be the dominant one, if you like. Be as rough as you like, and on top of that, you’ll get to hurt one of the vilest humans on the planet.” Adam explained.

“Ooh, tell me more!” Gaia exclaimed, intrigued by the prospect of humiliating and abusing a human, particularly one that she and Adam hated.

The bull Faunus smirked, as he told Gaia all about her mission. The girl listened, easily persuaded to do the job that was required of her. Soon after, she bid Adam farewell, before taking off in one of the white fang’s covert airships that they used to escort troops form continent to continent without being caught.

Adam sat back on his throne, as a new set of guards showed up either side of him. 

He was going to have a lot of fun ruling.

 

“Who or what is ‘Salem’?” Yang asked. She was now seated on her bed, her legs crossed, and allowed Demetrius to sit on her desk chair.

“Salem...” Demetrius repeated, appearing afraid of just the word. He thought carefully about the wording of his explanation before he continued on. “The creatures of Grimm, they aren’t just mindless monsters. They follow orders, obey instructions and above all serve. Salem is their master. She commands them to do her bidding. Everything that the Grimm have done, everything terrible, every tragedy, every disaster, every death suffered because of the Grimm... Salem’s been behind it all.” Demetrius explained. He looked up at Yang, seeing her shocked and terrified expression.

“What are you talking about?” Yang asked. “The Grimm have master? You can’t be serious!” 

“I’m afraid that I am, and that’s not even half of it...” Demetrius continued stroking his beard in deep thought. “Have you ever wondered where Faunus came from? Why they exist alongside humans in the same world? How they can be the same, but yet so different?” The man inquired. Yang frowned and shrugged.

“I guess I had never really given it much thought...” Yang replied. “But what does this all have to do with me, my mother and this ‘Salem’?” The blonde girl asked, confused.

Demetrius didn’t say anything. He just took out the picture that he’d shown Yang earlier that day, allowing her to look at it a second time. She looked down, seeing all of tea STRQ, Demetrius, Glynda and General Ironwoods, as well as five other; one male Faunus, three female Faunus, and a female human.

“Who are these people?” Yang asked, pointing to the five she didn’t know.

“They were our friends...” Demetrius told her. Yang noted his use of ‘were’, but didn’t say anything about it or ask any questions, allowing the man to continue. “Your sister, Ruby, she has silver eyes, right? You know that she can fight the Grimm?”

“Yes...” Yang nodded, barely keeping up with the man.

“Well, the silver eyed warriors aren’t the only ones who have an advantage against the creatures of Grimm. The Faunus do too.” Demetrius explained.

“How?” Yang asked. The man seemed to hesitate before going on.

“It’s because Salem isn’t the master of the Grimm for no reason. She’s part human, part Grimm. Just like my wife and daughter are part human and part wolf.” The man told Yang, as she began to realise what he was saying.

“Wait, are you saying that Salem... she’s a...” Yang began, unable to complete her sentence it sounded so strange in her head. Demetrius nodded.

“Yes; Salem is a Grimm Faunus.” The man confirmed.

Yang sat, slack jawed in shock and horror at what she was hearing, as Demetrius continued.

“You see, Faunus have a very small amount of magic. Insignificant most of the time, except in special cases. In these cases, the Faunus can be almost unstoppable in power” Demetrius told Yang. “Cases such as that of a Grimm Faunus, or a Faunus with silver eyes.” Yang’s eyes went wide upon hearing that last part.

“Ruby...” She muttered to herself. Demetrius frowned, as she explained. “My sister, she was pregnant with a Faunus... what if it has silver eyes? What if Salem comes after her?”

“Calm down.” Demetrius told Yang. He odds of a Faunus inheriting silver eyes are very low. Although, if she does have a silver eyed Faunus, we might actually stand a chance...” The man trailed off, before looking back at Yang. “Like I said, Grimm and the silver eyes are the two factors that increase a Faunus power, but with the silver eyed warriors’ natural advantage over the Grimm, that would mean that if your sisters child does have silver eyes, they will be the most powerful person in all of Remnant, maybe even enough to one day defeat Salem...”

The pair sat in silence, in deep thought for a while, until Yang broke it.

“The real reason you set up Black Claw, why there are so many Faunus members; you’ve been looking for a silver eyed Faunus, haven’t you?” Yang asked him.

“That’s part of the reason.” Demetrius told her. “True, I have been keeping an eye out all these years for Faunus member with silver eyes, but I’ve had no luck until now. That’s not the only reason though. Many Faunus flock to Black Claw because it’s a haven for humans and Faunus alike who want to fight for the right reasons. If they wanted to live a life of peace, they’d go to Menagerie. If they wanted to attack the humans, they’d join the white fang. If they want to achieve true peace for humankind and Faunuskind, they join me and my family.” Demetrius told the young huntress. Yang nodded, before asking her next question.

“You mentioned my mother.” Yang spoke. “Not Raven. The mother that actually cared about me, Summer. What happened?” Demetrius paused, his expression a mixture of regret, sorrow, fear, and anger.

“That’s... a story for another day...” He told Yang.

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Tell me!” Yang demanded. The man sighed.

“Ozpin thought that Summer was the key to defeating Salem.” He began. “A human with silver eyes is rare enough, but a silver eyed Faunus is even rarer. He wanted to... almost ‘breed’ Summer, so that she would have a silver eyed Faunus child. That sounds worse than it was. All Ozpin did was ‘encourage’ Summer to consider being with a Faunus whose DNA might be able to produce a silver eyed Faunus, to bear the child that could possibly save the world. She wasn’t entirely against it, not just because Ozpin wanted her to, but she actually had feeling for a few Faunus that we knew, but none of them worked out.”

“That’s disgusting!” Yang commented, appalled. “Wait, do you think that’s why he let Ruby into Beacon early? And put Blake on our team? Because he WANTED her to get Ruby pregnant!?” Demetrius shrugged.

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” He replied. “But we can talk about the past another day. The important thing is though, that Salem can only be defeated by a Faunus with silver eyes. If there’s even the slightest chance that Ruby is with one, we need to find her as soon as possible. Do you know where she is?” 

“She was going to Haven, but other than that, I have no idea.” Yang told him. “Wait, what can I do?” She asked. “You said I could play a key role in all of this. Where do I fit in? Could go after Ruby?” Yang suggested. Demetrius thought, before he sighed.

“If your uncle Qrow was right, then your mother has the spring maiden.” Demetrius told the girl.

“The what?” Yang asked.

“That’s not important. The point is that we have to access the relic of knowledge. That way we will finally know how to defeat Salem once and for all.” 

“Wait a second. Maiden? Relic?” Yang asked. “What are you talking about now!?”

“That doesn’t matter right now.” Demetrius told the girl. “What matters is that we find your sister and her child, and hope that they have silver eyes.”

“But what do I do!?” Yang asked, frustrated at her apparent uselessness.

“I have to stay in Vale for a while, but I’m sending half of my troops in Black Claw back to Mistral.” Demetrius told Yang. “You should go with a small faction of them to find Ruby, as well as your mother.” The man told her, looking at her desk to see the arm that she had gotten from the Atlesian army. “That will help. It won’t be easy.”

Yang bit her lip, before nodding.

“Alright. I’ll go.” She told him. Demetrius smiled, impressed at her courage. “What do I do when I find Ruby though?”

“If she isn’t already there, go with her to Haven. Qrow’s with her right?” The man asked her, and Yang nodded. “Good. Tell him what I told you. He’ll fill you in on the rest.” Yang nodded.

“Okay, but there’s one thing I still don’t understand.” Yang asked, still trying to get her head around all of this new information from a man she had met just a few hours ago. “Earlier, you asked me if I’d ever wondered where Faunus ‘came from’... what did you mean?” The man sighed again.

“Perhaps that’s a question you can save for your uncle, whenever you next meet him.” He told her. “Right now, I should get going. Your father and I have got to be in Vale at dawn. Good luck.” He told the girl, picking up his hat and leaving her room.

“Thanks... you too...” With that, Demetrius and Taiyang took off.

Yang sat in her room for a while, contemplating everything she had just learned. She had arranged with Demetrius to meet a small group of four of his best and most skilled friends tomorrow morning, before they would go to Mistral at noon. Eventually, Yang got up and headed downstairs to greet Velvet and check on Viridian, and of course to see her twins again after so long away from them.

“Hey Yang.” Velvet smiled when she saw Yang heading down the stairs. “The kids are all asleep, and I managed to stop Zwei fighting with Ne- I mean, Viridian.”

“Thanks. It’s good to see you again.” Yang replied. She gave the bunny girl a quick kiss on the cheek, before sitting beside her on the sofa. 

“So what were you talking about?” Velvet inquired. Yang looked away, frowning in deep thought.

“Just... important stuff...” The blonde responded, looking down at her children, Felix and Lucia. “Velvet... I might have to leave soon.” Yang told her. Velvet looked up at yang in shock.

“What!?” She exclaimed, before lowering her voice as not to wake the kids. “Why? Where are you going?” Yang sighed.

“I need to find Ruby.” She told her. “What Demetrius just told me, apparently there’s a lot at stake, and Ruby’s kid could be the difference between life and death for the world.” She explained. 

“I don’t understand...” Velvet told her.

“I know, I still don’t.” Yang replied. “I’m just asking you, when I leave, please look after them...” She told the rabbit Faunus. Velvet looked anxious, but agreed to do so. “And there’s a chance that I might... if that happens, will you look after them?” Yang asked. Velvet could see tears in her eyes, as there were in her own.

“Yang...” She began to reassure her, before realising that the blonde was deadly serious. “...of course...” 

The two girls hugged each other, sitting on the couch in the living room, both knowing that this was possibly the last they would ever see of each other...


	19. Along came a spider... (Ilia x Trifa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake struggles with what Ilia told her, while Ilia herself is forced to choose between her love and her family. Meanwhile in Atlas, Weiss has a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is partly based on a suggestion by CABRALFAN27. It's from a while ago, sorry it took so long.

“Blake, you’re back!” Kali hurried over to the doorway where her daughter had just walked in. She hadn’t seen her since she’d left Sun and herself in town that morning, and it was almost midnight by now.

“Hey Mom. Sorry, I’ve just been out for a walk.” Blake explained her, not even having the energy to force a smile as Kali led her to the living room. “I needed the fresh air and thinking time.

“Whatever’s the matter sweetie?” The cat woman asked, sitting beside her daughter on the sofa and taking her hands in her own.

“Nothing, just... the past catching up with me.” Blake explained. She couldn’t stop thinking about the child that she had seen today, Ilia’s daughter. Her daughter. For all of that child’s life so far, Blake hadn’t been there for her, and as much as she wanted to be there for her now, how could she be if Ilia refused to leave the white fang?

“I know what will cheer you up...” Kali smirked, as she began to strip.

“Jeez Mom! Why is everything about sex with you!?” Blake yelled, standing up. Kali jumped back in shock, hurt and upset by her daughter’s outburst. Blake exhaled loudly, as she held her face in her hands. “I’m sorry Mom, it’s just... I’d rather be alone right now...” She explained.

“I understand Blake. Take all the time you need, and I will always be here for you if you need me.” Kali told her looking saddened, as she left to join Ghira in bed, giving Blake one last look before she headed up the stairs. “I love you...” Blake looked up at her mother and managed to smile back.

“I love you too.” She told her. Kali forced a smile, before heading upstairs, leaving Blake all alone.

 

Ilia turned over in bed for seemingly the hundredth time. Sleeping during this climate was difficult enough when she was in heat, since her body was boiling hot, even thought she was sleeping naked, and with the window wide open, although fortunately it didn’t exactly overlook her bed, so nobody would see her.

In addition to all of that, her mind was flooded with thoughts about Blake. Now that she was back, what would happen in regards to Amethyst, their daughter? If Blake was still the same person as when she left, she would want to look after her and make up for the last four years she’d been missing from her daughter’s life. However, with Blake and Ilia both on opposite sides of this fight, how on Remnant would they manage to make this work? Either Blake would have to rejoin the white fang- which was practically impossible – or Ilia would have to leave it.

The white fang had done so much for the Faunus in Menagerie though. At least, that was the case as far as Ilia was concerned. Everybody had faith in them and in the great and powerful Sienna Khan, especially compared to that coward, Ghira Belladonna. Could she really betray the people that were fighting so hard for justice for the Faunus?

The chameleon girl turned blue in sadness, having to choose between Blake and her daughter, and her allegiance to the white fang. After Blake had left, they had been extremely helpful in helping the single teenage mother raise a child on her own; Ilia didn’t know if she could bring herself to betray thee people who did so much for her, even if it meant the best for her daughter.

Even if it meant she could finally have a family.

After an hour or so of thinking about Blake, Ilia’s thoughts inevitably turned more sexual. She thought about what she would do to Blake, and what Blake would do to her. How she could possibly ‘punish’ her for leaving.

Ilia shook her head, trying to ignore those dirty thoughts, but they kept coming back. Trying to think properly while in heat was a nightmare for Faunus all over Remnant. She could feel her penis becoming erect between her legs, and a quick glance down told her that she was correct. Her cock stood erect at just seven inches in length, and barely one and a half in width. It might have been slightly above average for a human, but for even a female Faunus, she was significantly below the average. 

Her skin turning a mixture between red and pink, Ilia knew that she had to take care of herself before she could sleep. She had already masturbated once before bed, but she’d been awake thinking for so long that she needed to satisfy herself again.

Knowing that Amethyst was surely still asleep in the next room, Ilia reached down to grasp her throbbing cock, before she began to slowly stroke it. She laid back on her bed, her covers thrown on the floor due to how hot she was, as she started to masturbate with her right hand, while she reached up to her chest with her left to squeeze her breast. 

The chameleon moaned, before realising that her window was open, and that any passersby would be able to hear her pleasuring herself. She thought about closing it, but it was just too hot, and she couldn’t be bothered to interrupt herself. Besides, as well as being embarrassed about her small penis, Ilia was also rather embarrassed about being relatively easy to bring to orgasm. It never took her long to cum, usually less than five minutes compared to most Faunus taking at least fifteen.

The girl whimpered, imagining that it was Blake doing it to her, crawling on top of her, groping her, getting her off. She pictured the cat Faunus. Blake was between her legs, spreading them apart and sliding her cock in and out of Ilia’s pussy, fucking her. Ilia reached down, neglecting her cock for the time being as she pumped two fingers in and out of her pussy to simulate Blake’s cock.

“Oh, Blake...” Ilia moaned aloud, her eyes closed as she was lost in her fantasy. She then imagined Blake straddling her cock and riding her, as Ilia brought her hand back to her cock, stroking it, faster and faster as she imagined Blake speeding up, bringing them both closer and closer until...

All of a sudden, Ilia’s hands were forced away from her cock, as something silky and soft, yet incredibly strong wrapped around her entire torso, pinning her arms to her sides rendering her essentially immobile. She had been so close to cumming, and her cock was still bobbing up and down frantically, trying to cum but unable to without that last bit of stimulation that Ilia was unable to give herself.

“Well, well, well...”Ilia heard a voice in her room, presumably whoever had tied her up, and opened her eyes to see who it was. “Having a little alone time thinking about lover girl, are we?” 

“Trifa...” Ilia whimpered. She stopped squirming, seeing that she was caught in her friend’s web, and she knew how strong it was. It was pointless to struggle.

“We’re disappointed in you, Ilia.” Trifa told the chameleon girl. “Here we were thinking that you could be trusted, and you’re fantasising about that slut Blake Belladonna, of all the Faunus in Menagerie.”

Ilia didn’t say anything, as the spider girl straddled her stomach, facing her and intentionally neglecting to touch her cock. The grey haired girl grinned down at the helpless chameleon, whose skin had turned bright pink in embarrassment.

“I-It’s not what you think!” Ilia protested. “I was... it just...” Ilia tried to protest, only for Trifa to shush her.

“You still have feelings for her, don’t you?” The spider girl asked. Ilia bit her lip and shook her head, but Trifa wasn’t buying her lie so easily. “Don’t lie to me Ilia.” She told her.

“...I can’t help it.” Ilia replied. “I love her... but I would NEVER betray the white fang. Not after what she did!” The chameleon declared, as Trifa looked down at her.

“Stop lying Ilia!” Trifa snapped with a malevolent grin on her face. “You’re just a little liar, aren’t you? You lied to me this morning when I told you that Blake was back, and you acted like you didn’t know, but people saw you leading her back to your house. You spoke to her just a few minutes before I arrived, didn’t you? What did you talk about? What did you tell her?” Trifa interrogated the poor helpless girl under her.

“Nothing! I didn’t tell her anything!” Ilia confessed. “I just told her about Amethyst, and she asked me to leave the white fang, I said no and she left! I swear, that’s all that happened!” Even though Ilia was telling the truth, Trifa either didn’t buy it, or didn’t care.

“It doesn’t matter what I think.” Trifa told her. “You’re to go and see Corsac and Fennec tomorrow, and when they’ve punished you however they see fit, they’ll give you orders to capture Blake so that she can be sent to Adam in Mistral. If you succeed, we will trust you again. If not, you’ll be the newest test subject for Adam’s latest biological weapon.” Trifa explained.

“I promise you, Trifa, you can trust me! The white fang means everything to me! They’re my family!” Ilia argued.

“I believe you Ilia.” Trifa assured her. “But like I said, it’s not me you have to convince.” She added. “Although, I’m pretty upset about you lying to me earlier. Maybe you could make it up to me. Any idea how?” 

“Fine, I’ll do it. Just make it quick.” Ilia told Trifa, squirming under her. “And get your web off of me!”

Trifa laughed, enjoying watching the helpless chameleon girl wriggle beneath her in a pathetic attempt to free herself from the incredible strong silk web. She thought about how much more the girl could do if she let her use her hands, but figured that her mouth was enough. Besides, she wasn’t in heat, so she wasn’t as aroused as she might normally be if she were in heat. Ilia, on the other hand, was, and would be much more fun to tease, especially if she wasn’t in a position to fight back.

“I don’t think so.” Trifa told the chameleon girl. “Not until you’ve learned your lesson.”

Ilia gulped, a little worried when Trifa began to strip, only to see that there was naught but her glistening wet pussy between her legs, before remembering that she had said she wasn’t in heat for another couple of days.

“Trifa...” Ilia whimpered, not wanting the girl to dominate her right now, knowing how dominating the spider girl could get when she was in that mood.

“Go on.” Trifa challenged. “Tell me – look me in the eye – and tell me you don’t want it.” Trifa told Ilia.

“I...I... I want it! Please, Trifa, I need it so badly!” Ilia moaned, too horny to think straight.

“That’s what I thought.” Trifa told her, as she revealed her body to the chameleon girl, causing her to turn a deep shade of pink, despite having seen the spider girl naked dozens of times before. She was quite curvy, with not especially large B cup breasts, but a rather big cute ass, as well as curvy hips too.

Trifa didn’t say a word, before straddling the face of her prey, her thigh’s either side of the helpless girl’s head as she lowered her soaking pussy onto her mouth. Ilia accepted her pussy, beginning to worked her tongue and lips on and in the girl. The spider girl began to hum softly in satisfaction, as the chameleon girl used her tongue to pleasure her cunt, starting off gently in the awkward position with her arms trapped against her sides, but quickly getting somewhat comfortable and used to it.

“Not bad...” Trifa moaned, as she looked down at the girl who was being forced to eat her out. The poor helpless chameleon girl just looked up into her friend’s cobalt eyes, obediently eating her out. Ilia couldn’t help but be ashamed of herself, not just from being dominated so easily, but because of all the other times that she had so quickly and easily submitted to another who wanted to use her just for their own pleasure, whether she was in heat or not.

This wasn’t the first time that Trifa had gotten the better of her, manipulating her mind while she was in heat and bending the girl to her will, even when she wasn’t in heat herself. However, it wasn’t uncommon for the likes of Corsac, Fennec and Yuma to use Ilia’s own heat cycles against her, preying on her clouded judgement to trick her into allowing them to have their way with her. Most members of the white fang in Menagerie were more dominant, with only a few having no qualms about being fucked, such as Ilia. Unlike most Faunus, Ilia was only really interested in girls, but if she got caught in a particularly aroused state by a male Faunus who had his sights set on her, it was sometimes too hard to resist. Her natural bodily urges would take over, wanting it even though her mind was crying out to stop.

“Idiot! Are you even paying attention?” Trifa snapped at Ilia, snapping the girl back to reality. The chameleon girl nodded as best she could, feeling Trifa’s hand bury in her hair, gripping it tightly and painfully. Ilia whimpered in pain, almost screaming but managing to stop herself, and simply continue to obediently eat out the spider girl’s pussy.

“That’s it, put that slutty mouth of yours to good use.” The grey haired girl spoke with a malicious grin, as she taunted the poor girl. She could taste Trifa’s juices beginning to leak into her mouth as she pleasured her orally. Ilia couldn’t help but hold back, not really wanting to do this, but her body was working of its own accord upon hearing that she might be granted a single orgasm if she did a good job.

“Come on!” Trifa groaned after a few more minutes. “I bet if you were eating out that whore Blake’s cunt, you wouldn’t have a problem!” The girl snarled down at the chameleon. It was probably true; Ilia was never hesitant or uncomfortable with Blake. 

She closed her eyes, and not sooner had Trifa left in her mind than Blake appeared above her, still in the same position, but smiling down at her. Ilia immediately relaxed, often using this method to imagine that whoever had demanded her services was Blake, making it easier for her to pleasure them.

“That’s more like it!” Blake moaned, though it sounded like Trifa, but Ilia told herself that she only loved Blake, she would only ever do this for Blake. Her plunged her tongue deeper into the Faunus’ pussy, alternating between her dripping hold and her throbbing clit, until the girl above her was brought to a very sudden and abrupt orgasm.

“FUCK!” Trifa yelled, snapping Ilia out of her dream as her mouth was violated with the taste of the spider girl’s vile juices. she wasn’t sweet like Blake, but her mouth was still flooded with Trifa’s disgusting cum that she knew that she would be forced to guzzle down if she wanted to cum later.

Once Trifa was finally finished force feeding Ilia her vile mess, she got up off of the poor chameleon girl’s face, admiring for a moment the sticky mess she’d made all over her prey’s mouth, as well as the disgusted expression on her face.

“What’s that look for?” Trifa demanded to know, scowling at her captive chameleon.

“Nothing...” Ilia muttered, knowing her place.

Trifa scoffed, as Ilia looked down to see that her body was still wrapped in the grey haired girl’s web, her arms pinned against her sides immobilising her completely. The spider girl walked around Ilia’s bed, looking down on her in victory for a moment, before lifting her and tipping the chameleon onto her front, but adjusting her so that although her face and chest her pressed against the bed, her ass was stuck up in the air, revealing not only her ass but also her dripping pussy to her captor.

“P-Please, Trifa...” Ilia whimpered somewhat pathetically, not even knowing what the grey haired girl intended to do with her next. Trifa rolled her eyes.

“Do you ever shut up with that pathetic fucking whiney voice?” The spider girl spat. Ilia didn’t respond to the clear insult, shutting up as per Trifa’s request. The girl could be so nice to her at times that she would call her a friend, but other times she was so rude, downright cruel in fact.

Once her prey shut up, Trifa grinned at how subservient Ilia had become, instantly obeying any command put to her by a member of the white fang, be it sexual or not. As far as she knew, Ilia wasn’t afflicted with any sort of submissive disease, but was rather just naturally submissive in most aspects of life.

“Thank God, the only thing I want to hear from you is you telling me how pathetic you are, and how much you love to be punished by me.” Trifa informed the chameleon girl, not hearing a response. She sighed, brining her hand down on the helpless girl’s ass with a loud slapping sound. Ilia couldn’t help but let out a surprised cry, before shutting her mouth, not wanting to awaken her daughter in the next room.

“I said, I want to hear how pathetic you are, and how much you love to be punished by me!” Trifa repeated, spanking Ilia hard a few more times.

“P-Please, Amethyst, she’s in the next room... she’ll hear us...” Ilia warned, not wanting her daughter to wake up and walk in on her mother being humiliated by her friend.

“Then you’d better fucking answer me!” Trifa growled, spanking her harder so that the chameleon let out a slight whimpered moan. Not wanting to make this any worse for herself, Ilia replied.

“Okay! I’m pathetic, and I love to be punished by you!” The girl whined, her butt slightly tanned. Trifa hadn’t been too hard on her, but it had been enough to worry Ilia not only about waking her daughter, but also attracting the attention of any passers by outside.

Ilia gasped, as she was suddenly penetrated, not bothering to turn around to see Trifa with two fingers inside her pussy, pumping them in and out rather roughly, but Ilia couldn’t deny how good it felt to be pleasured at last.

“You’re such a slut, you know that?” Trifa informed the girl, as she added a third finger, making the ‘slut’ in question groan in discomfort, but still aroused, as the spider girl continued to tell her such degrading things.

“Nobody loves you. Nobody respects you. You’re not even cute. We just like using you because you’re so pathetic that you don’t care what anybody does to you, so long as you get to cum form your pathetic tiny cock afterwards, right?” Trifa snarled, as she roughly fingered the girl’s cunt from behind. Ilia turned a scarlet red colour in shame at hearing such horrible things about herself. Trifa had always been rather dominant, but had always assured Ilia that she was cared about by her fellow white fang members.

“W-Why are you saying that...?” Ilia whimpered, involuntarily bucking her hips onto Trifa’s fingers.

“Because it’s true!” Trifa laughed at the pathetic face Ilia made as she refused to accept that fact. “You think it isn’t? Alright, maybe it’s not true, so prove it. If you tell me to stop finger fucking you right now, I will unite you from my web, admit that I was wrong, and tell you just how amazing you really are. I’ll even let you fuck me as many ways as you like. Alternatively, you can tell me just how worthless we both know you really are, and beg me to fuck your slutty cunt with my fist. What’s it going to be?”

The chameleon girl bit her lip. The first option sounded good. Ilia had always fancied being the dominant one for a change. Plus, it would prove to Trifa that she was more than just a pathetic slut to be used by anybody, passed around between white fang members, servicing each one despite her mind begging her not to, but her body winning the internal struggle.

“P-Please... keep fucking me...” Ilia whimpered. She had tried to will herself to tell Trifa to stop, but it felt so good to be dominated, to be degraded and used. She couldn’t explain it. It was as if her body simply refused the idea of her being in charge, her voice lacking the capability to be authoritative whatsoever, with her mind wishing that she could be, but knowing that she couldn’t it wasn’t so bad when it was just Blake, she didn’t even notice it. But after Blake left, and she was reduced to an obedient slave, it was all too late to stop her body from naturally submitting to whomever might wish to use her.

“There’s the real Ilia.” Trifa chuckled. “The real Ilia... the slut, the pathetic, worthless bitch, the cumdump for the white fang...” The spider girl went on calling Ilia more and more degrading names, stating horrible facts about her of varying truth, some about acts she’d done, while others were mere speculation as to how far Ilia really would go just because she was ordered to do so. 

Ilia was soon reduced to tears, crying as she had her pussy violated by four fingers now, all the way to the knuckle, pumping rapidly in and out of her. She could hear Trifa’s heavy breaths between her words that had brought Ilia to tears, the chameleon girl hating how much she craved the feeling of being used more and more.

“If you tell me to stop, I will.” Trifa reminded the girl. “All you have to say is ‘stop’, and you’ll be untied, and my body will be yours to do with whatever you please with that worthless worm you call a prick.” The spider Faunus went on.

“S... st... keep going...!” Ilia whimpered, sobbing now. It was literally as if her body couldn’t comprehend the idea of her being dominant. Trifa laughed every time, making the poor girl feel even worse.

The chameleon girl gasped all of a sudden when she felt Trifa’s other hand slip between her round butt cheeks, her middle finger prodding the girl’s tender rear hole, before sliding in. Ilia moaned in discomfort, clenching a little to avoid the girl going any further, only to receive a prompt spank on the ass for her resistance. She relaxed, allowing Trifa now to begin to finger her ass, all while she relentlessly fisted her pussy, her knuckles going between her wet folds with relative ease.

“Tell me what you are.” Trifa demanded. Much to Ilia’s surprise – although it really shouldn’t have been – she didn’t hesitate to answer.

“I’m a slut!” Ilia half moaned, half whimpered immediately. Trifa was about to demand that she continue, before she did just that of her own accord. “I’m a worthless, pathetic slut, and my prick is so tiny, and I’ll do anything just to be used!” Ilia cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she did.

“It’s good that you’ve finally accepted your place in life.” Trifa told Ilia, who simply nodded, her mind apparently void of anything she once had that may have resembled free will. Just as she was about to orgasm, Trifa got a wicked idea, and removed her fingers form both of Ilia’s holes. The girl whimpered at the denial, before she suddenly found her spider ‘friend’ with her mouth right beside her ear, snarling into it maliciously.

“Imagine if Blake could see you now.”

Ilia’s heart skipped a beat upon the mention of her love’s name. She thought about how Blake would react to seeing her former lover reduced to such a pathetic thing to be used solely for the pleasure of others, as Trifa continued. 

“What would Blake think of you? She’d think you were a slut. But then, she’d be right, wouldn’t she? I bet she’d regret ever fucking you, knowing now how easy to please that cunt of yours really is. I bet she wouldn’t even think of you as Ilia anymore. Just some slut. How does that make you feel?” Trifa cackled, as she whispered into the girl’s ear. Ilia let out naught but a measly whimper in response, as Trifa grabbed a fistful of her hair and lowered her voice. 

“Here’s my final offer...” Trifa began. “I’ll finish you off, let you cum even with your cock. Then I’ll untie you and let you fuck every hole in my body. Not only that, I won’t mention a word of your betrayal to Corsac and Fennec. Hell, I’m even willing to promise to be your personal sex slave for whenever you’re in heat! All you have to do is, tell me that Blake Belladonna means nothing to you.”

Ilia tried, she really did. She wanted this pleasure. She wanted this victory. However, just as she seemed apparently incapable of refusing an offer of sex, she was also apparently incapable of one other thing; denying her love for Blake.

“Blake Belladonna means.... Blake means... everything, to me!” Ilia declared, self control and confidence rejuvenated in her. Trifa raised her eyebrow in mild surprise at the girl’s response. Ilia sighed. “Do whatever you have to. I don’t care... I love her. I love Blake.” Ilia confessed. For years she’d tried to deny it, told herself that she was over her, that she hated Blake, that the cat girl in fact did mean nothing to her. But no matter how much she tried to bury her true feelings, she couldn’t keep her love for Blake down. Trifa shook her head.

“Why, Ilia?” Trifa asked, her tone almost sorrowful. “After everything she’s done to you? She left you, betrayed the white fang, abandoned her daughter, placed such a burden on you! How do you still love her!?” Ilia didn’t respond, as she felt Trifa get up and cross the room. “I’m sorry for what I said, what I did. I was trying to make you hate Blake, turn you against her. I hoped that I’d be able to show you how evil Faunus like her truly are if you could just say that you hated her. She sympathises with humans, BREEDS with humans... it’s disgusting! It’s unnatural! You deserve better!” 

Ilia found Trifa’s web that was wrapped around her gone. She sat up in her bed, turning to face the spider girl who was facing her, leaning against the far wall with her arms folded and pinching her nose.

“We just wanted what was best for you. The white fang is your family, Ilia.” Trifa told her, her expression that of sympathy.

“I... I’m sorry...” Ilia managed to speak, wiping her tears away. “I can’t help it, I love her.” Trifa shook her head. 

“And you’re going to be with her?” The spider girl asked. 

“...I have to be.” Ilia admitted. The spider girl sighed.

“So be it.” Trifa spoke in a relatively soft tone. Before Ilia could react, Trifa dashed over to her, clobbering her over the head with her fist and knocking the chameleon girl out cold. “I didn’t want it to have to come to this, Ilia.” Trifa told the unconscious girl. 

The spider Faunus proceeded to dress her unconscious friend as best she could, before laying her on the bed once she was adequately enough dressed to go out. She then left the bedroom and went into the room besides Ilia’s. There, she saw a child in bed, sleeping soundly. The child began to stir somewhat upon the door to her room being opened, and due to the commotion in her mother’s room.

“Amethyst...” Trifa called out. The child slowly woke up, looking up to see a familiar face. “It’s me, Trifa. You remember me, don’t you?” She asked. The little tiger Faunus slowly nodded, very much tired and confused, but remembered Trifa from quite a few occasions that she had dropped by to see Ilia.

“Where’s mommy...?” The cub asked sleepily.

“Mommy’s still sleeping.” Trifa told her. “Listen, I’m going to take you and mommy somewhere else, okay? But we have to be very quiet.” Trifa treid to explain, as she helped the cub girl get dressed, before carrying Ilia out of her room bridal style.

“Mommy!” Amethyst exclaimed.

“It’s okay!” Trifa assured her. “Mommy’s very tired, so she’s still sleeping, so I’m going to carry her. It’s not far, but I need you to be a good girl for me, can you do that?” The girl nodded, as Trifa led her out of the house, just as the sun was starting to rise, still carrying Ilia, and took the mother and daughter to the white fang base on Menagerie.

 

MEANWHILE IN ATLAS...

Weiss was fuming. No, she was furious. No, she was... there really was no word to describe how angry she was right now.

An evening of fun Faunus pleasuring, combined with open rebellion against not only her father’s wishes, but his whole philosophy and ideology regarding the Faunus; it had all been arranged by the lizard Faunus that her mother had ‘introduced’ her to, and ruined by her father. The CEO of the Schnee Dust company had somehow discovered his daughter’s plan, and had of course been outraged. He had had every Faunus in the area arrested, while Weiss had been forced to watch on the news what the media had twisted into ‘terrorist conspirators’. 

Of course, the true story would have been far too humiliating for Jacques to have had published, so Weiss was unsurprised, yet just as furious when she discovered that the Faunus who just wanted a little relief had all been arrested and imprisoned. Her father’s first choice would be to have them killed, but that would surely draw too much attention, even in Atlas, so instead they were sent to a maximum security prison.

As for Weiss, she was confined to her room with armed guards outside her door twenty four seven, as well as increased security throughout the Schnee mansion. They were under strict instructions to let Weiss leave her room for nothing short of a fire in the building, as well as having authorisation to shoot any Faunus on sight.

The heiress sighed in frustration, pacing her room. She had only been awake an hour or so, and was bored to death, with nothing to do but sit around all day. Her father had even confiscated Myrtenaster, her rapier, preventing her from training. Fortunately, his interest in his granddaughter, Wilhelmina, seemed to have died down, and she had been allowed to stay with her mother.

Weiss had cradled her Faunus daughter in her arms, before putting her down, letting her rest for a while as she vented her frustration in the form of stomping across the floor.

“Hello, Miss Schnee?” One of the guards called, knocking on the door. Weiss sighed, figuring that he was going to complain about her making too much noise again.

“What!?” She snapped, as she opened the door to see a guard either side of the door. In between them was a girl, quite a bit taller than Weiss, although probably not much older, with pale skin, jet black hair and bright green eyes.

“Hello, Weiss Schnee?” The girl asked, although she already knew her.

“Can I help you?” Weiss asked impatiently.

“Your father sent me. I’m your new maid.” The girl replied. Of course, she had requested to her father that she have a new maid the day before. 

“Right, sorry, come in.” Weiss told the girl, letting her enter. The guards gave a suspicious look, but Weiss simply slammed the door in their faces, turning back to her new maid.

She certainly looked the part, in a typical maid getup. To Weiss’s initial disappointment, she seemed human, obviously, although Weiss had wanted a Faunus maid. Nevertheless, she seemed sufficient enough, and considering that Weiss was confined to her room, and Klein could only be of so much help, she appreciated it.

“So, you know me. What’s your name?” Weiss asked the maid. The maid smiled, looking down at Wilhelmina.

“Gaia.” She told her. “Gaia Amaranth.” Weiss nodded, talking about something that Gaia didn’t care about. The spider Faunus adjusted her false human teeth in her mouth with her tongue, as she looked down at Weiss and Blake’s daughter, her target to bring back to Adam. Although... she knew that Adam didn’t approve of Faunus and human relations, but Weiss Schnee certainly was a catch.

There was no reason she couldn’t have some fun... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters have been a bit irregular lately, they might be like that for a while, as I'm not sure when I'll be able to write the next one, plus I have a few other works to work on, as well as other stuff. Still, I'm enjoying writing these, and I hope you're all enjoying reading it, so I'll keep going.


	20. Infiltration (Weiss x Gaia(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets to know her new maid. Blake has a surprise visitor, and Kali has a surprise of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, apologies for these chapters being so infrequent, and seeming to get shorter. I've been quite busy with things in real life, as well as other works. However, rest assured that this is still my mains series, and I will always carry on with this story until it is over. Thank you all for the continued support.

“You’re going to go to Atlas. There, you will pose as a maid for Weiss Schnee, where you will be able to locate and kidnap the child that she has given birth to. If our spies are correct, the ‘father’ of the child is Blake. If you don’t fuck this up, we’ll have leverage over both Blake and the Schnee family. Adam told Gaia, who was standing before him while he sat on his throne.

“No offence, but I doubt that Jacques Schnee will give two shits about his Faunus granddaughter.” Gaia told Adam.

“I have no doubt, but his daughter will.” Adam explained. “I expect that Weiss will do anything she can to get her daughter back, pay any amount, subject herself to anything we wish if it means seeing her daughter again. We will use that to our advantage. Kidnapping the girl’s daughter will divide the Schnee’s, making Weiss even more desperate to get her back.” Adam finished.

“What will happen to her then?” Gaia asked, intrigued by Adam’s plan.

“Whatever I like.” He told her. “Her father might offer to pay her ransom, but If not, I’m sure we can find a use for her. Perhaps she’ll join our former leader in dungeons as a broodmare for the rest of her life, or at lest until she stops working.” He explained.

“As appealing as that sounds, I thought you were against Faunus-human relations?” Gaia asked. Adam scoffed.

“I’d hardly call being used to give us soldiers as ‘a relationship’. She’d be an object for our entertainment and fair use, nothing more.” Adam added with a chuckle.

“And her daughter?” Gaia asked.

“Once she grows up to see how truly detestable her mother and grandfather really are, she will surely join us. I’ll even raise her as my apprentice, until my heir is born to Sienna of course. I’ll be damned if my heir would be half human, especially half Schnee.” Adam growled. “When the girl comes of age, I’m sure she’ll enjoy using her mother just like the rest of us will.” Adam laughed, imagining all the ways he would torture, mutilate and degrade Weiss Schnee. Gaia nodded.

“And Blake?” She asked.

“She’ll do anything I say if it means that no harm will come to one of her children. I hear she has others as well; after you get the Schnee bitch’s kid, you can go find the others too.” Adam ordered Gaia.

“I won’t let you down.” Gaia told Adam, before leaving to catch her airship to Atlas.

 

“So, where are you from?” Weiss asked Gaia, sitting at a small table by her window, drinking her tea while she watched Gaia cleaning her room. 

It was just the two of them now. Willow had dropped by earlier to check on Weiss, and when Wilhelmina had begun awaken from her nap, Willow offered to take her on a stroll around the mansion’s gardens to give Weiss some time to relax. Weiss thanked her mother, as she took the baby with her on her walk around the courtyards, leaving Weiss alone with her new maid.

“Mistral.” Gaia replied, as she scrubbed the floor be Weiss’s feet. 

She felt sick at being on her knees before a human, especially one as cruel and ruthless as Weiss Schnee. She hadn’t heard much about her except what Adam had told the white fang about her family. How they would abuse their Faunus workers, how they would force them to perform degrading and humiliating sexual acts for their own amusement. Hoe they had imprisoned multiple Faunus on false charges. It made Gaia furious, and it took all of her willpower not to kill the bitch right then and there.

“I see.” Weiss replied. “If you don’t mind me asking, how long do you plan on pretending that you’re human for?” The heiress asked. Gaia’s eyes widened upon hearing this, standing up in shock to look at Weiss as she continued. “Pardon me, I don’t mean to be rude. I was just wondering why you are so ashamed of your Faunus heritage?” Weiss asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Gaia lied. Shit, was this it? Weiss had figured her out already. What had given her away? Weiss simply chuckled, before continuing on.

“It’s alright. Whatever you’ve heard about me, I’m not like my father. Nor is my mother, as you may have noticed.” Weiss pointed out to the girl. “I suppose you thought it best to pose as a human when you came to Atlas to avoid discrimination, is that it? Blake, the mother of my daughter, did the same when I met her at Beacon.” Weiss added, confirming that the child was Blake’s. “So what kind of Faunus are you exactly?” She asked.

Gaia reached up and took out her false teeth, revealing a set of fangs in place of her canines.

“A snake?” Weiss asked. 

“Spider.” Gaia told her. Weiss nodded. “How did you know?” She asked the heiress.

“Let’s just say that as cute as that maid outfit makes you look, it leaves little to the imagination.” Weiss stated, looking down at her crotch. Gia looked down too, realising that her maid outfit revealed her semi-hard cock if viewed at the right angle, which Weiss would have seen her from when she was on her knees.

“Pervert!” Gaia exclaimed angrily. However, to her surprise, Weiss simply giggled at the accusation.

“I’ve had worse, but I don’t deny that I am a pervert.” Weiss told the spider Faunus. “I admit that I did hope for a Faunus maid. On top of the pleasure that we will both get, it will drive my father insane!” Weiss exclaimed gleefully, standing up and facing Gaia, who backed away.

“If you think I’m going anywhere near you, you’ve got another thing coming!” Gaia told her. Weiss pouted.

“I know you’re in heat. Sooner or later, you’re going to have to find somebody to mate with, and unless you plan on going to the rough part of the city to find a mate, you’ll have to settle for me.” Weiss informed the girl. “If you’re happy to just masturbate, that’s fine, but if you find that’s not enough, I’m more than happy to help you.” Weiss explained.

‘What is with this bitch?’ Gaia thought to herself. After all she’d heard about the Schnee family, the last thing she expected was for Weiss Schnee to offer her body to a Faunus, seemingly for no other reason than for their mutual pleasure. 

Gaia was about to question the girl further, when Weiss stripped out of her dress, revealing that she had neglected to put on any underwear that morning, leaving her stark naked before Gaia, and in front of the window no less. This girl clearly had no shame, Gaia thought, as Weiss turned around to give the spider Faunus a good look at all of her body. Despite her reservations, and not wanting to give into this temptress, Gaia felt her cock getting hard, until Weiss could see a small bump that lifted her maid skirt a little from her growing erection.

“You like what you see?” Weiss teased, licking her lips. With one hand, she grabbed her right breasts, squeezing it, while her other hand ventured between her legs, as she began to masturbate as she stood before Gaia, tempting her further.

“You know, I thought you were a spoilt little brat, but you’re just a needy little slut, aren’t you?” Gaia snarled, meaning it as an insult, but Weiss didn’t take it that way.

“I guess you could say that…” Weiss giggled, as she became wetter and wetter between her legs. “Please! I haven’t had a Faunus cock inside me in more than a day! I need this!” The heiress moaned as she touched herself. Her body was hot, and her mind was hazy. She had never needed it this badly before.

Gaia grinned. It would certainly make her job a lot easier if Weiss was in no position to stop her from absolutely dominating her, before she would make off with her true target.

The spider girl smirked, as she undressed herself as quickly as possible without damaging her maid disguise. Her erection was throbbing, as she stripped naked, revealing her much curvier body to Weiss, much to the envy of the heiress, as well as her nine-inch member that was already twitching in anticipation and leaking precum from the tip.

Weiss couldn’t help but lick her lips, and was about to turn to get into position on the bed, when Gaia suddenly grabbed her by the hair roughly and painfully. The heiress grunted in pain, and it was no surprise to Gaia that she seemed to only get more turned on by the painful feeling. The Faunus forced the white haired girl to her knees so that her mouth was level with her cock. She rubbed the head on the girl’s cheeks a few times, smearing her precum on her face, before bucking her hips forward, her cock going past the heiress’s lips and down her throat.

“Such a slut…” Gaia muttered, as Weiss didn’t even gag on her cock. Weiss moaned in agreement that she was in fact a slut. She didn’t even need to bob her head on Gaia’s cock, since the green eyed girl was pulling her head up and down her shaft by her hair roughly, meaning that the heiress could just relax and wait for her maid to feed her her delicious seed.

Gaia grunted, as she felt Weiss’s throat around her member, her saliva lubricating her gullet for the thick shaft that was brutally punishing it, sliding in and out. Weiss obediently allowed the black haired woman to have her way with her, as she fucked her oesophagus brutally, as hard as she could, her hips thrusting back and forth as her cock plunged down Weiss’s throat. Both of her hands were buried in the ivory locks of the heiress, gripping her tightly as she forced her head to bob up and down on her shaft.

“Fuck, I had no idea you were such a slut.” Gaia commented, as Weiss expertly sucked her off, saliva and precum dripping from her mouth, down her chin and onto her naked chest. The Faunus could see that Weiss was rubbing her thighs together, getting wetter and wetter between her legs. 

Weiss wouldn’t have denied it even if she could. She was a slut. She loved Faunus cock so much, craved it, needed it… there was just something so enticing about being fucked, owned and bred like a bitch that Weiss couldn’t resist the appeal of. It was as if it was her purpose to be used and bred like an animal. She had already given birth to one Faunus’ child, and would gladly do so again.

The heiress was so wrapped up in her thoughts about Faunus and their glorious cock’s that she had almost entirely forgotten about the one that was currently jammed down her throat, until Gaia hilted her shaft inside of the Schnee girl’s gullet. Weiss felt her neck bulge and heard the spider girl moan as she began to shoot load after load of her thick gooey semen down Weiss’s oesophagus and into her belly, filling her up with her delicious mess.

“Shit, your throat is so good…” Gaia commented, as she pulled out of Weiss’s mouth, wiping her cock clean on the girl’s face, which she didn’t seem to mind.

“I’ve been told.” Weiss responded, grinning, clearly proud of the fact that she had pleased her maid. “How would you like to sample the rest of me? Oh, please do! I need you to fuck me properly! I love the taste of cock, and I love eating delicious Faunus cum, but I just need you to bend me over and fuck me like the needy horny bitch I am!” Weiss whimpered, getting onto all fours on her bed, displaying her ass and pussy to Gaia form behind as she looked over her right shoulder, while reaching under her and rubbing her clit. Gaia was almost speechless.

“Wow… you really ARE a pathetic needy bitch, aren’t you?” The black-haired Faunus laughed at how much Weiss seemed to ‘need’ to be fucked, rather than just wanting it, although Gaia was sure that she wanted it as well.

“I know! Don’t I deserve to be fucked by a Faunus? Isn’t that my purpose?” Weiss asked, Gaia, the heiress beginning to lose herself as she so often did when she was in the presence of a Faunus that was all too willing to fuck her.

Gaia had to think about this for a minute. On the one hand, all of her instincts and urges were telling her to fuck the bitch, to own her, breed her, break her, make Weiss her very own Schnee pet to use as she pleased whether she was in heat or not, just like she had seen Sienna do to many human’s before. On the other hand, Adam’s voice was calling in the back of her mind, telling her to stick to the plan not to degrade herself any further by actually fucking a human, even if it was with the express aim of humiliating them. She had already left enough DNA evidence around the room, her semen splattered over the floor and of course, Weiss herself.

However, it was the spider girl’s initial instincts that won the internal struggle, as she decided to give in and give both herself and Weiss what they craved so desperately. It wouldn’t be hard to think of an excuse to Adam. ‘I couldn’t risk her getting bored and replacing me if she couldn’t use me for sex; I had to’. That ought to work.

“Who am I to deny a Schnee?” Gaia remarked, as she got onto the bed behind Weiss, the white-haired girl grinning at the knowledge that she was going to be fucked. 

The emerald-eyed Faunus rubbed her cock between Weiss’s ass cheeks for a while, teasing her, before pressing the throbbing member against the girl’s dripping cunt, soaking her shaft in the horny bitch’s juices. She couldn’t decide which hole to fuck. She preferred anal on most days, but the prospect of potentially getting the heiress pregnant, and getting her very own Schnee Faunus baby was appealing as well. However, if Adam wasn’t already going to be pissed at her, he surely would if she got the girl pregnant as well.

“Please! Just fuck me!” Weiss begged, as Gaia considered which hole to fuck, unintentionally teasing the heiress. Without thinking, acting solely on instinct, Gaia delivered a hard slap to Weiss’s ass, eliciting a loud scream from the girl, who had thankfully soundproofed the room with her semblance, thus eliminating the risk of them being caught. 

“You’re my property now, got it? You don’t tell me what to do!” Gia snarled, as she bucked her hips forward, sinking her thick cock into the heiress’s ass, spreading her walls around her member as she began to thrust in and out of the blue-eyed heiress. Weiss simply nodded her head, moaning loudly as the spider Faunus mercilessly fucked her ass. The girl’s mouth hung open as she was fucked, drooling saliva and semen that dribbled down her china and either onto the bed or trickling further down her chin and down her neck.

“Do you understand what you are and who you belong to?” Gaia asked, as she roughly fucked Weiss’s asshole, the girl barely able to stay on all fours as she was fucked. “All you are is a worthless little slut for me to use. As far as everybody else here is concerned, I’m your maid and I obey you. When we’re alone though, you belong to me. You’re my property. My very own slutty Schnee pet to do with as I please, got it?” Gaia asked.

“Y-Ye…yes….!” Weiss moaned, her eyes glazed over, her conscious mind unable to cope with the feeling of being dominated so roughly. Gaia slapped her ass hard again on the other cheek now, and the heiress screamed out loud again.

“Oh, and you will refer to me as ‘mistress’ whenever we’re alone.” She added. “You will obey any commands put to you by myself. In fact, as long as we’re alone, I think that YOU should be the one that serves ME. Understood?” 

“AH! YES MISTRESS!” Weiss wailed, as she climaxed, her anal walls squeezing around Gaia’s fat cock as she orgasmed, her juices leaking out of her and soaking her bed in her sweet juices. Smoke rolled her eyes, as she continued to fuck the heiress.

“God, you’re pathetic…” She muttered. Her balls slapped against Weiss sopping wet folds as she easily slid her entire shaft in and out of the girl’s rear hole. She couldn’t imagine how many Faunus had been inside of her, imagining that it had been more than it actually was. However, despite her ease of entry, Gaia found that Weiss’s hole was still very tight, squeezing her cock tightly even as she slipped it in and out of her with ease.

“Thank you!” Weiss exclaimed in responded to Gaia’s intended insult.

“What? That wasn’t a compliment!” Gaia snapped, although apparently Weiss had taken being called a slut as sort of a compliment. “Get a grip you demented freak!” Gaia snarled, as she fucked Weiss. The heiress simply giggled, as Gaia spat more degrading insults at her, not minding being humiliated or made to feel so worthless in such a way. The girl’s blank mind was simply too preoccupied with the fact that she had a wonderful feeling Faunus cock inside of her to care what the spider girl had to say.

Gaia rolled her eyes, sighing as she continued to fuck Weiss, feeling herself building up to cum soon. Her cock throbbed inside the heiress as she slammed her hips against her ass again and again, roughly fucking the girl who had seemingly lost any semblance of self-control she once had. Weiss was just lying there now, not even bothering to remain on all fours, rather letting Gaia have her way with her. Her face and tits were pressed against the filthy sheets, and the only noises she made her pathetic whimpers and moans, as well as the occasional begging for Gaia to do unspeakable things to her.

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” Gaia grunted, burying her entire thick rod inside the heiress’s ass, shooting her cum into the girl and filling her up with her thick hot semen. Weiss groaned, feeling herself be filled with cum, still able to taste the same semen in her mouth, as it now also flooded her body from behind.

Gaia pulled out of Weiss, looking down at her surprisingly tight ass, before spreading the cheeks. Immediately, the spider Faunus saw her creampie dribble out of Weiss’s gaping ass, staining her thighs with her mess. The white-haired girl panted, trying to catch her breath, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as Gaia got off of the bed to move closer to Weiss’s head.

“What a mess we’ve made.” The Faunus girl commented, looking around the room. “It’s a shame you don’t have a maid to clean it all up…” She added with a grin. Weiss giggled at the irony, and Gaia rolled her eyes at how delirious the heiress had become. “I’ve got an idea; why don’t you fucking clean it yourself for once?” The secret white fang member spat.

“Can’t… stand… up… exhausted…” Weiss whined, before Gaia violently gripped her hair.

“I wasn’t asking.” The Faunus snarled. “I told you that you belong to me. Don’t you DARE forget it!” The spider girl snapped, her face right up in Weiss’s. The heiress nodded.

“Yes… mistress…” She managed, as Gaia grinned, throwing her by her hair onto the floor.

“If you can’t stand, then get down there on your hands and knees and clean it up with your tongue!” The Fauns snarled, as Weis nodded, obeying her ‘mistress’ as she lapped hers and Gaia’s fluids off of the marble floor. “Fucking humans; always getting Faunus to clean up their mess. You Schnee’s are the worst for it.” Gaia lectured Weiss, figuring that she wouldn’t remember this in her delirious state. Even if she did, she didn’t care, considering that she would be leaving once she managed to get a hold of the heiress’s baby.

A few hours went by. Gaia was yet to get redressed but had taken a shower in Weiss’s Schnee’s bathroom. Weiss, however, had not only been denied the opportunity to wash all of Gaia’s cum off her body, but she had also been instructed to wear Gaia’s maid outfit. The spider Faunus had modified the outfit slightly, so that there was a hole in the chest, exposing Weiss’s naked tits, as well as no underwear, forcing her to go commando in the incredibly short skirt.

“I’ve gotta say, you’re doing a hell of a job.” Gaia remarked, as she watched Weiss clean her own floor with her tongue in the maid outfit, while the Faunus who was supposed to be the maid sat at the table that Weiss had been sat at, stark naked and playing with her cock while watching the heiress work. From her current position, Gaia could see up Weiss’s skirt, getting a good view of her bare pussy and ass. Her cunt was gushing her sweet juices of arousal, while the Faunus’ cum had stained her thighs.

“Will I get rewarded if I do well enough?” Weiss asked, turning and facing Gaia as she knelt up. Her face and tits were splattered with cum from when Gaia had gotten bored and jacked off onto the girl’s face.

“We’ll see…” Gaia told her, not wanting to lose the girl’s interest. She sighed as she orgasmed from her idle masturbation, spraying her seed all across the marble floor making a mess everywhere. “You missed a spot.” She pointed out to Weiss, giving her a hard slap to the ass as she crawled passed her.

Weiss squealed in delight upon being spanked, before leaning down and beginning to lick up all of Gaia’s semen. The Fauns chuckled as she continued to watched Weiss degrade and humiliate herself for her own pleasure, not knowing that her most recent lover as about to betray her and bring her beloved child to her true love, Adam, given the first opportunity. It was surely going to be a difficult task, but looking down at Weiss, Gaia figured it was going to be a lot easier than she thought…

 

“I’m coming!” Blake snapped grumpily as she made her way to the front door of her family’s house, after the person on the other side knocked on it for the second time.

She hadn’t slept well, up most of the night wondering and worrying about Ilia and their daughter, Amethyst, not knowing that they had been kidnapped by the white fang just a few hours after they spoke. On top of that, she had found it difficult to relive her tension with her still being in heat, and to top it all off, there was somebody knocking at the door, who surely had a death wish for risking waking up Kali so early.

Blake unlocked the door, grumbling something about antisocial behaviour, silencing herself when she saw who was on the other side.

“Hi Blake.” Sapphire said with a smile. Blake starred in shock at the blue haired wolf girl. On her right was a large man, bigger than even Ghira, who Blake didn’t recognise. On her left was a woman who looked similar to Sapphire, though much older, with purple hair in a braid, as well as wolf ears like Sapphire’s, but apparently no tail.

“Hi…” Blake muttered, unable to believe that Sapphire was here, before leaping forward into her arms. “I’m so sorry for leaving! I’ll never do it again I swear!” Blake cried, as she hugged the wolf girl.

“It’s… it’s okay, Blake.” Sapphire assured her. “We can talk about that later.” She added, breaking the hug short, before turning around. “This is Griz Morgan, a member of predator squad in black claw.” Sapphire explained, pointing at the man who must have been at least seven feet tall, with short brown hair and a body that was riddled with scars as far as Blake could see. Blake – aside from Pyrrha – was the only other person from Beacon that knew about Sapphire’s association to black claw, with her father being the leader.

“Nice to meet you.” Blake greeted him. The man nodded, seemingly friendly, but not the most talkative.

“And this… is my mother.” Sapphire introduced Blake to the woman. Violette was very much in contrast to Blake, talking before Blake had a chance to.

“It’s so lovely to meet you!” Violette exclaimed, smiling sweetly at Blake and brining her into a hug. “It’s always just wonderful to meet one of Sapphire’s lovers!” She added, her smile not fading.

“Oh… thank you!” Blake replied, returning the hug. 

Blake invited the trio in, making them tea as they were seated in the living room. Just as Blake returned from the kitchen, she spotted a tired Kali coming down the stairs.

“Oh, Mom, this is my friend Sapphire!” Blake introduced them. “This is her… bodyguard? Griz.” Blake added, as Griz scowled at being referred to as a bodyguard, but didn’t argue. “And this is her mother…”

“Violette!?” Kali exclaimed, as she laid eyes upon Sapphire’s mother.

“It’s been a while, Kali.” Violette replied with a sly smirk and a wink, as the two women embraced each other.

“WAIT, YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!?” Blake and Sapphire shouted in unison, as their mother’s giggled, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Know each other?” Kali asked. “Violette and I were lovers for the longest time!” The cat Faunus exclaimed, before turning back to her former lover. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

“Me neither.” Violette replied, as she gazed into Kali’s eyes longingly, but hesitant to break her commitment to her husband, considering tat unlike most Faunus, Violette had always been a believer in monogamy, which was one of the reasons that she and kali were no longer to get her, with the latter wanting to take multiple lovers. Still, there was no tension between them, even though they had fallen out of contact lately.

“Well… this was unexpected.” Blake remarked, as she and Sapphire sat down on the sofa, watching their mother’s embrace.


	21. Confrontation (Blake x Sapphire(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel starts to lose faith in Adam's leadership, while the most elite team of black claw infiltrates Menagerie. Meanwhile, Blake is forced to face the consequences of her actions by Sapphire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made with suggestions by Ciannar, who also created the OC's featured here.

Blake didn’t know what to say, looking down into the big beautiful yellow eyes of the Faunus kitten that Sapphire had handed her. Her hair was bright blue, just like Sapphire’s, but almost everything else about her was like Blake, from her amber eyes to the cute little cat ears atop her head, albeit hers were blue rather than black. 

“What did you name her?” Blake asked.

“Skyler.” Sapphire replied, smiling as she had introduced Skyler to her other mother for the first time. “Skyler Belladonna-Hunt, on case you were wondering.” The green-eyed girl added, as she watched tears run down Blake’s cheeks.

“Sapphire… I’m so sorry… for everything…” Blake sobbed almost silently. 

Sapphire wanted to go across the room and take Blake in her arms, comfort her and tell her that she forgave her, to lie and say that everything was going to be alright. She couldn’t do that tough, not after what Blake had done. Not only had she left her, pregnant to give birth to a child with only one parents, but she had also abandoned all of her other children’s respective mother’s too, leaving them alone, afraid and having to raise their children alone.

There was a very awkward silence, as Blake thought long and hard about what she had done, and the consequences of her leaving, while Sapphire stared into her empty cup of tea.

“I’ll make some more tea.” Kali offered, jumping up to relive herself of the awkward conversation. 

Blake, Sapphire and Violette all nodded, as Kali left to make more tea for them all. Griz having given some excuse to leave for a few hours, knowing that he wasn’t needed in the conversation and having other business to attend to, and Ghira had already left for work by the time they showed up, but Sun had come downstairs cine then and joined the women.

“So, are you going to introduce Sapphire to Nyx?” Sun asked Blake, changing the subject and making them all a bit more comfortable. Blake nodded, handing Skyler back to Sapphire and leaving momentarily to find Nyx in her bedroom, before returning with her in her arms.

“She’s beautiful.” The wolf Faunus remarked, looking down at the bat Faunus baby in Blake’s arms, before looking up at Sun. “I’m sorry, are you the father? That all got a bit confusing for me last year…” Sapphire admitted, as they all chuckled. 

“No, she’s Velvet’s.” Blake explained, and the blue-haired girl nodded along, as Blake watched Violette cradling two more Faunus babies. “Are they yours, or Sapphire’s?” She asked the purple-haired wolf woman.

“Oh, they’re Sapphire’s.” Violette explained. “They were born to her friend, Pyrrha Nikos… I think you know her…?” Sapphire’s mother added, looking a little awkward and guilty about the sudden shift in tone. 

Blake gave Sapphire a sympathetic look before she directed her eyed to the twin Faunus’s in Violette’s arms. They both had Pyrrha’s flaming red hair, tipped with Sapphire’s blue hair, looking almost identical apart form the fact that one of them had emerald eyes and the other, blue.

“What are their names?” Blake asked.

“Flare is the one with blue eyes, Glory had green eyes.” Sapphire explained, willing herself not to cry as she looked over at Flare and Glory Nikos-Hunt.

Blake smiled reassuringly, as she and Sapphire shared a moment, just as Kali returned with the tea. The four Faunus thanked the older cat woman, but Blake and Sapphire both knew they had unfinished business that needed to be attended to first.

“Sorry Mom, but… Sapphire and I need a few minutes alone.” Blake explained, as Sapphire nodded in agreement, both girl’s standing up, leaving Kali, Violette and Sun with the children as they headed up to Blake’s bedroom for a long overdue talk.

 

“What about her?” The tall, lilac-haired Faunus woman asked her friend, pointing over at the waitress serving another table. The Faunus was almost six feet in height but had a rather slender and not particularly curvy figure, although she was not necessarily unattractive in her early thirties, but certainly did not prioritise her looks. She wore a dark jacket and trousers with heavy combat boots, the ankle of the right of which she kept a combat knife, as well as a silenced pistol on her hip.

“Hmm, she is cute, if a bit young for me…” The red-haired Faunus replied, directing her own yellow eyes over to the waitress. “I’d say… eight out of ten.” The Faunus with the red faux hawk haircut replied, taking another sip from her drink. She was a little shorter than her friend, and much younger, in her mid-twenties, although was much curvier, wearing a slightly more revealing yet just as dark and inconspicuous outfit. If one looked very closely, they might think that she had a slight hunchback, but would be mistaken by the huge hawk-like wings she had on her back under her jacket.

“Really Carr? I’d say seven at most.” The first women replied, looking away with her own golden eyes so not to attract the waitress’s attention and drinking her drink as well, running her tongue over her sharp snake-like fangs as she did.

“I’d say nine.” The third friend spoke up rather quietly, drinking water as opposed to anything as strong as what her friends were drinking. Unlike them, she was human, with saffron hair tied back in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. She was much shorter than both other women and had a figure somewhere between them and with a similar age to the first one.

The three women drank while they waited for their fourth member, talking about women, weapons, and whatever else came to mind, until a large man entered the Menagerie bar.

“Hey Griz! Over here!” The lilac-haired girl called out, as the man headed over to them, sitting with the women at the table.

“Lilly, Steff, Carr.” His voice deep and quite gruff, but also somewhat friendly as he greeted them, looking at the snake Faunus, human girl and hawk Faunus in that order.

“Hey Griz. Are Sapphire, Violette and the kids okay?” Steff asked him.

“They’re alright. They’re with the Belladonna’s now.” He replied, before looking more closely at the human girl. “I’m surprised you made it this long without somebody smelling you were human in Menagerie.” Griz remarked at the fact that a human had managed to infiltrate the Faunus continent. Steff shrugged, as Carr replied.

“I guess most Faunus can’t smell she’s human from the overwhelming smell of Faunus in this place anyway, or assume she just had a subtler Faunus trait anyway.” Carr reasoned.

“Either that or they know she’s with black claw and don’t mind.” Lilly added, pointing out that although there was no official black claw presence on Menagerie, most Faunus had no problem with them, in fact even welcoming them. Griz shrugged.

“In any case, what have you guys found about the white fang in Menagerie?” He asked them as he ordered a drink, catching up with the elite team from black claw.

Each person sat around this table had been personally hand picked by Demetrius Hunt to be part of ‘Predator Squad’, an elite force within the black claw organisation that were the very best of the best in what they did.

For years, Lilly and Steff had been friends at an orphanage, until they were essentially they adopted by Demetrius and Violette at the age of eighteen, when Sapphire was only four. They were looked after and cared for by the Hunt family, and eventually joined black claw even succeeding in their application to predator squad the day Demetrius pitched the idea to the two of them. Sapphire never saw the two as her sisters, since they hadn’t technically been adopted by the Hunt’s, more that they were taken in, but nevertheless, Sapphire grew up admiring and loving the two women, despite them being fourteen years older than her. The two friends eventually became lovers, and even though Lilly sometimes saw other mates when in heat, her heart belonged only to Steff.

Demetrius had found Griz Morgan working as a bouncer at a bar in Mistral, after watching him defend himself against at least half a dozen other men that had been stupid enough to challenge the seven-foot tall man. Unfortunately for Griz, since he was a Faunus – and especially since his great bear claws had done a little too much damage to the men who attacked him – he had been accused of starting the fight, and just when he thought he was going to be arrested, Demetrius offered him a second chance in life as a member of predator squad. He begrudgingly accepted, since it was his only realistic option, but eventually warmed to the idea of an organisation consisting of both humans and Faunus, battling oppression and extremism on both fronts.

Last but not least, there was Carr Mason. Carr had been pulled out of the rubble of a collapsed Schnee Dust company mine by a black claw volunteer rescue team after Jacques Schnee had refused to deal with the problem of the collapsed mine that killed Carr’s family and friends. Carr had been one of the only remaining survivors, and the youngest at that, in her early teens at the time of the mine collapse, which she had later found out was the work of the white fang. The hawk Faunus had been outraged, demanding revenge against both the Schnee family and the white fang, but Demetrius had convinced her that there was another way to achieve justice for her deceased family and friends by joining black claw. Carr had immediately applied for predator squad, making her the fourth and youngest member of the team, but by no means the weakest.

Over time, the four of them eventually became very good friends, willing to do anything, even die for each other if need be. Lilly was the strongest, closely followed by Griz and Carr, who were locked in a tie, and finally Steff, who despite serving as the team’s medic, was more than capable of taking care of herself in a fight. Being the best in a fight, Lilly was the unofficial team leader, with them all taking orders directly form Demetrius, but usually following the brilliant and strategic mind of the snake Faunus when in the midst of battle. On occasion, the team would also follow Sapphire, despite her being year younger than the rest of them, but still very much able to take on any of them in a fight.

“Not much.” Carr replied, answering Griz’s question.

“From what we can tell, the white fang don’t need to do much around here to keep the people in check.” Lilly explained. 

“They seem rather disinterested in what’s going on in the outside world, and as long as they don’t question their rule, I suppose the white fang have no need to assert their dominance.” Steff added, as Griz nodded, taking all the information in.

Unbeknownst to Sapphire and even Violette, predator squad had not only been sent to Menagerie as their protection but were also under orders from Demetrius, on a secret mission to infiltrate and – if necessary – take out the white fang leadership in Menagerie, thus weakening their grip on the rest of Remnant.

No doubt Ghira Belladonna and his influence would help them, as well as his daughter and her friends, but until they were ready to make their move, there was really no reason that they should need to know about it just yet.

The four finished their drinks, before ordering more, planning a meeting with the Belladonna family tomorrow morning. Eventually, Griz stated that he should get going back to Sapphire and her mother, lest they get suspicious as to where he was. The three women bid him goodbye, as he took his leave, while they ordered yet another round of drinks.

 

Blake closed the door behind her and Sapphire once they were both inside her bedroom, finally alone together. The cat Faunus really didn’t want to have this conversation but knew that it was and always had been inevitable.

“So…” Blake began, not really knowing what to say. The wolf Faunus crossed her arms, her expression a mixture of hurt and anger.

“An apology would be a good start.” Sapphire snapped, her emotions getting the better of her as she confronted Blake. The cat girl didn’t even bother to point out that she had apologised, since she knew that that would hardly be enough to make things better.

“Sapphire… I am so sorry!” Blake exclaimed, stepping forward, only for the blue-haired girl to step away from her.

“Why Blake?” The wolf girl asked, her grey-white ears drooping as se looked down at the black-haired girl, sadness and anger in her emerald eyes. “Why did you leave?” Blake bit her lip.

“Adam…” She muttered. Sapphire frowned, as she explained. “M-My ex, Adam, Taurus, the white fang leader… he threatened to hurt the ones I loved, the ones I was closest to.” Blake explained. “I had to go! I couldn’t risk him finding out that you, or Yang, or Weiss, or Ruby, or Velvet were carrying my children! I couldn’t let him hurt you and I couldn’t protect you myself! Not form him; running away was the only thing I could do…” Blake cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed silently.

“You didn’t even say goodbye!” Sapphire shot back. “You just left without a care about your children! Don’t you dare insult my intelligence and lie to me by saying you were trying to protect us! You ran because you never cared about any of us!” Sapphire yelled, crying her eyes out. She knew that none of that was true, but after a year struggling to raise three children alone, she was so angry with Blake.

“That’s not true!” Blake shouted back

“Oh really?” Sapphire remarked, as she began to take off her jacket and shirt. Blake was confused, until she realised what the wolf Faunus was showing her, gasping as she looked at the scar just beneath Sapphire’s ribs where it looked like she had been stabbed. “This was from the battle of Beacon. I almost lost Skyler because of this, and where were you!?” Sapphire asked, tears running down her cheeks.

Blake was at a loss for words. She could see that the wound had gone right through sapphire’s body, with a smaller exit wound on her back in the same place.

“I… if I’d have stayed… Adam…” Blake stammered, unable to make a complete sentence. “I thought I was doing the right thing…” The cat girl whimpered, sitting on her bed with her hands covering her face. Sapphire looked down at her. 

“Well you were wrong.” She told her, her tone unforgiving and full of betrayal.

“I know!” Blake responded, looking up into Sapphire’s eyes. “I know that I was wrong. I should have stayed, and we could have fought Adam together, but I was scared and thought that I would only cause more pain if I stayed.” The cat girl explained. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I want to be a part of Skyler’s life! I want to be a real mother to her. We can fight the white fang and be together. Please; I’m done running away. I’m never running again, and I will always be here for you, Skyler, Nyx, and eventually all my other children too.” Blake told Sapphire, standing up and wiping her tears away. Sapphire couldn’t help but smile at Blake's change in attitude. After all, she had been trying to do the right thing, even if she had failed, but was going to step up now, which was all that really mattered to her.

“I suppose Skyler would like to have two mothers.” She told Blake as the two sat on the bed and the wolf girl put her arm around the cat girl. “It’s going to take a lot for me to forgive you… but I want to, and I’ll try…” She told her. Blake smiled.

“Thank you, Sapphire.” She told the blue-haired girl.

“You’d better put the work in though!” She added, as Blake laughed.

“Don’t worry, I will.” She assured her, as the two hugged it out as they sat on the bed.

 

“Gaia, what is your status?” Adam requested, talking to his right-hand woman via video on their scrolls.

“The stupid bitch has no clue!” Gaia laughed, having gone to a private place to contact Adam. “I’ll have hers and Blake’s kid in no time.” She assured the new white fang leader.

“Good. Be quick and contact me when you’re ready for extraction.” He told her. Gaia nodded, as the call ended, and Adam lowered his scroll to see Hazel standing before him. “What is it, Hazel?” He asked, sitting atop his ‘throne’ surrounded by guards.

“Salem ordered me to make sure that we had a functioning working relationship with the white fang.” He told Adam. “Forgive me for saying this, but you’re getting too hung up on your personal grudges.” Hazel accused.

“What are you talking about”? The bull Faunus asked, angrily.

“Abducting this ‘Blake’ girl’s child for a start.” He began. “A direct attack on the Schnee family will inevitably have disastrous consequences for you and your followers.” He explained. Adam scoffed.

“Please, Schnee couldn’t give less of a fuck about his Faunus Granddaughter, and Weiss isn’t going to do anything. Not once Gaia’s killed her.” Adam spoke with a wicked grin on his face, as Hazel continued.

“Not to mention keeping Sienna alive.” He told him. “I was sent here to negotiate with Sienna Khan. You’re lucky Salem is willing to work with you instead but keeping Sienna alive is unwise. No doubt if any of her loyalists hear of her imprisonment, they will try to break her out, and the last thing you need is your organisation crumbling at the foundations.” The man told Adam.

“Stop worrying.” Adam snapped.

“I’m not. But you should be…” Hazel warned, as Adam rolled his eyes under his mask.

“You just worry about keeping your master happy, and I’ll keep my men in check.” Adam told Hazel, as the human man walked out of the room.

“Well?” Salem asked Hazel once he reached the room that Adam had allowed him to sleep in while he was with the white fang. Hazel looked over at the strange creature, Salem’s face appearing in the orb at the top whole red tendrils hung under it. He’d seen her use it to communicate with Lionheart on occasion but had no idea how it worked.

“Adam’s stubborn.” Hazel replied. “He won’t heed my warning.” He added.

“All we need the white fang for is the destruction of Haven. Will he at least make do until we have the relic?” Salem asked.

“I suppose.” Hazel responded. “His followers are loyal, at least, for the most part. I warned him about sparing Sienna’s life, but as I said, he refuses to listen to humans.” The man explained.

“That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that he is suitable to destroy Haven academy.” Salem explained. 

“That, he is” Hazel assured her.

“Good. Then carry on as you are, and within the week, the relic will be ours.” Salem told him.

“What about spring?” Hazel asked. “Havens fall means nothing unless we have the maiden to access the relic.”

“You leave spring up to dear Cinder and I.” Salem told him. Hazel nodded, as Salem’s face disappeared from the orb, leaving him to deal with the stubborn Faunus in charge of the white fang now.

 

“I saw Yang and Velvet, and even Ruby.” Sapphire told Blake. The two had been talking for a few hours, reminiscing for the most part.

“Really!? How are they? Are they okay? How are our children?” Blake asked, genuinely concerned. 

“Ruby’s fine. She’s with Jaune, Ren and Nora. She had a daughter with a tail. She has very ark black hair like you, with a bit of red in it like Ruby, and silver eyes.” Sapphire began. “Yang had twins; a boy and a girl. Their names are Felix and Lucia. Felix has a tail, and Lucia has claws. They’re both blonde and have Yang’s eyes, but they look like you still.” Sapphire explained. “Velvet had a boy, Oak, with the makings of antlers. A stag, I think.” She added, as Blake nodded along.

“Are they all okay?” Blake asked, concerned.

“Yes, they’re living with Coco in Yang’s house.” Sapphire told her. “Even Neon’s there.”

“What was Neon doing there?” Blake asked.

“She contacted Yang, and she and I met up with her. Apparently, her life took a turn for the worse after she became impotent, and Yang felt bad. In the end, Neon convinced her to use a special dust on her that would cure her impotence, and also make her Yang’s servant as atonement for what she did to you, yang, team NDGO and all those other girl’s.” Sapphire explained.

“Wow.” Blake raised her eyebrows in surprise. “What about Coco?” She asked.

“She had twins too.” Sapphire told her. “Fawn and Fallow, both rabbit Faunus, Velvet’s obviously. Fawn’s a girl with a tail, and Fallow’s a boy with ears.” Sapphire explained.

“I see…” Blake nodded, as she and Sapphire sat side by side, until sapphire spoke again.

“Forgive me, but I couldn’t help but notice that you’re in heat?” The wolf girl asked, having smelled Blake’s scent for a while. “Sorry, it’s just, when was the last time you were able to get off?” 

“Yesterday morning…” Blake admitted, as sapphire gasped in shock that in more than twenty-four hours, Blake had been pent up.

“What’s been stopping you?” She asked. Blake shrugged. 

“I’ll tell you later…” She told her, thinking about Ilia and amethyst, not wanting to get into it right now.

“Well, whatever the case, do you want to…” Sapphire teased, smirking at Blake somewhat seductively. Blake giggled.

“Sure, it has been a while.” She responded, noticing that Sapphire’s shirt was still off.

Blake had been pent up for hours but had been in too bad of a mood to ask her mother or Sun for sex, but now that Sapphire was here and had made her feel better, she was ready to go. Her cock became erect almost immediately, standing at its full ten inches, while she and Sapphire both stripped naked, revealing both of their rock-hard cocks.

“You’re in heat too?” Blake asked, looking own at the wolf girl’s knotted red cock. Sapphire nodded.

“Yeah, but since I’m so nice, I’ll let you go first.” She offered the cat girl with a wink, as she got onto Blake’s bed on all fours, lifting her tail to expose her ass and pussy for Blake to choose.

After a little deliberation, Blake mad her decision, positioning herself behind Sapphire as she pressed her throbbing member against her folds, dripping precum onto her and making her wet with arousal. Sapphire moaned quietly as she felt Blake tease her for a moment, before pushing the tip of her cock into her.

“Ah…” Sapphire sighed, having not been penetrated by anybody since Blake last year, but still enjoying the feeling nonetheless as the cat Faunus eased her cock into her pussy. It wasn’t too difficult to loosen up Sapphire again, taking Blake only a few slow thrusts of her hips before the wolf girl was wet and loose enough for her to fuck. 

“Sapphire…” Blake moaned the girl’s name, as she began to move her hips back and forth, her shaft siding between the girl’s folds. Having not fucked anybody in a while, it was all the more pleasurable for Blake when she began to fuck Sapphire after all that time. In fact, she would almost say it was as satisfying as the time she had been temporarily forced into chastity by Neon, only to get her own back on her in a big way.

Sapphire moaned in pleasure as she was fucked by Blake, arching her back and thrusting her hips back for Blake to fuck her even deeper. The cat girl did just that, her entire ten inches reaching all the way inside of Sapphire’s comfortable but still quite tight vagina, her balls swinging under her as her thighs slapped the wolf Faunus’s firm round ass with each inward thrust.

“Blake, you can go faster, harder… if you want…” Sapphire told her lover, blushing slightly as she allowed Blake to fuck her from behind.

Blake nodded, speeding up her thrusts and putting more power into them, not as if she were fucking kali, but still significantly stronger than usual. The pair continued on, both happy, until Blake reached around Sapphire, taking her knotted cock in one hand and beginning to stroke it. Sapphire moaned at the stimulation to her cock, as Blake jerked her off while fucking her doggystyle, as her other hand made its way between Sapphire’s perfectly round ass cheeks.

“Ah, Blake, that feels so good…” Sapphire whimpered, as Blake slowly began to finger the wolf’s ass with her index finger, simultaneously jerking her off under her with her other hand, all the while fucking her pussy from behind.

With all the stimulation to her vagina, as and cock, it didn’t take long for Sapphire to begin to build up to orgasm until she eventually did so.

“Blake!” Sapphire cried loudly in pleasure, her entire body heating up and filling with pleasure as she climaxed via both her vagina and cock. Blake felt the wolf girl’s walls squeeze around her cock before relaxing, gushing out her sticky nectar as she orgasmed, while her cock twitched erratically in her hands before spraying her hot white seed across Blake’s bedsheets. After that, it wasn’t long before Blake orgasmed as well, a few more minutes of fucking passing before she did so.

The black-haired cat girl moaned in pleasure, burying her shaft inside of the wolf girl as she orgasmed, filling her up with cum as she pumped her full of her white, thick, sticky semen. Sapphire groaned as all of Blake’s cum, pent up from twenty-four hours of neglect was emptied into her uterus in one go. Blake sighed. Moaning loudly in relief until she was finally done, remaining in that position momentarily before pulling out of the blue-haired girl, watching her cum ooze out of the wolf’s stuffed pussy.

“Did that feel good?” Sapphire asked, looking at Blake over her shoulder. The breathless cat Faunus nodded, as Sapphire got up. “My turn.” She told Blake, a huge grin on her face.

“What position?” Blake asked.

“Missionary.” Sapphire told her.

The amber-eyed cat girl nodded, doing as she was told and lying on her back, her still erect cock sticking up between her legs as she lifted her balls to reveal her already soaking wet pussy to the wolf Faunus before her. Sapphire eyed up her lover almost hungrily, licking her lips before getting on with the act, pushing the first few inches of her cock into Blake’s vagina.

Blake was much easier to penetrate than Sapphire had been, due not only to the fact that sapphire canine cock was pointed for easy access, but also because of Sun and Ghira having recently fucked her, meaning that she was much looser and easier for Sapphire to fuck.

“Ah… feels so good…” Blake moaned at the natural feeling of Sapphire’s thick red shaft sliding in between her soaking wet folds, penetrating her as she began to slowly move her hips back and forth. With each inward thrust, another inch or so of her cock entered the cat girl’s pussy until her entire shaft was in there, save for the knot, which Blake’s pussy lips kissed as she remained deep inside of her, dripping precum into her womb.

Sapphire bit her lip at the wonderful feeling. Fucking humans like Yang and Ruby was all well and good but fucking a Faunus who knew exactly what she wanted was a whole other story. Blake felt so much better, so much more natural than almost anybody that Sapphire had previously fucked, apart from Pyrrha.

The wolf girl shook her head, not wanting to ruin the moment with sad thoughts as she picked up speed in fucking Blake’s cunt. A wet slapping sound was heard with each thrust into the girl, as her vaginal walls squeezed the canine girl’s shaft, bringing them both incredible pleasure as they fucked one another. Sapphire’s large round tits bounced with each buck of her hips, shaking hers and Blake’s bodies as well as the bed, knocking it against the wall so that it would surely be heard by the others downstairs, but not caring, too wrapped up in the moment to care.

Blake whimpered, biting her lip as she tried to hold back and not orgasm again so soon, but to no avail.

“AH! Sapphire!” Blake cried out, moaning as she climaxed, her vaginal walls lubricating her hole as her blue-haired lover continued to fuck her, her cock bouncing up and down and throbbing in pleasure, shooting several long thick ropes of cum all over Blake’s own body, making her cry out in shock as she came all over her bare belly and tits, making Sapphire chuckle in amusement until eventually she was ready to orgasm too.

“Blake, do you want me to pull out, or…” Sapphire asked.

“No…” Blake moaned in response. “I mean, it’s okay, you can knot… I want your knot inside of me!” Blake finally admitted, as Sapphire nodded, building up to orgasm before doing so.

“Blake…!” Sapphire moaned, giving one last thrust into her feline lover and burying her entire knotted shaft into the girl, letting her huge balls hang under than as her knot inflated, temporarily locking the two girl’s together as se slowly filled Blake’s uterus up with cum.

The two girl’s sighed, panting as Sapphire stopped orgasming, although still locked together. They were both a mess, drenched in sweat from the Menagerie heat, and in the case of Blake, semen too.

“That was incredible…!” Blake explained, as Sapphire leaned down to kiss her.

“I know… Sapphire replied, smiling as she and Blake cuddled and kissed, still knotted together, as they would be for the next half hour or so no doubt.


	22. Truth and Lies (Lilly(OC) x Carr(OC) x Steff(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly and Steff find out something curious about Carr, Kali and Violette reveal to their daughters the nature of their relationship, and Gaia makes her move on Weiss's daughter.

After hours of investigating around Menagerie, the thee women of the elite team that was predator squad got back to eh hotel room they were staying at. They had deemed it best not to let Sapphire know that they were there to avoid her worrying, and especially not to alert the Belladonna’s. Carr had pointed out that they might be able to help, but as the default leader, Lilly had decided that it was better that they don’t start a war between the white fang and the Belladonna faction, rather taking down the white fang from the inside.

It had been a busy few hours, especially since they were a man down, with Griz remaining with Sapphire and the others. He was usually the one to intimidate any unwilling white fang members if they caught them, but the women found that Lilly was more than enough to do that. 

“So, let’s review what we found out.” Lilly suggested, pacing around their two-bed hotel room. She and her girlfriend, Steff, share a bed, while Carr got a bed to herself.

“Well, we already knew the white fang pretty much had a strong hold on the people of Menagerie.” Steff began.

“As strong as it is though, on a continent full of Faunus, they’re not really needed.” Carr added. “If we expose how miserable they’re making life for Faunus outside of Menagerie, we might be able to bring them down.” Carr suggested. The other two nodded.

“We also know that this branch of the white fang is controlled mostly by the Albain brothers, Corsac and Fennec.” Steff added. “The good news is that people don’t seem to like them very much, some referring to them as ‘creepy’. It shouldn’t be hard to turn people against them. The bad news is that nobody really cares enough to do anything about them. Whether they like them or not, they’re happy to be governed by them all the same.” The human girl explained.

“We know that Ghira Belladonna is a popular figure though.” Lilly reminded her. “If we can use him to rally support, we can overthrow the white fang here. Do that, and the outposts all across Remnant will crumble without their core support and adequate leadership.”

“Are we sure about that?” Carr spoke. “I mean, ever since our spies found out about Adam Taurus overthrowing Sienna Khan… what if the white fang become more reckless?” She asked them. Lilly shrugged.

“I don’t know what will happen.” She admitted. “Demetrius is still in Vale, and if we let Sapphire in on this, no doubt she’ll want to fight the white fang head on. This is down to us for the time being.” The snake woman told them, sitting on her bed next to her saffron-haired lover. “I’m going to meet with Violette tomorrow and let her in on the plan. Maybe she ca shed some wisdom. For now, we should relax though.” Lilly suggested.

Steff and Carr agreed. It had been a long journey from Vale, and they’d barely gotten any sleep either on the airship or since they arrived here. The three sat there for a few minutes before Steff spoke.

“Hey, let’s play fuck marry kill.” She suggested. Lilly smiled, while Carr groaned at the proposal of the annoying game. “Alright… Demetrius, Violette and Sapphire.” Steff asked.

“Hmm…” Lilly thought. “I’d… fuck Sapphire, marry Violette and kill Demetrius.” She told her. Steff gasped. “You’d kill our leader? You traitor!” She exclaimed. Lilly chuckled.

“I’m sorry, but you know I prefer the fairer sex.” She teased, kissing her girlfriend’s neck. “What about you Carr?” She asked.

“I swear, you’ve done this one a million times, and you change your answer every time.” She complied, rolling her eyes. Lilly frowned, and Steff pouted.

“Alright then, Blake, Kali, or Ghira Belladonna.” Steff suggested. Lilly was about to reply when Carr let out a loud groan, turning over in her bed, deciding to try and get some sleep.

“What is your problem, Carr?” Lilly complained. “You always get like this when we talk about sex. I get that you grew up in Atlas, but it’s not that weird for Faunus. Hell, even Steff’s fine with it!” The lilac haired snake woman told her.

“Does it matter?” The hawk Faunus retorted, not looking at her teammate.

“Yes!” Lilly told her. “What, you’re not a virgin, are you?” She asked jokingly. Carr shot her an annoyed look.

“So what if I am?” She snapped. Lilly and Steff looked at her in shock, as the redhead realsied what she had said, and turned back around, ignoring her friends.

“Wait, Carr, you’ve never had sex?” Steff asked. The hawk Faunus didn’t reply.

“How is that possible?” Lilly remarked. “What are you, twenty-six? Most humans have had sex before that age! For a Faunus that’s got to be unprecedented!” She exclaimed.

“Can we please drop it?” Carr asked, notably more calmly.

“Wait, you told me you went into heat yesterday; what have you been doing when you’re in heat all this time?” Lilly asked. “Don’t tell me you’ve just been doing it yourself. Steff and I would have been more than happy to help if you -”

“I don’t need your help.” Carr interrupted her, sitting up in her bed and looking at her teammates before exhaling loudly. “If you want an explanation… I don’t know why I’ve never had a mate. There was one girl; at the mine I worked at in Atlas, I thought maybe something could happen, but then the collapse… she didn’t make it either.” The hawk girl explained.

“I’m sorry.” Steff commented. Carr shrugged.

“I guess I always wanted my first time to be with someone special, but nobody was ever there for me. By the time I met you guys, I was eighteen, and it was normal for me to just take care of myself in heat. It’s never really bothered me.” She explained, although Lilly and Steff both got the impression she wasn’t being totally honest.

“Have you ever wanted to?” Lilly asked. “With either of us?” Carr shrugged,

“I suppose… but you two always had each other.” She replied.

“Well, it’s not like we’re exclusive.” Lilly explained. “Don’t get me wrong, we both love each other, but I’d be okay with Steff helping you when you were in what if you wanted, and she’d be fine with me being with other people when I’m in heat.” The golden-eyed girl explained, as Steff nodded in agreement.

“You don’t have to.” The blue-eyed human told her with a smile. “But if you ever want to be with anybody, we’ll always be here for you.” She told her. Carr smiled back.

“I guess we have some time to kill…” She reasoned, a little anxious about her first time, but excited nonetheless. Lilly and Steff both grinned. 

“Alright, what do you want to try first?” Lilly asked, standing up and clapping her hands. Carr shrugged.

“I guess… missionary to start.” She replied, her cheeks a little red. Lily nodded, looking over at Steff, who began to saunter over to her.

“As you wish.” She told her, somewhat seductively. “Let’s get warmed up first though.”

Carr didn’t resist, sitting on the side of her bed as her human friend knelt before her between her legs, undoing her trousers and pulling them down, revealing her currently flaccid member. The hawk woman gasped when Steff took it in her hand and began to stroke it, slowly at first to ger her used to it. It wasn’t long t all before she became fully erect, her cock growing in length and width until it stood erect at about ten inches long.

“She’s bigger than you Lilly.” Steff teased her girlfriend, making her blush.

“Shut up…” Lilly responded. Steff and Carr both giggled.

“Ooh!” Carr moaned as she felt Steff’s perfect pink lips wrap around the head of her cock, her tongue flicking over her tip teasingly before she began to take more of the girl in her mouth, eventually plunging her cock down her throat. 

Lilly watched on, growing in arousal as her girlfriend sucked off the other woman, her throat bulging as she easily took the hawk Faunus’s two-inch-thick shaft down her throat without gagging, having done this many times before. Carr bit her lip, moaning quietly as Steff’s throat squeezed her member, giving her great pleasure at being pleasured by somebody besides herself for the first time.

“How does it feel?” Lilly asked Carr teasingly, as Steff deepthroated her cock multiple times.

“It feels… AH!” Carr cried out, taking Steff off guard when she came already, load after load of her hot white mess shooting down the human girl’s oesophagus and into her belly, filling her up with her cum until she had finally finished, and Steff removed her mouth from Carr’s shaft, before licking it clean.

“I take it you enjoyed that then?” Steff asked, licking some of the woman’s semen from her lips and swallowing it. Carr nodded, blushing as Steff joined her on the bed. 

“You don’t know just how good it can get yet.” The human girl teased, stripping out of her clothes and revealing her smooth blemishless skin that covered her curvaceous body. Her breasts were the perfect size; not too big, not too small, perfectly round with cute small erect nipples. Her pussy was noticeably getting wet between her thighs as she lay back on the bed, almost posing as she showed off her body to Carr.

The hawk Faunus, eager to get on with it, also got naked, showing off her toned but slim figure, as well as her large round breasts, and of course her cock. However, Steff found herself staring just past Carr’s head at her more obvious Faunus trait. The hawk girl could usually conceal her wings quite well when she was clothed, but naked, she saw no reason not to spread them apart, almost showing off her incredible wingspan.

“Wow…” Steff and even Lilly gasped in awe at her wings. They had seen them before, but they were still amazed every time. Her feathers were a burnt scarlet colour to match her hair, making her look more like a phoenix than a hawk. Her entire wingspan was huge to accommodate for her entire body mass, almost reaching from wall to wall in the room, making her thankful that her bed was pretty much in the middle, giving her more space.

Carr blushed, having always been embarrassed about her wings with them occasionally getting in the way, knocking things off shelves and whatnot and making it awkward to sleep on her back. Nevertheless, they were her proudest feature.

“Do you still want to…” Carr began. Steff blinked a few times, having gotten distracted by Carr’s wings.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry!” She chuckled. “It’s just your wings… they’re beautiful… sorry, go on!” The human girl told her, spreading her legs and parting her wet folds with her fingers to give the hawk Faunus access to her vagina.

Carr bit her lip, pressing the tip of her cock between the blue-eyed girl’s pussy lips before pushing it in. both of them moaned in pleasure as Steff was penetrated by the woman, her shaft sliding further and further in. Her girth was about the same as Lilly’s, so Steff was used to it, enjoying her walls being stretched naturally around her member. However, as she pushed the last few inches of her cock in, it became a little more difficult to do so, with Steff not used to a larger cock, with Carr being about an inch and a half longer than Lilly.

“Are you okay?” Carr asked. Steff nodded.

“Yes, please, keep going…” The human girl assured her, as the hawk Faunus realsied that’s she hadn’t been moaning in pain, but pleasure.

Carr got to work, thrusting her hips back and forth, pumping her cock in and out of Steff’s pussy, slowly at first to get used to it. The human moaned in pleasure, watching as Carr’s breasts swayed back and forth inches from her face, overcome with pleasure and getting wetter down there, her juices serving as lubrications for her friend to go faster.

“Is this alright…?” Carr asked, a little nervous with it being her first time. Steff smiled reassuringly.

“Oh, it definitely is…” She panted, loving the feeling of Carr’s cock inside of her pussy as she lay there and let her fuck her.

The winged girl grunted as she plunged her entire shaft into the human over and over again, precum dribbling from the tip of her member continually into the woman’s uterus as she fucked her, her balls even slapping her ass with each thrust, as she looked down into her big blue eyes.

Without even thinking, Carr leaned down and kissed Steff, locking their lips together while she fucked her. Steff was a little startled at the bold move, but soon sank into the kiss, accepting Carr’s tongue into her mouth just as she accepted her cock into her pussy. 

“Carr…” Steff whimpered when the kiss broke, wrapping her legs around the Faunus woman’s waist, pulling her deeper inside of her, her entire cock buried inside her pussy. The hawk girl’s arms grabbed the human’s lags, pulling her thighs further around her waist so that Steff could cross her legs over behind Carr, locking them together as she continually fucked her.

Once again, with Carr’s inexperience, she was already so close to orgasming. However, Steff wasn’t even close, and wouldn’t get the opportunity to climax with Carr right now, as after a few more thrusts, Carr was pushed over the edge. The avian woman moaned loudly, sinking her cock into the blue-eyed woman’s pussy and shooting rope after rope of her thick cum into her womb, filling her up with her semen until she was finished, pulling out with a wet sound and lying on the bed.

“Wow, that was amazing! I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on that all these years.” Carr exclaimed, unable to suppress a grin on her face. However, she became worried when she looked over and saw Steff looking a little awkward. “What’s wrong? Oh God, did I do it wrong?” She asked, her cheeks red in embarrassment. 

“No, it was great…” Steff assured her.

“You’re worried I got you pregnant?” Carr asked.

“Not that – I’m on the pill.” She responded.

“Then what is it?” Carr asked. Steff gave Lilly an awkward look before replying.

“It’s just that most of the time, the woman has a chance to climax before the end…” She told her, as Carr’s cheeks glowed and even brighter red until they matched her hair and wings. “It was your first time though! Don’t worry about it!” She reassured her.

“Yeah, my first time, Steff barely even touched me, and I came.” Lilly told Carr, as the hawk and the human both giggled at the story. Steff, however, knew that it was a lie. Lilly had been amazing on their first night together, meaning that she must have told the lie to make Carr feel better. 

“Thanks.” Carr told Steff. “That really meant a lot to me.”

“No problem. You can come to me any time you need any relief!” Steff offered, looking down and seeing that Carr was still hard. “Like now, for instance?” She asked.

“Sorry…” Carr told her.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, there is still one hole you haven’t tried…” Steff told her teasingly, turning onto her belly and sticking her butt in the air, revealing her cute round ass to both Carr and Lilly.

“Maybe another time…” Carr told her. “I think I’ll stick to what I know for the time being.” Steff shrugged.

“Suit yourself.” She told her. Before she could turn back over though, Lilly stopped her.

“Alright, it’s been killing me watching you two; mind if I join in?” The lilac-haired girl asked. 

“Sure.” Carr told her, as Lilly undressed, revealing a hard, eight-and-a-half-inch member protruding from between her legs. “You’re in het too? Why didn’t you say?” Carr asked, as Lilly shrugged.

“It was your first time, and I didn’t want to intrude.” She reasoned. Carr nodded, as Steff rolled her eyes.

“Is one of you going to fuck me or not?” She asked them. Both Faunus chuckled, as Lilly positioned herself behind her girlfriend, rubbing her cock between her perfectly round and firm ass cheeks, lubricating them with her precum which she oozed all over her ass as she teased her before pressing her cock against her rear hole and eventually pushing it in.

Steff winced a little, since Lilly was a bit rougher than Carr, but she enjoyed the feeling of being penetrated all the same as her snake Faunus lover slid more and more of her length into her ass until her hips touched her ass. The human woman yelped in surprise when Lilly gave her butt a playful slap, before pulling out and shoving her member back in again. after repeating this cycle a few times, giving the saffron-haired girl a light sank each time, Lilly built up to a comfortable speed, her hands eventually coming to rest on her girlfriend’s hips as she fucked her ass from behind.

As Lilly went about fucking Steff’s ass, Carr couldn’t help but be aroused by what she was watching, and conveniently enough, Steff’s mouth was free. Making her way in front of the woman, Carr guides her cock to the blue-eyed human’s lips, warning her before fucking her throat. Steff seemed fine with being shared between the two, allowing Carr to push her cock into her mouth and down her throat before she began to fuck her, her balls slapping the human woman’s chin as she gradually built up speed. 

The hawk Faunus moaned, burying her hands in the orange locks of her lover as she fucked her throat, her cock sliding down her gullet as Steff opened up her throat to allow her to fuck her easier. Meanwhile, Lilly relentlessly fucked Steff’s ass hard, knowing that she would signal if she wanted her to stop for whatever reason.

“You know, for a first time, you’re really getting the hang of this.” Lilly told Carr upon seeing the pleasured expression that Steff made at being presented with the redhead’s cock.

“Thanks, but I think that’s mostly your doing.” She suggested, referring to Steff’s now dripping wet cunt as Lilly fucked her ass.

The snake woman grinned, spanking Steff as hard as she could, making her moan around Carr’s member as she climaxed, her juices shooting out of her, trickling down her legs and making a mess all over the bed that Carr was supposed to be sleeping on later. Then again, she was sure that she wouldn’t mind sharing the huge double bed with Steff and Lilly.

After the human orgasmed, Carr and Lilly continued to spit roast her, Lilly in her ass and Carr down her throat, both building up to orgasm soon. Of course, it was Carr that came first, although she had still lasted significantly longer than last time.

The winged woman grunted, sighing as she shot the last of her cum down Steff’s throat. The human woman swallowed it all until her stomach was full of nothing but semen, before Carr pulled out, allowing the last of her mess to fill the woman’s mouth instead, which she still happily swallowed.

“Thanks… Carr…” Steff panted, drooling as she continued to be fucked in the ass by Lilly.

“Almost there…” Lilly grunted after a few minutes, giving Steff’s ass a few more thrusts before sinking her shaft into her ass, moaning in pleasure as she pumped her girlfriend’s ass full of her cum upon orgasming. Steff gasped as her ass was flooded with her the snake woman’s mess, her insides being painted white with semen as her lover climaxed, until she was finally finished, pulling out and admiring her creampie inside the human girl.

“That was wonderful!” Carr exclaimed, as Lilly smiled up at her while Steff was struggling not to pass out from exhaustion.

“Your first time and you’ve already had a threesome.” Lilly remarked. “You should consider yourself lucky.” Carr nodded, as Steff lay down on the bed, a little sore from being fucked so much, but very much in great pleasure.

“Since your bed’s pretty much ruined – and I doubt you would want to have to explain to te staff here what happened – do you want to sleep with is tonight?” Steff suggested, wiggling her eyebrows playfully as she looked up at Carr.

“Actually, on the few times I’ve been to Menagerie, the staff are always very understanding.” Lilly spoke up. “Since everybody’s a Faunus and they all go into heat, they have multiple facilities for such things.” Lilly explained, pausing as she looked down at Carr. “But, if you do still want to sleep with us…?” She added. Carr chuckled.

“Thanks. You guys really are the best.” She told them. Both women shrugged modestly, as they remained there to catch their breath for a few minutes.

 

“Did you two make up then?” Violette asked Blake and Sapphire when they came downstairs almost an hour after having gone up to Blake’s room.

“Yeah, we were just having a long talk, but we got things worked out now.” Blake explained.

“Didn’t sound like talking to me…” Kali remarked, kissing her daughter teasingly and giggling at how her face glowed red in embarrassment.

“MOM!” Blake exclaimed, stomping her foot as the others all laughed at her expense.

“Well, I suppose you have made up then!” Violette joked, sipping her tea as Blake and Sapphire joined their mothers on the couch, with Sun having gone out for a walk when Blake and Sapphire had left.

“There’s only one more talk that needs having then, I suppose.” Kali commented, looking over at Violette, who looked a little embarrassed. If Sapphire hadn’t known her mother better, she’d have said that her expression was that of shame.

“What happened between you two?” Sapphire asked, she and Blake both curious. Both older women exchanged glances, before Violette sighed and spoke first.

“Kali and I, as you know, were lovers.” The purple-haired wolf Faunus began, already getting a raised eyebrow from Kali. “Well, more than lovers, we loved each other. We met when we were young and were together for a few years until… well, we got engaged as well.” Violette admitted, hearing both the young Faunus gasp.

“Mom, you were engaged to Sapphire’s Mom!?” Blake exclaimed, as Kali nodded.

“Yes, but as you can tell, it didn’t work out.” She responded, looking up at Violette as she took over talking. “Do to my condition, I needed to mate all the time, especially when I was in heat, but even when I was not. I didn’t think it would be a problem; if Violette was too busy or didn’t feel like it, I could always go to somebody else.” The cougar Faunus explained.

“So what was the problem?” Sapphire asked.

“As you know, your mother believes in monogamy.” Kali told her. “I personally don’t have a problem with Faunus who believe in such things, even if I don’t agree with them, but you have to understand that for a Faunus with submission, it’s impossible to remain exclusive to one person, especially in heat…” Kali explained.

“Wait, you cheated on her?” Blake asked, but her mother and Violette both shook their heads.

“No, she didn’t. Perhaps that was the problem though.” Violette replied. “I didn’t like the idea of Kali seeing other people, but I knew that I had no right to stop her, so… a month before we were supposed to get married, I broke up with her.” Violette explained, looking down guiltily and avoiding eye contact with her former fiancée.

“Oh…” Blake and Sapphire both commented, not really knowing what to say, before the wolf Faunus continued.

“Kali… I’m sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I was just trying to do what I thought was best!” The woman explained, tears in her eyes. Kali smiled lovingly, walking over to the woman and caressing her face with her hand.

“It’s fine! Of course, I forgive you.” Kali told her. “It took me a long time to get over you. To be honest, I resented you a little bit for a long time after you left. You were the first person I had ever loved, and I hurt for a long time after we broke up. But then I met Ghira, I had Blake, and I realised that perhaps we were just not meant to be.” The cat woman finished talking, as Violette nodded.

“Maybe in another life…” Violette added with a smile, as Kali kissed her forehead.

“Speaking of another life… we could have been sisters.” Sapphire pointed out to Blake, as the two chuckled at the thought.

“Now that you’re here, maybe we could go upstairs and have some fun?” Kali suggested to Violette, giving her a very sultry look, leaning forward to show off her cleavage, teasing the poor wolf woman, who blushed. “For old times’ sake?” She added.

“Sorry Kali, but I’m spoken for.” Violette told her, showing off her wedding ring.

“So am I …” Kali returned with a wink.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea…” Violette argued back. Kali pouted.

“Your loss…” She teased, not taking the rejection too harshly, having only been half serious, figuring there was little chance of Violette actually going for it. Kali left the room to make tea for Blake and Sapphire, swaying her hips as she did to tease the purple-haired woman.

“MOM!” Blake complained. “You are so embarrassing!”

Kali, Sapphire and Violette all giggled as Blake blush, admittedly also enjoying the sight of her mother’s perfectly huge round ass bouncing as she walked away.

 

“Are you ready?” Lilly asked Carr. The hawk woman bit her lip.

“Will it hurt…?” She asked. 

“Probably will at first; are you sure you don’t want lube?” The snake woman responded. Carr thought, before shaking her head.

“Just be gentle.” She told her. 

After having lost her virginity to Steff a few minutes ago, Carr had pointed out that she had also never been on the receiving end when having sex, prompting a still aroused Lilly to propose that she fuck her. The redhead had accepted the offer, allowing her teammate and friend to fuck her doggystyle, after Lilly pointed out that that would probably be easier, considering her wings.

Carr got onto all fours, to which Steff had kindly offered her services, leaning down behind the hawk woman and licking her wet vaginal folds, eating her out until she was dripping wet with arousal, meaning that it would be easier for Lilly to enter her. Carr was already on the brink of climaxing simply form Steff’s oral pleasure, before the human girl left to ask the owner of the inn they were staying at for new bedsheets, knowing that Carr’s would surely be ruined by the time the two Faunus were done mating.

“Ah!” The winged woman moaned in pleasure as she felt the first few inches of Lilly’s cock slide between her soaking wet folds, spreading her pussy lips as she was penetrated for the first time.

“Are you ok?” Lilly asked. Carr nodded.

“I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.” Carr told her. 

Lilly nodded, pushing a few more inches of her member in, before pulling out. The snake woman began to build up and rhythm, pumping her cock in and out of the hawk woman’s pussy from behind, fucking her slowly until she was able to fit her entire shaft inside of her vagina. She pulled back, before thrusting forward again, building up speed, but not going too quickly on Carr’s first time.

Biting her lip, Carr suppressed the urge to cry out in pain. It did hurt, she had to admit, but the pleasure was so intense, unlike anything she had ever experienced; she didn’t want Lilly to stop if she thought she was hurting her. Instead, Carr put up with the pain, with it eventually going way almost entirely, leaving her body in nothing but bliss.

“Lilly…” The redhead moaned, gasping loudly as she climaxed. Lily grunted as she felt Carr’s vaginal walls contract around her member, squeezing it and soaking it in her juices as she orgasmed.

“So, you like it then?” Lilly asked Carr, receiving just a cute whimper of pleasure in response from the woman she was fucking.

The lilac-haired woman grinned, getting an idea. As she continued to fuck Carr, she leaned forward, reaching around her and taking her cock in her hands. Carr gasped loudly, as Lilly began to jerk her off, stroking her cock gently but quickly, all while relentlessly fucking her pussy from behind as well. The hawk woman got the impression that her friend had done this kind of thing before judging by how experienced she seemed to be, stimulating both her cock and her cunt as she fucked her.

“Do you prefer fucking, or being fucked?” Lilly whispered sensually into Carr’s ear.

“I… don’t know…” She cried out in pleasure. 

After a few minutes, Carr’s inexperience once again caught up with her, climaxing for a second time, utterly drenching Lilly’s cock in her vaginal juices this time. However, due to the snake woman’s hand wrapped around her member, her cock also began to twitch and throb, before spurting several thick ropes of cum onto her already messy bed.

“At least you’re lasting longer every time.” Lilly told her, as she put both her hands on Carr’s hips now, fucking her pussy until she eventually orgasmed too. She took significantly longer to cum than Carr, but it wasn’t long before she did too, giving a few last thrusts before sinking her cock into Carr’s uterus, moaning as she orgasmed, filling the avian Faunus’s womb up with her thick creamy semen until finally, bot Faunus women were totally spent.

Lilly pulled out of Carr, as the two lay on the bed, both on their sides, facing each other. The snake woman reached out to touch her friend’s face, as she placed her hand on hers, each gazing into each-other’s eyes lovingly.

“So, where does this leave us?” Carr asked. “I mean, I’ve been with you and Stef now, we can’t just pretend like nothing happened, can we?” Lilly shrugged.

“It’s like Steff said; you can come to either of us any time you need to, whether you’re in heat or not.” She told her. “There’s no reason this shouldn’t ruin our friendship. Unless you want something more…” Lilly teased.

Before Carr could respond, Steff walked in with clean bedsheets, seeing both the Faunus girls lay in bed together.

“Not interrupting, am I?” The human girl asked. The pair shook their heads.

“No, I was just suggesting to Carr what we talked about.” Lilly replied. Carr frowned.

“Wait, what do you mean?” The hawk woman asked, as Lilly and Steff exchanged looks.

“Well, a few months ago, Steff told me that she had a bit of a crush on you.” Lilly began, as Steff blushed. “Being in an open relationship, I suggested that she ask you out, but she was too embarrassed. In all that time, ever since she told me that, I started looking at you differently, and eventually I realsied that I was in love with you two. Last week, Steff and I decided that at some point, we should ask you out, and see if you’d be interested in a three-way relationship.” Lilly finished explaining.

“I… don’t know what to say.” Carr replied.

“Well, you could say ‘yes’…” Steff suggested.

“…yes! Absolutely yes!” Carr exclaimed, as Steff joined the two on the bed in a loving embrace. 

“I’m so happy!” Steff exclaimed excitedly.

“Me too.” Lilly added.

“Guys, you have no idea how much this means to me.” Carr told them, as the other two looked down at their new girlfriend caringly.

“Hey, what are friends for?” Lilly asked, before the three headed to the shower to get cleaned up.

 

“Gaia? Are you there?” Weiss called out, stepping out of the shower and wrapping her towel around her as she left her bathroom and walked into her bedroom. 

She had spent the past few hours posing as Gaia’s servant, much to the pleasure of both of them, servicing her as she wished and obeying every command put to her. Eventually, they had both gotten tired, and Weiss was filthy with sweat and semen, and so had decided to get a shower. 

“Hey, Gaia, I was thinking – I really enjoyed that act this morning, but maybe we should stop?” She suggested, looking around her bedroom from the doorway to her bathroom. “I mean, if my father or the guards walked in, it would be a disaster!” She explained with a chuckle. There was no response. “Gaia, are you there?”

Before Weiss could look for her maid, she felt somebody grab her form behind and cover her mouth. The heiress tried to scream but could barely make a sound that wasn’t immediately muffled by her attacker’s hand. As Weis tried to fight back, she felt something sharp dig into her neck, piercing her skin from behind. She was unaffected at first, but soon, her movements became slower as Gaia’s venom took control.

“I knew you were a slut, but I had no idea it would be so easy to infiltrate your family.” Gaia told Weiss, looking down at the girl, stripping her towel away and leaving her stark naked in the middle of the floor. Meanwhile, Gaia had put on a clean maid outfit, presumably to look inconspicuous, and put her fake human teeth back in her mouth as she looked down at Weiss. The white-haired girl tried to move, but as every second passed, her muscles became more unresponsive until her entire body was immobilised.

“Gaia… wh…a…t…” Weiss tried to speak, but even that didn’t work.

“Don’t worry. My venom isn’t lethal, although you won’t be able to move for quite some time.” She told the heiress. “I presume what you were going to say was ‘Gaia, what are you doing? How could you, a Faunus, betray me, a fucking Schnee!’” Gaia spat in a mocking tone. She had nothing but contempt for the heiress.

Weiss could do nothing but look up helplessly as the spider Faunus picked up Wilhelmina from her crib, the baby cat Faunus having no idea what was going on, silently resting her head in Gaia’s shoulder.

“Your daughter truly is beautiful. I’m sure Adam will love her and raise her well.” The emerald-eyed girl remarked, looking down at Weiss and grinning maliciously. “You know Adam Taurus, don’t you? Blake’s ex? The white fang leader? He’s been looking forward to meeting the bastard offspring of Blake and a Schnee for a long time.” Gaia explained. Weiss’s eyes widened as she realsied that she had been tricked by a white fang member.

“N…” The heiress whimpered, making Gaia laugh at her pathetic position.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be back on your feet in a few hours. Of course, Wilhelmina and I will be long gone by then.” Gaia told her, heading out the door of Weiss’s room, closing it behind her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” One of the guards asked Gaia.

“Miss Schnee ordered me to take her daughter out to get some fresh air.” Gaia explained, doing her best to appear as an innocent human maid. “She also asked not to be disturbed for a few hours while she takes a nap; she didn’t sleep well last night.”

Neither guard batted an eyelid as Gaia carried Wilhelmina out of the mansion. The spider woman smiled to herself. She had done it. It had seemed impossible, but she had actually managed to kidnap the child of both the Schnee heiress and her rival for Adam’s attention, Blake Belladonna. Perhaps now her lover would stop obsessing over that damned cat and start paying attention to what he had right in front of him, Gaia thought, as she left the Schnee grounds and headed to where the white fang had an airship to Mistral.

Meanwhile, Wiess lay motionless on her bedroom floor. She was unable to move, unable to scream for help, barely able to breathe, and thanks to the tears that had welled up in her eyes, could hardly see. Thanks to her own foolishness and her own lust, her daughter had fallen into the hands of the white fang. She refused to accept that she was never going to see her again though.

As far as Weiss knew, the white fang’s main base of operations was in Mistral. Winter happened to also be there. She figured she could tell Winter what had happened and track down Gaia and get her daughter back. It wasn’t going to be easy, but Weiss would be prepared to do absolutely anything to avoid that monster Adam getting his hands on her little baby girl.

That settled it then; as soon as this venom wore off, Weiss was going to Mistral.


	23. Companionship (Yang x Neon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wastes no time setting off to Mistral to find Ruby, leaving Velvet and Coco to take care of her home and children, but doesn't go alone. Meanwhile, Ruby gets an unexpected visit from an unfriendly individual.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yang asked, her arms crossed, one bionic, one organic, as she stood leaning against bumblebee. Velvet nodded.

“You can’t go to Mistral alone!” The rabbit Faunus told her. “I want to go with you. Trust me, Coco can look after the kids while we’re gone.” The brunette told the blonde. Ever since she found out that yang was going after Ruby, she had insisted on going with her to make sure that she was safe. Yang had refused, and planned to slip away on her own, but Velvet was persistent.

“She won’t be alone. She’ll have me!” Viridian insisted, clutching onto Yang’s arm like a child afraid of getting lost.

“Besides, it’s a huge burden on Coco to look after five children while we’re all away, especially when three of them aren’t even hers!” Yang added. “She’ll need help, and she needs you.” The lilac-eyed human explained. Velvet sighed, nodding.

“I suppose…” She said. “I just feel bad. If this is as big as Demetrius said, I feel like I should be doing more to help…” Velvet said, looking down. Yang placed her hand on her shoulder.

“You are helping.” She reminded her. “Viridian and I wouldn’t be able to go after Ruby if it weren’t for you.” The blonde explained. Velvet smiled, feeling a little better.

“You should probably say goodbye to Coco.” Velvet told Yang. The blonde nodded, heading up to her bedroom where Coco was sleeping. 

Coco had gotten home in the early hours of that morning and fallen asleep on Yang’s bed after spending the night with ‘old friends’ as she and Velvet had put it.

“Coco…?” Yang asked, opening the door slowly. Coco sat up in bed, stark naked.

“Yang…?” Coco asked, rubbing her eyes. “Velvet told me… are you going now?” She asked. Yang nodded.

“I guess this is goodbye.” She told the brunette, leaning in for a parting hug, before taking off. Yang didn’t want to stick around until Coco woke up fully. She didn’t want to get emotional and hesitate to leave. She knew what she needed to do, and what it could cost her, and she was willing to do it if it meant saving Ruby and the rest of the world.

Yang headed back downstairs, stepping outside and returning to the garage.

“What do we tell your Dad?” Velvet asked.

“Tell him I’ve gone after Ruby.” Yang responded, giving Velvet one last hug. “I love you, Velvet.” She told her.

“I love you Yang.” Velvet returned trying not to cry. 

“Look after the kids while I’m gone.” She told her. Velvet nodded. The hug broke, as Yang wiped her eyes and mounted bumblebee. Viridian hopped on behind her, and Yang could feel her member pressing against her back as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Fortunately, it wasn’t too uncomfortable, and she had got the cat girl off in the shower this morning, so it would be a few hours before they had to stop for her to get off again.

Velvet waved the pair off, as they disappeared into the distance. They had arranged to get on an airship – courtesy of black claw – to Mistral that set off in an hour. Yang sped down the road, eager to get there as fast as possible, despite it would only take her twenty minutes at most to reach the airfield on her bike.

There was simply no time to waste. She had to get to Ruby.

 

“Where are we?” Ruby asked, holding Bloom close to her chest.

“Oniyuri…” Smoke responded, reading from a sign in the middle of the town. The buildings were all run down, and it looked like nobody had lived there in years. The five hunters searched around for anything that might be of use. No survivors. No supplies. Nothing.

“How far is it to Haven?” Nora whined, sitting down on a collapsed wall. They had been walking for hours, and they were all understandably tired.

“Still a week or two.” Jaune told her, looking at the map, before he put it away. “It’s getting dark, and there are no other towns nearby; we could sleep here for the night instead of in the forest.” He suggested. The others nodded, looking at Smoke for her input, what with her being much more experienced than them, but it still wasn’t until Ruby agreed that Ren and Nora decided to settle down. Even then, Ren was reluctant, but didn’t say why.

Jaune and Ren made sure that one of the buildings was clear, while Nora cleared out another one. Meanwhile, Smoke sat beside Ruby on a small stone wall as she held Bloom.

“How are you both?” She asked. Ruby smiled. 

“Good, thanks to you.” She told her. “Smoke, thank you so much for your help. We wouldn’t have gotten this far without you.” She explained.

“Well…” Smoke rubbed the back of her neck and blushed, not used to being complimented. Then again, she had shown them a shortcut that she frequently used when hunting when she was at Shion, taking a few days off their time at least.

“Hey, guys! In here!” Nora called out to them loudly.

“Not to loud!” Smoke reminded her. “There could be Grimm… or worse…” Nora put her hand over her mouth, before apologising.

“What’s worse than Grimm?” Ruby joked. Smoke shuddered. 

“Bandits. Or… I don’t know. This place just freaks me out.” She told the silver-eyed girl, looking around, almost paranoid. “The sooner we leave, the better.” She added, as the redhead nodded.

“Agreed.” Ruby told her, as the three headed into the abandoned building that was beside the one Jaune and Ren were in, not knowing that they were being watched.

The man giggled to himself, twitching in anticipation. He may have been told not to harm the silver-eyed girl, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun with her friends. That ginger girl looked perfect, and that fox girl… he could smell her from here. There was no doubt that she was in heat. Once he got started on her, her body wouldn’t be able to resist him before long.

Tyrian licked his lips, as he waited patiently until they would surely all be asleep, before he would make his move…

 

The blonde yawned, stretching as she lay down on the large double bed in her room at the inn she and Viridian were staying at. There had only been one room left, thankfully a double, which meant that they would have to sleep in the same bed. Not that either of them mined.

Twice on the airship across to Anima, Viridian had asked Yang to join her in the private bathroom to relieve herself. There hadn’t been much room, and since yang didn’t want to tire herself out, she hadn’t given anything more than a simple handjob. Once they landed on the other continent, they had taken off on bumblebee, only to stop after a few hours to find somewhere private in the bushes.

Yang could still taste traces in her mouth of the cat girl’s semen from their session in the bushes a few hours ago. Viridian had, after all, remained loyal to Yang, even following her all the way to Mistral to help Ruby. Yang still resented the Faunus to an extent, knowing that even if she insisted on going by another name, she was still the same girl that raped Blake and tried to break her. Nevertheless, she had to respect Viridian a little for taking the initiative to seek forgiveness rather than revenge.

Speaking of the devil, the ginger cat girl sauntered out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel with her orange hair wet and matted against her back from her shower.

“You ok?” Yang asked.

“Yes, my Goddess.” Viridian told her rather cheerfully. Yang chuckled awkwardly.

“You know, you can just call me Yang.” The blonde told the cat girl. Viridian looked uncomfortable as she bit her lip but nodded.

“Okay… Yang.” She told her, the words sounding wrong as she said it. Yang sighed.

“…just call me whatever you feel comfortable with.” Yang told the Faunus, turning over in bed and trying to sleep, unable to stop thinking about Ruby. 

Viridian nodded, a little upset, thinking that she had annoyed her Goddess. She shifted about awkwardly, trying to distract herself as her cock twitched every time it brushed against her towel. It appeared that Yang wasn’t going to let her cum tonight. She had thought about masturbating in the shower, but she knew that she didn’t deserve it; she wasn’t going to masturbate without the permission of her Goddess.

Glancing over at Yang, the cat girl saw her lay on her side, looking at a photograph of team RWBY that she had brought with her.

“What is it?” Yang asked, startling Viridian, who hadn’t realsied that Yang was aware of her watching her.

“S-Sorry…” The girl responded, looking away anxiously. Yang frowned.

“What happened to Neon?” Yang asked. Viridian almost hurled at the name. “Are you still her? Did you actually change, or at you just acting differently? Is she still in there?” Yang asked the cat girl. It had been on her mind for a long time, she had assumed that Viridian and Neon were two separate people and would have continued to assume so had it not been for one significant aspect of the Faunus’s mind; guilt. 

“If you are completely separate from Neon as you claim, surely you shouldn’t feel guilty about the actions of another.” Yang pointed out, as the ginger girl looked away in shame.

“I… I’m still her…” The Faunus admitted. “But I’m trying to do better! I want to be a good person, and I can only do that by starting anew!” She explained. Yang shook her head.

“You can’t escape what you’ve done, Neon.” The blonde huntress told her. The cat girl was about to protest to the name, but Yang stopped her. “Maybe I was wrong before. Maybe this isn’t the right way for you to move forward. I mean, let’s face it, you’re still the same person, you’re just avoiding being punished by serving me.” Yang snapped her eyes turning red as she remembered all the things that Neon had done.

“Goddess…” The Faunus began, her lower lip trembling as tears welled up in her eyes, before Yang interrupted her.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate you trying to make amends. But trying to convince yourself that you’re an entirely different person is a coward’s way out!” Yang declared. The cat girl couldn’t take it and broke down crying.

“Goddess… Yang… I’m so sorry!” Neon sobbed, falling to her knees. “I thought that I was doing the right thing trying to make it up to you, but… just tell me what I should do!” Yang looked down at her.

“You can start by being honest with yourself.” Yang told her. “Once you accept the mistakes you’ve made, only then can you move forward.” She added. Neon nodded.

“Yes, Goddess…” She sniffed, wiping her eyes and nose on the towel.

“Still Goddess?” Yang asked. Neon nodded. “Still Viridian?” This time Neon shook her head.

“No… like you said, I can’t change who I am or what I’ve done, but I’m still going to try to make things better!” She declared, as Yang smiled.

“I suppose that’s a good start.” She told her.

The two embraced, with Neon’s face being unceremoniously pressed between Yang’s huge breasts as she wrapped her around the blonde’s waist. Yang chuckled, as did the ginger Faunus until they parted, but not before yang noticed something hard brush her thigh.

“Neon, did you not just get off in the shower?” Yang asked. The cat girl bit her lip and shook her head.

“I… I didn’t want to without your permission.” She admitted, causing Yang to roll her eyes.

“Right, you’re still under the effects of that dust.” Yang responded, reminding herself that although Neon was technically still of sound mind, all of her instincts now told her to serve and obey Yang. “Well, I suppose I should help you out, and since we’re not going anywhere anytime soon…” Yang began, stripping as she sauntered over to the big bed, swaying her hips enticingly as she lay down on the bed once she was completely naked. “…pick a hole.” She invited the cat Faunus.

Immediately, Neon’s towel fell from around her, revealing her humongous thick cock standing erect and throbbing between her legs, dripping precum from the tip as she gazed lustfully upon the buxom blonde’s curvaceous body. It still felt strange; previously, she wouldn’t have hesitated to fuck every hole in Yang’s body whether she wanted it or not, until she had broken the blonde into her obedient subservient broodmare.

That was the old Neon. The Neon from Beacon, from Atlas. The Neon who ruined lives. The Neon who raped, manipulated, and enslaved innocent women to satiate her own twisted fantasies. 

The new Neon was nothing like that. Due to her being in heat, she was oh so desperate to fuck Yang until her balls were empty, but if the blonde had even seemed reluctant in the slightest, she would never have dreamt of forcing or coercing her at all. The new Neon would put her Goddess Yang’s pleasure before her own. The new Neon was good, honest, and obedient. 

“Thank you so much, my Goddess!” Neon cried, as she practically pounced onto Yang, spreading her Goddess’s legs and revealing between her thighs her pussy that was dripping wet with arousal. Yang yelped in shock, as she watched Neon lick her lips before getting in position to fuck her.

“Neon…!” She began, stopping the Faunus in her actions as she looked up at Yang. “Just… you’re big, so, be careful.” She told her. Neon nodded, smiling at her as she pressed the precum-dripping tip of her cock against her Goddess’s dripping folds. Yang winced but didn’t say anything as her vaginal walls were slowly but swiftly forced o part to fit Neon’s thick cock into her hole. She thankfully had been impotent for the past year and hadn’t grown as Velvet had. If Neon was even an inch bigger, Yang doubted that she would be able to take her cock at all.

The ginger girl continually made sure that yang was alright, as she eased more of her gargantuan length into Yang’s pussy, feeling her walls tightly squeeze her cock. She wasn’t quite as tight as she had been the first time Neon had fucked her, but Yang doubted that she would ever get used to the cat girl’s thick cock stretching her hole. Yang winced, having taken almost all of Neon’s cock inside of her by now. She was twelve inches deep, the same as Sapphire had been, but Sapphire’s girth wasn’t even close to that of Neon, whose thick shaft was almost as thick as her own arm.

“Are you alright, Goddess?” Neon asked, her voice full of concern. Yang nodded, biting her lip.

“Yes… keep going…” She assured the ginger Faunus. As Neon went on, she slowly began to realise that Yang’s moans weren’t so much of pain anymore as they were of pleasure. It was difficult to see because of Neon’s cock, but the blonde was incredibly wet down there, her juices practically gushing out of her. 

Taking this as a sign that yang was enjoying this, Neon quickly thrusts the last few inches of her cock into the blonde’s cunt, making her cry out in pleasure as her pussy was stuffed with the enormous Faunus cock. After receiving a nod from her Goddess, Neon began to slowly pull out of her a few inches, only to slide her cock back in again, much quicker now, but still taking her time.

This process was repeated multiple times, with Neon pulling out more each time, and slamming her cock back into Yang harder and faster each and every time, until eventually she was outright fucking her Goddess’s heavenly feeling cunt. Yang moaned and screamed in ecstasy, not caring about the pain of her vagina being forcibly split by her loyal servant’s cock, as she felt her pussy lips wrap around the girl’s shaft as it pumped back and forth inside of her. Neon grunted as she continued to fuck the blonde, her balls slapping against her ass with each thrust as she fucked her as hard and fast as she possibly could. She had to admit that for some reason or another, consensual sex actually felt much better than rape.

“Yes… AH! FUCK!” Yang cried out, tears streaming down her face as she screamed in pleasure. Neon moaned loudly as she felt the tip of her cock hammer against Yang’s uterus, barely fitting in her and making a just about noticeable bulge in Yang’s belly as she did. 

“Goddess…” Neon whimpered, feeling Yang wrap her legs around her waist to pull her even deeper into her pussy. Neon could hardly contain her pleasure, still thankful to Yang for curing her impotence after twelve months and allowing her to experience this divine pleasure.

“Shit, shit, SHIT! AH FUCK!” Yang screamed as she arched her back. The blonde’s entire body convulsed and spasmed as she climaxed, her walls tightly squeezing Neon’s shaft as she came hard, drenching her cock in her juices. “Neon, cum in me!” Yang cried, able to feel the ginger cat’s cock throb and twitch inside of her as she neared orgasm.

Neon gave Yang a few particularly hard thrusts in the last few minutes, before burying her cock all the way inside of the lilac-eyed girl’s pussy, hilting it balls deep as she came inside of her. Yang groaned, feeling her womb be filled up with seemingly never-ending loads of hot thick cum that shot out of Neon’s cock, filling her up to the brim, and then even passed that. Neon was even forced to pull out of Yang’s pussy as she felt her about to overflow, ending up shooting the last few loads of her semen onto Yang’s full, bulging belly, until both of the girl’s slumped down in exhaustion.

“That was wonderful… thank you Goddess!” Neon cried out as she crawled up the bed to the blonde, who allowed her to kiss her deeply, until the kiss broke, leaving them both drenched in sweat and semen, too tired to move or speak very much at all.

 

Smoke’s eyes shot wide open when she heard somebody move. She had always been a light sleeper, but her reflexes and instincts had been truly tested over the years, so much so that she instinctively reached for her knife before turning to see Ruby standing up in the room. She seemed to be checking on Bloom, who was sleeping soundly, before noticing Smoke and looking up at her to meet her gaze.

“Ruby…?” The fox Faunus asked, recognising her in the dark. “What are you doing?” 

“I just needed the toilet…” She told her. Smoke nodded, realising that she was just being paranoid, as she warned Ruby to be careful out there, before turning back over and watching Nora sleep. She decided that it would be better to wait for Ruby to return before she tried to doze off again.

Ruby rubbed her silver-eyed, tired as she searched for the toilet in the building they were in. Unfortunately, there didn’t seem to be one there that was in working condition, evidenced by the ceramic bowl in one room that had been crushed by the collapsed wall. Deciding to see if there was a working toilet in the building Jaune and Ren were sleeping in, Ruby cautiously stepped out of the building and made her way over to them.

The building was right beside theirs and shouldn’t have taken Ruby long to reach had it not been for the snapping of twigs that she heard, just as she could have sworn she saw a humanoid figure dash between two buildings on the other side of the town.

Ruby brushed it off as nothing, shaking her head, before she saw the figure again, this time hearing what she could only describe as malicious laughter. The poor young teen felt uneasy, as she turned to face the source of the noise, instinctively reaching for Crescent Rose, only to realsie that she had left it in the building. Thankfully, it didn’t look like she was going to need her scythe, as there was nothing and nobody behind her. Nevertheless, the girl felt almost sick with terror, until her gaze met a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring right at her from between the buildings.

Before the red-haired huntress could cry out for help, the figure lunged at her, dragging her into an ally between two of the buildings, his hand clamped over her mouth like a voice, rendering her cries for help silent, as he tackled her to the ground, pinning her there with his knee painfully digging into her back. One hand pinned both her wrists to her back, while the other clamped over her mouth.

“Don’t scream and make me hurt you now… Ruby Rose!” The man giggled madly as Ruby saw from the corner of her eye what looked like a deathstalker’s stinger. This man must have been a scorpion Faunus to have that thing attached to him. Ruby nodded, promising her silence. To the unknown Faunus.

“Aren’t you a pretty thing?” The man laughed maniacally as he pinned Ruby down, slowly removing his hand from her mouth once he was certain that she wasn’t going to do something stupid like scream.

“W-Who are you and what do you want?” Ruby whimpered in pain, as she felt the man’s now free hand run down her body until he reached her skirt. She let out a slight whimper when she felt him lift it up and rip her tights and underwear down, exposing her bare ass.

“My name is Tyrian.” The scorpion informed her. “I have been sent by my queen to collect you and your oh so important daughter and bring you back to her… but she didn’t specify that I can’t have fun with you first!” Tyrian cackled as Ruby felt his throbbing member rubbing against her butt cheeks through his clothing.

“P-Please…” Ruby begged. “Whatever Cinder promised you, I-” Ruby was suddenly interrupted by a painful slap to the ass, making her squeal in shock and pain.

“Cinder!? You think I serve Cinder!?” Tyrian growled angrily, apparently having taken offence to the implication that that weak pathetic woman could possibly be the one to whom his heart belonged. “I gave that bitch the same treatment I’m going to give you!” Tyrian laughed, as he fished his cock out from his trousers. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the humiliation and pain, but it never came.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of metal flying through the air, followed by the bloodcurdling wails of the Faunus as Ruby felt him leave her body. The girl turned to see the man flailing about madly, before she noticed that his stinger had been severed from the rest of his tail. As the young girl looked around her, she noticed two familiar faces. One of them was Smoke, and the other…

“Uncle Qrow…?” Ruby asked, looking up at her uncle. She hadn’t even noticed that she had been crying until she had to wipe the bitter tears from her eyes. Qrow continued to glare at Tyrian, his scythe in hand, while Smoke held both of her daggers. It was unclear who had cut Tyrian’s tail, but Ruby was thankful to them both for coming to her aid before something awful happened.

“You bitch!” Tyrian spat at Smoke, indicating that perhaps she had been the one that cut off his stinger. The fox Faunus had never looked more furious as she stalked over to the scorpion, only for him to run away, quite literally with his tail between his legs, leaving his prey with her allies.

“Ruby!” Qrow spoke as he clutched his niece close to him, hugging her a little tightly. Ruby saw Smoke over her uncle’s shoulder giving an uncertain look, but the fox woman was reassured when Ruby hugged Qrow back and gave a smile. She would just have to remember not to mention to Smoke that Qrow was the twin of her nemesis, Raven Branwen.

“What are you doing here?” Ruby asked.

“Protecting you.” Qrow responded, not letting go of the girl.

“Ruby!” Jaune yelled as he, Ren and Nora all hurried to join them, Nora clutching Bloom protectively in her arms. The silver-eyed girl let go of Qrow, only for Smoke to hug her next.

“I’m so sorry!” She sobbed. Ruby smiled at her reassuringly.

“I-It’s okay, at least nothing bad happened!” Ruby explained, as Smoke willed herself not to cry. As far as the fox Faunus was concerned, she had failed to protect Ruby, and had it not been for this mysterious man cutting off the scorpion’s stinger before she had a chance to, her new friend and lover could have been seriously hurt, or worse…

“Spoke too soon…” Qrow muttered, as the five other hunters looked over at him to see that in the chaos, Tyrian’s stinger had caught him in the gut, giving only a light scratch, but the purple liquid that dripped from it indicated poison.

“We’ll get help!” Smoke declared. She didn’t know this man, but if he was interested in protecting Ruby, then their aims were aligned. None of them knew just how they would get help, but by some miracle their prayers were answered when two Mistral airships appeared overhead.

“Looks like we’ll be getting to Haven earlier than expected…” Ruby commented, as the ships landed in a clearing just outside of the village walls. The six hunters rushed out, with Smoke helping Ruby to redress, while Ren helped Qrow to limp out of the town and get on the airship.

“You okay?” Smoke asked, tear stains on her cheeks, but she had stopped crying. Ruby nodded, now cradling Bloom in her arms as the fox woman put her arm around her, the two gazing out at the night sky.

“Yes, I am now that you’re here.” Ruby told her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

“We’re not out of the clear just yet.” Smoke reminded her. “Your uncle is in the best hands possible, but that man… who was he?” She asked. Ruby shrugged.

“He implied that he was working with the people that destroyed Beacon.” Ruby explained. “He said that Bloom was important, for whatever reason…” Ruby remembered, looking down at the silver-eyed Faunus.

“Don’t worry about any of that.” Smoke assured her. “No matter what, I will protect you.” She told the redhead, as the two kissed, only for Nora to interrupt them.

“Oops, sorry!” She squeaked. “It’s just, Qrow wants to talk to us all. He says that it’s urgent.” She told them. The two nodded, as they went to go talk to Qrow.


	24. One Day More (Blake x Sapphire(OC) x Violette(OC) x Kali)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Sapphire spend some times with their mothers. Ilia is tested by the white fang, and a plan is formed to take them down. Team RNJR and their allies arrive in Mistral.

The Belladonna family had been very kind and welcoming to Sapphire, Violette and Griz by letting them stay in their home. Griz had made the excuse that he didn’t want to intrude, and was happy to stay in a hotel, with the real reason being that he had to report back to the rest of predator squad. However, Sapphire and Violette were eternally grateful to Kali and Ghira for letting them stay in their home. 

Kali had initially offered for Violette to share her bed, to which she had declined, and Kali quickly explained that it had been a joke, not too keen to admit that she still had feelings for the wolf Faunus. After that, the purple-haired wolf woman was shown to the guest bedroom across the hall form Kali’s bedroom, with the cat woman making jokes about how she knew where she was if she got lonely. Meanwhile, Sapphire was sharing Blake’s bed, in the same room as Sun, who didn’t mind sharing Blake with the wolf girl.

Currently, Violette was sleeping alone on the left side of her double bed, leaving almost two-thirds of it untouched. She was grown accustomed to sleeping beside Demetrius at night, and wasn’t used to sleeping alone, especially in such a large bed. She wouldn’t have felt so lonely, had she not gone into heat earlier that day. She hadn’t told anybody, including Sapphire and especially not Kali, not wanting to torment the cat woman who was clearly still in love with her.

The mature wolf Faunus had masturbated several times already that day, but as all Faunus were aware, it was rarely enough to take care of yourself. Faunus craved physical contact with a mate when they were in heat, the urge to either dominate or be dominated taking over their bodies, obscuring their judgement and controlling their actions. The temptation was difficult to resist, especially for Violette, who – while having been loyal to Demetrius for their entire marriage – couldn’t bring herself to honestly say that her feelings for Kali were entirely gone.

More than once, Violette thought about going to Kali and confessing her true feelings, knowing that the cat woman felt the same way she did. However, every time she did, her loyalty to her husband prevented her from doing so, despite the inner turmoil it caused her.

As a result, she had been left to take care of her lust all alone. Demetrius had never been keen on the idea of letting his wife fuck him, which was understandable for a human man, and instead allowed her to sleep a round with other members of Black Claw, including some of the members of the predator squad. Normally, the wolf woman wouldn’t have had any qualms about sleeping with Kali to relieve her lust, but the lingering fear remained, that if she spent even one night with Kali, their love would come flooding back. Ghira might be able to accept that, but Demetrius no doubt would not, and things became much more complex when considering that they also shared a Granddaughter.

The purple-haired Faunus was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a slight knock at her door, before it slowly opened, and a figure appeared in the doorway.

“Violette…” It was Kali’s voice that she heard. The room was so dark, the wolf woman could probably have remained silent and pretended to be asleep, but instead she instinctively replied.

“Hey, Kali…” The wolf woman responded. Kali took this as an invitation to step into the room, and when Violette didn’t stop her, she made her way into the room and closed the door behind her.

“Is everything alright?” Kali asked. Violette nodded.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” The purple-haired wolf replied, trying not to sound too hostile to her former lover’s concern.

“Well, I can smell that you’re in heat, and judging from what you said about you being married, I’m guessing that you haven’t had a chance to relieve yourself in a while…” Kali explained. Violette bit her lip, sitting up in bed as Kali sat on the end of her bed. “…if you don’t like me anymore, I can always ask Ghira or Blake, or somebody else to help you out…” Kali offered, looking saddened, as Violette realsied that rather than asking for her own pleasure, she was offering to help her.

“It’s not that I don’t like you, Kali, quite the opposite.” Violette told her. “Kali… I’m scared that if we do that, I might not be able to leave you ever again, and I could never do that to my husband.” The woman explained, as Kali nodded along.

“Faunus are supposed to have multiple mates, though.” Kali pointed out. “It’s in out biology. It’s in our nature. If you want to uphold human values, then that’s fine, it’s your choice, and you’re free to live as you please. But denying your body what it needs in order to do so isn’t just cruel to yourself, it’s unhealthy and downright dangerous.” The cat continued.

“Be that as it may… I can’t, Kali…” Violette told her.

“Then why did you come here?” Kali snapped, making the woman jump. “Why come here and torture me with your presence by showing up out of the blue and then telling me I can’t have you? Why would you do that to yourself if you do still have feelings for me?” Violette looked down, before looking back up at Kali. She hadn’t noticed it in the dark, but the cat woman looked as though she was crying, and her voice was notably quivering.

“…I did it for my daughter. I had to make sure she was safe.” Violette lied. True, that was part of the reason, but seeing Kali again after all those years was one of the happiest moments of her life. The cat woman sighed, as she turned to leave, only for Violette to grab her by the arm. 

“What are you…?” Kali began, cut off as she was gently pulled back onto the bed beside Violette.

“I don’t know what to do…” The wolf woman admitted, her ears flat against her head as she gave a saddened look. “I love my husband, but… I love you…” She finally confessed.

Kali’s amber eyes met the wolf woman’s big blue ones in the dark, as the pair sat silently for a few minutes, before simultaneously leaning towards each other and pressing their lips together in a deep and meaningful kiss. Neither woman could deny that the kiss was heavenly, unlike anything either of them had felt before. It seemed that absence really did make the heart grow fonder, as in one kiss, the two lovers made up for what was almost two decades of no contact.

The kiss eventually broke, leaving Kali stunned and speechless, while Violette panted softly. Both women were overcome with the desire and lust that were so prominent when in heat, but as so rarely happened, their affection prevailed, as the two of them held each other in their arms, tears beginning to stream down their cheeks as the pair broke down in love for one another.

“I’m so sorry…” Violette sniffed, as she held Kali tightly against her.

“Me too…” Kali told her. 

“But… we can make it up, right?” The wolf woman asked, as Kali gave a reassuring smile and a nod.

“What about Demetrius?” The cat woman asked.

“Hopefully he’ll understand.” Violette explained. “To be honest, he’s been so embracive about being married to a Faunus, I never thought he’d mind. I was just so ashamed of how I left things with you. I don’t deserve you or your forgiveness, Kali…” The wolf Faunus sobbed, as Kali held her face in her hands.

“Tough.” Kali told her with a grin. “I love you, and nothing’s going to keep us apart.” She told her, kissing her again.

“I love you…” Violette muttered, lying on her back as Kali’s lips worked all over her neck.

“Say it again…” Kali demanded, her lips moving lower on the woman’s body, pulling back her sheets to reveal her nude body, as she had stripped to cope with the unfamiliar heat of Menagerie.

“I love you…” Violette moaned, as she felt Kali’s lips and hands work her breasts, teasing her nipples and squeezing the mounds slightly.

“Again.” kali repeated, an almost predatory lust in her voice as she too began to strip.

“I love you…!” Violette exclaimed, whimpering as she felt Kali plant a string of wet kisses down her abdomen all the way to her groin.

“Again.” Kali muttered, as she too began to stirp naked, not relenting as she wrapped her lips around Violette’s ball sack and began to tease her further.

“I love you!” Violette cried louder, gripping the sheets as a now naked Kali planted dozens of kisses running all the way up the length of Violette’s rock-hard shaft that was at least twelve inches long.

“Again…” Kali muttered, as she used her tongue to further tease her lover, smirking playfully up at her as she did.

Violette, however, had had enough. She and Kali had both been waiting for this moment for nearly two decades, and simply allowing herself to be teased by the woman of her dreams was the last thing on her agenda. In a show of dominance, Violette grabbed Kali and all but threw her onto her back on the bed, startling her as she pinned her there. Before the cat woman could even register what was going on, the wolf woman leaned down and sunk her teeth into Kai’s neck, not too deep, but just enough hat her pearly whites were stained red with blood.

“You still like it rough, don’t you?” Violette snarled, wanting to take it easy with Kali, but after days of denial in heat, she could only control herself so much. 

Kali nodded, as Violette crashed her mouth into her lover’s, making her taste her blood as the two made out in a long, drawn-out messy kiss, Violette displaying her dominance over the woman and claiming what she saw to be rightfully hers. Just as Violette still loved her husband, Kali still loved Ghira, but when she was presented with her first true love, and there was nothing stopping them, how could she resist?

Unfortunately, the women’s make out session was cut short when they heard the door handle rattle, before they turned to see it slowly creak open. The pair watched as the door suddenly swung open, as Blake and Sapphire both stumbled into the spare bedroom, their lips locked together as they neglected even to close the door. Despite their Faunus eyes being able to see better than humans in the dark, they were too busy making out and groping one another to either see or hear their mother’s in the bed.

Kali and Violette watched in an odd combination of fascination, arousal and embarrassment, as their daughter’s began to strip each other naked right before their eyes in the pitch black room, blissfully unaware of their mother’s watching them.

“You sure your parents won’t hear us?” Sapphire asked through the kiss, as she worked her lips on Blake’s neck instead.

“I’m sure. I just didn’t want to wake up Sun. I’ve spent a lot of time with him lately, and I want to be with you for a while.” Blake replied, explaining why they were in the room, before they continued to make out, fondling and kissing each other.

“Should we… stop them?” Violette whispered uncomfortably, as she and Kali shared and awkward glance. The cat woman grinned as she carefully got up form the bed and silently crept to the door.

All of a sudden, Blake and Sapphire’s make-out session was interrupted by a load bang, as Kali slammed the door. The two teenage girls jumped, startled by the sound as they spun to see Blake’s mother flick the lights on, illuminating the room, while Sapphire’s Mom sat on her bed.

“Mom!? What are you doing in here!?” Both Sapphire and Blake cried out in unison, as their mother’s grinned in amusement.

“I was trying to sleep, before Kali came in.” Violette explained. “Did you forget that I was in here? Violette asked them.

“I figured you’d be sleeping with Mom.” Blake responded.

“I wish…” Kali rolled her eyes and winked at Violette who smirked back.

“Maybe you still can…?” She suggested, as she stood up and kissed the woman, overtly flirting before their daughter’s, though they didn’t get embarrassed as they were very much used to it.

“I take it you two were going to fuck before we came in?” Sapphire asked, as the two women nodded.

“Well, since you two were apparently going to do the same, why don’t we all spend some time together?” Kali suggested, giving a suggestive glance over to the girls.

“What, you mean… all four of us?” Sapphire asked, being the only one to think twice about the idea, while Blake and both their mothers seemed to be entirely on board with it. “I suppose… well, alright then!” She finally agreed, as Kali squealed in delight and clapped her hands.

“This will be so much fun!” the older cat Faunus squealed, as she and Violette began to strip, before Blake and Sapphire did the same.

Before Blake was even fully naked, her mother was practically on top of her, pushing her to the bed and lying on top of her as she crashed their lips together, making out with her daughter, much to Sapphire’s amazement. The blue-haired girl watched as Kali and Blake made out, their tongues seemingly battling for dominance over one another, with Blake seeming to be winning, and Kali seeming to be letting her, until finally the cat woman submitted to her daughter, allowing her to dominate her mouth.

“Does that look good?” Violette asked Sapphire flirtatiously, as she sauntered over to her daughter. The wolf woman was just as attractive and curvy as her daughter, with large D cup breasts and an even bigger round ass, her proportions perfect for her tall, slender form. Between her legs, her cock stood at twelve inches erect, similar in length and width to her daughter, except unlike Sapphire, her penis was perfectly normal as opposed to Sapphire’s bright red knotted canine cock.

“Yeah…” Sapphire admitted, although her eyes were now transfixed on her mother’s body. The extent of her sexual relationship with her mother had only gone as far as handjobs when they were in heat and nobody else was around, although it wasn’t like Sapphire had never thought about fucking her Mom before. After all, it was the most common way for Faunus children to learn about sex, with most Faunus losing their virginities to one or both of their parents.

“Would you like to try that with me?” The violet-haired woman winked, as Sapphire smirked.

“I thought you’d never ask…” She responded, as she took her mother’s face in her hands and began to kiss her deeply, her tongue probing the older woman’s mouth as her body heated up in ecstasy from the kiss. 

Before long, Sapphire and Violette were exploring each other’s bodies with their hands, tasting each other’s saliva as they fondled and groped one another. They seemed just as comfortable with it as Blake and kali did, although unlike the feline counterpart’s, they were completely new to this incestuous form of love, making it all the more exciting for them both, evident form their erection’s grinding together.

“Do you want to…” Violette suggested, somewhat bashfully.

“Sure.” Sapphire confirmed, as she watched her mother get on all fours, leaning forward to stick her huge round ass up in the air, thus exposing her tight asshole and dripping cunt to her offspring.

“Please, baby, fuck mommy’s pussy…” Violette mewled. She had never been so submissive with Kali, always being the one to dominate her, but for some reason or another the mere thought of being fucked, owned and bred by her own child was just to irresistible to the wolf woman.

“It’d be my pleasure…” Sapphire chuckled, as she pressed the pointed tip of her red cock against her mother’s, wasting no time before thrusting the first inch or two between her soaking wet folds. Violette whimpered in submission. It felt so good to submit and surrender herself to her daughter; no wonder Kali did it.

Speaking of her feline lover, Violette glance dover at Blake and Kali, only to be greeted by the sight of the older woman lay on her back now with her daughter on top of her, cock between her mother’s legs as she fucked her missionary. Kali moaned and groaned loudly as her cunt lips were spread around her daughter’s shaft, the thick member plunging in and out of her hole as she relentlessly fucked her. Meanwhile, her own cock bounced up and down with each other Blake’s thrusts, dripping precum onto her own belly as she allowed herself to be fucked.

“Oh, Blake! That’s it honey…” Kali squealed, moaning and giggling as both her cock and tits bounced as she was fucked. Blake grunted, feeling her mother’s legs wrap around her waist and pull her even deeper into her cunt as she locked them together. Blake simply grinned down at her submissive lover, as she continued to use her pussy for their mutual pleasure, making sure to thrust all the way in so that her balls slapped her ass every time.

Violette was snapped out of her trance of watching the mother and daughter mate, as she felt her own pussy spread even further apart to fit even more of Sapphire’s thick member into it as her own daughter thrust inward again.

“Sorry…” Sapphire apologised when she heard her mother let out a pained grunt.

“It’s fine… keep going… please…” Violette panted, allowing and even encouraging her daughter to fuck her more. “You’re just… so big…” She added, making her daughter blush humbly at the compliment. In her life, Violette had only ever had sex with Kali and Demetrius. She had usually been the one to fuck Kali rather than the other way around, and while her husband’s cock was above average for a human male, it was still nothing compared to an adult Faunus in heat.

The blue-haired wolf shoved more of her member into the woman, before pulling out and thrusting in again, easing more of her length inside each time. Her pointed member at least made it easier to penetrate the woman.

“Ah!” Yes, sweetheart, that’s it! Right there…!” Violette whimpered, as Sapphire thrust in again, hitting her mother’s g-spot and causing intense pleasure to course throughout her body as she was fucked by the canine cock. never in her life had the purple-haired woman felt such overwhelming pleasure as she did right now. She felt like just submitting to her daughter, surrendering her body to the young woman and allowing her to use her in any way she saw fit. No doubt Kali felt the same way, judging by how she was reacting to Blake relentlessly fucking her.

“BLAKE!” Kali screamed, orgasming already as she lubricated her daughter’s shaft, allowing her to fuck her even faster than she already had been their thighs slapping together as they fucked one another, with Blake not slowing down any time soon. What’s more, as Kali came, her cock throbbed, before spurting semen all over her own body, cumming all over her own belly and tits, splattering herself in her own cum, much to her own joy and Blake’s amusement, as she continued to fuck her.

Just as Blake was, Sapphire was only speeding up as she fucked her mother, the older wolf woman gradually getting used to having something so huge shoved inside of her, almost able to take Sapphire’s entire length after just a few minutes. 

“That’s it Mom, just relax and take my cock…” Sapphire muttered under her breath as she fucked her mother’s cunt form behind, her entire twelve inches pumping in and out of her now, except for her bulbous knot.

Violette gasped, as she felt Sapphire grab onto her long purple braid with one hand, pulling her head back by her hair, while her other hand reached around her body and wrapped around her cock, beginning to jerk her own mother off. The woman moaned in pleasure at this, as both her cock and cunt were pleasured by her daughter.

“You’re incredible…” Violette told her daughter, drool running down her chin as her mouth hung open, accepting her daughter’s huge cock inside of her, now completely submitting to the younger wolf. 

“I’ve had lots of practice.” Sapphire responded with a grin at Blake, who returned the gesture, as she too fucked her mother. Both of the teenage girls were building up to cum soon by now, but not before both their mothers would do so.

Kali let out a loud scream once more, as she felt Blake’s cock begin to throb even more inside her, climaxing yet again even harder this time before Blake had even cum inside of her yet. Meanwhile, Violette couldn’t hold back the pleasure either, soaking her daughter’s cock with her juices as she came, moaning loudly as her cock also twitched and eventually shot several hot sticky loads of semen onto the bedsheets under her.

“Mom…!” Sapphire cried out, being the first to cum before Blake, as she instinctively thrust her hips into her mother’s cunt, burying her entire member and knot inside the woman. Violette groaned in pain and pleasure, as she felt Sapphire’s knot inflate inside of her vagina, locking them both together.

“Kali… AH!” Blake moaned, as she did the same, sinking her entire length into her mother, pumping her womb full of cum as she orgasmed, until her mother eventually relaxed, her legs dropping from around her waist as Blake pulled out of her mother.

“Erm, Sapphire…?” Violette chuckled anxiously, as she tried to pull herself off of her daughter’s cock to no avail, the girl’s huge knot forcing them both to be locked together.

“Sorry…” Sapphire apologised anxiously, as she and her mother remained locked in that position, much to Blake and Kali’s amusement, as the feline pair giggled at the embarrassed wolf couple.

As Sapphire remained knotted in her mother, she could only watch as Blake and Kali proceeded to make out once more right before both of the wolf women. Blake forced her tongue down her mother’s throat, which she accepted, allowing her daughter to squeeze her breasts and ass teasingly as they kissed in the bed. The wolf girl impatiently waited for her knot to deflate, until it eventually did.

“That took a while.” Kali observed, apparently having gotten bored waiting for Sapphire to finish with her purple-haired lover.

“Oh, I’m sorry that my biology inconveniences you when you’re trying to fuck my mother.” Sapphire retorted sarcastically, though with a grin so that kali knew she was only joking.

“Actually, I was kind of hoping she would fuck me.” Kali told Sapphire, before adding with a wink, “And you can help too, if you like.” The blue-haired wolf girl blushed but was eventually overcome with desire for the mature woman’s still incredible body.

“Any preference for which hole you’d like, sweetie?” Violette asked her daughter.

“I don’t mind…” She replied, a little embarrassed s Blake stood nearby silently.

Her mother and lover eventually made her mind up for her, as Violette made for Kali’s pussy, her erect cock dying to be inside of the hole she had been in hundreds of times, yet not once in the past twenty years. Meanwhile, Blake headed to the top of the bed, where her mother began to stroke and lick her feline daughter’s shaft. That only left Sapphire with one hole; the ass.

If it had been anybody else, she would have been worried about hurting Kali, due to the size of her cock and knot, but from what Blake had told her, the woman was not only used to huge things going in her ass, but in fact loved it.

Not wanting to keep her family and friends waiting, Sapphire slid her cock between Kali’s big round ass cheeks, rubbing her wet shaft between the mounds of flesh before pressing the pointed tip against her rear hole and pushing it in, making the woman squeal in delight at the feeling of being penetrated. No wonder Blake was always so eager to fuck her own mother; her body was just the right combination of feeling youthful and tight like a virgin, as well as being used and experienced like the dirty, slutty MILF she really was.

“How does that feel, Sapphire?” Kali asked, wiggling her butt playfully around the girl’s canine cock, still stroking Blake’s member and licking the tip as if it were a sweet treat.

“It’s incredible…” Sapphire moaned, as she began to slowly thrust in and out of the woman’s ass.

Meanwhile, Violette was doing the same with her pussy, eliciting cute squeal and moans of pleasure from the cat woman as she slowly began to penetrate her cunt with her thick foot-long cock. it was just as sensational as she remembered it from all those years ago, albeit now a little looser, but no less pleasurable. She didn’t even mind that the woman’s hole was still stuffed with Blake’s creampie, enjoying fucking the woman she loved far too much to care.

“So amazing…” Violette moaned as she fucked her lover, biting her lips as she spread the woman’s pussy lips around her thick shaft, fucking her roughly and quickly s o that Sapphire had to speed up to keep pace. Kali clearly didn’t mind, judging by the expression of sheer pleasure on her face, as she struggled to wrap her lips around Blake’s cock.

Seeing her mother struggle, Blake decided that she would be a loving daughter and help her mother in her aim to suck her off. She guided her member to her mother’s lips, pushing it past them and into her mouth, dripping precum onto her tongue as she did so, which the woman greedily swallowed. Eventually, Blake couldn’t hold back, as she yanked Kali’s head back by her hair and thrust her hips forwards, sinking her cock down her Mom’s gullet so that her balls rested on her face as she fucked her throat.

Kali didn’t mind, or perhaps just couldn’t be bothered to communicate her discomfort, as her throat, ass and pussy were all fucked by the three women’s huge cocks. Her body was twisted on her side so that Sapphire could fuck her ass while Violette fucked her cunt, dripping precum into her womb as she slammed her hips into her again and again, relentlessly fucking the woman’s cunt. 

“Fuck Mom…” Blake grunted as she shoved her thick long shaft down her mother’s oesophagus, roughly sliding it in and out of her throat as she watched her neck bulge from her girth being forced down it. Somehow, despite her experience, Kali’s throat always remained tight enough that it was still mind-blowing for Blake to fuck, yet she never had a problem shoving her cock down there. Her mother – in Blake’s opinion, at least – was the perfect woman to fuck.

Kali let out a series of moans and groans around Blake’s member that only served to pleasure her further, until the woman slowly started to build up to orgasm, before eventually doing so. The cat woman’s entire body convulsed in pleasure, her walls tightening around Sapphire and Violette’s cock’s, causing them both to sigh in pleasure, as her own cock twitched and eventually once again spurted several loads of semen onto her own belly and breasts, making a mess of herself.

Knowing that her mother didn’t mind, a bit of mess, Blake continued to fuck her throat, just as the Hunt’s did her pussy and ass. Kali seemed content. More than content, in fact; she was undeniably loving every moment of what was happening to her, having her three holes filled by three women who she loved very much. 

In all honesty, to call Kali a slut would be a huge understatement, however that word took on quite a different meaning in Menagerie. Some may still be offended by it, but for most it was almost a compliment; to be the mate of multiple Faunus was seen as quite an honour.

Blake looked down at her cock jammed down her Mom’s throat, grinning as an endless stream of saliva and semen drooled from her mouth onto her own chest and the bedsheets, as the thick shaft pumped in and out of her throat. Kali loved this, craved it even; all she was required to do was lie there and let the women use her however they pleased. What’s more, her pleasure only intensified when she began to build up to orgasm again.

Before she had a chance to though, Sapphire beat her to it, slamming her hips against Kali’s ass a few times before sinking her shaft inside of her, getting knotted inside the cat Faunus’s asshole as she filled her up with her hot thick mess. Just as kali was about to climax again, Blake was the next to cum, closely followed by Violette.

“Ah…!” Violette moaned, as she filled her lover’s womb with her foot-long cock, ropes of her sticky white seed flooding the woman’s uterus as she came, as Blake simultaneously shot rope after rope of her won cum down her mother’s throat, watching the bulge as the pumped her belly full of cum.

“That was incredible…” Sapphire remarked, as the other two women pulled out of Kali, although she was unable to, having once again gotten herself knotted inside a lover.

“Mmm…. Sapphire, I ca see why Blake likes you so much…” Kali giggled, making both the teen girl’s blush in embarrassment.

Blake and Violette sat on the bed, realising that they were all soaked in sweat from hot unbearably hot it was. Blake and Kali were used to the heat by now, but Sapphire and Violette were clearly much less comfortable.

“It’s so hot here…” Violette complained, sweat dripping from her face as she fanned herself with her hand. Of course, the heat wasn’t helped by all the sex going on, or by the fact that it was the middle of summer, with the only mercy being that it was a little cooler at night.

“I’ll open a window.” Blake offered, as she headed over to the window and opened it, looking out into the night. All of a sudden, the cat girl’s ears perked up, as she stood paralysed by the sound of unknown origin. It was clearly a Faunus, somewhere outside. Her amber eyes surveyed the area, until she eventually saw a clearly female figure crouched on the roof across from the window.

Not hesitating, Blake leapt out of the window, not caring about her naked state. Most Faunus would either be busy sleeping or mating at this hour, and were no doubt used to seeing public nudity anyway.

The figure barely had time to react, before Blake landed on them, tackling them to the ground. The figure’s skin was entirely pitch black, blending her in perfectly to the night, but the white Grimm mask gave her away as a white fang member.

“What are you doing?” Blake demanded to know, before looking down and seeing that the woman’s cock was out, and from the smell of her, she had been masturbating. The cat Faunus let out a disgusted snarl. “Oh, I get it. You were sent to spy on us, but you decided to perv on us instead? You’re disgusting…” Blake growled in anger. Even in Menagerie, voyeurs on non-consenting Faunus were frowned upon.

“Blake…” The girl spoke, as the cat girl instantly recognised her voice.

“Ilia…?” Blake asked, as the figure’s skin turned from Black to its usual brown colour. Removing her mask, Blake saw teas in the corners of Ilia’s eyes.

“They took her, Blake.” She whimpered. “Blake… they took her…”

Blake frowned, as Ilia started to sob. She helped the clearly distraught chameleon girl up as the two of them headed back into the Belladonna house and up to the room where the other three women were, still stunned by Blake’s sudden departure. 

“Blake, what was that all about?” Sapphire asked, her knot having deflated enough for her to pull out of Kali, before she looked at the chameleon girl Blake had brought in with her. “Who’s this?” She asked.

“Hello Ilia…” Kali spoke, recognising her daughter’s childhood lover, Ilia looked up at the cat woman in shame.

“H-hi Mrs. Belladonna…” She muttered.

“Ilia, what do you mean ‘they took her’?” Blake asked, sitting the girl on the bed, as she wiped her eyes. Blake didn’t seem to bother to get dressed, although Kali, Violette and Sapphire al covered themselves up with either their clothes of hands.

“Amethyst… they took our daughter, Blake…” Ilia explained.

“Wait, you have a daughter with here!?” Sapphire exclaimed. Blake nodded, looking down in shame.

“I haven’t known long… I was still figuring out what to do.” She admitted, before directing attention away from herself as she continued to question Ilia. “Who took her?” She asked. Ilia hesitated, before replying.

“…the white fang.” She told her ex-girlfriend, before finally looking into her eyes for the first time. “You were right, Blake. They’re evil and need to be stopped. I’m so sorry… I’m so stupid, I couldn’t even protect our own daughter…” She sobbed, as Blake sat beside her, comforting her.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Blake told Ilia. “All that matters now is that we can work together.” She added, although she too was starting to tear up now, both in relief that Ilia had come to her senses, and at the horror of hearing that her eldest daughter that she had just found out about was in danger.

“Wait, backtrack a second please…” Kali asked Blake. “I have ANOTHER grandchild That you didn’t even know about?” She asked Blake.

“I saw Ilia the other day, and she introduced me to Amethyst, our daughter.” Blake explained. “That’s why I came home so late and was so annoyed at you. I’m sorry…” Blake told her mother, only for Kali to hug her. 

“It’s alright, darling.” She assured her daughter, kissing her gently. “I understand.” Blake smiled at her mother’s understanding reaction, before turning back to Ilia.

“Why would they take her though?” She asked.

“It’s because I didn’t tell them about you.” She told Blake. “They found out that we spoke the other day and punished me for not reporting it to them immediately. After that, they told me that they’d hurt Amethyst if I refused to cooperate, or worse…” Ilia explained, looking disgusted and ashamed with herself.

“When you say ‘punished’, what do you mean?” Violette asked, fearing the girl’s response.

“Well, the Albain brothers were both in heat, and so am I…” Ilia trailed off, leaving the rest to the imaginations of the women. “It’s not too bad. I mean, it’s not like it was the first time…” Ilia added, realising she was only making it worse.

“Ilia…” Blake sobbed, as she hugged the chameleon girl close to her, as the girl’s skin turned blue and she began to cry.

“Blake, I tried to stop them. I tried to fight back… I’m sorry…” She whimpered, as Blake held her close.

“You have NOTHING to be sorry about!” Blake assured her.

“What did they want you to do?” Sapphire asked Ilia, feeling sorry for the girl, but unable to shake her natural suspicion. “You said that they wanted you to cooperate, but with what exactly?” The wolf girl asked the now blue-skinned girl.

“They have a plan… to kidnap Blake and send her to Adam. I was supposed to come here tonight and give the signal to the rest of the armies when to attack the building. They’re under orders to leave no survivors, except Blake. But, when I saw you all through the window… I couldn’t help myself, so I just started masturbating. S-sorry…” Ilia explained, her skin turning back to normal from being blue, as she did blush a little, although the women were all focussed on the first part of her statement.

“Wait, WHAT!?” All four women cried out in surprise.

“You mean to tell us that there’s an army of white fang members out there ready to attack at any moment!?” Kali asked in fear.

“Only if I give the signal.” Ilia told her. “My plan was to show up and report back that it wasn’t the opportune moment to attack tonight. They’d then try again tomorrow, once I’ve had a chance to warn you.” She explained.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Sapphire asked sceptically. “How do we know they’re not going to attack right now? Or maybe you just made up this sob story because you got caught, and you’re trying to trick us into letting you go?” The blue-haired wolf added.

“You don’t need to believe her. You trust me, don’t you?” Blake asked Sapphire, who nodded at her, before the cat girl turned back to Ilia. “I believe you.” She told her, as the two embraced.

“So, what now?” Violette asked. Much to Blake’s surprise, all eyes fell on her for guidance.

“Well… now that we know they won’t attack until tomorrow night, we need to strike first, while the iron is hot.” She stated. “Tomorrow at midday, me, Sapphire, Sun, Dad and Violette will march on the white fang headquarters alongside the police and arrest the Albain twins. Ilia, can you make it easier for us to get in?” She asked.

“I can send you a map of the plan of the building on your scroll tomorrow morning.” She replied. “I can also shut down the defence systems. Oh, and the west entrance usually only has a handful of guards, as it isn’t used much.” She explained.

“What can I do?” Kali asked.

“We need you to look after the kids.” Blake told her. Kali looked a little disappointed that she wouldn’t be on the front lines but nodded.

“What if they hurt Amethyst before we get in?” Ilia asked worriedly.

“She’s their only bargaining chip. It’s not like they’re going to give her up so easily, but if they hurt her, they know it’ll only make things worse for themselves.” Blake explained. Of course, she was almost sick with worry for her daughter, but she knew that she needed to stay strong for the others.

“Shouldn’t you also contact your people from black claw?” Ilia asked Sapphire. 

“There’d be no time for them to get here before tomorrow.” Sapphire replied.

“No, I mean the ones already in Menagerie.” Ilia responded. Sapphire and Violette frowned at one another, as Ilia explained. “I heard some of the soldiers saying something about an ‘elite squad’ that arrived here with you, or something…” Ilia explained.

“The predator squad is here?” Violette asked her daughter who chuckled in response.

“Dad must have sent them to protect us.” She suggested, shaking her head and smiling. “This is perfect. The white fang will never know what hit them…assuming you can be trusted.” Sapphire turned to Ilia, who gulped.

“I swear, I would never betray Blake!” Ilia cried. “I… I love you, Blake…” She admitted, as she leaned over to the cat girl, before the pair locked lips in a slow yet passionate kiss, before finally breaking apart.

“You should go…” Blake told her. “But after tomorrow, I’m never letting you or Amethyst out of my sight again.” She added, making the chameleon giggle, before she leapt out of the window and left to tell the white fang to retreat, and that they would try again tomorrow.

“Do you think we can trust her?” Violette asked Blake.

“I know that we can.” She assured the woman, before all four Faunus women lay down in bed together to get some rest before the big day tomorrow.

 

“Do you have her yet?” The Bull Faunus snarled at the fox brothers over their scroll.

“Unfortunately, we were unable to capture the girl tonight.” Corsac explained to the red-haired man, as she sat upon his throne in Mistral.

“We will try again tomorrow.” Fennec added, as Adam gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Beside Adam was a familiar figure to the two men. A woman, to be exact, with dark skin and darker hair, and two drooping tiger ears atop her head. Beside the collar she wore, she was star naked, and despite desperately wanting to hide her nude body from the men, she was under orders from her new ‘master’ not to do so. She was still in heat, but her cock had apparently been forced into a small cage that seemed much to small for her gargantuan member. Her body had been decorated in blue and purple bruises, welts and even a few red scars, all over her face, back, arm, legs and abdomen. 

“And you’re sure you can trust that chameleon slut?” Adam grunted, tugging on a leash connected to Sienna’s collar as he grabbed one of her ears. She winced, and the brother’s thought that her ear looked to be broken from the way it was crumpled. Letting out a slight whimper, Sienna was soon put to work by her master, submissively obeying his commands as he forced his cock past her lips and all the way down her throat.

“We have her child.” Fennec reminded Adam.

“She won’t let anything happen to the girl.” Corsac added. Adam nodded, tugging on Sienna’s ear and forcing her to deepthroat his cock.

“She’s Blake’s daughter too, right?” He asked, as the brothers nodded. “Good. Have her sent to me along with Blake once you get her. I want to see them BOTH suffer.” He explained. The brothers exchanged glances, before Corsac spoke.

“High leader Taurus… the girl is only four years old.” The fox man reminded him, the brothers having at least a little more sympathy than Adam.

“So?” Adam snapped, glaring angrily through the scroll. “I tell you what to do and you obey me. Got it?” He told them. The two foxes nodded, as they ended the call, hanging up on Adam.

“What do you make of our new high leader, brother?” Fennec asked his brother.

“He seems… passionate.” Corsac responded, choosing his words carefully.

“He seems unhinged.” Fennec deadpanned, a s his brother chuckled in agreement.

“True, his obsession with the Belladonna girl has indeed clouded his judgement.” Corsac pointed out, just as there was a knock on the door, s Ilia walked in. 

Just seeing the men that had forced themselves upon her countless times made Ilia sick to her stomach, so much so that she could hardly stand to be around them, or even consider that she was once answerable to the brothers.

“We are disappointed, sister Ilia…” Fennec told her.

“You promised your loyalty to us…” Corsac added.

“I am loyal!” Ilia assured them. “They were awake, it was too risky. Tomorrow night, they won’t be expecting a thing.” She assured them.

“You’d better get us the results we want.” Fennec told her. “That is, if you ever want to see your daughter again.” He added.

“I will, I swear.” She assured them, holding her breath until they let her leave. She bowed in respect, before taking off to get well rested before the big day of change tomorrow.

 

It had been a long journey on the airship, but finally, team RNJR, Smoke, Qrow and of course Bloom, had arrived at Haven.

The city of Mistral was indeed beautiful, at least from where they were standing. The criminal underground area was hidden a long way beneath them from where they stood on the side of the hill, looking down upon the widespread civilisation as the sun slowly began to rise.

“Wow…!” Ruby exclaimed, turning to gauge her friend’s reactions, all of them displaying the same expression as she was.

“It sure is something…” Smoke commented, as Ruby noticed her arms wrapped around Nora’s waist form behind, while the ginger girl held hands with Ren. The black-haired man had fully embraced Nora’s relationship with Smoke, accepting that she did have feelings for her, and being surprisingly okay with sharing his girlfriend with the fox Faunus.

“Come on.” Jaune told the team, snapping them out of their trance of staring out upon Mistral. “We should see how Ruby’s uncle is doing. The medic’s did say he might take a few more days to fully heal up.” He reminded them, as the five hunters made their way into Haven academy. Ruby carried her daughter in her arms, tailing slightly behind the rest of them. Jaune dropped back to talk to her.

“How are you, Ruby?” The blonde man asked. Ruby shrugged.

“I’m fine. Just tired form the journey. Plus, I think Bloom is sleepy!” The silver-eyed girl joked, looking up at the blue-eyed man and receiving a serious look. “…I’m fine. Really! I could have totally handled that Tyrian guy…” The redhead chuckled anxiously.

“You shouldn’t joke about that.” Jaune told her. “If anything had have happened…”

“But it didn’t!” Ruby interrupted, her lower lip trembling a little. “I told you, I’m fine! Now will you just drop it!?” The girl snapped, causing Smoke, Ren and Nora to turn and look at Ruby with choked expressions on their faces. Looking down, Ruby saw a matching pair of silver eyed staring back at her, as Bloom gazed up at her mother lovingly. The baby cat Faunus smiled, making Ruby smile in return.

“I’m sorry…” Jaune told Ruby.

“No, I am.” Ruby told him, still focused on Bloom. “Tyrian told me that he had been sent to capture me and Bloom. If he was working with Cinder, I can understand that she might want revenge for what I did to her. But Bloom… what did my daughter ever do wrong?” Ruby asked them all.

“I would guess it’s because of her eyes.” Ren suggested. “You said that Qrow mentioned that your silver eyes were important. Bloom has silver eyes too. If that trait can be sued to combat the Grimm. It would make sense that whoever their master is would want all silver-eyed people taken out of the picture.” The man explained. Smoke nodded in agreement.

“As despicable as that person would have to be to want to harm a child, that does make sense.” The fox Faunus agreed, but Ruby shook her head.

“Why not just kill us though?” She asked. “Why capture us and take us back to this ‘Salem’ thing that Qrow told us about on the airship? Tyrian could have killed Bloom and I in a second, but he said he was under orders to take us to her. What would she possibly want to keep us alive for?” Ruby asked them. This time, nobody could even suggest anything.

“Maybe it’s better we get back to Qrow.” Nora suggested.

“Once we meet with him and Professor Lionheart, they can hopefully fill us in.” Jaune agreed. Ruby nodded, as the five of them walked into the school. Ruby clutched Bloom tighter than ever, not wanting to risk letting her go in case anything happened to her.

She vowed there and then that nothing bad would ever happen to her daughter. Not while she was still alive.


	25. MESSAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again, but I will not be continuing this work.

Hello everybody. I’m just writing this chapter to explain my reasons for discontinuing this series. For anybody not interested in the reasons, you might as well stop reading here, and just know that I will not be continuing the series any further.

One of the first ever works I wrote was ‘Lustful urges of the Faunus’ (LuotF). I thoroughly enjoyed writing it, and it seemed to be extremely well received. After I finished it, I thought that continuing the series with a different work would be a good idea and a fun way to continue the series. However, at this point, I am not enjoying writing chapters for this work anymore to the point that it has become almost a chore to do so, and after 24 chapters, I decided that I will not be continuing to write chapters, and here’s why.

The first and main reason that I’m ending the series is that I am not enjoying writing it anymore. My favourite thing about writing LuotF was that it was light-hearted and fun with little to no plot. I’ve never been a fan of smut without plot, so I made sure that it did follow a story, but it was simplistic and had little impact on the smut. With Desires of the Faunus, I hoped to make the plot a more prominent feature of the story to make it more interesting. However, this ended up in the story becoming too serious and admittedly rather boring. The thing that I (and others too, I expect) enjoyed most about LuotF is that it was just smut with barely any plot. In this work, however, there were certain chapters that were almost entirely plot, with characters just having sex at some point for the sake of it. LuotF was, at it’s core, a smut fic, but this series became too focussed on the plot to the point that is was distracting, complicated and confusing even for myself. I am obviously the only one to blame, but by now I feel that it is too late to amend the mistakes made.

The second reason is that I am not happy with how I wrote this work. I feel that the smut got boring and repetitive, and so in certain chapters, I tried to make it more interesting and original, which just resulted in it being too weird, at least in my opinion (For example, chapter 10, 20, and 24).

Another reason is that I believe that I made a number of big mistakes when writing this work. For one thing, it is too serious and dark in places. With characters like Sienna, Adam and Tyrian, it was all but inevitable that some chapters were going to show rape or even have violent or graphic scenes. However, I realise that I went overboard on these chapters (For example: chapters 6, 8, and 16 in particular). Another mistake was a number of problems with my take on Menagerie as I described it earlier on.

Another reason is all the OC’s that got involved. Now, I loved the OC’s that were suggested, and if nothing else, I appreciate people having an input to the work. My problem isn’t with the OC’s, it’s with how I used them in the work. I realise that I used too many OC’s, making the story very OC-oriented, and that they played too big of a role. Again, this isn’t a complaint about the OC’s themselves, most of which I thought were very well thought out, but rather on how I used them in the story.

There are also some more specific regrets that I have that I will list, such as: Blake being in a relationship with her parents, the submission drug/virus, everything to do with Tyrian, the plot surrounding Weiss, too many OC’s, the portrayal of Menagerie, everything to do with Neon, focussing on character’s too much, trying to give depth to what was supposed to be a smut fic. And last but not least… my biggest regret is messing up a series I had a lot of fun writing and ending it halfway through with a half-assed explanation as to why.

On the plus side, I plan to spend more time on other works, such as ‘Like mother like daughter’ as well as continue to take requests. I also have a few more ideas for works that I will hopefully try to get around to in the future.

Thank you to everybody that supported and contributed to this series. Again, I’m sorry if there is anybody that still enjoyed this work, but I have gotten so tired of it and feel let down by myself. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you can still enjoy my other works.


End file.
